Beware of Ashes in May
by Love Actions
Summary: Join Ash, May, Gary, Pikachu on new adventures to save the world from a prophesized event. Ash loses someone dear to him, moves to Alola where he gets help from his family. May is running from her pain Gary is holding a dangerous secret. Kukui Burnet Elio Oak Mallow Lima Lana Hala Giovanni Clemont Serena Bonnie Calem Steven Iris Manaphy Advanceshippping and PalletShipping
1. Chapter 1 Alola

Ashes in May Ch. 1 Alola…

****Hello, there it's me, again. I just wanted to say that this is a remake of Ashes in May and that I tried to correct my errors and tried to get the story a tad bit more under control, so that it wasn't just a big jumble of randomness, though fun, I want this story to be amazing but still understandable. I'd like to eventually include subjects like teenhood, pregnancy, death of a parent, sex, bisexuality, Pokemon fusions, genetically altered Pokemon, like delta Pokemon, saving the world, Pokemon battles, mega evolving, z-moves, and gigantamaxing and etc. WARNING: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SUBJECT SUCH AS THESE YOU MAY LEAVE. BE AWARE OF YOU DISLIKES AND LIKE BEFORE READING THIS STORY.****

****Also, I had once gotten a review about how Ash isn't all that. I get it. After all, he's literally a character of a kid's show. This story has more adult subjects and has a deep tone. Also, in this story, he's a teenage boy so expect something that a teen boy ****__****might do****__****.****

****Also, when it comes to things like Pokemon breeding, the Pokemon will breed like their real-world counterparts would and for those such as object Pokemon or ghost Pokemon, well, we'll just have to see what I can think off. I'm mainly trying to structure this story in a way that allows for new generations of Pokemon to be referenced without a fixed continuity.****

****I'd like to add that see in this story people eat Pokemon. I'm sorry, I know it doesn't sound all that…nice…but if it said animals existed as well. I'd have to explain why the hell they aren't seen or how they evolved with Pokemon or something. Pokemon to eat would be for example Tauros and Miltank for beef products. Grumpig for pork, the Unfezant line for chicken since chicken may have come from pheasants and because I don't want to be killing off cute little Torchics and Blazikens. Anything else such as seafood, other avian foods or other others well, you get the idea.****

****The main ship in this story would be Advance shipping, but it may turn into a polyamorous relationship. If that is something you do not agree with you may leave this story.****

****I hope you like it and please review if you like it. I would like some feedback because sometimes I feel like I could do better you know… Anyhow, thank you!****

**'******Words,' = thoughts, or person either talking to themselves or through telepathy.****

**"******Words," spoken out loud. ****__****Italics will usually mean flashbacks, memories, mailed letters or mystical narration.****__

****Bolded words will main be Author's Notes, and headers, but may be used as a loud expression.****

* * *

__Eternal happiness is promised to whomever laid eyes upon the legendary guardian Pokemon of the heart and sky. A destiny for greatness with the prophecy with connections to the legendary guardian Pokemon to the sea and the soul. Now stands a young boy surrounding by people yet all alone. His partner at the moment unable and unsure of what to do to help the child. Those who love him have gathered in mass to help, yet he's alone. The one person had done so much for him was now gone. Adults friends, neighbors, and townsfolk looked at each other with sorrow and concern for the boy. While close friends of the boy gaze over at him with tears and pity.__

__Eyes shut and hidden by the unruly hair; tears of heartbreak and earthshattering pain coursing through him. He slowly lifts his hand, making it the first real movement for a while, placing it over the freshly polished wood. A small almost inaudible whisper escaped his lips, "G-Goodbye, mom. Than…kuh…you. I love you." __

__Not a single person knew what to say. Sure, a few had lost loved ones, but what really had them withheld was how to help a child who had been excited and gleeful with the pain of losing the one person who loved him most. In the back of the room, two young newlywed professors excused themselves from the mourning for a bit in order to quietly speak of an important matter. All the while a certain girl with light brown hair walks to him and embraced him from behind; her head against his shoulder whispering sweet nothings, "I'm here for you…Ash." At this, he fell to his knees sobbing into her embrace.__

__Fear not for the future remains before you stand chosen one. You've got many who love you still. This sorrow will never truly vanish, but you will be able to move on and live a happy life. The memories still remain within you cherish them. Yet know this you must train yourself and your Pokemon. Fight, for the future is bright so long as you stand; beware of this sight of fright, beware of Ashes in May.__

Hau'oli city a wonderful city full of shopping districts, famous malasadas, solons, and the famous Antique Shot. Of all those, this city is famous for its incredible sights and beachfront. Families, newlyweds, friends, and trainers alike crossed the world to visit the Alola region. After, all this was just a beautiful region to have a relaxing vacation. Here stood a 17-year-old young man with his partner on his shoulder. They both looked over the beach with glee.

"Well, Pikachu since we just finished our last mission, I think we should relax for a bit before going home. What do you say?" the young man asked his faithful companion. "Pika!" replied the yellow mouse agreeing happily. "Beach time!" Ash announced happily. Suddenly, clothes and shoes are seen thrown in the air and as they land you see a teen boy in swim trunks with his Pikachu running towards the waters of Melemele sea. Splashes of water burst into the air as the two jumped into the cool waters. "Ah, this is nice Pikachu. We finally get a break from all the hard work we've been doing…" Ash said as he floated on his back with Pikachu doing the same. "Piiiikachuuu," continues Pikachu cueing happily. It felt nice to let the sun's warm gleam over their bare chest only to be cooled by the water washing over his muscled body.

Suddenly, Ash was up straight with a grin on his face, "Hey, Pikachu lets swim out to the reef! I bet we'll see all kinds of Pokémon!" Quickly, looking up at the sun he determined that it was about 2 o'clock in the afternoon. "We have about 4 hours before we have to go in for dinner. Now let's go!" he said before diving into the water. "Pika! Pikapi!" Pikachu exclaimed as it dove down as well. Pikachu quickly swam down following his trainer towards the reef. A smile appeared on the small mouse as he saw the enormous amounts of Pokemon. "Horsea!" "Dra" echoed the voice of a group of wild Horsea and Seadra. The group swam down near the coral. Corsola and Binacle happily eating seaweed while staying a safe distance away from the Mareanie.

Pikachu turned to his trainer who was waving for him to come closer. When he came closer Pikachu turned his sight to where his trainer was pointing to see a group of migrating Mantine and Mantyke being surrounded by hungry Sharpedo. The Sharpedo had the Mantine and Mantyke grouped together near the seafloor surrounded but coral. Essentially trapping them to be picked off for dinner. 'Pikachu, you know what to do,' Pikachu heard a male voice in his mind. Giving Ash a quick nod the small mouse swam until he was above the Pokémon with small electric discharges emanating from his cheek pouches. The electricity was not enough to harm the Mantine and Mantyke but did catch their attention including the five Sharpedo. Without hesitation, the Sharks shot towards Pikachu as it charged up an electrical attack.

"Piiikaaaa! Cheeee!" yelled the yellow Pokémon releasing a powerful thunderbolt. Just as the lighting released blue energy took hold of the electricity effectively splitting the attack into five beams. The blue light guided the attack hitting the five predators. Light shone brightly causing nearby Pokémon to look away and the Mantine to shield the Mantyke with their bodies. Even so, the attack would not harm them only their predators. As the light faded the sight of five injured Sharpedo rapidly swimming way was seen. Once the light fully faded away trainer and Pokémon were shown with smiles on their faces. The blue had vanished from the teen's eyes.

Suddenly, their eyes widened as the last of their preserved supply of oxygen escaped from their mouths. The duo instantly began to fail this arms and legs to trudge/swim to the surface up above. The water Pokémon quickly took notice rushing to help their saviors. "Maaann!" 'Mannn!" was heard in both a high pitch and low pitch. The kite Pokémon swam up proceeding to carry the human and his partner to the surface on their backs.

The moment the mammals broke through the surface of the water they gasped for air. Relishing the fact that fresh air flowed into their desperate lungs Ash used his hand to wipe some of the water from his face, before focusing on the water types in before him. "Maaaan!" the water types exclaimed happily gathering around and nuzzling Pikachu and Ash. "Haha!" laughed the boy while his partner quickly made friends with the Pokémon.

During the next few hours, Ash and Pikachu made friends with a lot of the local water-type Pokémon that resided in Ambrette bay. Ash and Pikachu enjoyed their time as the kite Pokémon had offered to have the two surf the waves on their back. The reason being was that the Mantine and Mantyke loved to ride the waves and leap into the air like…well kites! The fun and laughter increase when other tourists and local residents joined in the fun. Later on, walking on to the beach Ash shook the water out of his hair and stretching feeling relaxed. His gaze moved back towards the bay to see adults, teens, children, and Pokémon smiling, laughing, and enjoying their time together. "Hey, Pikachu we should head back now! Let's go get some grub!" Ash called out to his start. Pikachu who was currently making a sandcastle with an adorable little girl. "Pikapi?" Pikachu said looking at his trainer before making his way to Ash. He got halfway before stopping. Pikachu turned around to see a saddened child, so he ran back and gave the little girl a hug nuzzling his face again hers before saying his goodbyes.

After the hug goodbye, Pikachu ran back to Ash who had squatted down and extended his arm out. Running up the extended arm, Pikachu took his place on his trainer's shoulder. "Did you have fun? Haha," Ash asked his best friend. "Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu replied happily. "Good. Now let's head to the Pokemon center get some dinner. I'm starving!" Ash laughed patting his toned stomach. "Pikachuuuu," Pikachu said nodding his head not at all shocked that his trainer was hungry. Seeing his Pokémon's reaction only causes Ash to laugh even more. Moving Pikachu to his head he slipped on his tank top over his wet torso, then heading back into the large beachside city. His soaked swim short clung to his skin leaving little to the imagination earnings quite a few looks from both young men and women alike as he crossed the beach to the boardwalk. Of course, Ash was completely oblivious to it or the various flirts thrown his way, much to Pikachu's sighs. By the time they had reached the boardwalk, his swim trunks were still soaked but at least they had stopped dripping. Though he would have to have to go barefoot to not get his shoes sandy.

Ash walked in the city and as he did, he smiled as he saw, in the golden light of eve, all the people and Pokémon living in harmony together. He saw both men and Machoke carrying boxes into a families' new home. He saw men and women laughing with Conkeldurr and Machamp as they all take a break from the construction of new homes for people and Pokémon. Pikachu and Ash saw how Flabebe and Floette gleefully helped grow beautiful fairy flowers while a beautiful woman watered them. This is it. This is what the wonder was to be. Neither the Rockets or the other evil teams could see that people and Pokémon can live happily together. There is no need to destroy or create a new word, to thieve or separate people and Pokémon. People and Pokémon naturally get along, even so, there are times when the bond is in trouble but that is why there are those who work to rectify those bonds.

There are many like the Elite Four and the Champions or the Rangers who constantly work to protect humans and Pokémon. On top of them all, it's the Aura Guardians who were placed for that reason. The Aura Guardians were given the power of Aura, the life force of the world, to keep the balance between humans and magical creatures. That in itself that is difficult but to be one of the last Guardians is even harder. To be honest, Ash knew that becoming a full-fledged Guardian would be very tasking, but also would cause him to take on an extraordinary responsibility. Thankfully, he was constantly encouraged by his fellow Pokémon.

"Ahh, this is amazing Pikachu. It's nice to know that everyone is happy, don't you think?" Ash said sighing contently. "Pikachu Pikapi" Pikachu replied completely agree and feeling proud that he had also taken part in helping this happen. "Speaking of happiness, I can't wait to go home tomorrow and rest though for now, I need some grub!" announced the teen as he walked into the Pokémon center his faithful partner happily complying! After going from mission to mission for just over a month it will be great to just relax at home...then the image of a certain friend with sapphire eyes crossed his mind...

Sighing they proceeded to walked straight through the lobby to where nurse Joy was sitting behind the counter. Once Ash stood in front of her, he smiled as he greeted her, "Hi, Nurse Joy, how are you?!" "Good, thank you!" she replied her mood lightening with a giggle, "Well, Ash I am assuming you're here to pick up your Pokémon am I, right?" "Yep, I hope they've been able to rest and heal up. They've all been working so hard lately it the least I could do," Ash replied with sincerity in his voice. "Chaa" cooed Pikachu as it nuzzled his trainer's cheek. The older nurse giggled at the display of affection between trainer and Pokémon. "You know it's such a refreshing thing to see young trainers and their Pokémon that care for each other," Joy sighed happily before excusing herself to retrieve the trainers Pokémon. Of course, it might sound odd that Nurse Joy knew Ash personally, but considering how often Ash visited this specific Pokemon Center Nurse Joy had no choice but to get used to the Pokemon trainer.

"Hey, Pikachu what would you like to eat?" Ash asked his buddy as he patted his belly. "Chupi!" Pikachu exclaimed gleefully. This earned a chuckle from the trainer, "Ha, why don't you try something new other than Ketchup. Doesn't it get boring?" "Pikachu pikchuka! Pikakapi," Pikachu replied crossing his arms with a huff. (Translation: Never! Ketchup will never bore me!)

"Fine, I guess you deserve some since you've been working really hard lately, but when our, "little vacation," is over you go to back on the ketchup diet," Ash said with a grinning, thus earning a huff from his little buddy. Pikachu pouted and inquired, "How come I have to go on a diet! You eat so much more than I do! All I want, need, desire, is the red sauce of heaven!" "And that's why you need to lay off the Ketchup! The last time I let you with ketchup alone you got wasted on it. Don't know how it's possible but you did! And in my defense, all the food I eat I keep down with exercise and I don't eat food that gets me drunk," Ash retorted defensively.

Pikachu huffed and pouted at Ash when their attention was called by Nurse Joy. "Here you go. They are in perfect health. I must say that your Pokémon are very empowered. You must be a good trainer," Joy said complimenting Ash as a trainer. "Thanks, Nurse Joy, but they do all the work I just there for support. I'm pretty sure that if I wasn't in the picture, they'd be just a strong," Ash replied gratefully with a bright smile. Smiling Nurse Joy told Ash, "And modest too, if only I was a few years younger, (sigh). If you need anything else don't hesitate to ask, have a great day." Question marks appeared around Ash's head when the nurse commented, not understanding what she was getting at by, "If only __she__ was younger," but grinned happily when she mentions his Pokémon, "Sure, thanks, Nurse Joy."

While Ash put his pokeball on his belt he tried to talk to his partner, but instantly realized that he was gone. "Pikachu?" he questioned while simultaneously spinning around to looking to find his starter. He then froze when heard two voice that giggled in glee from behind him. 'Pikachu? Who was the second voice? It couldn't be? Could it?' Ash thought to himself turning to see his best bud speaking to a girl. Oh, but not just any girl, the most beautiful girl, the girl he thought about most.

The raven-haired teen looked in wonder at the sight of a beautiful girl who had bent down to look at the small Pokémon at her feet. The girl looked up meeting the boy's gaze with a bright smile. Immediately, Ash turned away trying to keep his blushing face from being seen. The brown-haired girl wore a loose light orange blouse and a pair of pure white mini-shorts. She also wore a white bow in her hair, a gem-filled bracelet on her wrist, and white Vans on her feet. (Or whatever you want to call it in the Pokémon world)

Picking up the small Pikachu, the girl walked up to the boy, "Hi, Ash." "H-Hi, May, how are you?" Ash asked regaining his composer but stuttered anyway. Pikachu rolled his eyes with a huff wondering how it was possible for his trainer to be so oblivious with every humans' sexual advances or comments, but when it came to May he was suddenly aware of everything involving romance. "Well, I'm great…" May replied avoiding Ash's eyes, "What, what about you?" Ash had noticed that May was hiding something, from the aura coming from his friend, he knew he shouldn't question it. His face gleamed with happiness, "I'm feeling great! Pikachu and I just came back from the-" "Excuse me for interrupting, but Mr. Ketchum I received this in the mail addressed to you from an A.G.," Nurse Joy spoke as she apologized to the two. "Oh, it's alright Nurse Joy, thank you," Ash replied happily taking the small white cardboard box. "My pleasure, please excuse me," Joy said before leaving.

Turing back Ash asked, "May if it's okay with you, w-why don't we head to my house. Mom said she'd be home and making dinner. There we can continue catching up. Also, Pikachu and I are kind of hungry, aren't we bud?!" "Pika!" Pikachu replied lifting one arm in agreement. May grinned and shook her head, "Boys…(giggle)" With that Ash lead the way home.

Leaving the city, they made their way towards the east shore to a familiar house of a certain professor. Stepping inside Ash and Pikachu exclaimed with joy. "Mom, I'm home!" "Pika Piiii!" Their voice carried to a certain woman who smiled. Quickly, arriving to greet her son and friend. "Ash, about time you got home and with a girl no less," teased the beautiful tanned woman with stunning white hair, "Hello, May it's been so long. I'm glad to see you!" May smiled greeting the stunning woman, "Thank you, Professor Burnet. It's really nice to see you too!" "Mom, where's Elio? Questioned Ash noticing that his little brother hadn't tackled him yet like he usually did when Ash came home from his travels. "Oh, he's spending the night at the neighbors with his friend. Elio should be home tomorrow morning. So, don't worry he's fine. Well, come on in make yourself at home. Ash help me set the table, Kukui will be here soon," Burnet said making her way to the kitchen followed by Ash. May nodded, "Alright, may I use your bathroom?" After directing May Burnet turned to her son with a fiendish grin, "So, you brought a girl home huh?" Ash took a step back from his mom feeling his face begin to burn up, "Well, I um…you see. She's visiting and-" He tried to formulate a sentence about found it difficult and was cut off but a chuckle coming from the door causing both to turn to the source. There, coming in through the front door was none other than Professor Kukui. Burnet rushed over to her husband embracing him as she began to gush about Ash finally growing up! Tears of joy ran down her face as she shook with happiness speaking of how proud she was of Ash. Kukui sweatdropped with a weary smile then looked over at his son with an equally proud shine in his eyes. "Seen, you finally learned to use attract on a young lady, way to go, Ash," Kukui congratulated the boy making Ash's blush only deepen. All the while Pikachu rolled around the floor laughing loudly. After, a moment Ash turned away from his parents to finish setting up the table hoping to calm the blush over his face. Thankfully, May happened to return from the bathroom in time to save Ash from this embarrassment.

The pair of quickly started a conversation with May and much to Ash and May's horror the conversation consisted mainly of teasing and Kukui's move puns such as sweet kiss, charm, baby-doll eyes, destiny bond, and flatter. Culminating in the present moment with Ash's face planted firmly on the table and May redder than her Blaziken's feather. All the while Burnet wore an amused grin at her husband's overuse of Pokemon move puns. Finally, Kukui decided to quit it as he wiped a tear from his eye, "Alright, Alright, I'm done. So, May what brings you to the Alola region?" "I was just trying to think of what to do next. With the Sinnoh Grand Festival over I wanted to a week to relax and what better place than the tourist destination of Alola, maybe even visit the Aether Foundation," May responded starry-eyed, "And as I said to Ash on the way here, I did want to see you all as well, since we haven't seen each other for quite a while." Hearing May finally brought Ash back from the depts of his shame. Sitting up he looked over at his mom, "If that's the case then mom can give you a tour, after all, she is the head scientist there working with Lusamine." May's jaw dropped at this. May knew that Professor Burnet had her own laboratory but had no idea she also worked with the Aether Foundation.

"Professor Burnet, that's amazing! Not only do you have your own research lab on dimensions and Interdream zone but you're working with the Aether Foundation. No, wonder you've been nominated for this year's Alola women of the year!" May exclaimed as she began to fan over the older woman, "By any chance are you working on the rumored Ultra wormholes?"

At hearing May comment about Ultra wormholes she snapped at Ash with a glare as the boy shrank in his seat. "I-It may have slipped in conversation when we were talking about you over a call, heh, heh…" Ash said with a weak smile. Eye switching from Ash to Burnet she felt confused for a moment before asking if she had said something wrong. Kukui shook his head, "Not per se. See, Burnet's work at the foundation has to be kept quiet. She can talk about it and all put only to those who she deems as trustworthy of knowing. Now, it's not that we don't trust you, the problem is that Ash told you of it without letting us know." At this Kukui join his wife with a stern expression causing the boy to shrink even more. "Piika, pi ka pi," Pikachu nodded in agreement with both parents. Ash snapped the Pokemon blaming him for this.

Sighing Burnet gave up since May knew either way. Plus, May can be trusted, being one of the few people to stuck by as the most during that hard time. Sure, Ash had many people looking out for him but May seem to have been there for him most even most of the time it had to be over the phone. "Not to worry May, I'd be happy to give you the tour. We can go tomorrow if you'd like, I'll send Lusamine a notice after dinner that we'll be going," replied the scientist before changing the subject, "Now, tell me about how you're feeling about winning you first Grand Festival! I bet you're feeling like you on top of the world!" Ash's eyes flickered blue for a split second as he felt the aura of the girl beside him quiver. Her aura trembled as if trying to keep from an outburst. "Oh, I'm great. It was exhilarating when it was all over and to hear my name being called out as the winner of the festival," May said with hurt in each word. Ash and Pikachu quickly caught on with the subtle changes in her voice and if his parents noticed they didn't show it, so neither would he at least not yet.

Laughed after gulping down his food, "I can only assume, after all seeing you appeal was a beautiful as a dazzling gleam. I must say that we were all glued to the screen." "You watched the Grand festival!?" "Of course, Ash had us all in the living room stuck. He wouldn't let any of us leave not even to use the bathroom. He was so pumped to see your match against the green-haired boy in the finals he ended up blocking the view until Lycanroc tackled his out of the way." "Dad!" Ash complained wanting to bury himself to get away from the sheer quantity of embarrassing things his parents had made him go through that night. "Aw, I think its cute," May giggled with her hand to her mouth knowing she might just laugh out loud if she didn't.

Once, they had finished Ash and May stepped out to go for a walk towards Ten Carrot hill. As they went shrank in the distance both adults watch them thoughtfully from the front porch. Burnet leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder who places his chin atop her head. "It nice to see Ash finally showing some interest in someone. He's been focused on his Pokemon and personal training I thought he'd never show any interest in anyone male or female regardless!" Burnet laughed. "Hey, give Ash some credit. He knows how to charm anyone, he was just a bit slow on the uptake. Either way, May seems to be the girl that makes things click for him. Not to mention the know each other better than the back of their own hands."

"True, apart from Pikachu she's the person he most trust. Isn't that right Pikachu?" the whited haired woman asked the Pokemon on her arms. "Pika, Pika!" replied the mouse with a thumbs up. They stayed there looking out to the sea as the sun dipped into the sea. Kukui knew well his wife. She was someone determined and intelligent. A woman of many talents that made his research look like child's play, yet she never spoke about his research as worthless or frivolous. One thing that made his fall in love with her evermore was how she was an exceptional mother figure to both their children. Right from the moment, she had moved in when they first married; she instantly jumped into that of a motherly figure for Ash. Burnet just had an air of wisdom to her that astounded him add that to her natural instinct at sensing problems and solving them. After, being married to her for seven years now he learned to see the subtle changes in her mood and body language. He held her tighter and kissed her head asking, "What's on your mind, honey?" "…I was just thinking back to that first year. All those times I found him crying out on the beach late at night. All the hurt held during the day; all the sadness he kept shut during the day only to let it out at night alone. Now, look at him, so strong and happy. I think we've done a good job with him," she replied leaning deeper into her husband's bare chest, "Now, we just have to worry about that hyperactive little monster I gave birth too, haha." The man laughed full-heartedly, "And we'll do as a great of a job with our like sunspot, as with our oldest. After, they got you as a mother,"

"Don't sell yourself short Kukui. You're an okay dad…maybe it is goo that they have me around," Burnet tease before running back inside laughing. "Oh, so that how it's gonna be, haha," Kukui shout running after. Laughter echoed through the house.

****[7 years ago in Pallet town. A few months after the first Alolan Pokemon league]****

__Three people and once Pokemon walked up to the familiar house belonging to the two professors. The building had been renovated and a few additions were put in place effectively making the home big in order to fit the growing family. The young boy held his Pokemon in his arms like a stuffed Teddiursa keeping his eyes hidden by his hat. He was directed to his new room but the region's professor, or rather his new father. His room was full of all his belongings from his old home, from his bedsheets to his knickknacks. Atop his dressers were all his gym badges and Z-crystals. He saw the man speak to him with caring words and the ten-year-old was sure he was trying his best to make him feel better, but that the moment he just could hear a single word he said. Everything felt so silent, his world was deaf and empty. After, a bit the man retreated from the room leaving the boy alone with his small partner.__

_"___Pi?"__

_"…"_

_"___Chaa, pikapi kapi Pikachu…"__

_"___I sorry…I…I'm just going to sleep okay Pikachu," the raven boy got into his bed lying on his side letting his partner Pokemon curl up to his side. Letting sleep overcome him, his heart and breathing calmed as Pikachu look up to his Pikapi's face. 'I'm here for you Ash…'__

__Down in the basement laboratory, both new parents were on a conference call with the Kanto region's Professor Oak, the Petalburg gym leader and his wife, head of the Pokemon league committee Charles Goodshow, the Aura Guardian Riley and the various regional professors. "Hello, Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet," spoke Professor Oak brings a start to this conversation the main topic of interest being that of the famed Ash Ketchum. Once the initial greeting was done way with it became clear to the new parents just how much Ash was connected to many people and organizations of all kind. 'Damn, I knew this Ash had been around the block, but this is astonishing!' Kukui chuckled within his mind. First came the questions regarding Ash trip to his new home, and how he was adjusting to his new home. Burnet was quick to remark that Ash was safe and sound, however, Ash remained very quiet and spoke few word, unlike his usual outgoing personality. Of course, this was very concerning by they all knew that the boy would need time to heal. Normal asked if Burnet and Kukui could keep him updated with news of Ash as the Maple family, especially May, were worried about Ash; to which the professors agreed.__

__Next to speak was that of Charles Goodshow who wanted to talk to them about then Pokemon league. Concerning the topics of the Champion and the Elite Four. "Professors Kukui and Burnet as you know that the young boy is the first-ever Pokemon League conference winner in the Alola region. Also, due to the fact that Alola does not have an Elite Four, which under normal circumstances a conference winner must defeat to become Champion, Ash Ketchum is officially the region's champion. The youngest champion out any region at that. Though I do not doubt Ash's skill and incredible accomplishments around the world, his far too young to be responsible for keeping an entire region protected especially not with the current circumstances. In addition to that, Ash is a child, after all, he needs to be able to grow at his own pace and enjoy the adventures that our world can give him!" "As the founder and coordinated of the Alolan Pokemon league professor Kukui I urge you to elect powerful trainers to form the Alolan Elite Four. Thus, allowing them to take up the responsibility until the time Ash is able to truly take up the mantle, and eventually defend that title from opposing trains."__

__All the while all the regional professors and the rest all thought it over before all agreeing that it would be the best choice. Kukui had begun to think of this subject of the Elite Four since the Manalo conference was finished but was in no rush as he still had a year before the next conference. However now it was necessary to allow his son to heal and grow into a young man who can handle to world.__

__Next came the many suggestions from Professors Birch, Elm, Rowan, Juniper, and Sycamore who all offered their time to help Ash learn not only about Pokemon but how knowledge about the world and things he'll need to know to live a life well-lived. Ash's parents agreed that once Ash felt better and was up to it they'd let him travel throughout the regions. Riley was the last who spoke and was unknown to most of those taking part in the conference call. In fact, he won't have been in the conversation if not for Professor Oak who knew about Riley. See, even though the Kingdom of Rota was its own sovereign nation apart from Kanto, but because the kingdom was still within Kanto's borders, they still fell under professor Oaks jurisdiction as a regional professor. Also, he was invited to Camoron palace many times where saw Riley training may time.__

_"___Hello, everyone, allow me to introduce myself. I am Riley, head of military defense for the sovereign kingdom of Rota. Not may know of my country as it is small and we do not like to cause problems without neighboring regions of Johto, Kanto and Sinnoh. Before I continue on to my main reason for speaking. Since, Ash is not only famous for being a champion but also because he is known as the first of the Alola region, because of this he is known worldwide and is also in the ever-watchful eye of the media. Rumors of Ash's mother's passing are spreading like wildfire and many people are beginning to speculate that this mother's loss could cause Ash to put the Alola a risk for various reason. Thanks to false media reports the wrong kind of people could target Ash to gain control of the region."__

_"___We'll protect him! He's our son now meaning he's ours to keep safe!" Burnet snapped feeling as though her ability to protect was being questioned. Her outburst shocking all those present including Kukui and excluding Riley who wore a serious face. "Professor Burnet, I don't doubt your ability and determination to protect your son, but remember he is also a Pokemon trainer. He will want to travel and see the world and meet as many Pokemon as he can. Where ever he goes, he will be recognized at the Alolan champion and some may even try to hurt him. Other such as the media may through slander or dry to drag his reputation through the mud. Thus, I'd like to suggest that you be careful and keep an eye out for those Eelektrik."__

_"___Now this brings me to my main point. As we are all here because we are concerned for Ash, I assume it's safe to say everyone here is trustworthy, as such I would like you all to keep from disclosing any of the information, I will provide to keep Ash safe."__

__Riley paused for a moment to allow all the time to contemplate before speaking. "As Caroline and I, we've known as for some time and have trusted him with our own kids' safety during their travels. So, I'd be damn if we can't keep his trust." Professor Sycamore spoke next, "We're talk about a boy how would confront a raging Garchomp to save it and the people safe from harm, we'd be foolish to not stand by his side." So, rained the comment of acknowledgment and accepting to keep this information on the downlow. Kukui and Burnet looked at each other wondering what could be so important that it needed to be kept secret.__

_"___When news of Ash's mother passing came to be known by Queen Ilene, our monarch, she was concerned over her friend's wellbeing." At this they all sat with jaw dropped; Ash had somehow managed to meet a queen as well actually befriend said Queen. The parents looked at each other in surprise before giggle shaking their heads in disbelief, if only they knew that they were about to be told even more surprising news. "Queen Illene would have spoken to you directly though she thought I'd be better suited given the topic. That being said the topic of which I'll be talking about is that of the Aura Guardians. (That floor everyone, raising question marks, not knowing what that even was.) Queen Ilene and I are worried that with Ash's current emotional state his aura may become unstable and could very well flare up causing any kind of damage be it physical or effecting other's emotions." Rile went on to explain about his actual status in the royal court as Chief Aura Guardian. Then explained what had happened the time Ash, May, Max, and Brock had gone through when the had visited Rota as well as Ash having a powerful and similar aura to that of Sir Aaron. He also brought to attention if they had noticed how Ash happened to be involved with champions, professors and even the international police or how he seemed to draw in Pokemon to him, more specifically legendary Pokemon. As it came to light as each professor listed the legendries, they knew Ash had encountered which was quite the list when they were all jotted down. "Leave it to the boy to find himself in those situations," remarked Juniper with a chuckled.__

_"___Hmm," the Aura Guardian nodded fondly, "It is for these reasons I would like to train Ash in the ways of the Aura Guardians. Ash had the capacity to become a powerful defender of peace and justice if he so chooses. Having the ability to use to manipulate aura ins such a way will help Ash keep a balance to his emotion in a way that is healthy to his wellbeing. I can teach his way to control his negative emotions and give way for joy. If it would be alright with you Professors Kukui and Burnet, training would have to be spilt between Ash coming to stay in Rota for training as well as for me to come and train Ash as home. I suggest this because as head of military defense I must be in Rota most of the time. So, what are your thoughts, professors Burnet and Kukui?"__

__The woman and man respectively paused; both simply trying to let all this information sink in. It wasn't every day a group of highly regarded people told them that this child was unbelievably special. Burnet thought of all her in her home region of Unova studying with Fennel. All the exciting things she had discovered there and the adventures she's had in Alola with her husband and friends. So many mysteries to solve about dimensions and the spaces between them all of it somehow seem little compared for the things she was about to see as a mother. When the couple found out they were going to have a baby they were happily surprised and albeit a bit scared, even more so bringing Ash home; and now this, even more so, was daunting. As daunting as it seemed she couldn't help but feel excited and curious to see what her life of parenthood would bring. Kukui felt a sense of pride grow in him at the thought of his son. He knew Ash was one of a kind from the start, and with this new information, he just felt proud, like a proud dad, which he was now.__

_"___Riley, Professors, Mr. Goodshow, and Mr. and Mrs. Maple, thank you all for your concern for our boy. It truly warms our hearts to know that Ash has so many people looking out for him. I think I can speak for both Burnet and I that we humbly and graciously accept all you've offered and acknowledge you're advise. We look forward to speaking with all of you more. Once more thank you," Kukui spoke with sincerity. After, a few smaller topics they began to log off one by one until all, but Professor Oak was left on the line. "On a personal level my I call you both just by your names? (They nodded.) Kukui, Burnet, I can't thank you both enough for what you're doing for Ash. As our boy's Godfather I was happy to bring him into my home, yet I'm glad Ash is getting the opportunity to grow up with loving parents just like yourselves. Just like the Maples asked could you inform me of Ash's progress as well. Gary, my grandson and Ash's, "Rival," is quite worried about him and I'd say its to the level of May Maple, not to mention the long list of Ash's friends who have contacted my lab asking about Ash, haha. Gary's been calling me every day want to know if there's any news about him." "Oh, that's not a problem at all. I would be our pleasure to keep you updated and we can only imagine the list," Burnet said giggling, "It'd be surprised if he didn't have so many friends. Though May and Gary do stand out from the rest with Ash..."__

****There we have it at the end of this chapter. Quite long I know, however, I like it this way as if it feels like it's not chopped up, at least in my opinion, either way, I hope you enjoyed it.****


	2. Chapter 2 Listening to you

Ashes in May Ch. 2

* * *

"Haha, really?" May laughed swing her leg while sitting on the edge of a larger boulder. Ash stood leaning against the boulder his right leg cross in front of his left as wet water washed over his bare feet; while leaving their shoes a good distance from the water's reach. The boulder was located barely within the waves reach. "Yea, I smelled of Ketchup for a week! Though of course, Pikachu was more than happy with all the Ketchup!" Ash laughed remembering the event. Their voices and conversation became quiet as they both looked to the water. A few Pelipper and Wingull swam on the surface of the water. May gazed up at the pure white moon and sighed feeling glum.

Ash and May had leisurely walked along the beach heading towards Ten Carrot Hill. They as they walked the could feel the warm tropical water wash over their feet and the way they sunk into the sand as the waves pulled back. The sun dipping into the ocean turning Melemele sea, an orange-gold. Conversation between then came easy as they were so close, the only person who could rival their bond was that of Gary Oak. Gary Oak being the one who kept most in touch of all his male friends, while May was the one for the girls. They talk over the phone a lot, except for this last month as May was busy with preparing for her Grand Festival and Ash being on his mission. To remedy their month of radio silence they began reacquainting themselves with their current events and cool things they had come across. Thus, the conversation soon turned to said Grand Festival; Ash enthusiastically congratulating her for her victory. He told her that her was so proud of her and he knew she would win. He had watched all the contest leading up to the festival and he noticed how much her skill had skyrocketed.

May was undoubtedly happy and proud of herself and her Pokemon, don't get her wrong it was her dream come true. Yet, something happened that day that started a rather sad chain of events.

"Ash…" May said her voice quiet and hesitant. "Mmm?" he responded looking at her. May's head fell as did her gaze to her toes. Ash saw who her smile turned into a frown. Though Ash and May had traveled separately for a few years, he could still tell when she was feeling happy, angry, or sad. He didn't need the power of aura to do that. "May, I'll listen if you'd like to talk," Ash said sincerely lifting himself up so that he could sit next to her. "Ash, I need…to tell you something important," May began her voice quivering, "Just please promise you'll hear me out…." "May, I promise I'll hear you out. I'll listen and try to help any way I can," Ash promise with the utmost sincerity and care for her. May knew Ash would be there for her, "Ash, well I've been dating this boy…for a few years and…" Pang! The raven-haired teen felt a pang of pain in his chest hearing this from May herself, but he knows he can't stop her from meeting other guys. He knew she'd eventually date someone, but he'd hoped she would at least her tell him about it. Wow, a few years…she dated some and didn't even tell him. He mentally cursed himself and told himself to shut up and be a good friend. "May what happened…" Ash said quietly. "Well, about a week ago, he…he..." May started but broke into tears and quiet sobs.

"Hey, it's okay May. Take your time, there's no rush," said Ash comforting her and pulling her close into a warm embrace. May cried in shame and embarrassment; it was still a slight relief that she was in her best friend's arms. "Ash, he betrayed me with another girl after I-I told him, him, about…." May said pausing asking herself if she really was going to say it, "It was after I told him about me being pregnant with his child…" Slowly, May looked up at Ash, who was looking away, his eyes in shadow. Horror exploded through her, shame. Shame. Ash felt his heart shatter like glass for two reasons. One was because of how that bastard hurt May and second May was having another man's child. It wasn't May's fault of course, but Ash felt as though he was stabbed. Ash knew he had no right to feel jealous or betrayed since there had never been anything more than friends, but he'd be lying he didn't feel mad. Ash felt disgusted, angry, miserable, guilty, and heartbroken. Oddly, enough for a split second he thought of Gary; wondering if he'd feel the same about him getting some girl pregnant. Shaking his head to ride of such thoughts he took a deep breath and slid off the rock to his feet. "I-I, May I should…go."

Ash slowly began to back ways from May. May began to feel the horror of losing a treasured friend; losing her most treasured friend brought rivers of tears to flow from her crystalline eyes. She tried to reach for him but scooted out of her reach. Not being able to reach the man she fell to her knee on the sand sobbing. Water quickly wash in and soaked her clothes making her feel colder than she already was. 'No…please don't walkway… I made a mistake please…' May screamed in her head tears raining from her eyes, 'I lost my friend…" Maybe he could have walked away; he really could have. You could say it had nothing to do with him. May made her own choices and so did the other guy, and the child itself was a situation all its own. 'Damn it!' he yelled in his mind. Ash didn't like that he hated that May got herself in this, but he knew that it wasn't her choice to be pregnant. It felt like a mixer of blacks, whites, and greys. It's their fault, but not on purpose. She didn't know of Ash's feeling so to her if he left it be because he felt disgusted or that she was a whore. Yet, pain in his heart was horrid, he wanted to run, just run as fast and as far away as possible. Just as he was about to do that exact same thing, he paused. His eyes spark into an electric blue glow out of his control. His soul was bombarded but an aura of dread and distress. Ash felt his eye tear as he recognized the waves of emotions coming from the girl. Regret, hurt, shame, self-disgust, self-loathing, and a plead for understanding…

He dared to look back and saw her in the sand. Kneeling and doubling over holding herself as she cried, her head hung in shame and regret. What Ash felt next he honestly thought it was pity and wouldn't realize what it was until later; at that moment he didn't feel pity. Ash felt compassion and love for the girl. She was in her time of need and he'll be __damned__ if he let his pride and jealousy get in the way.

Those words echoed in his mind. He stood facing away from her his hands in tight fists that made his arm muscles flex, even a few veins popped out. His teeth gritted tightly while deciding on what to do. 'What wrong with me. How can I walk away from May? She's counting on me, I can't let her down…I __won't__ let her down….' The boy swore in his mind.

"A-Ash…" May spoke softly barely even a whisper. The brunet didn't feel that she should have the audacity to even look up at him. The next thing she knew was she was being lifted into strong arms. In one swoop he had lifted May into his lap where had taken a seat in the sand with his back against the rock, not even caring that sand and water began to soak his jeans. Blinking her eyes open May stared up at Ash who looked back at her apologetic. "May, I so sorry. I'm sorry for this, for making you feel rejected. Forgive me," Ash said a tear running down his cheek, "I am so sorry, I-I never want you to feel disgusted of who you are. Please, forgive me, I never wan-nted to make you feel that way." May through her own tears and sniffing gaze up to her best friend seeing his tears.

"C-Could you even still consider me an honorable friend?" May looked up both teary eyes filled with hope. Nodding Ash replied to the girl in his arms, "May, you are my best friend. There is nothing you could do to cause me to think of you any less. I was an idiot for ever making you feel like you weren't even if it was only for a minute. I was wrong of me because I know the person to truly are," Ash held his friend in his arms, close to his chest, "May, if you still walk to talk, I would be happy to hear you out…?" The girl silently nodded her head against her Ash's chest before whispering, "Ash...thanks for staying…' Sitting cross-legged Ash held May tightly in his lap whispering sweet nothing to soothe her hiccups and heartbeat. With a rare flash of green light, the bright sun finally sunk into the sea as the sky slowly dimmed,

The Pokémon coordinator sniffed a few times and took a deep breath trying to steady her voice. "A few weeks ago, I began to get sick in the mornings and kept throwing up after meals. At first, I thought I must have been something I ate; hoping I'd be better before the Grand Festival began. When I got to think about it, I remember the night we had spent together," May said with a look of embarrassment and shame.

"I snuck out later that night to buy 4 pregnancy tests, uh, just to make sure I was actually true. All the while Ash sat quietly ignoring his own pain to focus on trying to take May's pain away. The boy gently rubbed his hand over her back, staying calm as a way to tell her it's alright, no need to rush, this will remain between us. I wanted to tell him, but thought I could subtly get his opinion on pregnancy but ironically playing a pregnancy flick on one of our movie night.

****[Flashback]****

__May was seated next to him who was laid on the couch with his head on May's lap. "Honey, this movie is a bit interesting don't you think?" May said with a heavy feeling her gut. "I guess we could make a better sex scene," he commented before sitting up, "Why don't we make a better scene now?!" Taking advantage of May confused look, he pounced on to May. May finally understood what she had meant and blushed but pushed him way. She needed to talk to him seriously. "May, what wrong?" the other teen questioned a tad bit frustrated with May stopping all of a sudden. "Baby, t-that move got me wondering what would happen you got me pregnant by accident," May said flinching way hoping he would accept the baby. He blinked a few times blankly before shrugging nonchalantly, "No worries about it." "Really?!" May exclaimed surprised but hopeful. "Yea, no worries we'd set it up for adoption or abortion," the man said so easily as if speaking about something that can be thrown away as if the baby wasn't of importance! "Wha?!" May exclaimed in utter shock at her boyfriend's words.__

__He paused looking at her then rose an eyebrow, "You can't be serious about keeping it." He then began to laugh thinking May had been only joking but stopped when he noticed the look on May's face. "You can't be serious?" he questioned. "And why not?" If we work together, we could raise a baby. You would be the father after all, wouldn't it be nice?" May said trying to convince her boyfriend. "May we're too young to take care of a kid. You would really want to give up your freedom for a snot-nosed brat that cries constantly?" the guy said holding her shoulder.__

__"But know that it was our child, the baby was the proof of our love!" May pleaded. This was not irritating the young man as he didn't understand why she was so persistent. "No! May I wouldn't want it! In fact, I'd hate it," he snapped he refuse to address the baby as anything but it. Suddenly, he received a powerful slap to his right cheek. She pushed him off her and stomped to the door. "You bitch," he murmured thinking she had not heard him. She instantly pulled out her mallet, graciously given to her by Misty, to bring it down upon his head knocking him unconscious.__

__After which May stayed way from his refusing contact as at the Grand Festival drew nearer, the more she debated on telling him of the baby. She had yet to tell her parents or even Max. Yet, in her mind bounced her debates.__

_'___He's an asshole.' 'He'd kill our baby.' 'He's insensitive and cruel.'__

_'___He the father.' 'He has the right to know.' 'He has a right to be in the baby's life if he so chooses."__

__In the end, she had decided to let him know of the baby's existence after the Festival. As soon as the award ceremony had finished, she had gone to look for him and what she found was awful.__

__He had bought him a few things and put them in a gift basket as a way to soothe him enough to tell him. May desperately hoped that he would understand and maybe change his mind. The sad truth was revealed when finding him. There the man was stark naked his back to her with some cheap floozy. His head whipped around to see May and instantly smirked deviously.__

__"Oh, hey May enjoying the view, I see," he said sarcastically. May made a facial expression begging the question, "Why?" "Why? Why…because you never opened up. I'm a young man and I need someone who can satisfy me. You left me high and dry for a month. On top of that, you left me with a bitter defeat. I was patient for a long time, but you only opened like twice in like what 4 years. Plus, did you really think I liked your goody-two-shoes attitude! Don't you get it by now? Why do you think all your friends in Petalburg don't talk to you anymore? Why do you think that Ketchum left you behind?" he laughed sadistically.__

__"But all the times we spent together. I followed you to Johto and left my friends, behind because I thought you loved me!" May exclaimed her voice cracking. "That's what I wanted you to think. Your personality has never been appealing to me, but your looks; now that was an opportunity I couldn't pass up," the teen said. "Fuck you," May said barely letting out a whisper. Her eyes shaded by her hair and tears slowly sliding down her cheek. The man rose and eyebrow but not even considering to pull out of the girl's pussy. May gritted her teeth and balled her fists, "Fuck you! You pompous arrogant, son of a bitch. If I'm not important to you then I guess the baby isn't important to you either." This caught his attention making him look at her with eye eyes if only or a few seconds before giving her a glare of disbelief. "Don't give me that shit. You're just trying to get me to stay with you."__

_"___Well, whether you believe it or not it's the fucking truth, so do with it what you will. Enjoy you slut!" May yelled through the heavy basket at his back and left as he complained about the hit.__

__May had ended shutting herself in her room for the rest of the day and cried herself to sleep. That day was supposed to be the best day of her life. It was supposed to be filled with uncontainable joy; having her dream come true and have finally succeeded. Why did it have to happen?__

__The next morning before the sun rose, she packed her things and snuck out. However, not before transferring her Pokemon to Professor Birch's lab. Normally, she would have had to ask the Professor in order to do that. Gym leaders had the ability to transfer there Pokemon between their gyms or Pokemon professors whenever if that so chose. So, taking advantage the gym computer sent them to Professor Birch's lab knowing that he would be surprised and would contact her about it. She quietly rounded the house making her way towards the front to find her younger brother standing in her way arms crossed over his chest. Max wore an unamused frown. May noticed a bag at her brother's feet, then place her sight back on his face. May had remembered, 'That's right! Max's leaving on his next journey today!" On the younger teen's face was a grin, reaching down he picked up his bag, slung it over his shoulder and turned on his heels. "You can catch me up on the details on the way, but for now we need to hurry and catch it before it takes off without us. I hear Alola is wonderful this time of the year," Max said holding out his arm to show May the two blue tickets. For the first time in two days, she smiled genuinely. With that she ran to catch up it the brother, "You're the best Max!"__

****[Flashback End]****

"Once we landed in Malie city a few days ago, I called my parents and told them that I need to travel for a while to see what she wanted to do next," May said feeling regret, "I didn't have the courage to tell them the truth or that the baby's father wasn't in the picture."

May had only told her brother a part of this story. She had not told her brother about her being pregnant. Aura made it easy to tell when someone spoke the truth, to feel and see other's emotions, and many other things. Not that he didn't trust her no it wasn't that but by her aura, he could tell that there was a withholding when it came to the identity of the other guy. This entire time May had mentioned him as, "He," and not once gave way his name, meaning there was something behind the refusal to id the man.

"Ash, would you mind helping me, but I can understand if you don't want to associate with me anymore," May said bowing her head, tears had stopped falling. She had run out, she must have cried way too much. She thought she probably looked like a pathetic being.

"First off, please don't ever think of yourself as pathetic. You're my best friend and I lovaaaah-uh loathe anyone who would want to hurt you. All you have to do is ask and I'll be there," Ash spoke reassuring her and trying to re-boost her confidence. "Thank you, Ash!" she exclaimed him her soft and gentle voice before embracing the larger teen in a tight hug. This action made the poor teen glow a shade of red as he felt the girl nuzzle her delicate face into his strong chest.

The two stayed like that for a while neither speaking a word. The silence wasn't an awkward silence or a depressing silence. No, it was more of a peaceful silence, as if the tension in the atmosphere had been washed away by the rise of the gentle midnight waves. Ash glanced down at the young lady in his arms had fallen asleep, "I'll always stay at your side, you're my mayflower. I'll never let you wilt…" 'I may have once only thought of training my Pokemon. I've come to realize that there is so much more than just Pokemon, but also people. You're someone special to me…I just hope you'll one day trust me enough to confide in me what you didn't tell me tonight…'

Slowly, he somehow managed to stand up with May in his arms. Instantly, he felt the way his jeans had tightened around his legs and were uncomfortably tight around his rear and crotch. Add the sand in and Ash was desperate to take those jeans off and shower before he began to chafe. With that, he made his way back home with the sleeping princess of Hoenn in his arms.

* * *

****This that the chapter comes to an end. I hope you all were at least a bit interested in this. Either way, have a great day/night, thank you f**** ****or reading hope you continue enjoying.****

****AS THE JOURNEY CONTINUES!****


	3. Chapter 3 Thinking of you

Ashes in May Ch. 3 Thinking of…

****For those who don't know Elio is the official name for the main male character in both Pokemon Sun and Moon and Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. Elio mean sun, so it makes sense with the bright happy go lucky attitude I'm giving him. Also, I modeled his image practically entirely of the Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon male character. (Ps. Credits to Pokemon and who owns it.)****

****WARNING: SELF SEXUAL PLEASURE UP AHEAD: DON'T LIKE SKIP DOWN TO THE STORY AT THE NEXT BOLDED WORDS. SO MUCH FAMILY TIME. LOL, SORRY BUT I JUST HAD TO TRY MY SHOT AT SOMETHING LIKE THIS. POINTERS ARE APPRECIATED SO LONG AS ITS CONSTRUCTIVE, PLEASE…****

* * *

Having set May in the guest bedroom Ash went to the bathroom taking a fresh pair of boxers and some gym shorts wit him. It was definable late and knew that his parents and Pikachu were asleep and he'd have the opportunity for some solitude. Turning on the warm water and stripping off his soggy clothing Ash stepped into the shower letting the water run down his naked body. It felt so good to let the water soak into his tired muscles. Having just returned back to his island home after a month-long mission it was almost ridiculous how much he yearned for this moment to just stand under the hot shower of his own home. He proceeded to soak up and clean himself, sighing as he massaged the tenseness in his muscles. Steam filled the bathroom fogging up the mirror and the blurred glass of the shower. Once he was had scrubbed his entire body with soap and his hair. He let the hot water rained down over his skin as he rubbed the dirt and sand way. All the while the streamed air and water began to affect his body and mind.

Ash felt the all too familiar tingle traveling from his chest through his abdomen and to this crotch. He let out a whisper pant let his hand travel from his chest over his tone belly stopping just over his belly button. Feeling himself grow he spread his legs a bit wider letting his feet touch the edge of the confined shower box. He groaned softly letting his manhood room to grow. His blood pumping through his body reaching his engorging dick. Thoughts debated in his mind as he knew how pent up he was and felt. The way the heated water soothed his sore body cause shiver down his back.

He wants to slide his hand between his legs.

He needed to feel his hand on his cock.

It has been a month of constant research, hand-to-hand combat, and a never-ending amount of battles.

All the physical contact, the workout, and the lack of privacy had him so pent up with need. Now he stood naked and hard, letting the water stream between his pecs and abs and down his legs and down the drain. His dick twitches with need his stomach tightening the longer his mind debated. Ash was a master aura guardian and was able to control his emotions and his body's needs, but he'd a sociopathic liar if he said he didn't enjoy the way his body tingled and shuddered at the touch of touching himself. He was a grown man at least physically and, in more ways than one, and with his cock standing fat and hard before him his debate was more than painful.

In a split second of mental silence, his body took things into its own hand, literally, letting his big hand slide down over his hip and wrapping his hand around his manhood. In an instant, he hissed gritting his teeth at the oh so good feeling of his hand on his touch starved cock. His breathing was deep and his groans just as deep, he was mindful of his volume but knew that if he didn't let out anything he would just about pass out. Ash closed his eyes enjoying the sound of the trickling water against the shower floor as he sighed giving himself a long and slow pump. His stomach tightened at the pleasure traveling through his body. The man continued his pace letting such pleasure course through his body, letting his male sex drive satisfy itself. His chest rising and falling with each breath and pectoral muscled bulging with the pump of his arm. The moaned quietly enjoying his own tight grip on his dick letting his hand slide with easy thanks to the hot water.

Until now Ash had just been focused on his body's reaction to his hand pumping his cock, enjoying to pump straight down to the base in one agonizing slow pump, but now his mind wanted something more. Something to further feed the ecstasy and lust that had the raven-haired young man so hard and heavy. This mind wondered to two people he thought were very attractive and incredibly arousing. "…Damn…" cursed softly feeling his manhood throbbed at the thought of them. They could arouse him any day with just the way they carried themselves, one of which was May herself. Most would have to be blind not to recognize the way May's body had filled out over the last few years. Once more he'd be insane to ignore that reacting her swaying hips taunted him. As the thought of her, he let his hand speed up feeling his legs shake for a split second before stopping his mind. Oh, he wanted to continue with her image but he knew he wouldn't feel right about it, especially with what she's currently dealing with. It wouldn't feel fair to her.

So, his mind immediately turned to the second person. Of which had an auburn head of hair, deep black eyes and looks for days. He panted heavily letting his hand come up to the head letting his palm rub against the sensitive head and slit. '…Shit…' cursed Ash due to the lightning that struck through his body when his dickhead was touched. He imagined them pressing up to him, holding him tight, and a teasing grin on their face. In his mind he felt the way they took hold of his manhood in their tight grip, jerking him off ever so slowly. Before coming back up to rub their thumb against the back of the mushroom head. While his thoughts ran while his body acted upon what was taking place. In his mind that left one hand to pump him using the other to feel him up, so in response, Ash's other hand moved over his well-developed chest to grope and feel the hard muscle beneath.

'You like that I'm touching you?' they said giving Ash's cock a tight squeeze feeling it throb in their hand. "Yes," he whispered his replay with lack of breath due to the speed increase on his dick. The boy's ball bounced with each thrust of his hand. Ash let his other hand reach down to cup his balls folding them feeling their full weight. 'Mmm, heavy aren't they. You been holding it in for a while,' they said giving them a slight tug making Ash gasp causing him to lean forward let go of his balls and bracing himself against the shower wall. His panting deepened in a husky groan. They pressed their own body against him he shuddered with arousal and felt his knew bend to keep his balance. His mind so murky with desire, his cock throbbed painfully. His breathing began to increase as did his hand, letting the thought of their body pressed against his bring him closer. Ash's hips gave a few involuntary thrusts into his hand bring a ground from deep in his throat. 'That's good. I'll hold still, just let your instinct to take over.'

The hand pumping his cock stopped and instead was not being rammed by his thick dick. Though in place the hand tightened its hold sending strikes of electricity into his body and his abs clenched preparing for a long-awaited release. 'Your close…' "Y-yes, uh…" Ash grunted softly as he spread his legs wider using his strong legs to power his thrusts into his hand. The image Ash held was that of his cock thrusting up against the other's hips, having his dick slip up over their abdomen as he brought their hips together. 'Gonna let those heavy ball empty themselves?' "So, cl-close…shit..ah," Ash's breathing was heavy and rapid, the water now beginning to cool but his body was so heated that he didn't even fell it. All he felt was the pleasure, the throbbing of his fat cock and heavy balls. 'Then cum…' Ashe felt they reach bending him and groped the worked muscled in one hand tightly, 'Cum…' That brought the young man over the edge as he thursts a few more timed into his tight gripping hand and letting himself thrust all the way to the base before letting his load shoot out of him. Strong thick roped just from his cock making Ash hissed as he inhaled from the sheer ecstasy exploding through and from him. He gritted his teeth to keep from moaning forcing his pleasure to remain a hiss. His cock throbbing and veins bulging slightly with each wad of cum that comes from him covering the wall under the showerhead. The man steadily let his hand give his sensitive manhood a few more pumps, using the other hand to massage his balls making sure he releases everything and was completely empty. At least for the next few hours before it was all replenishing like nothing.

Huff and puffin Ash let himself fall to his knees, hands on his thighs and thick semi-hard dick hanging between his legs along with his balls. Ash inhaled air and steadied his breathing to help his heat come down from the high it just got and let his mind clear. Thanks to the now cold water his body temperature came down however it did nothing to the size of Ash's semi.

Once he has calmed down, he gave himself a quick rinse before pulling the shower head off and turning the hose around to wash away the copious amount of cum, he had splattered on the tile wall. Then proceeding to towel off winching slightly when the towel grazed over his hypersensitive tip. All the same as well when he pulled on his boxer briefs and gym shorts. Leaving the bathroom he enters his room shutting the door behind him.

It was now just about two in the morning, he was about to get ready for bed when he received a video call. ****(A/N: Imagine like just like an Apple computer instead of the bulky video phones from like the early seasons of the anime.)****

He found it odd that someone would be calling so late but was curious to see who was calling. Without a second thought, Ash accepted the call and who should appear but Gary Oak. He was dressed in a sleeveless muscle shirt and gym shorts, and by the sweat on his forehead and shirt, he had just finished working out. "Well, well, well, looks like Ashy-boy is trying to impress me with a show?" Gary said with a sly smirk as he looked at Ash on his screen. Ash tilted his head slightly in confusion as Gary spoked again with a devilish grin, "Nice show of muscles Ash, and I must say you look really nice." "At this Ash felt a click and looked down to see he had accepted the call while he was still shirtless. As a response more towards Gary's complement rather than being shirtless a bright blush burned over his face and down his neck. "S-Shut, up Gary. I, just got out of the shower," Ash stuttered with a small crack in his voice, "Plus you build just a mu-uh-ch as me…" The slight rising in pitch woke the small rodent Pokemon who had been sleeping curled up in a ball on one of Ash's pillow. Pikachu opened one eye lazily, yawning, then shaking his fur and body. After, which he ran over to Ash's desk and sat atop it coming into view of Gary. Gary smiled widely and greeted the starter,

"Hey, there Pikachu how have you been?" Pipika pika! Chu pika pikachi," replied the electric type with an equally bright smile before pouting. The male on the screen frowned when Pikachu pouted and turned to Ash with a questioning look. "Pikachu said he's happy to see you, and that he's missed you lots." The older teen laughed before replied kindly, "I've missed you too, Pikachu, and so has Umbreon." Pikachu lit up and began to speak with excitement, then was translated but Ash. It turned out that Pikachu was happy that Umbreon missed him too. He was about to see May's Glaceon the next morning and asked by Gary could come over for a visit; to which Gary asked with that was actually the reason why he had called.

The young man apologies from calling so late even though for him it was just past 9pm at night to Ash's just past 2am. Just shrugged it off just happy to be talking to Gary, "It's fine, I just got out of the shower anyway." "Okay, if you are sure. So, Ash, I called to let you know that I'm going to take a sabbatical from research. I was wondering if it would be alright to come to visit you and your family. Maybe go on a few adventures like the old days." Gary said before taking a drink from his water bottle. "Oi, careful with your wording, Gary. We're not old yet, your only a few months older than me, and if you're old that means I am too!" Ash remarked with a giggle or two. "You do realize that I even though I was born a few months before you, I was technically born the year before you were and thus, I'm a year older." "And yet, you turned ten after the usual day ten years old get their starts and had to wait until the next year were I would get mine," Ash replied smugly though it had no backing to it.

A small tick of irritation popped over his temple once more ask, "You're never going to let me live it down are you Ash-boy?" Nope. Rolling his eyes Gary before letting Ash know that he be arriving in Hau Oli city's Exeggutor International Airport around late 2pm. "Let's have a battle when I get there." "Yeah, I'll be ready, don't worry Gary the shame of defeat with pass after a while," Ash teased crossing his arms over his chest proudly.

Gary grins sly at Ash proud form replying with equal amounts of tease, "Well, if it's defeat at expense of those arms, I'd almost surrender willingly." To truly make his rival lose it he gave him a wink, instantly setting the raven-haired boy ablaze. Before the Alolan resident could retort they call was interrupted by the sound of a person calling for Gary. "Gary, let go. We're going to be late. The reservation is at 10, we need to here or we won't have time to enjoy the night!" came the voice, sooth and silky, that of a woman. A woman who never actually comes into view. For a moment Ash felt the same feeling he had felt when May told him about her situation but bit it back by actually biting his own tongue. "Your right, wouldn't want to spoil the fun, haha," Gary replied to the unknown woman turning to Ash, "You heard her Ash, I gotta go. Bye Ashy-boy, bye Pikachu!" "Yeah, bye…" "Pika chu!" Pikachu exclaimed waving goodbye to his friend.

With a small flash, the call ended, and Ash and Pikachu were left alone in their room. "Pikaaa?" the Pokemon asked sensing his trainers destress. "It nothing lets hit the hay," Ash said taking Pikachu in his arms before sliding into bed with Pikachu nuzzled in his chest. He let himself drift into the dream world.

****[Morning]****

The next morning the Ash woke up all groggy stepping out of his room to head down to the kitchen. At the moment he stepped out of his room he bumped into his dad who didn't even flinch. "Hey, mornin' dad," Ash said with a yawn stretching out his arm. Kukui greeted with a brightness to him that normally would be too bright for so early in the morning. "Alola, you look like you slept in a Rattatas nest. What time did you go to sleep?" "3am." "Yeah, that'll do it. Ash you just got back, I'd have thought you would have taken advantage of being home to get a good night's rest," the father continued with slight scorn, "Fine, come on. I was going to make breakfast today and since you're up you are going to help." Nodding the young man followed his dad to the kitchen where be started on some eggs and bacon.

As the morning went on the woman in the house woke up and got ready for the day. Then two also bumped into each other in the hall where the greeted each other and both fell in love with the delicious smell of food coming from the kitchen. Being drawn to the source the gravitated to the food finding both men with their back to them. They quickly took notice how the father and son stood cooking shirtless and in nothing but gym shorts much to the girls' enjoyment to their respective guy. 'Now this makes waking early so worth it,' they thought simultaneously. Though as if on cute Ash turned around with two strips of bacon on either side of his mouth with a goofy grin on his face. "Ash, that one's easy you're a Walrein. Try this one!" Kukui proclaimed putting bacon around his lips making kissing sounds and big baby eyes. Ash snorted before laughing out loud, "And that supposed to be better?! You're obviously a Smoochum, dad you getting bad at this, ahaha." "Laugh it up now Ash but just you wait use burn up, and you be just like me!" Kukui chuckled at his son using his move puns.

Those the girl could not deny that the men were devilishly attractive, they were nothing but giant dorks! Sweatdropping the girls decided to let their presence know, at least to Kukui. Burnet stepped forwards embracing her handsome men with a grin, "So, Goofballs, how breakfast coming along. Hope you didn't eat it all as it was coming out of the frying pan." "Morning Mom." "Not to worry Burnet, my love, we save you girls," Kukui answered knowing full well that despite both the girls' small and slim physique they could eat just as much as him and Ash.

Once getting their plates full both adults and teens took their seats and were just about to begin breakfast when the front door slammed open and in came a small energetic bundle of joy. Said bundle of happiness tackled the young man sitting at the table causing both of them to topple over. Pikachu having noticed the blur before the rest hoped from Ash's shoulder to May's avoiding being brought down as well. "Ash, you finally back!" cried the small child with glee as he nuzzled his face into his older brother's neck hugging him tightly. "Of course, I am! I missed you too much to stay away any longer!" remarked the teen returning his younger brother's hug. "That's so cute!" quickly came the voice of the only women in the house, quickly taking out their rotom phones and taking pictures of such a loving moment between brothers all the while the father of the household looked up from his place with a mouth full of food. Without even detaching himself from his older brother he began to bombard Ash with questions of his latest travels. Ash laughed before picking himself off the floor with the little boy hanging from his neck. "Woah, woah, Elio, one at a time. I can't answer then all at once," Ash said shaking his head as he detached Elio and sat him down in the empty sat to his left.

Elio was an excitable little boy of age 6, he had his mother's golden eyes and black hair that almost looked like a very dark blue. His hair color actually coming from Kukui's side of the family, Kukui himself just luck out in having brown hair instead of black. He wore a light blue tank top, whiteboard shorts and a pair of short leggings underneath and red and white running shoes. ****(A/N For reference, the Ultra Sun and Moon default outfit.) ****"What about is us, huh? Are you not going to say hello to our guest, or your own parent?" Kukui asked overly dramatic at that, "Honey, it's clear our boy sees Ash as his role model instead of us. Where did we go wrong!" Elio laughed calling out to his dad, "Daaad, Ash is my big bro, he's awesome! Anyways, morning mom, morning dad, you too..umm…" Burnet placed a plate of food before her son and helped him out, "May, dear." "Oh, yeah, good morning May. Can you show me your Pokemon?" "Sure, I don't mind showing you my Pokemon but first after breakfast, we're going to Aether paradise for a tour, you won't mind coming with us, do you?" Elio nodded his head displaying a big toothy grin before bring his attention to Pikachu who climbed into his lap.

"Pikachi!" cried the electric type as he was pulled into an embrace by the small human. "Pikachu, I missed you too!" While the boy ate May felt a bit sad that Elio didn't remember her name though she couldn't hold it against him since she hasn't visited in over a years' time. Plus, there was the fact that most kids forget people that they don't see on a regular basis. Watching, Elio making conversation with Pikachu even though his mouth was full of pancake reminded her of Max when he was that age. Max would always talk to Vigoroth and Slakoth even if his mouth was stuffed with food. "So, May are you ready to head to Aether Paradise?" Ash asked. "Definitely, I've been wanting to tour for years. I just never got around to buying a tour ticket," replied May sweatdropping. "Huh, I don't blame you, May those tickets are expensive, more than you would get with a Meowth's payday!" Kukui remarked before stuffing his face with bacon. Burnet roller her eyes before swallowing her food, "Either way we get to go and have fun, everyone except Kukui who had work to do."

"Awhh, dad you not coming with us?!" cried out the small boy with disappointment.

"Sorry, Elio but I have some lab work I need to do. Maybe next time," the Pokemon move professor said before getting up, "I'm done, so I better go get ready for the day. Have fun at the foundation." With that, he stood and left to get ready. The white-haired professor nodded and stood as well, "We better finish as well. Ash go get dressed the helicopter will be there soon." He nodded and got up. May's jaw dropped and stars filled her eyes, "We're going in a helicopter!" "Of course, there's no better way to travel."

****[The Aether Paradise]****

"So, here at Aether Paradise many scientists are hard at work researching and inventing all kinds of machines and devices that help people and Pokemon." Aww." "Wow." "Working closely with Silph Co. in Saffron, Kanto and Pokemon Ranger around the world, we are working to create new and more effective rescue equipment for use in the protection of people and Pokemon from dangerous situations."

A woman was guiding a group of visitors through a few of the laboratories showing of some of the developments. (Of course, some of the less secretive ones) Continuing through the corridors they made there way up to the Pokemon preservations. "Here at the Aether Paradise we curing and rescuing Pokemon off all kinds. Pokemon that may have been found inured from predators, natural disasters, and even those injured by Pokemon hunters and abusive trainers. " "Those poor Pokemon!" "How awful!"

"Quite. There are some people who hurt Pokemon, gain monetary compensation for it or even both. Thankfully, here at the foundation take in pokemon from all around the world and we have many trained medics and even Pokemon therapists to help there Pokemon to recover and be able to trust humans. All to one day return them to their homes in the wild," the guide stated as the passed by some of the nursing stations and Pokemon physical theory session. As they continued the crowd looked in awe of how many employees walked around and the amount of Pokemon.

"Now, we are now entering the different biomes of the Pokemon Preservation. Aether paradise has ten different major biomes to allow as many kinds of Pokemon the ability to recover in an environment similar to their natural one. We have Tropical Rainforest, temperate forest, desert, tundra, taiga Grassland, savanna, freshwater, marine and ice biomes." She said showing them each and every biome. The desert biome they saw the Sandile, Baltoy, Trapinch and a Garchomp. The jungle having the Fomantis, Bounsweet, and Fomantis lines, and even a Venusaur, Meganium, and Heracross. The marine biome containing the Gyrados, Tentacruel, Toxapex, Mantine lines, and a Dratini, Lapras and a Greninja.

As the visited each and every biome one of the tourists rose his hand catching the tour guide's attention. It was a young man wearing glass with an aura of an intelligent trainer who asked, "I noticed that there are a lot of Pokemon that aren't native to Alola. Are those Pokemon all rescued and abused Pokemon?" The guide smiled answering, "A few of them are, yes. However, most of them and some of the rarer Pokemon are actually the Champion's Pokemon. After all, this is where Champion Ash Ketchum keeps his Pokemon. In fact, the champion had taken the time to personally work with many Pokémon's recovery and many end up choosing to be caught by him." The crowd looked in awe quickly taking a picture and bring up more questions.

"Well, you see the champion thought it would be a great idea to keep his Pokemon here as they would be able to have a large biome catered to their natural needs. The champion also said, and I quote, "Many of my Pokemon had been abandoned, mistreated and abused before coming into his life. I have seen the grow strong and see their courage because of this who better to help others than them. I know my Pokemon and like me, they care for others regardless of…" end quote. The champion's Pokemon have been a vital part of the recovery of many Pokemon. The Pokemon of Ash Ketchum that do not reside at Aether Paradise are his thirty Tauros and are currently living at the Pokemon laboratory of Professor Oak in Kanto." Upon hearing the sheer number of Tauros the champion had they all stood in shock and slight terror at how many pokemon the champion must have. Ever more terrify was the fact that the Pokemon he had shown in public battles had been incredibly powerful, even those he claimed where new additions to his team.

Leaving the tour group we head to wear Professor Burnet, her two sons, Pikachu, and May had arrived at the foundation and were making their way through the corridors having their own tour. Walking into one of the biomes May scared the group when she yelled with excitement. In an instant May run up and tackled the cause of her scream. May ran into a crowd of tourists and jumped at the boy's back, "Max!" All those surround the pair looked that them in surprise as their girl had come out of nowhere and very loud at that. "Ah, May!" Max gasped as he flailed his arms trying not to fall because his crazy sister was throwing her literal weight around, "Why the hell did you do that?! Also, how did you get to Aether Paradise?!" Before May said anything more her friends came running after her. "May, what was that about?" the professor asked showing worry on her face. Noticing her worry she winced, "I'm sorry about that. I saw Max, so I had to talk to him." "Who's Max?" Elio asked from atop his brother's shoulders looking at the 14-year-old boy with confusion. Not all that expected since he didn't even remember May's name. Ash smiled at his old friend while answering his little brother, "Max, is May younger brother like you are mine."

Upon hearing his voice, the people in the tour group exclaimed with excitement and quickly crowed around the champion. As usual, Pikachu jumped into from Elio's shoulder and into Burnet's arms in order to not get caught up in the ensuing chaos. As a direct correlation the shout of, "Ash," and, "O.M.G the Champion!" catch the attention of other tourists and guess who all came rushing over talking pictures and overwhelming the brothers. Ash answered as many questions as he could with hands raised and a weary smiled on his face and the little boy on his shoulders hiding his face behind Ash's unruly hair. After a few minutes of this Burnet decided this had gone on long enough and that her little boy was getting very uncomfortable. So, she spoke to the tour guides to regroup and be on their way and thanks to the professors part in the foundation they took her as an authority figure, rushing into action.

As soon as they had retreated to continue their tours, Ash was finally able to take in a breath reaching up to place Elio on the ground. "Ho, ho, look who's famous," Max teased coming up to Ash with a smirk. "Yeah, well, it can be too much sometimes, this must be what it's like to be Cinthia," Ash said rubbing the back of his neck. "Mmm, so he on Cinthia's level now…" Max rose and eyebrow. Ash and Max looked at each other dead in the eye, then bursting into laughter. With that, they gave each other a man hug greeting each other. Professor Burnet eventually leaving the teens to get to work and walking up to the CEO office.

Max once more asked how they had gotten into Aether Paradise to which May replied, innocently, the got in on the helicopter. At that Max's eye widen and question at as well only to have his jaw drop. "My mom asked to have the helicopter bring us. We're giving May the tour of the place," Ash answered innocently at his friend request. The oxford blue-haired, (Honestly, it's not dark green than anything) left eye twitched at the notion of May getting it free while he had to shell out so much money. Ash got in because he's champion, and his little brother gets because Ash is champion and his mom works with the foundation. Max sank to the floor wanting his money back, "Ey, Ash next time you bring people for a tour, mine inviting me…I could the monetary savings, ya know…" A question mark pop beside Ash's face but shrugged it off. "Ash, the tour guild said that you keep your Pokemon here. Can we go see them?" Max asked making Elio excited. "Ash, can we seem them?" Elio asked looking up at his tall brother. Ash nodded, "I don't see why not, though a few are being checkups today, so we won't see them. Anyways, Let go!"

* * *

****Okay, I'm sorry but I needed to cut it here. Either way, I hope it was alright. I guess I'm just trying to set somethings up. I know it doesn't seem like it, but I got planzzzzzzz. Lol. AS THE JOURNEY CONTINUES!****


	4. Chapter 4 Secret Meeting

Ashes in May 4 Secret Meeting.

****Ages:****

****Ash = 17 May = 17 Gary = 18 Prof. Oak = 57 Max = 14 Elio = 6 Kukui = 32 Burnet = 32 (Anyone else based to be around Ash age will be 17.)****

* * *

****[A month ago, from present]****

Gary Oak a man as handsome as he is intelligent. That's to say that women threw themselves at him by showing them his smile. Believe it or not, he had a way with words that had people gravitate to him and his confidence made him all the more appealing. He would be lying if he said he'd never taken advantage of the men and women who wanted him. It had been a bit over a year since he last had a serious relationship. To be honest he did care for her deeply and it had been a bit of a shock when she ended things. He didn't know what else to do but to bury himself in his research and he quickly gained fame in the scientific community; one of the youngest to ever. He was been studying directly under his grandfather and even making new discovers by himself. His intellect had gotten him the attention he had never gotten as a trainer. It was strange, he still loved training with his Pokemon he'd never truly let that go, however learning about Pokemon and learning about them really felt good. Gary like getting praise for his work, he took pride in that. When he had been ten, he had love getting praise just as now, but now it was different. The praise he received now, he true had earned making it all the greater. If you ask Gary if he'd always been a prodigy he'd say yes, it was a fact, but he would say the important difference isn't even the prodigy part, but the humility. He would tell them that back then he took many things, many people, his best friend for granted. He was an irritable arrogant child, and now he understood that his personally, the relationships he builds are more important than being lone prodigy.

In fact, that was what had just finished saying those exact words to the couple before him. They gushed over him about being so honorable and humble, etc.

"Ah, Professor Oak, welcome we are very honored to have you here tonight," an older with voluminous red hair man said coming up to the young Pokemon professor in suit and tie. The man took a sip from his glass stopping before Gary and at this point, the couple he had been talking took this as their cue to leave. Gary dressed in a black suit and red tie, a white dress shirt, black dress pants and shoes. His suite had a white trim and white buttons. ****(A/N for better understanding he's dress like he does in Pokemon Academy which is a fan-made game. I'm going, to be honest, I haven't played it, I saw the pic on Pinterest)**** His clothes had been trailered to fit his fit body perfectly thus allowing him to look dashing, and of the higher class; which was a great help in itself because he was surrounded by the world's elite. No, not the Elite Four of each region, oh he wished they were; at least with them, he'd have something in common with them.

Gary replied extending out his hand to acknowledge his presence, "Thank you, the honor is all mine. I must admit I am not used to this kind of scenery." The man gave the boy an amused smile as if trying to say, 'of course you're of a lower class,' but continued on. "Mmm, yes, I suppose it's not for everyone. Nevertheless, we are happy you could attend the gala tonight. There are many investors tonight as well as many looking for sponsorship. Is your grandfather around? I assumed your grandfather is an investor this year, hmm?" Gary bit his tongue to control the irritation he felt by talking with his man but of course his face showed none of it. Gary had gotten very good at acting especially in situations like this to keep appearances. "My grandfather sends me tonight as a representative of Oak Laboratories and this he had given me the authority of our investments," the auburn-haired young man said speaking ever so confidently, "What we might invest in? Well, we'll just have to see what we have this year, Mr. Lysander Prideroar." "Haha, very wise professor Oak. I must admit I like how knowledgeable you are of not just Pokemon but business as well," Lysander replied with a chuckle. 'I didn't even say anything impressive, though,' Gary thought knowing full well he hadn't said anything along the lines of business knowledge.

"Good thing too, there are many great ideas to be sponsored tonight. I myself and Lysander labs are in cooperation with the cabinet members of the Black Tower in Unova," the redhead said suggestively, "We're working very hard to create new and exciting ways to help the world. I due hope you take the opportunity to invest and join the making of the future." Taking one more sip of from his glass he departed leaving Gary alone at the table. Gary stared as he walked ways and was sure the man knew he was. Ash told him that after the event in Lumious city he was never found; neither the Champion nor the Elite found him after searching for over a year. Suspicious enough, the terrorist was never brought to trial, even declared as a criminal; all the while Lysander Labs continued research and production of all its listed products as if he was never absent. Lysander did eventually come back announcing his return to the world, with an apology speech, then returned to his routine life. He got back to work as if he hadn't threatened Kalos or the world and its inhabitants, though his appearances in public were almost nonexistent.

When Gary first came to one of these galas he had been with his grandfather and granduncle, Pallet's mayor. Professor Oak had told him to beware of their conferences. See, galas in which incredible technologies and research are, essentially, up for grabs and it's here where people and organizations take action to get their hand on them. Just as many illegal investors come as legal investors all with different motives. For example, he was going to meet up with Wike from the Aether Foundation who are looking for more investors. Prof. Oak told him that he would need to learn to hide his reaction and put on a show whenever around this crowd as if was difficult to tell who was planning what.

Shaking his head Gary stood up downing his drink walking out of the ballroom into the halls. On his is way to the restroom he noticed that he was alone, yet it shouldn't be since there were over 200 people in the building not including the working staff. Instantly, his body tense ready for a fight, but visually his body looking relaxed. Taking a few more steps a man at the end of the hall walked around the corner walking at an even pace until he stood in front of the teen. The man was easily recognized by the young professor, still remained silent. The man wore a black fedora and held a stoic expression as he spoke in his deep and intimidating voice. 'How the hell did I end up in a hall along with the head of the Rocket mafia boss,' thought Gary trying to not freak knowing this man was not someone to mess with. Giovanni may not have been a person of dealing direct physical damage he had an entire army at his beck and call. Also, he never admits he was feeling like running with his tail between his legs, nope never.

Giovanni spoke softly surprising the young adult, "Listen, the investment show itself will not begin for another hour and a half I request your company in a private conference. (Gary scream bloody murder in his mind, but simply nodded) Good, I see you understand that I was not suggesting. Now follow me," the intimidating man spoke walking back the way he came, "I do not need to mention this but will, do not try anything that I would not find amusing. I know you're under the protection of your own famous and powerful figureheads like your grandfather, more importantly, a boy you're intensely fond of, the Champion of Alola…however I have other ways of causing you distress without actually disposing of you."

Okay, if Gary had not lost his shit before he definitely had now and like he said before about this man Gary was more terrified of this man on a political level then straight up death level; and so was lead into a small office-like room yet it looked old, dirty room, unbefitting a building of this standard. In the center of the well-lit room, there was a table with two chairs on either side. Apart from the mafia boss and him, there were five other men that looked like they could bend iron beam as easily as Gurdurr one for each corner of the room and on at the door. Each man wearing their own suits however their ties had the Team Rocket logo. "Great I'm now part of a cliché action movie interrogation by the shady man," Gary mumbled as he took a seat across from Giovanni. Giovanni looked smugly saying, "I don't think I'd use the word shady to describe myself and much less cliché, but one does let things slip out when in a state of fright." Gary pales and swallowed hard. "Let's begin."

[Input serious tension music]

Slam! Gary did tense every muscle in his body to keep from flinching or looked more frightened than he already was. Giovanni grinned internally impressed at this body strength to keep up appearance. In all honestly most he would interrogate would have broken by the time they had been told to follow. So, before them was a large silver briefcase with a mega symbol that confused the boy. Giovanni said nothing opening the locked case and turning it to show Gary the contents. The inside was padded by black foam and hade quite a few things inside. Giovanni pulled out what looked like a jewelry box confusing Gary even more. Upon opening it three smaller objects where revealed. One was a necklace, a ring, and a pair of earrings. The necklace itself was beautifully crafted and looked to be made of gold chains. The pendant attached to it the amazing part. See, the jewel itself was crafted into the shape of Icosahedron with hold lining each other edges which incase and kept the gem attract to the necklace. Upon further inspection, Gary noticed that the semi-translucent crystal was a Mega keystone. So, he looked at the ring and earrings and just like the necklace they each had a keystone. The earrings were designed after Beautifly and one of them seemed to be mainly of stained glass to give it it's beautiful colors as well as lined by silver. The second of the earrings had a thin cut keystone to fit the earring and looked just a beautiful. Lastly, the ring itself did not have any metal to it, no it was just the gem. See the gen had been crafted into the ring itself. See, the had carefully crafted the ring so that the mega symbol would remain in the center top of the ring while the rest was the band itself.

"Well, Professor I assume you know what these items are, am I correct?" the mafia leader said. Gary nodded and dared to look at the man in the eye, "They're keystones. If I may, how were you able to get a hold of one let alone three? Forgive, the rashness, but why have you brought me here." "That information is not for you to know as it may compromise you in an unnecessary way don't you think? Now, I'm allowing you to choose one of these and have Ash take one of these as for the third I would like you to give to a person you believe deserves this kind of power. Take it as a gift." He paused for a moment letting the young man taking what he said.

…

"What do you want from me. You are a king amount the shriveled, you do as you like and get what you won't with little help. What do you need to obtain at you would need to ask me…"

"Oh, Prof. it seems you still need to learn that a lesson. You're still young so do understand one is truly weak if one tries to be strong without help. To be strong one must have help from others," the team boss taught almost like a father, "Alright, with that nugget of wisdom let proceed with business, shall we?" Giovanny reached into the case and pulled out a small file with one or two packets worth of pages. He slid it over to the young man who took warily before opening it. In it where some older looking documents as well as new ones. On the very first page, there was an ancient-looking document that read, "Trust in one trust in three, Taken by the Heart and Soul." Gary skimmed over the other pages real quickly before looking up to the man in front of him. With a bit of hesitation but wavering no more Gary cautioned, "A legend of the chosen. (Small frown forming) I hope this doesn't have anything to do with Ash…" At this, the Team Rocket leader grinned glad this young man was catching on fast. The man nodded before leaning back in his seat smuggle, "Precisely. I'm sure you are familiar with a few of my agents, Jessie, James and Meowth? Well, Ash Ketchum had been an interest of mine for a while now, especially after his daring rescue of Mewtwo. So when those three decided that following Ash to steal the Pikachu, I allowed it."

"Mewtwo?" Gary began but was cut off.

"Never mind that, please refrain from interrupting," Giovanni commanded coaxing a raised eyebrow from the redhead.

"You may not believe it, but Jessie, James, and Meowth are my best agents. I can see it by your incredulous expression you don't believe but they are; maybe a bit dimwitted at times but best nonetheless. Due to this when they reported that they would get this Pokemon I had no doubt that this Pokemon was powerful. However, you as having been a trainer know that a Pokemon power is best cultivated by a trainer of equal standards. After Ash Ketchum willingly confronted me, whether he was very brave or foolish, he did catch my attention. With that, I officially ordered to follow the child…to keep tabs of him and his travels. As a bonus, they reported information on regions all over the world which proved essential to Team Rockets' expansion, haha."

The last laugh was surprising, still, Gary said nothing but little by little his eyes narrowed into a scowl. Oddly enough the man got a thrill out of it as not many would be willing to put up a front against him, Ash is one of them. He knew that knowing that he kept tabs on Ash was making the young professor prepare in defense and protective instinct.

"Now, I had purposely ordered them not to truly harm the boy but instead act in a way that would help push him to step out of his comfort zone. Yes, he may have the motivation, yet as I said everyone needs help to be strong. I'm sure you've noticed from what Ash has told you, Team Rocket had gotten strong at about the same rate as him. (Gary's eyes widened slightly in understanding trying had not to undo his scowl.) The steady gain in strength was also part of the original order. Also, ever notice how many times they actually took part in helping you friend on his adventures; while other organizations would take advantage of the chaos to steal his and other's Pokemon..."

"Anyway, let's continued, over time Jessie, James, and Meowth continued to report their encounters with more and more legendary Pokemon, Ash's involvement in the defeat of other organizations, and even sacrificing his own life a few times. All this more that brought on my curiosity and I began to look into him and even other legends and myths about a certain person. Someone blessed with adventure, growth, and love. I even have spies within Rota's court gathering information of legends residing with the Guardians of Aura. I eventually found this legend, this prophecy (Giovanny extended his arm using his finger to tap the files. With that, I'd like you to review it and prepare yourselves. I am a man of business and other science and logic, however when Pokemon are involved thing logic and physics get thrown out the window. Somethings have been happening and Ash know of a few of these things, but not of this Prophecy, and as things are culminating, I'm inclined to believe it."

Lastly, the man brought out a small rectangular prism-like device and tapped it. In a flash, a holographic screen appeared with bountiful files and data. The screen glowed a blue color similar to the Holo caster yet more advanced. "This is containing information of Lysander labs and many other organizations. These organizations are all aligned with those of the Black Tower. The Black Tower itself was built anonymously in Black city a city located near the white forest with a large tree rivaling the tower in size and height. Now the tower's construction was in fact ordered by me, funded but Team Rocket's own funds. Though after a year of running the town remotely the tower was somehow no longer under my control, still somethings remain as they were. Now, to summaries what exactly I want you to do professor is this…I need to prepare your allies for disaster to come. Whether you prepare them by directly telling them of the prophecy direct or not that is up to your judgment. Second, I need you to infiltrate the black tower in any way you see fit to find out what they're planning. All the information we have is inside this device, and from what we've gathered they are experimenting on Pokemon genetically and creating inventions that could potentially strip a Pokémon's free will."

With that, Giovanny packed everything back into the briefcase, locked it, then stood up. "Well, be taking briefcase with us for the moment and it will be in your hotel room when you arrive; this is nothing but a way to protect the contents of this case. As for the code to open in the case you'll receive it. Finally, I must warn you, that once this case it in your possession you and you alone are responsible for the contents held by this briefcase. If this information where to be stolen, we are all in quite a serious problem. Thankful for you time Professor Gary Oak, we'll see you got there during the investments, have a goodnight."

The mafia boss left the room followed by his henchmen leaving Gary alone to his thoughts. "Fuck!" he cursed at how fucked up his life had gotten in an hours' time.

****[Present on a Plane]****

'Ash, I can't wake to see you, hehe, I've missed you and we're going to have fun no doubt,' Gary thought before frowning, 'But there something I need to talk to you about."

****[Present at Aether Paradise in private]****

"Pikachu, I'm…I'm scared, what if we can't do it."

"Pikachi Pika Pikach cha. Cha Pikapi chuu pika pikachu!" ("I'm scared two, a lot. But Ash we have to win!")

"You're right…this will be the battle of a lifetime…"

"Pikachu…."

****[Present at Aether Paradise: Thinking]****

'I don't understand. Take action…this new life…I'll protect you…'

* * *

****Alright, this is the chapter to build up the stakes, I hope you like this chapter and joy you come back to join Ash and friends on the journey of a lifetime, as the JOURNEY CONTINUES!****


	5. Chapter 5 Talking with the Professor

Ashes in May 5 Talking to the Professor

**So, I tried to keep in mind correct grammar, however, I'm bad at everything so if you see it know that I'm sorry. Gary had auburn hair I know this, but sometimes it looks brown and sometime it looks more orange and redhead looking so, I might be bouncing between the colors since the also look like a combination of red hair and brown hair. Either way I hope you enjoy it. **

"Dad! Me, May and Elio, are going to the airport to pick up Gary we'll be back later!" Ash shouted as the three ran out the door not even letting the father to say a word. The man sighed before returning to his book. Elio walked ahead of the two teens with Pikachu walked by his side as they held a full-blown conversation. "It's impressive how Elio can understand Pikachu so well," May complimented as the walked shoulder to shoulder with Ash. Chucking Ash replied, "Yeah, I mean Elio has grown up with Pikachu at his side. Plus, ever since he was born Pikachu took an almost instinctive action to keep him safe. Sometimes, I think Pikachu like him more than me." May gushed at the cuteness of it and leaned into Ash unconsciously with a dreamy look surprising Ash a bit, "I hope my Pokemon will be like that with my baby." Ash gave her a sincere smile affirming, "Of course they will May. It's your baby, you're Pokemon are going to show the baby so much love; just like you showed them your love they will do the same with the baby." The girl's face flushed at the sweet words feeling his chest flutter. "Thank you, Ash. It mean a lot to me…" "Hehe, I'm only saying the truth," Ash whispered barely realizing he had unconsciously kissed the top of May's head. Once he did though he decided that running up head to catch up with Elio and Pikachu was the best idea to avoid the awkwardness. However, leaving May with a deeper blush trying to process. All the while Ash had run to keep her from seeing his face, knowing his expression was that of a deeper emotion.

Elio laughed bringing May back from her thoughts and running to catch up as well. Soon they reached the city which was bustling with islanders, tourists and Pokemon of all kinds. A large crowd was gathered in front of Hau'oli mall. When they had gotten closer, they were greeted by a woman who stood on a small stage who was speaking into a microphone. "Hello, citizens of Melemele island! I am Lilian Meridian and I am here to tell you all about the amazing event taking place tomorrow! Tomorrow we are hosting a tournament Iki town as well as showcasing Pokemon contests! Anyone can enter for either the tournament as well as the contest. For the contest, we also have special guest coordinators who will take part as a way to show you the marvels of Pokemon contests! Please joins us in Iki town tomorrow morning at 11am sharp! Registration will open starting now until 6 this afternoon!"

Upon finishing, people rose their hand wanting to register and were promptly directed toward the registration booths. Ash looked star eyes with a toothy grin, "Oh, Pikachu we gotta enter the tournament!" "Pi pikachu!" agreed the yellow mouse just as enthusiastically. "Oh, and I can register for the contest! Yay, this will be so much fun!" Ash and Pikachu nodded rapidly like little children asked if they wanted candy. "Yeah, I get to see Ash battle," shouted Elio feeling pumped. "Let go sign up!" Ash said turning to go to line up. Once May saw the long line, she stopped all three boys in their tracks. "Woah hold your Mudsdales. Boys the line is way too long we'll never register in time before Gary gets off the plane. We have to pick him up first and then come back to register." "I guess you're right, May. Let go get Gary," Ash sweatdropped along with Elio and Pikachu.

A little later…

"Hey, Ashy-boy," Gary said lifting his sunglass over his head. He smiled brightly seeing the groups waiting for him. Sadly, that smiled disappeared in an instant and turned into one of fear as he looked up at the four of them jumping at him. May, Elio, Pikachu, and Ash all had jumped and dogpiled the poor boy yelling his name with glee. Elio and Pikachu laughing their head off at how fun it was. While Ash and May looking happy to see their close friend after so long. Thanks to their outburst many people and employees turn their gaze to them shaking their heads with chuckles. "Uhh, if I had known you all would gain so much weight I would have stayed home, ahhh," Gary groaned overexaggerating though his grin never leaving his face. May gasped lightly slapping his chest but ended up giggling, nonetheless. Eventually, the three removed themselves from atop the redhead while Elio looks like he was going to burst from excitement. "Gary, look, look, I'm taller now!" Elio said proudly as Gary kneeled down on one knee to inspect Elio. "Mmm, nope I don't think so," Gary said with a face that made him look like he was trying really hard to figure something out. The black-haired little boy pouted so adorably May gushed, "Yea-huuuh, mom said I grew a whole inch!" Gary looked shocked for a second before returning to his original face, "No, I think you shrunk!" "What, ahh, hahaha," Elio tried to say before was picked up and flip so that he was hanging from his feet. "Don't worry little man, I help you grow back," Gary laughed lightly shaking the boy. The boy laughed saying that this wasn't the way that kids grew! Huffing and puffing Gary finally set the boy down on the ground. Turning to May, Ash, and Pikachu. Pikachu jumped into his arms nuzzling into his chest, "Chaaa!" "Well, hello to you two Pikachu. I hope you've been keeping Ash in line while May and I were away. You were…right?" "Pikachu!" the Pokemon agreed bringing his fist to his chest proudly.

"Hmtp, yeah right! While you all were gone Pikachu cause me to smell like ketchup of an entire week!" hollered Ash with an eyebrow raised. At this May and Elio stepped in hugging Gary and Pikachu with mock defense, "Leave the little guy alone. Pikachu is an angel!" "Yeah, he is always looking out for us," the little boy said with a pout. Ash saw the smug face on the mouse and felt his eye twitch and amped up his expression, "Elio, May, how could you betray me so, whyyyyy?" They pause for a second before bursting in a fist of laughter. "Hey, Gary I missed you," Ash said giving his best friend a hug which Gary returned. "It nice to see you too Gary," May said also giving him a hug. "I feel the same about you both," Gary said with glee, "Man, it's been almost a year since I've been back in Alola. I forgot how hot it is here."

"Don't worry Gary you'll get used to it," May said rolling her eyes. They were just out of the airport when four rumbling sounds came together in chorus making the professor fall to the ground awestruck. The three humans and Pikachu all had their stomachs growl with hunger at the same time. Gary got up with a sweatdrop, "I guess we should head somewhere we can eat." Elio jumped at May star eyes, "May let go get ice cream!" May's eyes shone as well with Elio in her arms she took off running to the nearest ice cream shop leaving Ash and Gary literally in her dust. "You know, I actually expect you to be running alongside her, why you did stay back?" Gary asked curiously. Ash shrugged walking in the direction May had gone. Pikachu still in Gary's arms looked at Gary with confused but both shrugged and followed Ash. When they got there May had already bought everyone the ice cream and they sat ready eating their ice cream. Gary made sure to hold his bag between his legs tight while he made conversation with his friends. He was enjoying this, spending time with the two people who had become his closest friends. Over the years he had devolved a strong bond with May and Ash as they seem to be in constant contact with each other detailing their adventures and interests regularly.

Gary had been keeping his own tabs on Ash since way back. Ash may look and act like a goofball, which he was, but he was more mature than most his age. To top it all he shows just as much intellect in governing his region as he does when battling. Of course, he wasn't alone having the Elite Four to help ease the burden. Alola is the region known for a people and Pokemon coinciding harmoniously and leave it to Ash to take it literally. One example is how he got the populations of Garbordor, Trubbish and Alolan Muk and Alolan Grimer to live in landfills of each island. Thus, making it so that the environment remains clean and these Pokemon remain feed reducing their risk of extinction. Also, he took the time to calm despites between the islands and its people. To top it off tourism increased due to made factors regarding Ash. First, Alola had its very first champion who just so happened to be the youngest in recorded history. Second, Ash had more than enough connection to advertise his region to no end. Not to mention how often he was spotted with champions and elite four members from other regions. In correlation, it was sort of like this: more tourist = more economic growth = more trash = Muk landfill cleaning = clean Alola = prosperous region for humans and all Pokemon in the Alola Region. The last thing that made Gary see Ash's determination didn't even have anything to do with Pokemon or even the region's success; this was something on a very personal level to him. Ash used all the resources he could and money from his various competitions and move earned by being the Champion he opened an orphanage. The orphanage was in Heahea city in Akala which Ash visited whenever he could and enjoyed playing and teaching all of the kids living at the orphanage, effectively become their strong older brother.

As they conversated Gary simply nodded and gave short answers whenever Ash and May spoke to him, but he just looked at the smiling boy with admiration. Those kids looked up to Ash because Ash was like them and was able to pull through. Sure, one could say his accomplishments as a champion aren't on the scale of other champions, however in terms of how many times Ash has saved the world without getting public recognition most would see his prowess above everyone.

Gary then was snapped out of his thought when he felt tugging at this shirt; looking to find Elio trying to get his attention. "Elio, sorry, what's up?" "Gary, are you going to stay with us?" Elio asked with a cute tilt to his head. "Of course, you and Ash-boy have to deal with me since I'm staying in your room," replied with a grin ruffing up the kid's hair. The boy brought his fists up with glee, "Yes, sleepover!" Ash sighed knowing this was going to a repeat of last time, "You know he won't go to sleep as long as we are wake right?" The auburn-haired boy turned to the teen girl and boy with a wink wordlessly letting them know he had a plan causing Ash and May to stifle a giggle. When they had finished their treats, they crossed the street to a park with a nice water fountain in the middle and many wild Pokemon that lived in the trees and bushes. While Elio and Pikachu left to play the teens talked and reminisced more. May looked at Gary and ask, "Sooo, Mr. Oak? What brings you to the Alola region?" Gary gulp silently, giving her a simple response, "I'm just taking a sabbatical, and thought hanging with my best friend and his odd luck would thrust me into a crazy adventure." May laughed at how odd and bland Gary sound, still she agreed with the bit about Ash and crazy adventures. Ash however felt concerned at his response noticing the waves of aura coming from his friend, a conflicting aura similar to the aura May was emanating when he had gotten there the day before. "And what of you, Ms. Maple, any particular reason for your presence in the Alola region?" Gary asked teasingly. Now it was May's turn to swallow hard turning away from her friend; her aura pulsing with same energy as Gary's making Ash frown as now both his best human friends were emanating such aura. Human best friends because Pikachu will always resent it if he doesn't. Lol.

May smiled turning back to Gary winking, "I'm here for a vacation the same as you. Trying to have a peaceful vacation with _my_ best friends is what it's all about; plus, if you haven't noticed after winning the Grand Festival a girl needs to rest." At this Gary grinned with pretend cluelessness, "You, you actually won a Grand Festival? Ash I think May hit her head getting out of the plane!" May pouted when Ash added his two cents. "I think I have to agree with you! I'm pretty sure the Princess of Hoenn won the Sinnoh Grand Festival last week," Ash replied mocking the girl by gently nudging her with his elbow, "I'm sorry May but she won the Sinnoh Grand Festival." May haha-ed before rolling her eyes. She proceeds to tell them that they may joke about it, but she knew that those big ol' goofballs were proud of her; it was just that they didn't like to show their emotional side in public. The boys quickly nodded their heads mockingly coaxing her to roll her eyes again while laughing. "Alright, alright, May, you are right. Really, May we are so proud of you! Your appeals were just amazing and to top it all off you battled with the power of a trainer," Ash stated with the upmost sincerity. Gary nodded in agreement commenting as well, "I also like how your unique style made other coordinators do a doubletake, especially that weird green hair guy in the finals." "Aww, thank guys. My Pokemon worked so hard to make the performance to the best. It took us so much time to get out appeal just right," May said as a memory popped up in her mind, "Speaking about time…(Her eyes go wide). Ash it almost six! We need to go or else we'll miss registration!" "Oh, shoot you're right," Ash stood while telling Gary about the small tournament and contest being held the next day. Both May and Ash asked Gary if he'd like to register as well to which Gary denied. The professor shook his head and told them that he was fine and would rather stay in the park a little longer; he would stay there with Elio a little longer before heading to Ash's house. Ash questioned if he was sure and upon receiving confirmation he and May left.

"Okay, follow me," replied Ash running in the direction in which the sign-up booth was in. At the booth, the lady was just about to lock up the booth when she heard two voices call in unison "Wait please. We need to sign up!" She looked in the direction of which the voices where coming from to see two teens running toward her. Both Ash and May reach the booth and were bent over gasping for air. "Ma'am can...I still sigh...up for the...contest and tournament?" May asked through gasps. May was definitely wishing she had been keeping up with her workouts.

"Yes, of course, your lucky that you got here just as I was about to close up also that there are still a few spots left," said the lady as she got back into the booth and got the computer ready, "Now, may I have you name and a form of Id, please."

"Yes, here you go," replied May handing her coordinator card to the lady with a relieved expression on her face. "See May, we made it just in time," said Ash happily. "Wait, your May Maple... The May Maple and wait now I recognize you your Ash Ketchum," asked the lady in disbelief. "Yes why?" replied May and Ash once again in unison. "Uuuhhh well your what all the region are talking about," said the lady excitedly.

"Really?! They're talking about us?" said May now finding herself in disbelief. "Oh! Yes, May you're the most wonderful coordinator out there and rumored to be the next top coordinator! Now more than even thanks to your winning of the Sinnoh Grand Festival and Ash every gym leader and Champion are constantly referring to you in interviews and conferences saying that you might become the youngest Pokemon master ever," said the Lady overly excited making both Ash and May to sweatdrop. "Can I get your autographs, please?" asked the lady of age 25 holding two pictures of them and a pen, "I'm such a big fan, I so shameful for not recognizing you from the start…"

"Sure," replied May as she signed her name onto the picture of her followed by Ash. "Ding" The sound came from the computer. "Oh, May looks like you're all set and done theirs just one more thing. Who will be your partner in the contest?" asked the lady. "Wait, what!" replied May as her smile disappeared, "What!...a partner I didn't know we needed a partner for contest"

"Oh yes this is a couple's contest and I assume that you will be pairing up with your boyfriend Ash Ketchum," said the lady happily. Instantly, both trainers blushed a bright red. "No, no, no, we're not…" said Ash followed by May, "Boyfriend and girlfriend, w-we we're just friends hehehe, that's all,"

"Oh, that's too bad you two really look like a great couple just like the Battle Lovers Gezet say in the couples matching of the best trainers and coordinators," said the lady softly disappointed that they weren't together. May turned around and looked up at the taller Ash. "So how about it, Ash? Wanna be my partner in the Pokemon contest?" asked May with a confident smile and confidence in her choice in partner.

"Of course, I'll be your partner, but wouldn't that mean that I need to have a coordinator's ID card?" replied Ash turning to the lady. "Oh, that's no problem all you have to do is sign your name onto the back of May' s coordinator card here," she said pointing to the blank line, "And you'll be able to help May in any contest that involves a partner."

"Oh, so that's what that blank space is for?" said May. Ash just chuckled at May then proceeded to sign the card. "Oh, thank you Ash!" said May thanking Ash and bringing him into a huge of which Ash happily returned. They stayed like that loving the good feeling of being in each other's embrace not realizing that they were hugging for a while.

The lady let out and eep of excitement of seeing these two hugging which caused both of them to part from each other blushing. "Alright, remember that the contest starts at eleven am." said the lady. "Thank you miss, said May. "Oh, call me Marcey. Now you better get to the Pokemon center and get some rest," said Marcey assuming they were staying there.

"Shoot, wait, I also want to sign up for the tournament," the champion remarked was he turned back towards the woman. She waved him off dismissively before speaking, "I had a feeling, so I signed you up while I was finishing up, May's registration." "Okay, thank you for that!"

With that, they said their goodbyes and head back to Ash's home.

**[At the Professor Kukui's house]**

Burnet walked into Ash's room with Gary following in tow. Gary placed his bag and brief case next to Ash's dresser. Ash shared a room with his brother Elio so there was twice the furniture. In one corner, against a wall was Ash's big bed; against the same wall on the opposite corner was Elio's bunkbed. Well, sort of bunk; see Elio had one of those beds where the bed was actually up in the air held up by metal framing and had a combined desk underneath. Ash had a desk of his own on the opposite corner of the room and there many posters of Pokemon leagues, Mallow's family restaurant, Pokemon contest, Kanto Battle Frontier and even Professor Nobel Prize. Ash's multiple badges, Frontier symbols, and Z-crystals were neatly adorned atop his dresser. The room oddly enough was nice and clean much to many people's surprise. The professor looked at the younger professor with a grin, "Are you sure you're fine with sleeping with the boys. I can set the couch up; it would be better than sleeping on the floor." Shaking his head, he responded to her, "It's alright professor Burnet. If push comes to shove, I will literally shove Ash of the bed so I can get a good night's sleep." "Hmm, I sure you will," Burnet giggled before making her way out leaving the boy to himself. Gary sighed with exhaustion as for an entire month he had been researching the data Giovanni had given him and he was honestly surprised by what he read. The data on the Black Tower was a lot, yet left many unanswered questions making what Giovanni said about not having all the data. Within the data stores he found out some seriously sick things and he had almost seen his breakfast again the day he first opened the file. Also, he had tried to investigate the so-called prophecy but unfortunately got nowhere. Okay, he was never one to believe in things that were not based in fact but knowing that the boss of Team Rocket was inclined to believe made him consider it. He would just put that prophecy on the back burner since the Black Tower was more worrying.

A few minutes later Gary sighed a decided to take a shower then head to bed; due to his traveling, he felt so tired either way. He stepped into the bathroom stripped and stepped in. When he had finished, he pulled on a pair of gym shorts and a tank top proceeding to then get into Ash's bed and falling asleep. He would talk to Ash about it tomorrow.

**[With May and Ash] **

The pair leisurely walked the path back to the house. "Hey, May…we never really finished our conversation from that night…" Ash said hesitantly walking shoulder to shoulder with her. May sighed thoughts now with full weight.

"I guess. What more would you like to talk about?"

Ash bit his lip but continued, "I…Have you given any thought to a plan. I'm not sure what would be the next step." May nodded in agreement with her gaze fixed on the road before them. She had definitely thought about it. It was hard not to when you were already a month along. The brunet just didn't know what to do.

"Ash, I not really sure what comes next, but I think that I'll go get a checkup. You know to make sure the baby is fine."

"That might be best, and they can tell us more about it."

…

"Are you going to let Gary know about the baby?"

May paused for a bit. Gary was her best friend just like Ash, yet she didn't know why she was feeing conflicted about telling him. She didn't have any good reason as to why she shouldn't trust him with this. Still, she sort of felt he had something on his mind to begin with and didn't need to burden himself more. At least in term where she knew the baby was her responsibly to care for and nurture.

"Maybe not yet. I love him he's my best friend, but I'm not ready to tell more people yet. I'm sorry for making you keep this from him."

The taller teen shook his head. Sure, he didn't like keeping secret from his friends, but at the moment he had his own well-kept secrets. He would be a huge hypocrite if he even tried to speak against her decision. Also, this was May's information to disclose and he had no right to tell others about it without her consent.

"You don't have to worry about it May. You can tell him when you're ready. Just remember that I am ready to help you and the baby any way I can," he spoke with love. He slowed to a stop gently turning May to him; placing a hand to her cheek he looked into her alluring eyes and smiled kindly, "We have each other, right? I'm not leaving you to handle this alone." Such sweet words moved her to tears as he let her head lean down into his chest soaking his shirt with tears. She felt warm as he wrapped his arm around her holding her tight. May would have to admit that there were somethings she regretted in her short life but deciding to have this baby was not one of them. The baby wasn't at fault for coming nor did it deserve to be left behind and as much as it terrified her to be a mother in a few months she was going to do it anyway. Now, the coordinator was simply happy she won't be making this new journey by her lonesome.

She had her palms against his chest as she calmed herself; she was not going to lie that feeling his muscle didn't affect her. Honestly, she felt safe knowing that the man in whose arms she was in, was holding her with strength. Plus, there was definitely an added bonus that it made Ash look really good…not that it mattered…

Ash felt slightly confused when he felt heat gather against this chest and thought that maybe May was getting overheated as that day had been rather hot. He softly pushed her back to see her face was now red and instantly his denseness overcame him. "May, you're red. Are you alright?" Ash asked concern written across his face. May laughed nervously, "N-No, I fine, I promise. It was just the crying, see. I just get a bit red when I cry…" It wasn't a completely lie but Ash seemed to accept it, but now before she noticed a slight but very strained flick of blue pass within his eyes. She let it slight thinking she must have just seen things.

May gulped but took hold of his left arm with her arms holding him close. Ash said nothing leading them back to the house. Finally, the made it to the house and stepped up to the front porch letting May pass through the door first. However, just as he was making his way to the door Ash felt a presence out towards the water causing him to snap his head to the sea. He glances over the sand and water to spot the aura he sensed but there was nothing. He shut his eyes letting his aura reach out to search for the presence, but it was gone as if it had completely vanished; even when he out stretch his range nothing like that presence was found, just other Pokemon. He wanted to try once more when he was brought back from his thought by a sweet voice. "Ash? Are you alright? Did you see something?"

Ash frowned still looking out before shaking his head no and making his way into the house shutting the door behind him.

Deep beneath the gentle evening waves swam a small creature. It had two long antenna that glowed at the tips. It swam as if looking for something but then it paused, "Mana?"

**What is hidden beneath the waves and how will Gary tell the group about the information. Stay tuned to the tournament and contest, until next time, AS THE JOURNEY CONTINUES!**


	6. Chapter 6 PokeSpeak

Ashes in May Ch. 6 PokeSpeak

**Pikachu doesn't really have an age but let assume he's around Ash's age. So, Gary's Umbreon is the same age as Pikachu while May's Glaceon is a bit younger than Pikachu and Umbreon since we actually see her hatch from an egg in the anime to which Pikachu was already clearly alive for a while, haha. **

Professor Kukui woke up early as per usual. Made himself a cup of coffee drinking it in peace. A soon after his beautiful wife and mother of his children would join him to enjoy their hour of silent peace together. The professors loved this time just the two of them each smiling lovingly at each other. Though, all good things must come to an ended as the husband stood making his way to his kids' room quietly opening the door. He needed to wake up his youngest to get ready for school, in which Kukui taught at. Elio slept peacefully up in his bed, yet that wasn't unusual. No, what caught his attention this morning was actually in Ashes bed. He quickly came to see that within the bed were not one but three people occupying it and one Pokemon.

It was not surprising that the only one laying in a normal position was the young professor as he slept on his back to the far left of the bed against the wall. Ash laid on his back at a diagonal with his head using Gary's stomach as a pillow, mouth wide open. Kukui huffed, 'He's probably dreaming about food!' The final human was of the adorable girl who slept curled up against his eldest son's side. Lastly, was Pikachu who slept comfortably curled up on Gary's chest. Honestly, he thought they would sleep over in the same room just not in the same bed. Of course, he knew they were just sleeping and all, but he could help wonder if this might ever lead to more; however, this thought also worried him as a parent for obvious reason. Either way there wasn't any more time to think it over as he walked up to Elio's bed and reaching up to wake him. "Elio, buddy time for school," Kukui whispered to his son trying not to wake the others, "Come on, you need to get ready." The black-haired boy's eyes twitched as he slowly rose his head from his pillow drowsy with sleep and nodded.

Later after the father and son had left for school and the mother had also left for work the trio remain in bed. Granted, it was still only around nine in the morning, so the trio slept well. While they dreamed Ash had instinctively pulled May close to him drawing content sigh from them both, while he himself snugged up against Gary. Soon enough, Pikachu was the first to return from the dream world uncurling himself stretching atop Gary's chest. "Chaaaa," yawned the small electric typed whose movement began a chain reaction: Gary shifted, Ash yawned, and May rose her sleepy head. Once Pikachu had jumped of his chest Gary stretching the muscles his arms noticing the weight over his belly and saw Ash's head on it. The younger boy still sounds asleep while May rose her head looking confused as her mind cleared itself of dream fog. Gary unconsciously ran a hand through Ash's hair before shaking him wake, "Ash time to wake up. Morning May." "Morning Gary, ahhh," May yawned slowly sliding off of Ash and the bed, "Morning to you too, Pikachu." Pikachu replied getting up on her shoulder nuzzling her lovingly. With that May left to get ready in her room leaving the two boys. Ash still refused to wake up turning over and bury his face in the fabric of the older boy's tank top, "Nee, mowf seep…mmm food…" This of course making Gary sigh in exasperation. It was too early for this. Gary smiled nonetheless as he wormed his way free and proceed to get ready for the day.

By the time Ash finally emerged from his room dressed and ready for the day Gary and May were having a conversation while eating cereal along with Pikachu. "Why didn't y'all wake me?" Ash asked them, taking a seat at the table. "Well, I tried Ash, but you just kept mumbling about food, so I let you sleep," Gary replied then taking in a mouthful of cereal shrugging his shoulders. Ash turned to May who grinned shrugging her shoulders as well. Finally, Ash looks at Pikachu who actually replied, "Pika chu pi kachu." Ash ended up sighing rolling his eyes. "Fine, so Gary are you coming with us to see the Pokemon contest and tournament?" the young girl asked after gulping the cereal in her mouth. Gary nodded still eating. May said with a smile, "Good, because we plan on winning and we need our other team member there when we win. We are a trio after all." "Pikachu!" Pikachu looked up at May with puppy dog eyes making her feel as a giant stake had been stabbed through her chest. "I mean the four of us," May quickly corrected herself much to Pikachu's content.

Eventually, they left to Iki town where many had gathered early to practice their appeal and their battle strategies. First, however they made a stop at the Pokemon center in order to switch out their Pokemon.

When they got their Ash call the Professor and May made a special call in a private room_. "Why hello Ash! Long time no see, how are things in the Alola region?" asked the man._ "Hey, professor it's been great especially now more than ever!" said Ash happily. _"Oh? Why so?" said Oak_. "Well because I'm on vacation with May! Also, Gary's here too!" exclaimed Ash. _"Oh! That's great Ash, though where is Gary by the way?"_ "He'll be in just a bit; he went to the restroom." _"Alright, then, Ash my boy, have you told her yet?" asked the now interested Oak._ "No. but I plan to tell her I love her tonight on a picnic on the beach," replied Ash feeling a slight blush dust his cheeks, "Though she might not up accept my feelings, at least not now. She's dealing with a few things so she might not…" _"Well, my boy that does sound rather complex nevertheless I wish good luck to you my boy!" said Oak._ Gary so happened return just enough to hear Ash's confession and paused feeling his chest heavy, then taking a breath making his presence known. "Hey, Gramps how are you doing?" Gary said with a bright smile. _"Gary, my boy I'm so glad to see you," the old professor exclaimed happy to see his grandson, "I hope the plane ride wasn't so bad."_ Gary chuckled, "Nah, it was alright. Not the best but not bad either."

The spoke for a bit before giving each other their goodbyes. Next Ash called the Aether Foundation to which Gary did not found odd as he knew that Ash was probable going to ask about his Pokemon. _"Hello, this is the Aether Foundation, head of the Pokemon preservation Mason Kurt speaking how can I help you?"_ "Hi, it's me Ash. I was wondering if you could maybe send me some Pokemon?" _"Of course, no problem," the man replied excited to be speaking with the champion, "What Pokemon would you like to exchange for." _

"I would like Sceptile, Donphan and both Gallade and Gardevoir," Ash replied.

While Ash had enjoyed his call to pallet town May wasn't enjoying her call to Petalburg city. In the private phone room, she called her home in Petalburg city. Ring...ring...ring_..."Hello this is the Maple residence," answered a woman._ "Mom it me May," May spoke softly. _"Oh my Gosh! May! Where are you? I'll go get you father-" said May's mother._ "No! Mom, I'm just calling to tell you that I'm alright and that Ash and Gary are taking good care of me. We're in…uh…Kalos. Okay, now I have to go I'm running late," said May quickly ending the call. _"Wait! May! I-"_ it was too late May had already hung up. "I wanted to say we're sorry," whispered May's mother as she cried a bit. May hung up before her mom could say something. She cried to herself as she remembered the last call she made home. She remembered that her dad answered the call and soon was joined by her mother who were still angry at her and still insulting her with very harming word. This time she didn't want to hear it. After a minute of tears, she dried off her tears and called professor Birch. _Professor Birch answered with a bright smile,_ "Hello! May, how are you?!" "I um...I'm doing great I'm here in Alola with Ash," replied May with a small smile._ "Oh? Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend now?" asked Birch lifting an eyebrow_. "What! No! no me and Ash are just friends!" replied May defending herself. _"Sorry, I guess you still dating Drew; you know May personally I don't like that young man," said Birch looking disappointed._ "No, me and Drew aren't together anymore," said May looking down at her lap. _"Oh, why is that?" asked Birch now serious._ "I...uh rather not talk about it professor," answered May. _"My apologies, I respect your decision; so what can I do for you?" asked Birch._ "Could you send me some Pokemon over?" replied May. _"Yes of course who'll it be?" asked Birth._ May thought about it for a second, "I need my Ninetales and Roserade." _"Will do," said Birch and within minutes he returned with the pokeballs._ Once May got her Pokemon she went to look for Ash. When she got to Ash and Gary, Ash had just finished receiving his Pokemon. "Hey guys who'd you call?" asked May. "I called Professor Oak, then Aether paradise for some Pokemon. Who did you call?" asked Ash explaining to her. "I called Professor Birch for Pokemon as well," replied May. "Well, now that we have our Pokemon I know that I'm going to beat you in the tournament," bragged Ash playfully. "Oh yeah! I'll mop the floor with you!" said May playing along. 1...2...3... "THE TOURNAMENT!" Both Ash and May shouted and instantly sprinted towards Iki Town followed by Gary rolling his eyes all the while Pikachu struggled to hold onto his trainer's shoulder so he wouldn't fall off.

Iki town had been decorated for the festivities and had many stands up filled with people from all over the island even some from other islands. The tournament would be held as all traditional battle were held in Iki town, on the battlefield in the center of town. Of course, the usual wooden stage had been removed to make a big battlefield of ground and volcanic sand to let all Pokemon to partake. The wooden stage would be replaced once the festivities were over. The contests would then be held within a large to the theatres with a large enough stage. So, the trio made their way to a more secluded area right next to the theatre in order to practice. Once there Gary checked his watched and saw that it was barely 9:45am in the morning meaning they had some time to prepare. "Why don't we get some contest practice done huh?!" said Ash pumped and ready to get training. "Alright, let's do this!" exclaimed May just as excited as Ash was.

Ash turned to May expectantly, "Okay, what do you have in mind?" "Well, I've been trying to have Glaceon use ice shards in a way that that shards spin in the air and have the lights of the stage shine through them." said May, "But Glaceon hasn't been able to keep the shard in the air."

"Well, how about I give you some help hmmm...let me think… I got it! How about Pikachu uses his quick attack to create a swirl of air to make the ice shards stay up." Ash explained with a shining glint in his eyes. Gary thought that could work and added, "May, instead of the stage light have Pikachu use his's thunderbolt to circle around the small tornado and have the shard shining." "Oh, that a great idea! This is ganna be a great contest!" said May pulling out a pokeball, "Come on out Glaceon!"

With a white flash Glaceon appeared in front of Ash and May. When Glaceon saw both Ash and Pikachu she tackled them proceeding cuddling them both, especially Pikachu. Gary thought this was the perfect time to release his own Pokemon to let it join in on the fun. With a flash a dark canine/feline creature appeared flashing its yellow rings glowing a few times. "Umbreem!" exclaimed the Pokemon as he was tackled but two other Pokemon. While their trainers talked about the contest Pikachu, Glaceon, and Umbreon caught up with each other.

**[In poke speak]**

"Hey, Glaceon, Umbreon how have you been?" asked Pikachu happy to see his friends. "I've been okay, but I've really missed you," replied Glaceon nuzzling her face in face in Pikachu's neck. Pikachu cooed blushing at the show of his good friend's affection towards him. "So, have I," the dark typed spoked taking a step towards Pikachu a gave it a small lick over his head. Making the powerful Pikachu's rosy cheeks look red.

After a bit cuddling Glaceon took a more serious tone, "I'm going to tell you a secret and you two have to promise not to tell anyone or I'll use my ice bean to freeze you into a solid block of ice," warned Glaceon looking the elective type and the dark type in the eye. "I promise not to tell anyone and _If_ I do tell I will take your wrath without resistance," promised Pikachu. "As will I. If I break the promise you can show me your wrath, Glaceon," the male Umbreon said in understanding.

"Okay, it about May and she already told Ash this and told him not to tell so don't be mad at him if he didn't tell you okay; though I'm not sure if Gary knows yet. Well, remember Drew?" asked Glaceon using her pay to tap the floor as if to coax them to remember. "Yeah, that strange guy that travel through Johto with May. The human with green hair, weird grin and always gave May roses," replied Pikachu remembering Drew. Umbreon looked confused as he didn't recall but got an image from Pikachu's description. Personally, Pikachu never liked Drew for two reasons. One being he got on Pikachu's nerves and two he knew that Drew was trying to make Ash jealous by stealing May from his trainer.

"Well, it turned out that May mated with drew," said Glaceon sadly. "What!" exclaimed Pikachu. While Umbreon's eyes widened with surprised, "May mated with him? I thought humans mated only with those they love?" "I felt the same when May told me and the rest of her Pokemon. She did love him. Personally, Umbreon I think that May should be Ash's mate I mean Ash seem like a capable mate. Plus, he would do anything to protect those he cares about. He'd make a good Alpha and I think it pretty obvious that they like each other. Also, I would get to spend more time with you, Pikachu," said Glaceon blushing and making Pikachu blush as well. At this Umbreon narrowed his eyes ever so slightly.

"Anyway, after May and Drew mated, she got pregnant," said Glaceon. Pikachu's eye popped out of his little skull, "Really?!" Pikachu was floored with and equally shocked Umbreon. The ice type eeveelution nodded with confirmation. "Yeah, I was shocked too, but when May told Drew she was pregnant he told her he didn't want the pup! After, the Grand Festival May found out that he had mated with another human! (At this both Pikachu and Umbreon gritted their teeth and growled softly) The next day May left and came her to find Ash," explained Glaceon trying to keep herself calm, "But the good thing is that Ash has taken it up onto him to take care of May and the baby even though the baby isn't his!" "Well, that's just like Ash always ready to help those in need," said Pikachu proud of his trainer. "That it's awfully kind of Ash," Umbreon complimented, "I wonder why May's previous mate abandoned her?"

"Why that Pervert! The next time I see him I'm ganna give him the thunderbolt-ing of a lifetime!" exclaimed Pikachu angrily. "The same goes for me too; he's ganna wish he never met May!" exclaimed Glaceon angrily. Umbreon understood their anger as he was feeling it too however like his own trainer, he tended to be the voice of reason. So, he proceeded to tell the other eeveelution and his mouse friend that even though they were angry they should not seek revenge in such a way. There would be a time for just punishment. The other two pouted still knew that their friend was right and was also looking out for them.

…

"Now onto other matters! I can't wait until we work together in the contest. You know Pikachu it's both the Pikachu and eeveelution mating season soon and well I was hoping to ask you…uh…would you like to be my mate?" asked Glaceon blushing looking down at her paws. Both Pikachu and Umbreon looked shocked at her forwardness since in both Pikachu and eeveelution mating proposals usually where given by the males.

Pikachu blushed and replied, "You want me to be your... uh!?" "Oh no…does that m-mean you d-don't want to b-e my m-mate," said Glaceon with a squeak in her voice about to cry. "No! No! It's not that I don't want to be your mate, honest. Actually, just I thought you had already bonded for May's Delcatty since you two hung out a lot…" replied Pikachu trailed off suddenly feeling way to ware for the situation and the overwhelming shyness within himself. "What! Delcatty already breaded with a Luxray that May caught a few months ago," said Glaceon.

"Then Glaceon I'd be honored to be your-" began Pikachu before being cut off but the dark type eeveelution. "Wait, before Glaceon said that it was both Pikachu and eeveelution mating season, right," Umbreon said taking a step toward the two with narrowed eyes. At that moment Pikachu and Glaceon both thought respectively, 'He wants to mate with Glaceon/me…' Umbreon stepped even closed looking Pikachu in the eye and said, "I want to be you mate! Will you accept me as your Alpha?"

…

!

"Whaaaattttt!" Pikachu and Glaceon exclaimed taken waaaaaay aback by this proposal. Their outburst brings the attention of all three trainers. Quickly, the electric and ice types wave them away nervously as Pikachu's cheeks were a bright red color it was almost neon. Pikachu finally turns back to Umbreon who was sitting before a nervous Pikachu. Pikachu tried to say something yet was unable to as he got tongue-tied every time he tried. Due to this Umbreon took the opportunity to speak, "If you would accept me, I would do everything within my strength to keep you safe and provide for you. I know you have been trained very well and can fend for yourself very well, still, I would like to keep you safe and care for you."

"R-really?!" asked Glaceon blushed with disbelief looking between her older friend and the one she wanted as _her mate_; what the hell was happening. Immediately, she needs to restate her own proposal. "Yes, well Pikachu if you become my mate, I would fight alongside you no matter what and I would help you though anything," Glaceon said slightly pushing Umbreon out the way. Umbreon looked at Glaceon with a glare which he rarely ever gave to his friends as did Glaceon with the same continuity. Electricity sparked between the two eeveelutions; it was a spark Pikachu was nervous he may have started. "I would make sure to be a kind Alpha to you Pikachu," Umbreon tried as he pushed his shoulder against Glaceon. The female Pokemon growled and spoke next, "I will shower you will affection, Pikachu."

"I-I you see-"

"He picks me to be his mate!" Glaceon said with a glare and evil grin.

Umbreon returned the expression, "He'll pick me to be his Alpha!"

In flash the two began to claw at each other thus their trainers could no longer ignore their squabble.

**[End of Poke speak]**

During their conversation, Ash was constantly bombarded by the ever-changing aura of the three Pokemon to their side as they had their own conversation. Gary, May and he discussed what could be done for the Pokemon contest when both Glaceon and Pikachu first outburst came about. Earlier he had felt unbridle anger grow from them, however when it had calmed Ash let it go. Eventually, they began to take strategy for the Pokemon tournament when Ash felt a powerful burst of rivalry energy followed by growls and clashing claws. Gary and May took quick action in each grabbing a hold of their Pokemon while he felt Pikachu run up his legs to his shoulder. Ash quickly sensed the feelings in Pikachu noticing how he was trembling in fear. "Umbreon, what's gotten into you," Gary said standing effortlessly holding his struggling Pokemon in his arms. "You too, Glaceon. You shouldn't be fighting like this," May said trying to hold her Pokemon as she kneeled on the ground arms wrapped around the ice type. Unfortunately, the two Pokemon continue to snarl at each other, so before they drew too much attention from other trainers Ash let his eyes glow a bright elective blue as he used aura to call the two raging Pokemon. Slowly, but surely the two eeveelutions began to calm and finally able to be released but their trainers. It was then and only then, did Umbreon and Glaceon realize what they had done and what they had inflicted upon their beloved trainers.

Upon further inspection, Glaceon had seen that while in her fit of jealously she had allowed her fur to freeze into spikes that had scratched and cut through the skin of May's arms. May's arms were not all to back with very minimal bleeding, but stills there was bleeding.

With Umbreon, however, things were a bit more serious as the male Pokemon looked up at his trainer's arms and shirt to see that the damage was a bit more sever. It wasn't to the extent of needing immediate medical attention, but it was still something. While in his of fit of jealousy Umbreon had release poison from its pores which had gotten on Gary's arms. Now Umbreon's poison wasn't natural all that bad unless being used on prey or for the move Toxic, it was still enough to cause Gary's skin to burn when it made contact. That itself was not even mentioning that the poison also had burned holes into Gary's shirt to the point where his shirt was little more than old rags.

Deep shame emanated from the two canine/feline Pokemon as they each gave their trainers arms apologetic licks. Ash and his friends didn't understand what happened, but Ash thought that it might have been something big if it got Pikachu of all Pokemon to get scared. Still, he could see that Umbreon's and Glaceon's aura was one of sincere guilt and shame. So, before Gary or May could reprimand them, he told them just how sorry they were, and they shouldn't be too hard on them. Reluctantly, they agree and would ask Ash how he knew how the felt to which he replied he assumed by the way the eeveelution lick their trainer apologetically. The coordinator and professor did, however, reprimand them but less harshly. Gary afterward decided to forgo the shirt as it was practically fall off his body anyways. Those in true trope fashion he completely oblivious to the pair's interest looks and heavy gulp.

"Alright, with that out of the way let try things out. You ready Pikachu?!" said Ash nervously as he glances at Pikachu on his shoulder who nodded nervously. Ash was about to ask but Pikachu told him he'd tell him later. "Yay, this is going to be amazing!" said May happily hugging Ash but then pulled away blushing. "S-sorry," said May. "N-no it uh it okay," replied Ash snapping away from his previous thoughts now blushing to May, "Uh, why don't we start." "Yeah that a good idea," Gary said with a bite to it he didn't even mean to put into his words. Or did he…

"Okay Glaceon, Pikachu get ready!" announced May.

As the appeal got underway trainers and coordinators began to gather around to look upon with excitement. A certain trainer, from before, saw many people running to go see something and decided to stop one of them to ask what was occurring. "Excuse me what's going on?" said Max. "Everyone is going to the theatre because there are these two coordinators are working on this really cool appeal for later," said the boy then ran off.

Max followed the crowd of people to the field. Then he stopped dead in their tracks as he saw a cyclone of ice pieces and electricity spinning together. What a beautiful sight it was as the electricity passed through the ice it shone brightly as the Ice shard spun so did the Glaceon who that shot out of the ice swirl moving in all direction showing off her agility with grace turning the field into a dance floor.

What a beautiful sight it was as the ice shone brightly. The raven-haired boy called out, "Okay now Pikachu use Iron Tail!" Pikachu did as he was told and used his Iron tail to smash the ice which made the ice shatter everywhere. As the ice fell it had a green glow to it. "Wow that was amazing...O-M-G YOU'RE MAY MAPLE PRINCES OF HOENN!" exclaimed a random fangirl, "I can't believe you're going to be in a contest in my hometown!

"Wow! Wait, and you're Ash Ketchum the champion, are you going to be in the tournament as well as the contest?!" said a boy. A few other them bombarded Gary with questions as well causing the three to look at each other gulping. Instantly, they were smothered by tons of people including reporters. Max was somehow able to push through all the people standing next to the trio. "Ash! May! Gary?!" said Max to them. "Oh, come on we have to get into the theatre! this is way too much attention!" said Ash not really liking all the attention, "Thank you ,everyone, it's great to see you all but can someone return me my watch!" Yeah, he didn't get it back. Gary and May returned their Pokemon quick to keep them from getting trampled.

So, the four tried their best to get through the people to the front door of the theatre. The four bolted in and the door shut behind them. When the door reopened, and the people were stopped by Hala who appeared right behind the door.

"Stop!... Now one is allowed inside the building until the contest begins later today. Go and enjoy the festivities that are being provided for you," the old man said suddenly changing from a stern annoyed voice to a happy cheerful voice the doors closed in front of her.

"Thank you so much, Hala," said Ash. May took Hala's hand shaking it gratefully exclaiming, "Yeah thank you for your help. I mean, I've never seen so many fans of both of us." "Your welcome anything for you four," Hala said letting out deep laugh holding his stomach. Soon enough the quartet noticed that the judges for the contest. Mr. Contesta, Nurse Joy and Mr. Sukizo all had been sitting there in the lobby and Nurse Joy made her way to them. "Uh, can I ask a favor?" said Nurse Joy. "Yeah sure" replied Ash and May happily. "Well, you see my daughter Joy and my son Jackson are very big fans of yours and I was wondering if you could autograph something for them?" asked Nurse Joy. The two looked at each other and laughed then replied, "Of course anything for our fans!" said May and Ash in unison. With that, they pulled out two permanent markers and something to autograph. Ash pulled out an empty Pokeball and May pulled out a pin she had bought a while ago and they both sighted their names on it then handed them to Nurse Joy. "Oh, thank you so much and if there's anything I can do for you just let me know!" said Nurse Joy returning to her seat.

"What happened out there?" said Hala asked Ash, May, Gary, and Max. "It was an amazing show. Glaceon and Pikachu made a sparkling tornado of ice and electricity that Ash and May made for the appeals," explained Gary. "Really my sister and Ash made something beautiful," replied Max snickering at May and Ash.

Both of then blushed and comedically punched Max. "S-Sorry" said Max from the floor twitching with his eyes as swirls. Content Ash and May returned their attention to their friends. Suddenly, two loud rumbles echoed in the lobby.

"Looks like you two are hungry why don't you have some breakfast," said Hala generously offering food, "We had breakfast order and delivered for the judge you see. Yet, even I big as I am there are still many leftovers. Please, help yourselves." With that, they ate with glee! Well, everyone but Gary did. Even though they had eaten at home they still ate coming up with the excuse that food shouldn't go to waste because there were children somewhere out there at were starving. "So, Max I didn't know you were in Alola," Gary inquired at the youngest Maple. "Yeah, I actually came here with May but I actually here on a journey. I'm trying to beat all the island trials and Kahunas," Max replied with stars in his eyes, "Plus, the Alola League just ended so I have all the time I need to train and get ready for the next year's Alola league." Ash swallowed his food before grinning, "I wouldn't be too sure about that, Max. I trained with each and every one of the Trial Captains currently in place and I made sure that they were tough. Alola may not have gyms but each trial captain is as strong as a gym leader if not stronger. As for the Kahuna she stronger than you might think. I personally took the time to groom my region to be as powerful as can be, though that I'm sure you know." Max returned Ash as snug grin of his own proceeding to proudly state that his Alola journey was not his first and that he was ready for anything Ash's Trial Captains and Kahunas could through at him. Ash rose an eyebrow with challenging eyes, "If my Captains and Kahunas aren't a bother then I want you to win the Alola league to gain you right to challenge my Elite. If you do that and defeat them, you'll have the honor of an official batter against me for my title as Champion of Alola. Are you up for the challenge?" Thunder and Lighting burst behind Ash as an aura of power emanated from Ash. Max smirked letting his own determined aura push against the Champions. "You doubt my Ash. I'll have you know I can in a runner up in the Johto League last year. I'm more than ready to win the Manalo Conference. Just you wait, Ash, I'm coming for you Championship!"

More thunder and lightning came about. May and Gary sweatdropped at the way the two of them stared each other down. "Alright, you two that enough and that thunder and lightning is just like Pikachu's. Pikachu isn't even using any moves," Gary pointed out with his hand to where Pikachu was on the floor. Whenever there was supposed thunder Pikachu roared and waved a napkin around as if represented the lightning. "Piikaaa!" Pikachu exclaimed pretending to be a thunderstorm cutely waving around the napkin, "Kaaaa Piiiii!" Okay, everyone in the room had to admit that, that right there was the cutest thing ever. After, they had calmed down Gary remarked that now it made sense as two why Max wasn't hanging around May and Ash even though he was in Alola. As Max was also taking part in the tournament that meant that Ash was definitely going to make it to the top and that Max would have to be good to even try to face Ash in this tournament. Of course, May would too, though the rivalry was main between Ash and Max this time around. Nevertheless, Gary saw the same glint in Ash's eyes he had when Ash face him in the Indigo and Silver conferences.

"Oy Vay…" Gary mumbled by said nothing more.

By the time they finished, it was time for the Pokemon tournament to begin. So, May, Pikachu, Max, and Ash made their way to a large screen that had been set up near the battlefield. Gary joining the crowd as a spectator where he was spotted by Professor Kukui and his class. Elio who was a part of said class ran up to Gary and quickly climbed him like a tree ignoring the grunts of pain he caused Gary as he claimed. Finally, after a bit of difficulty Elio settling down sitting Gary's shoulder and laying his hands in his hair. "Gary, Gary, it about to start!" the boy proclaimed bursting with excitement. Gary sweatdropped as the kid while Kukui apologized for his son's incredible rudeness. Gary waved if off but nicely asked Elio that next time he asks first before climbing him like a human Aipom. Kukui had brought his class on a field trip to show them a tournament of battles up close. The other kids surround Gary with questions about Pokemon battle to questions if he was the Gary Oak the famous professor. Thankfully, he was saved when finally, a large man much older with white hair and a bright yellow vest stepped up with a microphone in hand. "Greeting my fell islanders, trial goers, and guest from other regions. As we are to promote Tournaments and Pokemon contest we will have our trust Rotom cams broadcasting today's event live thought the Alola region as well a few other regions. We will now begin the tournament, but first, let me show you what the reward will be!" Hala announced as he used his arm to direct attention to a nearby table with lots of goodies on it.

"As you can see there are many rewards for whoever shall win the tournament. Among those gifts are a Pokemon Vitamins a caseload for each type, Pokeblock a caseload for each also, as well as a gift of a Pokemon egg," the Kahuna spoked with showmanship, "All of the trainers taking part show you strength and power. As all battle held on Melemele are in honor of Tapu Koko. Now, look up at the scream to find out who you will be facing and let the battling begin!"

**AS THE JOURNEY CONTINUES!**


	7. Chapter 7 Max vs Ash

Ashes in May Ch. 7 Max vs. Ash

**Please forgive me but I skipped most of the tournament as I will also do the same to the contest. See, I really just want to get to the parts where both of the opponents are people, we know, meaning the battles with either Ash, Max or May. Either way, I think it'll be good. **

**I want to say that Pokemon will be able to use all attacks a Pokemon has ever known. However, in official Pokemon battles, Pokemon can only use four attacks. Once four attacks have been used those are the only ones that can be used for the remainder of the battle. For this chapter and the next, they'll be using more than four moves as I want to see how it goes. If I don't like it, it will be as I just said. **

**[Semifinals Round: Ash Ketchum Vs. Max Maple] **

"As we've reached out semifinal round, we have four contestants left. We have Max, Moon, May, and our very own Champion Ash Ketchum," Hala paused to allow the crowd to cheer and shout, "Now the four of you look at the screen for your next match." They did so look up at the screen as their images flipped backward and shuffled themselves before revealing themselves.

"The first match will between May vs. Moon; while the second match of the semifinals will be Ash and Max. Those of the first match proceed to your places on the battlefield," Hala spoke with direction.

**[Time-Skip after May one her battle]**

Ash walked up to his spot gazing over at his friend and opponent, "Well, Max you ready? This may not be an official match against the Alola champ, still I won't hold back!" "I'd be offended if you did. Don't hold your punches Ash," Max yelled back Pokeball in hand.

"This will be a two on two battle. Only one substitution is allowed per trainer. The winner will be decided when both of one of the opponents Pokemon are unable to battle. All other standard battle regulations stand. Release your Pokemon," ordered the ref.

Max threw his Pokeball first. "Sceptile let's do this!" "I choose you, Sceptile!" called out Ash throwing his Pokeball. In an instant, there were to large green reptilian Pokemon who sized each other up. One was clearly older though had to tell by appearance, instead, its age was revealed by the way it held itself. It was calm and aura of experience through difficult battles. Upon appearing it got into a steady battle-ready position yet holding a knowing smile. As per usual a blade of, "grass," jetting from its mouth making its uniqueness. The younger of the two, however, was a bit flashier, compared to the other, showing off it large leaf blades and swaying its tail from side to side. When it came to many grass types things just as the length of leaves, as well as color, reflected the amount of care and health the Pokemon had. It was not surprising to see that arm and tail blades were long and firm. It stood with an eager expression letting its youthful energy. With its tail swing and leaf blades shown proudly it proclaimed with child-like enthusiasm, "Scep scept tile!" Ash's Sceptile grinned but remained steady in its position. Now don't get it wrong, Sceptile was not much older than Max's Sceptile. Sceptile had just as much energy as the younger of his species; the main difference was that Sceptile had been through more difficult battle and life-threatening situations that when it came to battles it was ready to battle at its best and wisest.

Ash closed his eyes for a moment to let his energy reach out to his Pokemon and as it made contact with it, he felt the strong bond they shared letting his thoughts reach his Pokemon. Ash could sense Sceptile's excitement at being able to compare its skills against the lesser experienced Sceptile. In response, Ash simply let him who that they need to show Max why Ash and his Pokemon were the strongest team in Alola.

"This may not be an official match, but I'll let you have the fist move May," Ash divulged with a smug face knowing it would light a fire inside Max. "That was your first mistake, Ash," Max said with determination, "Sceptile use agility!" The green replied roared before shooting across the field appearing and disappearing from sight as it literally ran circled around Ash's Sceptile. **(A/N: Max's Sceptile is just Sceptile, while Ash is A-Sceptile. As its too much of a hassle to wright Ash's or Max's every single time. The A isn't pronounced).**

A-Sceptile was impressed with his opponent's speed quickly noticing that Sceptile was naturally faster than most of their species and was much faster thanks to the drastic boot from agility. Still, it remained still as Ash did not order an attack. Max noticed this took action happing to act before Ash could enact whatever it was, he was planning, "Use Acrobatics from behind!" With a flash, Sceptile came from behind all leaves in its body glowing with white energy as it attacked. "Side-step them all," was all Ash commanded confidently. Sceptile first attack came from behind as it launched itself forward when his adversary took one step to the right not even bothering to turn around. "Use your tail to reach!" Max exclaimed watching Pokemon do just that. Using its to arms to stabilize from the drop in a handstand position Sceptile swung its think needle filled tail at A-Sceptile. The two Ash's surprise the tail hit its mark, well sort off. A-Sceptile rose its arm blocking most of the impact by energizing is own leave with the power of a leaf blade. What he could not block became small bruises over its green skin, yet it was not powerful enough to move A-Sceptile to move an in from its spot. Having hit its target Sceptile used the force from the attack to jump back to a safe distance. Ash and A-Sceptile looked rather impressed as it was very rare for most to even come close to hitting A-Sceptile. Max's Sceptile must have trained greatly to achieve such a thing.

Ash grinned excitedly feeling the excitement flaring from his Pokemon. Ash crossed his arms over his chest expressing his dominance, "Max, my compliments to you Sceptile. It's been a while since anyone had come close to landing a hit on Sceptile. My Elite Four are one of the only few who have been able to land more than a few hits on A-Sceptile for a long time. I hate to break it to you though, that's not happening again." The Champion commanded his Pokemon to use Flash followed by Hone Clay. In seconds states were decreased and raised respectively. With a cry of pain, Sceptile took a few steps back eyes shut, while Max quickly asking his started if it was alright. "Now, Sceptile use Focus Blast," Ash said as his Pokemon quickly took action. The plan was to slow Sceptile down by impairing its vision then using the increase to his Pokémon's accuracy as a combined force to ensure the attack would land. Once the ball of fighting aura was formed A-Sceptile launched it at its adversary. Max's eyes widened seeing the rather large attack heading their way. "Sceptile, dodge!" Max commanded. Sceptile had just barely begun to open its eyes when the attack hit dead on knocking the Pokemon to the floor.

The battle was not over though as it slowly rose back up. "Sceptile, you are doing okay?" Max asked getting a confirmation from the Pokemon, "Alright, then use Grass Knot double knotted!" Sceptile's eyes glowed a jade color as it summoned various vines to erupt beneath the field ensuring the older Pokemon in thick bindings. Once more Ash said nothing letting his Pokémon's limb be restrained by the vegetation letting his Pokemon know through aura that wanted to see what Max was planning. Of course, A-Sceptile knew his trainer was one for the eccentric and didn't worry patiently waiting for the next attack. "Grassy Terrain followed by Synthesis!" Immediately the Pokemon roared letting the field be covered by a lime green aura as a breeze carrying blades of grass through the air. Next up the same jade glow as before enveloped Sceptile's body restoring its health. Max smiled confidently and ordered his started to get in close for an attack. "A-Sceptile use Bullet Seed keep it back," Ash said calmly thinking of what to do. Once he had it he whispered, "When goes to block the Bullet Seed switch to Toxic to subtly damage the vine."

Of course, with the loud roar of the younger Sceptile no one head the whispered command from the Alolan Champion with the exception of A-Sceptile itself. A-Sceptile grinned before shooting a barrage of seed at his opponent boosted by the Grassy Terrain. "Sceptile use Leaf Blade to defend and keep going," Max yelled watching his Pokemon raise its arms using its glowing leaves as a shield. Just as his trainer had speculated A-Sceptile took the moment to spit a small amount of break the vines on its left arm and leg, however, due to Max's Sceptile's increase speed it was unable to finish. Max extended his pointing finger out, "Finish it with X-Scissor!" "Counter with Leaf Blade." In a clash of power, both attacks clashed but A-Sceptile was stronger easily pushing the other back. Max's and Sceptile looked in astonishment not understanding how or more over when Sceptile had broken free. Regaining his balance Sceptile proceeded to follow his trainer next order to unleash a barrage of Acrobatics. "Sceptile deflects all of it with Leaf Blade," Ash ordered knowing that his Pokemon was about to prove its strength. Sceptile launched itself at its fellow grass type with white glowing blades colliding with green-lit leaves. The battle instantly transformed into a sword fight of sorts as Sceptile used all its limps to attack its opponent only to be blocked by Leaf Blade every time. Max gritted his teeth before telling Sceptile to roundabout and coming at A-Sceptile from different angles. The younger Pokemon bounce from side to side, trying to aim for any weak point yet Ash's Pokemon blocked at every point. Sceptile dived down fainting an attack for A-Sceptile's knew bring its tail up in full swing only to be unsurprisingly and frustratingly to be countered by Leaf Blade. Due to being tired down A-Sceptile swiveled around using its arm to pull on the vines for support it swung its powerful tail taking full advantage of its advisory's handstand position to deliver a powerful final blow.

Sceptile cried in pain as it was gutted and sent flying across the field and unfortunately slamming into Max sending them both back. "Uugff!" Max let out as he landed with his unconscious Pokemon atop of him earning a gasp of worry from the crowd. The moment Ash and Sceptile say the trainer and Pokemon slam into each other they knew that had used too much power. Quickly, Ash ran over to the pain as A-Sceptile finished to free itself before joining. May, and the referee came running as well to the trainer and Pokemon. "Max, are you okay?!" May cried out rushing to Max's side to help him up after Ash gingerly pulled Sceptile off its trainer. Not that Sceptile was all that heavy, you know. Considering how many heavy things he's had to carry this was easy. Max groan before shaking his head to clear his head, "I'm fine, sis. I guess Sceptile is unable to battle, huh?" The referee nodded, "Do you think you can still battle, or do you need to see a doctor?" "Nah, I'm good," Max pulled out Sceptile's Pokeball and returned it, "Thanks, bud you did awesomely!"

Max thanks May for helping him up and giving her an assuring smile, "I'm fine. Go sit down and enjoy the rest of the match. I still in it to win it after all." May laughed then returned to where the other remaining contestants were. Once everyone returned to their respective positions the Referee spoked. "Max's Sceptile is unable to battle, thus Ash's Sceptile is the winner. Max, please send out your final Pokemon and Champion you may substitute your Pokemon now if you wish." Ash returned Sceptile to its pokeballs praising it for its hard work before replacing the pokeballs with that of his next Pokemon. "Let do this, Aggron!" Max called out throwing his pokeballs out over the field. Landing heavily on the battlefield it bellowed out loudly. There before everyone was the large iron armor Pokemon with noticeable healed over wounds and a few chips to the armor here and there.

From the stands, Elio looked down at Gary with a cute frown. "Gary, Aggron looks hurt. Why is Max using it to battle?" Gary understood where Elio was coming from, so he quoted the Pokedex, "Aggron, the iron armor Pokemon. It claims an entire mountain as its own. The more wounds it has, her more it has battles, so don't take it lightly." Elio what you're seeing at the scar left over from cuts Aggron got from battling a long time ago. It's not hurt but those marks show that it's a powerful Pokemon." "Oooh," came a chorus of voice from Elio and his class as the took in the word of the Pokemon professor which the young man had forgotten where there. "Gallade blades out!" Ash called out releasing his Pokemon. Once the Pokemon materialized a proud Gallade came into view as it with a different coloring then usual. In place of his normal emerald-green skin it had a deep sapphire blue, its chest horn was an orange color and atop its head, the head crest was a cool grey color along with orange-colored eyes. "Ga, Gallade." Look at the Pokemon starry-eyed and excitement clearly displace on his face, "Wow, that's a shiny Gallade! How did you find it?" "I'll tell you after the tournament, okay," Ash replied. "Now, with both Pokemon on the battlefield let the battle…begin!" the ref. announced.

This time Ash took his turn first calling out, "Gallade let start this thing but buffing up your attack with Swords Dance!" Ash knew his Pokemon was strong but still lack some training and experience that others like Sceptile for instance. So, as any good trainer, he needs to keep his head in the game to make up for his Pokémon's lack of experience. After all, that's what a trainer and Pokemon do, the make up for what each other is lacking. The blade Pokemon responded by extending his blades out and give the audience an opposing Pokemon a literal arm show. Slashing his bladed arms from side to side in a choreographed fashion all the while summoning bright sky-blue swords to encircle it, spin, then lean in toward the Pokemon before vanishing. Thus, a red-orange aura shot up over Gallade raising his attack power. Max looked pensive as the thought. Gallade had the type advantage as well as increasing attack power so it'd be best to keep at a distance at least for a while. Sure, Aggron had very high defense but it was double weak against fighting type moves. Still, he knew he could even the odds, "Let out a Screech!" Following orders, the metal beasts bellowed out a grand roar at Gallade who cover his ears in pain; it was so loud that those in the crowd covered their ears too. So, when the move finished, they all say the blue aura drastically lowering Gallade's defense. 'Perfect, with Gallade naturally low defense plus the decreased defense from the screech things will a bit easy, well he hoped.

"Alright Aggron use Stone Edge!" called out Max. "Aaggron!" yelled Aggron before stomping its foot on the ground making it shake. Stone Edge was one of those moves that was able to be used in many different ways. Sometimes used as projectiles that manifested surrounding the Pokemon before shooting out at fast speeds, while others it had sharp rock protrude from the ground in a line from. This time when Ash saw that neither did rock appear around Aggron or from the round sequentially he knew they would emerge from the ground around Gallade to entrap him like an iron maiden. So, with the ringing in his ears, Ash knew that it would be hard for Gallade to hear him so reach out with his energy letting his Pokemon know what to do next. 'Gallade use Psycho Cut!' ordered Ash and Gallade knew exactly what Ash wanted him to do. Gallade nodded and created a blade of psychic power though instead of sending it out he left the energy over his blades and in the moment the jagged stones burst up to, "impale," him he chanced his footing to adjust to his next more. Quickly, swiveling in place it using Psycho Cut to slice through the dense rock formations as if cutting through paper. The Champion quickly commanded a counterattack, "Go straight to it and use Brick Break!" 'No, you don't,' Max thought, "Don't let it get close Aggron blast flamethrower at Gallade's feet.

"Aggron!" exclaimed the steel type and did as told. "Huh?" said Ash confused, 'What is he trying to do? Gallade is more than fast enough to avoid getting his legs burnt…'. The flamethrower hit the sand in front of Gallade's feet causing the hot sand too shot up catching Gallade off guard as the hot sand goes into its eyes causing it lots of pain. "Now that Gallade can't see we have the advantage. Aggron use Heavy Slam. The giant beast of metal roared and charged at the psychic and fighting-type Pokémon. "Alright, Gallade stay still I'll be your eyes and I'll help you through this," yelled reaffirming the trust between trainer and Pokemon partner. "Alright, Master I trust you," spoke Gallade telepathically directly into Ash's head. "One more time run straight forward and use Brick Break! Be prepared for the recoil!" called out Ash. Gallade did as he was told and with great speed ran towards the charging Aggron. He was two quick that Aggron nor Max had time to retaliate. Gallade lifted his arm and then hit Aggron dead on the chest. He steadied his footing and bracing his entire body for the massively heavy iron-clad dinosaur. Slowly, but surely Aggron's weight began to overcome Gallade's strength as he began to tremble. All the while Max felt excited knowing full well that his Aggron had its hidden ability of Heavy Metal thus making the beast twice as heavy as it normally would be. The older trainer needs to get Gallade out of there so ordered Gallade to use Sword dance quickly to push it way just enough to out from under the steel reptilian.

Gleam. Gleam.

As the shine from the sky-blue swords faded Gallade gathered the much need strength before pushing Aggron up about an inch them ducking out of the way letting the behemoth collide onto the ground. Not wasting time brought down a Brick Break upon the rival's back. Aggron cried out in pain from the impact then slowly stood up heavily breathing. Aggron groaned in pain but was still strong enough to stand on its hind legs, "Grrron. Raag." "Aggron how are you doing?" asked the concerned trainer. The iron armor Pokemon simply nodded never taking its eyes from Gallade. Max thought for a moment. "Grrr...Aggron use Shadow Claw," ordered Max. Aggron roared as the shadowy claw stretched towards Gallade. "Gallade jump up as high as you can to dodge it!" yelled out Ash hoping Gallade wouldn't get hit by the attack as Gallade jumped 20 feet in the air. "Oh no, you don't! Aggron!" said Max at his Pokémon. Aggron nodded smiling and all it did was move a finger causing the shadow call to change direction and head straight up a Gallade. Gallade cried out in pain as it was hit with the ghost type move them plummeted to the battlefield below. Through the pain, Gallade still stood up and still blind. "Gallade are you okay do you still want to keep going?" asked Ash concerned. 'I am alright; however I still cannot open my eyes,' replied telepathically Gallade telepathically standing tall. "Do you want to forfeit. That way we can get a look at those eyes. (Gallade nodded no). Okay, then charge straight and use Psycho cut on Aggron!' called out Ash.

"Oh yeah, Aggron charged at them with Heavy slam!' ordered Max. Both Pokémon did as their trainer's told them. The two Pokémon roared as the collided with one another causing each other a lot of damage. The two attacks hitting together were so strong that the bounce off each other throwing the two Pokemon back. Aggron fell near the crowd of people and Gallade slammed into a tree; by sheer luck water that had been contained within the blossoms of the tree fell down soaking Gallade. When they two slowly got back up Ash and Max noticed that their Pokémon were very exhausted. Ash also notice that Gallade could now see again as it had washed his eyes the water. "You ready to do this Max!" said Ash pumping his fist in front of his face with a determined look on his face. "Any time Ash let's do this Aggron use Flamethrower!" commanded Max. "Use Night Slash on the sand!" ordered Ash; Gallade nodded and did as he was told as the Flamethrower came at him. he hit the sand with his Night Slash making the sand jump up as a wall of sand blocking the Flamethrower. When the Flamethrower hit the wall of sand it didn't pass through, but the heat from the fire turned the sand into glass. "What the?" Max spoke as he looked up at the wall of glass.

Ash took the lead, "Good now Poison jab on the glass and send those shards at Aggron. Gallade's hand shone a bright purple as Gallade punched the glass with his fist; breaking the glass and making the shards shoot at Aggron using the force of the punch. "Aggron use Flamethrower now!" yelled Max. "Agg...ron!" roared Aggron shooting out the blast of fire at the incoming glass shards. Passing through the Flamethrower melted the glass but didn't stop the shards, so when the melted glass hit Aggron it stuck to Aggron's cool steel armor. The boiling liquid glass burned Aggron's skin underneath the heated armor making Aggron cry out in pain. "Aggron hang in there you can do it!" said Max worried. "Ggggggrohn," murmured Aggron shriving trying hard to overcome the horrible burning sensation. Ash thought he should wait for Aggron to be able to move before attacking. After a while Aggron was able to move but not as fast due to the hardened Glass on its body. "Aggron you okay do you still want to battle?" asked Max now very concerned for his Pokémon. "Ggron" said Aggron nodding. "Okay, if you say so...Aggron use Heavy Slam!" Max called out. Aggron charged as fast as it could at Gallade. "Gallade dodge it and use Brick Break," commanded Ash. Gallade jumped into the air and landed behind the charging Pokémon. Gallade ran towards Aggron and prepared to use his Brick Break. As Gallade's and came down suddenly Gallade's hand gripped and stooped by something. Both Ash and Gallade flinched when they saw Aggron had caught Gallade's arm. Max grinned widely pushing his glasses back into place so that the light shone off them making them look white. "Hehehe! Aggron now use your Heavy Slam!" ordered Max. "Oh! No! Gallade get away quick!" yelled out Ash with worry on his face but it was too late Aggron had already slammed into Gallade. Ash saw in Aggron crush Gallade under its huge bodyweight he had to think of something fast. 'That's it' Ash thought. "Gallade use Close combat!" yelled Ash with a stern face. Gallade use his strength to unleash a barrage of powerful melee attacks the with final kick throwing the hunk of metal a foot away. See, as he was pinned down by the larger being Gallade was still able to move on of its arms. He then used it to attack and thankfully he was able to mouth Aggron just enough to free his leg which he used in tandem with his arm to attack.

With Aggron off Gallade, Gallade instantly stopped and gasped for much-needed air. Slowly, Gallade got to his feet and glared at Aggron who was also glaring. Both of them now had done serious damage to each other and they both wanted this battle to be over. "Aggron lets finish this use Double-Edge!" Max yelled. "Wait for it...wait for it...Now use Psycho break!" ordered Ash confusing the audience. Just as Aggron reached Gallade Gallade's arm was surrounded by pink psychic energy making the blades on its arms longer which came down hitting Aggron with the force of a brick break and Psycho cut hitting Aggron's shoulder. Aggron slammed into Gallade full force in the stomach greatly causing each other damage and causing an updraft of sand. When the sand settled Aggron and Gallade were still pushing against each other trying hard to keep consciousness. Suddenly, Aggron's eyes widened and plopped to the ground with swirly eyes; Aggron had fainted. The crowd stayed silent for a minute then they roared cheering Ash for his victory. "Aggron is unable to battle the winner is Ash Ketchum!" announced the referee as Gallade felt on one knee. "Huuh, I guess I Ash is still too strong for me," sighed Max returning Aggron to its Pokeball, "Take a good rest I'll take you to the Pokémon Center in a bit." Max took a breath then put his Pokeball on his belt. Both trainers made their way to the center of the battlefield stopping right in front of each other. Ash spoke first extending out his hand to his past travel companion with his trademarked grin, "Max you were awesome out there you and you Pokémon were unbelievable you really trained Aggron well and don't worry you'll beat me next time I'm sure." Ash gave Max a wink then a smirk. Max laughed and shook Ash's hand and replied, "Thanks and I'm so beating you next time Ash!" "I can't wait for it, its gonna be an awesome battle I know it," said Ash happily.

"Very well. My beloved people and esteemed guests. I certainly hope you all are enjoying the astounding Pokemon battles taking place today," the Melemele Kahuna spoke with enthusiasm and in response got a loud roar filled cheers and shout of glee. Nodding he smiled lifting a hand to politely calm the crowd. Finally, when the crowd calmed, he held his stomach laughing full-heartedly, "Ahaha, I am glad to see your excitement. Now for we will be taking a break to allow our trainer to get their Pokemon check out by Nurse Joy. So, we will return for the final battle between May and Ash in an hours' time. Please go and enjoy the fantastic festivities we have for you here today."

A certain coordinator who stood far in the back of the crowd, "Tch," in disgust before turning around and making his way back inside the theatre.

**So, the battle between Ash and Max ended with Ash as the victor. AS THE JOURNEY CONTINUES!**


	8. Chapter 8 Finals: May Vs Ash

Ashes in May Ch. 8 Finals: Ash Ketchum Vs. May Maple

**Hello, here is the next chapter, finally haha. I wanted to tell y'all that the Pokemon map will be base of the map the PokeTuber Bird Keeper Toby made since it's well thought out and it's easier to look up to reference things. I'm going to be also using some material from the Pokemon fan game Insurgence. I just love the concept of Delta Pokemon that have been genetically mutated to be different from their original typing. I know regional variants are a thing that they will show up in this story. It's just that Delta Pokemon different types because they are artificially mutated genetically in a lab while variants are natural changes base on environments and changing to a new niche.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Delta Pokemon being used for the story nor the details that come with them**

**[Final Round: Ash Ketchum Vs. May Maple]**

**(Cue Pokemon center healing sound)**

A woman with pastel pink hair handed trainers Pokemon with a smile, "Here, you are. Your Pokemon are full heal and in great health." "Thank you, Nurse Joy," a young boy said gratefully before running out and on the way almost bumping into our heroes. "Ash, Ash, that was amazing!" Elio shouted running up to his older brother closely followed by Gary. Ash smiled at his brother ruffling up the boy's black hair, "Thanks bud." May then asked Elio who he was going to cheer for Ash or her. The smile on the poor little boy shifted to one of the cutest of frowns displaying his confliction. May and Ash felt their heart being speared with hearts in their eyes due to the purity of his expression. "I…I…do-don't know…" the boy replied thinking really hard about the topic. He wanted to cheer for his big brother, but he wanted May to win too. Elio was a smart boy who knew of course that only one could win but he thought both of them were awesome. Gary snorted before interrupting, "Don't worry about it, kid. They're both really strong trainers we'll just have to see how things play out." Elio quickly shifted back to his overly joyous attitude before telling Ash to make sure to be careful because May was really strong. At this, all three teens laughed that under normal circumstance people would say the reverse.

"Pika?" the yellow mouse asked getting Ash's attention.

"What's up bud?"

Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and dead up the theatre's stairs.

?

Ash, Gary, May, and Elio stood still looking in the direction Pikachu had taken off running. "Umm, that was weird," May said bluntly earning a chuckle from Gary. Ash nodded in agreement before plainly telling them he'd be right back and so Ash strolled up the stairs in search of his partner. As the young man ascended to the second floor Pikachu had already run down the hard reach the entrance to one of the balcony seats. On all four Pikachu cautiously poked his head in through the crack in the door looking around. The balcony was empty save for a single man who was bent over the guard rail with a phone to his ear. The man was a tall man with pastel green hair and an incredibly arrogant tone of voice. Pikachu frowned as he looked up at the man; he knew this man, he felt it. Due to the man facing away from him Pikachu wasn't able to see him directly, but the voice was eerily similar to a certain someone he knew. "Yeah, yeah. Look I know what was agreed on…listen I'm in Alola at your request. It's not my fault he happened to be home at the same time," the young man barked into the phone irritation clear in his voice. The electric type was getting a bad vibe from this guy and tried to listen in on his call by walking closed and hiding under a chair. The man grunted in disdain, "What of it? May's here so what? I'm here to do my job…I don't understand how she has anything to do with…whatever. Suit yourself…"

Just as he hung up there was a voice followed by a knock on the door, "Pikachu? (Knock, Knock) Excuse the Intrusion but have you seen a Pikachu pass by?" In came Ash who was greeted but a bored face belonging to none other than Drew. Just like everyone else Drew had grown and now hard an impressive build all his own. He was not as tall as Gary or Ash though was a tad bit taller than May. To say Ash was surprised was an understatement. He had not seen the coordinator in person for over five years and the last he had heard of him was of his defeat at the hands of May during the Sinnoh Grand Festival. The man huffed in annoyance before feigning a smile, "Hi, Ketchum. Sorry, but no I haven't seen your Pikachu." Ash ahh-ed before reaching up to scratch his cheek cheekily, "Oh, haha sometimes he just takes off. Anyway, Drew how have you been?" Raising an eyebrow, he simply replied with an okay. He would be lying if this wasn't awkward for Ash as the two had never really seen eye to eye. To be honest the atmosphere around Drew was rather cold and well empty, which made Ash feel a bit bad for him. There was a moment of silence that they each sized each other up. As stated before they were close to the same height and both had similar builds. Both men were had their bodies well worked out, but Ash's was a bit more defined than Drew's. Think about it, it made sense that Ash had a more defined build as he had trained literally alongside his Pokemon for the last few years but with all his journeying had helped a lot. Both men had really grown into their own holding themselves with confidence. The difference here was the aura they each emitted. Ash, for example, the archetype of a confidant happy-go-lucky person who was immensely intimidating when getting serious. On the other hand, Drew held more of a confident high-standards man who, when serious, was as cunning as a thieving Thievul. While people gravitated toward one of them, they kept their distance from the other.

"…So, are you one of the coordinators here to advertise the Pokemon contests for Hala and Lillian?" Ash asked trying to defuse the ticking time bomb in the room. Drew rolled his eyes flicking bangs of his hair, "Yes, Kahuna Hala and announcer Lillian were correct; if I were you, I would talk about them with the titles to show respect. Talking about authority figures like the Kahuna simply by their name without their status isn't becoming of a champion." Okay…Ash's lip twitch from trying to maintain his smile and yes, for the first time in a while felt the tic of irritation over his left temple. Pikachu who was still hidden under the seat scrunched his face in annoyance. Ash swallowed his pride kindly wishing him luck in the Pokemon contest making sure to slide in the fact that May was taking part in the Pokemon contest. "Tch, she got lucky…I'm going to go practice," with that Drew left without so much as a goodbye.

Once he was gone Ash sighed before calling out to his partner, "You can come out now." The yellow rodent walked out from under a chair and looked up at his trainer with a guilty smile. Ash looked down at his friend for it bit. "Pika chuu…"

Ash took a seat in one of the chairs letting his pal jump up onto his lap.

"Pika Pika chu pika! Pipika Chuupika Pikachi!" Pikachu apologized trying to explain with a hint of disdain, "Chuu, Pikapi chee pika achu pi."

"I gotcha, it was a feeling, right? Something felt off, huh? I'm glad you didn't Thunderbolt him," Ash said confirming what Pikachu said and getting a nodded. Ash was perplexed as to why Pikachu wanted to electrocute Drew, but he'd ask later.

"Chu?"

"Of course, it was awkward, but I don't know, he seems mad more than anything else."

So, Pikachu then told Ash was he had heard what how suspicious it sounded, and Ash had to agree it did sound suspicious. "I guess, but we shouldn't get involved. For all we know it's just some personal issue."

It was then that a ring echoed through the room signaling that Ash was receiving a call. Pulling out the device he smiled when seeing that it was a call all the way from Kalos with the caller ID being of the famed Lumiose city gym leader. Without hesitation he answered the call, "Hello, Alola's resident Pokemon Master speaking, how may you be honored with my voice." _"Pttsss, oh, great Pokemon Master will you dame to speak to a lowly gym leader," Clemont replied with just as much sarcasm._ The went silent before bursting into laughter. _"Hi, Ash how are you doing?" came the voice now calming._ Ash petted Pikachu's head, "I'm doing great and so is Pikachu by the way." _"I'm glad. I wanted to thank you and apologize. Firstly, thank you for coming to help out here in Lumiose, since Diantha was on another mission. You caught those of the crime syndicate before their plans to abuse those women and Pokemon were accomplished. Second, I'm sorry for calling so late. I know it's been a few days since you left for home; I was caught up doing a lot more paperwork than I thought possible."_ "No worried Clemont. We were happy to help, and it was thanks to your locator invention that I was able to find them to begin with. Lumiose is so big it would have taken us too long to find them if not for your help. Anyways, about the late call, it's ok. Really, I know that gym leaders are usually the ones left to handle all that stuff."

"_Mmhmm, still thanks. I also wanted to tell you about some of the research I've been doing about the prophecy. Lady Ilene and Riley sent me pictures of their old texts and the mural. I got to say Ash these things are not something easy to decipher."_ At this Ash's demeanor became one of stern focus. "Were you able to find anything out that could help us?" _"Unfortunately, I didn't find anything from the words in the prophecy itself apart from what we already know. Heart, soul, and aura are the three major factors that are littered throughout it and having a powerful connection to legendary Pokemon. Not to mention the text is so old and faded that even my Text Reader 30.2 can't detect most of the worn-out ink marks."_

Ash bit his lip trying to think. "Clemont, thanks for your hard work, I appreciate it. Now, I think it's best you head to bed because I'm pretty sure it's just about midnight in Lumiose." _"Haha, right you are Ash. Okay then, have a great day Ash talk to you soon…"_ "Bye…" The call was cut and left Ash feeling a bit less than happy. He looked very pensive before shrugging his shoulder because for the moment there wasn't much he could do. So, he got up and returned to his friends carrying Pikachu in his arms.

**[Final Round: Ash Ketchum Vs. May Maple]**

The crowds were gathered once more around the battlefield with anticipation. Elio sitting atop his father's shoulders this time while Gary looked on eating ice cream. Hala took a deep breath feeling content with the crowed walking up on stage speaking into the microphone, "Alola, everyone!" "Alola!" "I hope you enjoyed our intermission and are ready to witness the final battle of our tournament. An unofficial battle between the beauty widely known as the Princess of Hoenn and handsome lad known as the Champion of Alola. May Maple and Ash Ketchum please take your spot and release you Pokemon," Hala announced watching how people cheer when they say the two trainers walk up to the field.

"Well, well, my Lady, it is a pleasure to have such a radiant adversary, and of royalty no less," Ash remarked as he took a now looking at her with a handsome grin. May giggled catching on and followed his lead by performing a curtsy. "Dear, Sir, I'd say the pleasure surely is mine. I hope you'll understand that I plan on succeeding this endeavor regardless of your dashing looks, good sir," May clarified with a smug smiled and sending a wink his way. Ash blushed, still felt his smile widen beaming at her with glee. Chuckles and giggles were heard from the crowd because of the two friends. Kukui looked at the two with a knowing look; a look that Gary saw, and he had to admit he felt a bit left out. The referee took over and once more ask the two to release their Pokemon for battle. "Ninetales, time to shine!" exclaimed throwing the Pokeball and releasing her golden fox Pokémon. It landed eloquently and its landing barely made a sound. It lifted its tail into the air proudly exclaiming a battle cry, "Naah!" At the same time, a wave of heat spread over the area bringing up worm mist from the ground. As quickly as the humidity rose it was gone leaving a blistering atmosphere and from Ninetales' body, an energy rose up and high in the sky formed a sort of lense thereby amplifying the sunlight beaming down. Ash looked up using his hand to shade his eyes Ash would say that it was like a bright spotlight was place over the battlefield. May had set up a powerful drought over the terrain and Ash knew she had something up her sleeve. "Wow, your Ninetales looks very dazzling. The way the sunlight shines of its fur coat means that it's in peak condition and that it is in its prime," Ash mentioned looking at the fire type with wonder, "The intensity of the drought showed that Ninetales is really strong. Oh, I can't wait to battle you Ninetales!" May shone with pride while her fox gleamed with determination. Ninetales was grateful for the compliment but had heard stories of Ash and his strong Pokemon so she needs to stay focus. The Alolan citizen was bursting at the seams with excitement making his Pokeball expand, "I guess it's my turn. Krookodile, I choose you!" "Krook a dile!" roared the desert crocodile. The reptile looked around noticing the way the heat seeped into its body, loving it. This temperature was its element, maybe not in typing but defiantly as a desert ground type. Finally, composing it sent the fox a competitive expression both in an intense sizing each other up moment.

"This will be a three on three battle. No substitutions allow. The winner will be decided when all of an opponent's Pokemon are unable to battle. All other standard battle regulations stand. Battle…begin!" ordered the ref.

"Let's start things up! Krookodile use Stone Edge!" Ash called out. "Krooka! dile!" roared the croc sending the sharp rocks shooting toward the fox. The young woman quickly responded, "Dodge then use Nasty Plot!" Ninetales did as she was told and did a summersault and then proceeded to cover its body in dark mist as a few question marks appeared before the sound of snapping fingers echoed. Instantly, a red-orange aura rose around Ninetales sharply increasing its special attack. Ash called for another shot at Stone Edge which the Pokemon quickly followed. "Send them back with Iron Tail!" the princess commanded. "Naaah," cried the fire type raising its tails as they each turned a black iron. Then, it used all its tails to deflect the jagged stone thrown its way. "Brace yourself!" Ash said from his spot. The croc lifted its arms in defense just as the stone pelted its body. Krookodile winced with each hit but still stood strong which made Ash happy. The attack may have been redirected by Ninetales but still had Krookodile's power in it so Ash had been worried about how much damage it would have caused. May didn't give them time to recover as she ordered her Pokemon to use Will-O-Wisp. The fox got into an attacking position with its font legs slightly lowered and its tails up and spread out each glowing with dark energy. Rapidly the energy gathered at the tip of each tail forming a purple wisp while one formed atop Ninetales' head. The small flames then shot forward towards the sand dweller. 'The best way to avoid it would be to go underground,' Ash thought to himself before calmly ordering, "Dig down to avoid the Will-O-Wisps." "Dile, kroca, Kroca, Kroca, Kroca" it exclaimed as it tunneled deep into the ground. "It not going to be that easy Ash," May said with a smirk, "Extrasensory, send those wisps down the tunnel!" The Ninetales nodded concentrating its power then sending the small flames in after the ground. The tunnel may have been dark but using its sensory powers it followed the singular tunnel Krookodile was digging. Within seconds the crocodile burst through the ground into the air then having a rather rough landing. Krookodile looked fine until a small blast of fire covered Krookodile's body the disappeared. "No way," said Ash surprised to see what just happened. He was sure Krookodile had gotten away from it. "Oh yes Krookodile's burned which means it will gradually decrease it HP," said May cheering, "Haha, chip damage! Now that how's a Pokémon contest Princess does her battling!" "Ninetales use dig!" ordered May as the loyal Pokémon obeyed. "You use dig too!" instructed Ash wanting to see what May could come up with. Kro-krooka," said Krookodile quickly as it dug into the sandy ground. But Ninetales was doing something different with the attack it kept coming up to the surface and them digging a knew hole which she all connected making a maze. This very much irritated and confused the sand croc who crawled through the various tunnels unaware that Ninetales had already resurfaced. The Ninetales had dug many tunnels rather quickly and had dug five holes in the form of a square and one in the center where it was resurfaced. May, however, had been practicing this as a new appeal for her next Grand Festival she enters, see her plan was to make four of the hole angled so that they were all connected to the center hole via tunnels. The maze aspect to it was something she had come up with for a regular trainer battle. May trembled with glee as she called out her next move. "Now Ninetales use flamethrower into the hole!" she commanded extending out her hand. The mystical Pokemon shined as it roared into the hole blasting an extremely powerful flamethrower powered but the Drought ability.

"Krookodile, get out of there now!" Ash yelled. Krookodile raced through the ground to get out but it was all for not as the blaze quickly blasted through. The fire filled the tunnels before erupting from the ground forming pillars of flames. The flames came out of the angled holes making each pillar pointed diagonally towards the center where the joined in a gorgeous displace of a flaming canopy.

As the battle went on Ash was starting to get worried that Krookodile hadn't come to the surface yet when he saw claws come out of the hole as Krookodile slowly emerged from the hole relief came to him. Krookodile was hurt pretty bad with it hits form Ninetales and due to the burns it got earlier in the battle; it was holding its left arm and was limping. Ash decided that Krookodile need a break, "Krookodile return!" Ash said pulling out Krookodile's Pokeball. But when the red beam came out Krookodile dodged the beam. "What's up Krookodile do you want to finish this battle?" asked Ash confused. "Krooka!" replied the ground and dark type. "Are you sure you can continue?" asked Ash concerned if Krookodile was overworking itself. The croc nodding reassuring his trainer. "Okay then use Stone Edge!" Ash called out. "Use Solar beam!" commanded May hoping to land the attack before Krookodile could throw its. Ninetales began to charge up the solar beam. "Grrr, will he be able to make it. Bright sun makes Solar Beams charge faster," Ash grimaced speaking under his breath. "Nah!" roared Ninetales snapping Ash out of his planning. The golden fox let loose the beam of light shot towards the Krookodile causing an explosion when it hit the opponent. "Krookodile!" yelled Ash. When the smoke cleared Krookodile was knocked unconscious however it was clear that the Stone Edge had hit its mark as well causing Ninetales considerable damage. "Krookodile is unable to battle, the battle goes to May Maple!" announce the Ref. "Yeah May!" cheered many of May's fans. "You did great now take a good rest, pal," said Ash returning his Pokémon, "You know May you keep getting better and better. You're an awesome and beautiful battler!" Ash froze on the spot hearing what he had said and kept the smile trying to pretend he was cool. "First off, I'm only this good because you mentored me when I first became a trainer. Second, you think I'm beautiful?" said May blushing. Ash became flustered with her remark confirming she had noticed, "Well of course I think you beautiful and I'm pretty sure we all do…" The champion reaches up to shyly rub his finger over his lip. "Aaawwwwww!" chanted the crowd as a few girls glared at May and a few boys doing the same towards Ash. Gary rolled his eyes that the crowd's display of jealousy turning to looked at the two trainers, "If anyone is supposed to feel like that it's me…" He frowned slightly feeling an uncomfortable feeling in his chest he wished would…go away.

"So, why don't we continue with the battle," suggested Ash all pumped again. "Right, let's Go Roserade!" call out May as the rose Pokémon. "Alright, let's do this go Octillery. I choose you!" said Ash releasing the red octopus. The red Pokemon looked out of place as a fish Pokemon out of water for obvious reasons which would have opposing trainers feel sorry for it but May knew better. She needs to be careful because Octillery had the type advantage added to the fact that Ninetales had taken much damage from the Stone Edge earlier. Any Pokemon Ash trained was always adapted to its weaknesses and how to overcome them. 'Mmm, I should start setting up some chip damage,' she thought before narrowing her eyes, "Use Will-O-Wisp!" "Rain Dance." "Octo!" the deep voice of the water type was heard as its tentacles wiggled up to the sky in a jiggly dance. (Imagine the movements Squidward danced during the Krusty Crabs talent show, lol) Suddenly, the bright sunlight dissipated as dark grey clouds replaced it in the sly. Drip, drip drop, water rained down from atop. Octillery cried for joy as water began to fall over its skin and cooling down the atmosphere. Ninetales and May looked up with jaws dropped as the Rain Dance not only negated the effects of Drought but extinguished the ghostly flames Ninetales had formed.

"Heehee, now let's use surf, cover the field!" Ash called out knowingly. This attack had a wide range and would fulfill Ash's plan perfectly and literally. Octillery followed orders with blue glowing eyes using its front two tentacles to summon a huge wave of water beneath it before unleashing it through the battlegrounds. This time however Ninetales was unable to avoid the large amount of water as it slammed hard against it washing it clear of its paws. It was then that May realized what the true purpose of the move was clearing watching it drain down into the hole Ninetales and Krookodile had dug earlier. "Now dive in, Octillery, your field disadvantage is gone," Ash said proudly as the crowd cheered with amazement. They roared with all kinds of impressions, "Yeah, that our Champion!" "I see what here did there!" He's so smart!" And so, the tides had turned, haha literally. Happily, the multilimbed Pokemon jumped into the water-filled tunnels below. May called out to her Pokemon telling it to be careful that Octillery could attack from any of those holes. Ninetales narrowed its eye focusing and preparing its body to move instantly. Ash grinned deviously knowing his plan was working and relayed the next part, "Cage! Rock Blast!" May glared trying to decipher what it could mean, "When it comes up dodge and stay out of its line of sight as best as you can." The red octopus swam quickly through the water and resurface with its mouth glowed white, "Tilleryyyyy!" Large rock magically shot from the Pokémon's mouth like a barrage of missiles. Missiles to which Ninetales dodge and evaded with varying degrees of difficulty. "Til, till, tiil, tiill!" After, shooting for a bit it swam down only to come up again from a different spot and repeating over and over. Eventually, May gasped realizing what Ash meant cursing under her breath as it was too late. Ash chuckled proudly, "I see you figured it out May. Yep, the main reason for the Rock Blast was to build a wall to trap Ninetales in close quarters. I know that even though we now have access to fast means to move about, Nine tale could have still stepped out of range, so we trapped it instead to keep it close! If Ninetales had gotten hit by the Rock Blast, it would have been a bonus."

Kukui nodded very much impressed with his son's thought process. He wondered if Ash had thought of that on the fly or had he planned for something like this, nevertheless, Ash never ceased to impress him. "Professor Kukui could we be as strong as the Champion one day too?" came a chorus voice from his students. A young girl walked up with stars in her eyes, "Yeah, I want to have fun battles like that!" Professor Kukui chuckled nodding, "If you work hard and form powerful bonds with your Pokemon you could become very strong, yeah." "He's right," the younger professor added in having the kids direct their attention to Gary, "Both the Champion and May have an incredibly strong bond with their Pokemon that help power them through battles. Just remember that it also takes smarts to win a battle; don't forget to pay attention to what Professor Kukui teaches you." Boom! "Octoorr," cried the water type bring all their attention to the battle. Ninetales had been able to land an Energy Ball on the octopus much to May's glee and Ash's dismay. Unfortunately, the impact force had cause Octillery to be thrown as ways way from the nearest tunnel entrance leaving it in a vulnerable state. "Ninetales, use this to charge up for a Solar beam!" May called out. "Octillery lets end this! Use surf, followed by Whirlpool!" Once more with eyes a glow it lifted its tentacles summoning a large wave onto the field knocking Ninetales out of focus. "Naaaaaah!" whelped the fox in distress just as Octillery waved its arms in a circle causing the water to swirl up into a huge whirlpool. May yelled for her Pokemon, "Ninetales no!"

Soon enough the water drained once more leaving a washed-up Ninetales. "Ninetales is unable to battle, the battle goes to the Champion!" The crowd roared! Recalling her partner, she thanked it and put it back pulling out her next Pokemon. She took a deep breath before letting out her new partner. "Roserade!" Before everyone was beautiful bouquet Pokemon which had a big root around its right wrist like a bracelet. "With both Pokemon on the field let the battle begin!" the referee announces.

"Octillery use supersonic!" "Dodge and use ingrain!" ordered May. Using that moved would literally make Roserade immovable but her plan was to drain as much of the water from the tunnels as possible. The rain could potentially refill it but not likely. Roserade grinned and twirled with grace then stopped facing Octillery as it rooted itself to the ground. Roots began to spread over as well as under the ground quickly absorbing the water and turning it into energy. Octillery gasped as it quickly stuck itself to the edge of the hole feeling the water level drop. If it hadn't held on to the walls of the hole it wouldn't have been able to get back up so easily. Worst of all it was now vulnerable. "Use Least Storm!" yelled May and within seconds Roserade summoned leaves from the nearby forest swirling them in the air before bringing them down onto Octillery. Boom!

"Octillery is unable to battle! Please, bring out your next Pokemon"

**Welp, here it is. I know it's not a great ending but it was getting way too long. I also did not what people to read twelve pages. I know my chapters are long but if I put the entire thing I myself would just about die, plus it would just be ridiculous at that point. Anyway, all things considered, I hope you're enjoying the battles so far. I know I'm not the best when it comes to combat scenes but I gave it my best. I also wanted to give May actual skill because I know she has it even if she's not a trainer who trains pokemon's power. With May being a coordinator, I wanted her moves and pokemon to be powerful but also entertaining as that he career choice. Thank you for reading! Enjoy you time reading this fanfic!**

**AS THE JOURNEY CONTINUES**!


	9. Chapter 9 Final Match!

**Ashes in May Ch. 9 Final Match!**

**Okay, so here is the last part of the May vs. Ash battle. Hope you enjoy it. **

**The main pairing is that of Ash X May, AdvancedShipping! Yay, I also was thinking of adding Gary to the mix. Due to that a lot of people won't like it that's 100% alright. I know that a relationship with more than two people is strange, I just wanted to try and see what I can make of it, is all. So, be warned, then again I did say this in the first Chapter at the top. For those who are a bit more relaxed I really thing you'll enjoy this story. **_**Plus, the story is more for the fun of it, you know like give you a good story with a pot but also have its slices of life and immerse you into the fantasy that is the Pokemon worlds**_

**I know a lot of you have notice a strange thing that has happened with a few of my previous chapters where a bunch or links or something appeared that make the story completely unreadable. I was rather furious that it kept occurring and I asked the Fanfic support thing but they never got back to me so… Anyways, for some reason it only happened when I copy and pasted the story and not when I directly upload the document so yeah. Though, I'm still not quite sure why it happened I'll try my best that this doesn't keep happening. Thank you for you wonderful patience.**

"Octillery use supersonic!" "Dodge and use ingrain!" ordered May. Using that moved would literally make Roserade immovable but her plan was to drain as much of the water from the tunnels as possible. The rain could potentially refill it but not likely. Roserade grinned and twirled with grace then stopped facing Octillery as it rooted itself to the ground. Roots began to spread over as well as under the ground quickly absorbing the water and turning it into energy. Octillery gasped as it quickly stuck itself to the edge of the hole feeling the water level drop. If it hadn't held on to the walls of the hole it wouldn't have been able to get back up so easily. Worst of all it was now vulnerable. "Use Least Storm!" yelled May and within seconds Roserade summoned leaves from the nearby forest swirling them in the air before bringing them down onto Octillery. Boom

"Octillery is unable to battle! Please, bring out your next Pokemon."

With that Ash returned his Pokémon as Roserade's special attack was harshly lowered. "Wow May, I bet you've been training with your dad haven't you," said Ash complimenting her. "Of course, I did I'm not just someone that can't defend herself you know," replied May with a determined look on her face pushing back the emotions over her dad, "Plus, I'm the daughter of a Gym leader and just because I'm a coordinator doesn't mean I can't be a strong battler!" "But I still think that most of what I learned was because of you and your caring self," said May looking down blushing, thus making Ash blush. "Awwww," roared the crowd at this touching moment. "Okay, my next Pokemon is a very special one as she is a bit shy so please those of you in the stand could you please not cheer too loudly," Ash asked nicely bowing at the crowd respectfully asking for their compliance. The crowd responded with a hesitant okay before quieting down.

"Alright then," Ash whispered with hesitation looking down at the Premier ball in his hand, "Ionz shock em' stiff!" With the throw of the Pokeball, it opened letting out an unknown Pokemon on the battlefield astounding the audience including May, and Gary who didn't know Ash had such a Pokemon. In front of everyone was a stunning Gardevoir that head all eye on her because of its color as it was not the normal coloring nor was it its normal shiny variant. Many people's first thoughts were of its difference in coloring because it was from a different environment like Pokemon from the orange islands or possibly a variant. While Gary lost his shit, well almost. He was amazed by the Gardevoir as too many questions crowded his mind. He could feel his researcher instincts tremble with excitement! He could only wonder what adaptations this Gardevoir might have! "Gaardevioorrr," the soft spoke Pokemon greeted as it held its hands together before bowing at her opponent who was still stuck in place as looked at her in awe. This Gardevoir was very different from her original species; it had more white now and instead of the usual green and red she had electric blue and golden yellow. Gardevoir's golden hair and blue eyes instead of the green hair and red eyes. Its chest horn was a sky-blue color with light blue rings encircling her hips up to just under her chest. Further down her skirt, each had a full light blue circle with a ring round it being the same color. The underside of the skirt had a metallic golden shine. (This link will show you what I mean. zanethedragon/art/SSB5-Gardevoir-Delta-Forme-Pokemon-Insurgence-601942654 I'm also giving it a move st doesn't have in the fan games cuz I feel like it could use some coverage ) This Gardevoir was a special Pokemon Ash would later tell May and Gary was call a Delta Pokemon.

"Ash…" May started getting both Gardevoir's and Ash's attention, "…She's simply gorgeous!" Ash smiled while Gardevoir quickly found the ground interesting as her face flushed pink, still, she couldn't stop a small smile from gracing her lips. 'Thank you, Ms. May. You are too kind,' Gardevoir thought though the aura link she had with Ash. As gasped before chuckling, "May, Ionz thanks you for the compliment, she thinks your very kind." May looked surprised before thanking Gardevoir herself. "May, I suggest we get ready to battle," Ash directed to her receiving a nod in agreement. The Referee snaps out of his thoughts clearing his throat, "Ehem, very well with both Pokemon now on the battlefield we shall start. Battle…Begin!"

"Ionz, let cool things further, summon Hail!" the young man instructed. Gardevoir nodded slowly as the temperature began to drop rapidly making the audience shiver from the sudden drop in temperature. Soon, the water covering the round began to freeze as well as the rain turned into hail instead. Once more the weather was altered having it be the third time; first, it had been sunny heat, next cool showers, and now freezing chills. Could ya'll make up your minds! "Roserade used Power Whip!" The flowered Pokemon extended its arm and from the center of its roses came thick vines that wrapped themselves around the opposing Pokemon. "Gardevoir used Thunder Wave!" "Devoir," she breathed out with a struggle sending electricity through the vines to the Pokemon paralyzing it. Roserade cried at the shock letting go of the female Pokemon. "Rade!" it hissed feeling the shock now having trouble moving even a little, then the pain from the hail. Thankfully, the ingrained roots plus its held item restored the small amount of chip damage done to it. The brunette gritted her teeth with dread setting in; from what she gathered just now Gardevoir wasn't affected by the hail meaning she was an ice type or at the very least resistant to it. Ash's partner was most likely an ice type, but she wasn't sure if Gardevoir was an electric type. Think about it, Gardevoir has only used two moves since the start of the battle, Hail and Thunder Wave, in which she was proved to be ice type thanks to the hail immunity. Thunder Wave was different because many Pokemon can use the moved without being an electric type, so May couldn't be too sure. Roserade was at a severe disadvantage due to being in one spot and now was worse off knowing of the type advantage and paralysis. "This match might just be as fast as Roserade vs. Octillery isn't it," May muttered taking a gulp, "Roserade, get your magical leaf set up, we're doing offense this time with Dazzling Gleam!" Ash frowned in confusion but still got Ionz to be prepared.

The rose Pokemon lifted its arms summoning a bountiful amount of leaves each with multicolored energy to swirl around its body and once that was done it itself was enveloped in a ball of light. "Contest move: Shimmering Leave!" Her best friend's eyes went wide in surprise as did the audience's. "Rosr Roserade!" it yelled instantly sending glimmering multicolored shot everywhere paired with a leaf each. The rapid barrage was just about impossible to dodge landing a few hits on the Gardevoir though unfortunately, the Pokemon stood strong. The move itself was remarkably beautiful as each leaf and energy blast slice through the air leaving a trail of light giving off the aesthetic of shooting stars. "Let finished this up, Ionz use Blizzard." Ionz cupped her mouth with her hands before extending out her hands as if she were blowing a kiss however when she blew out a chilling wind torrented over the field. As she blew air out it immediately amplified into torrential winds of negative degrees and chunks of hail caught in the air current. Due to the double dose of immobilization, the powerful attack hit its mark fainting the grass type in seconds. "Roserade is unable! Please, release your final Pokemon Ms. Maple."

Wishing her poison type a good rest she let out her next and final Pokemon, "Lopunny, let charm them!" Once the bunny Pokemon was out on the battlefield all quickly took notice that this Pokemon wasn't normal either. May's Lopunny has pink fur on her ears and tail meaning that May's Lopunny was shine. "Well, it looks like I'm not the only one with special Pokemon," said Ash excited. May jumped with joy positively agreeing. "Yeah, isn't my Lopunny so cute!" squealed May happily, "Let not forget your Gardevoir looks so graceful and gorgeous.". 'Once more thank you, Ms. May, my master please tell Ms. May how you full-heartedly think that her Pokemon resemble her wondrous personality and beauty," spoke Ionz in a soothing feminine voice as it curtsied. Ash stiffened with a flushed look before relaying the message, "W-Well, Ionz said she thankful to you May and I-I gotta say you're Pokemon show the same grace and personality that you do." May was shocked and looked over Ash who was blushing with a deep red color. "Y-You really think that of me and my Pokemon?!" said May softly with a warm smile, still blushing. "Of course, I do, but I wasn't expecting to tell you, so publicly," said Ash rubbing his arm feeling very bashful, then pouting at his electric type. May looking away to hide a blush replying, "I think...It sweet" "Awww!" cooed the crowd again, but some jerk had to ruin the moment. "Hey, start the battle already!" yelled an unknown man. This snapped the pair from their awkward conversation. "Oh, right, Ash!

"Alright, let the battle...BEGIN!" announced the ref. "Lopunny, let's get bouncing, " said May she with a smile. Instantly, Lopunny moved into action using her great agility and stamina to nimbly tread the field. "Gardevoir use Calm Mind!" ordered Ash, "Then use Energy Ball!" "Gardevoir!" she shouted enveloping herself in a baby blue energy to raise her special attack and special defense, proceeding to the charge and firing of the green ball. "Lopunny dodge!" Just as the attack was about hit Lopunny elegantly jumped back and escaped unharmed. **(A/N: Okay, so my plan was to make this an epic battle, but I'll save that for later sorry. Instead, I want to give a bit of backstory for Gardevoir. It'll come in handy for later as well as Lopunny cuz why not.)**

**[PokeSpeak while still listening to the orders from their trainers]**

"I see you are very agile fast," said Ionz softly in PokeSpeak. "Why thank you, I trained hard to make May proud for helping me live a life away from cruelty," said Lopunny with country girl accent. "Shadow Ball!" Lopunny yelled hurling a ball of shadows at the other female who dodged. "So, you've encountered cruel and selfish human as well?" said Ionz the unleashing her next attack, "Moonblast!" The move hit its target. "Ahhh!" screamed Lopunny and when the fog cleared Lopunny had bruises but still had plenty of energy to fight. Lopunny stood back waiting from May next move, "Yes, I have. I don't usually trust in humans especially the males. The only human male I've come to trust is May's brother Max." "Use double slap!" Lopunny didn't hesitate to charge at Gardevoir slapping Gardevoir with her long powerful ears. "You see my old trainer caught me when I was a Bunnn-eary! Hiya! He was a very well built human constantly praised for his looks and strength. (Grunts in pain from Ionz attack) He convinced me I was special to him and I'd be even more special once I evolved. Then one day that bastard took advantage of my loyalty in my trainer too-aahhh!" the bunny tried to say the cried in pain from Gardevoir's attack. "My apologies, Lopunny you may continue," Ionz apologies retreating to a spot close to her trainer. "He used my trust in him to force mate with him," she said with rage before enacting her next more, "Bounce!" After coming down and hitting Ionz she continued. "That that evil man force breed with me; the trainer I thought as my friend betrayed me in the worst possible way. He hit me, he violated me and took my pureness. If it wasn't for a kindhearted girl who thankfully happened to be passing through the forest heard my screams of pain and came to my rescue. Even though she had to use all her Pokemon to stop the man she beat him and called humans authority," the shiny explained. "I am very sorry to hear that and know that we are all here for you if you have troubles; also, I'm assuming that the human girl who rescued you was Ms. May," the electric type assumed feeling sadness within her heart for Lopunny. "Mmhmmm that is why I can't fail May and I will win this for her!" said Lopunny, "Double slap!"

At the declaration, Ionz understood the rabbit's motivations and determination, yet she also had her motives and strong will. Gardevoir set up a few Reflects before responding with her own declaration, "I myself owe my life to the kindness of my master. I shall not lose!" The ice type Pokemon charged at the bunny with an X-Scissor which was countered by a Dizzy Punch. "I, too, have encounter horrible humans. They experimented on me, hurt me in agonizing ways. I was going to be used as a disposable pawn for a takeover. Ash rescued me and others from such a fate," Ionz breath out feeling the damage from the previous attacks. "Ionz, Double Team." The human-like Pokemon followed suite as copies of it materialized. "Lopunny, Hidden Power!" came the voice of the female trainer. "Hidden Power!" yelled Lopunny delivering the attack. Both females where panting but neither would give up. They were strong and will of iron. "Ionz, I am sorry you had to go through such torture. I know our past has marked us, but I am glad you still show a great will to fight!" Lopunny said with a smile that was returned by the electric type.

**[End of Poke speak]**

"Your Lopunny is very strong May!" said Ash amazed, "Just seeing the way Lopunny's hops I can tell it was powerful legs and her ears have well-developed muscles. This is such an awesome battle!" May giggled at how Ash's eyes sparkled with joy when he was interested in Pokemon. "Hey, your Gardevoir is very amazing as well" said May, "Her strength is simply astonishing and very well trained." By now both Pokemon had taken a lot of damage was were on their last legs. "Time to finish this! Use thunder/Fire punch" ordered Ash and May in unison. Gardevoir balled both fists with lighting and Lopunny balled both fists with flames. Both of them ran at each other. As they both came closer to each other they both extended their fists and punched each other's face almost instantly they got pushed back by the tremendous power of both punches that knocked each other out. There were a few minutes of silence then..."Weeee, have a tie! The battle between May Maple and Ash Ketchum end in a complete knockout! Both Gardevoir and Lopunny are unable to battle!" announced the Referee along with Hala who took over, "As not only did their Pokemon end in a tie but since neither trainer has a Pokemon standing I declare the final battle of our tournament a tie!" Then everyone in the crowd burst into cheers and roars. Ash and May both called back their Pokemon and thanked them for their help. They then both walked up to each other and shook hands. Ash smiled so brightly as he shook May's hand, "This tie reminds me of the Terracotta contest remember?" "Yeah, I remember it like it was yesterday, now I think this battle was a lot more fun," replied May giving Ash a hug. Ash was surprised at first then hugged back. Once again, the crowd 'awed' at the two. Instantly they both pulled away blushing.

"Ahaha! Wonderful! This concludes today's Pokemon tournament! The current time is 3:30 in the afternoon. Remember, to enjoy the rest of the festivities to your heart's content. Those interested in the Pokemon contest, the time of commencing will be at 6pm tonight!"

Finally, Ash and May collected their prices. The last gift, in particular, was handed personally by Hala himself. He walked up to the two it a blanket covered basket in each hand. Normally, both of these would have bee the sole winners but I suppose you can each take one." The old Kahuna present the baskets to them to which each took one. May took the basket that had a blank with three different colors in a traditional Alolan pattern consisting of bright orange, deep moss green, and a cool aquamarine. Taking the other Ash looked over the blanket with the same patterns with different colors, these as a pumpkin orange, light brown, and a deep dark gray. Both teens looked ecstatic until May realized the strain in her arms brings her to immediately place the basket on the ground. She stared wide-eyed at the Kahuna then at the bundle of woven sticks. How the basket didn't brake with just the weight allude May, but what really got her dumbfounded was the fact that Ash nor Hala looked to be burdened by the weights in the baskets. "Sorry, but what kinds of freaks are you," May demanded to know with a look of disbelief. However, due to her voice being a naturally soft voice he looked more cure that intimidating at least that this moment. Both Ash and Hala shared a glance before laughing brightly. Hala calming down first replied to her question, "I suppose it is a tab bit freakish, haha. (May looked apologetic) Many years of physical work, my dear. Being Kahuna keeps one's muscles strong, even if I look more jolly then buffy, ahha!" Ash just grinned cheekily bring up his arm flexing the tight muscle, "I'm just that awesome!" May snorted before nodding her head dismissively, "Yeah, and Grumpig can fly." Ash deflated was not for he just laughed it off. The tanned man then suggested with a gesture, "Please, look underneath the blankets." So, they did pulling away the sheets to expose two rather small Pokemon. Okay, so the two Pokemon were small in size but big in weight as was normal. May looked down at her basket to see a sleeping Pokemon with a skin coloring mostly of a pale orange with splashes of green. This Pokemon reminded her of Phanpy those a tad bit bigger. Having never seen this Pokemon she pulled out her Pokedex to get a brief description of this Pokemon

_Cufant: the copperderm Pokemon._

_It digs up the ground with its trunk. It's also very strong, being able to carry loads of over five tons without any problem at all. If a job requires serious strength this Pokemon will excel at it. Its copper body tarnishes in the rain, turning a vibrant green color._

"Wow, a Cufant, huh?" May repeated getting to use to the Pokemon name. The small Pokemon with a trunk was currently sleeping in the basket. Glancing over at Ash's basket she saw a Pokemon that resembled a Blitzle. Ash looked happily at the small quadruped Pokemon in the basket. "Haha, it's a Mudbray, so cool," Ash spoked looking at the small donkey Pokemon. May rose her Pokedex to the Pokemon as well listening to the entry

_Mudbray: the donkey Pokemon._

_It eats dirt to create mud and smears this mud all over its feet, giving them the grip needed to walk on rough terrain without slipping. Loads weighing up to 50 times as much as its own body weight poses no issue for this Pokemon. It's skilled at making use of mud._

"These two Pokemon are smaller than average as well were born not too long ago and will need much love and care in order to grow healthy and strong," Hala explained looking at the two tournament winners, "In all actuality they weight less than they normally would, so I suppose it really wasn't all the heavy." May pouted replying to the teasing old man, "Speak for yourself. I train and even lift but this is even much for me." After a good laugh, the pair made their way back to their other missing human friends meeting up with Gary and Max at Nurse Joy's treatment station. Professor Kukui and Elio went back to the Pokemon school as it was time for them to go home. "May and Ash your Pokemon are all healed up all that's left Is for them to rest for a bit," remarked Nurse Joy with her cheery attitude. "Thank you so much, Nurse Joy," May said gratefully grabbing her pokeballs, "Hey, Ash, come get your...Huh?" She looked around but didn't find Ash. "Is it okay if I take his Pokémon and give them to him," May asked. The Nurse looked skeptical but reluctantly allowed it as she seems to be the Champion's close friend. "I guess it will be alright I trust you so don't make me regret trusting you," replied nurses Joy. Taking Ash's Pokemon she walked to a table where Gary, Max, and Pikachu were sitting. They told her Ash had left to use the restroom.

**Okay and done. Feeuww, okay so this chapter and last are my second attempts to writing battles. I tried my best to keep it with the same kind of uniqueness Ash's battles usually have. Either way, I hope you like the battles and stay toon for more. The next chapter will most likely be about the Pokemon contest or filler not sure just yet.**

**AS THE JOURNEY CONTINUES!**


	10. Chapter 10 Reunion

Ashes in May Ch. 10 Reunion

**WARNING: SOME SEXUAL HARASSMENT AND SEXUAL INSULTS.**

**Okay, so it's not all that much but this chapter does deal with a topic a bit heavier then Pokemon really is. So...enjoy ; ) **

Vivid Futures Orphanage was a neatly kept home for children who have lost their parents or homes providing a comforting, safe, and nurturing home for children victims of multiple types of situations. Doubling as a Children's Advocacy Center the building was full of children of all ages and situations. The location itself was a large and beautiful building that in some ways resembled that of a resort. As a matter of fact, it was a resort, at least it was at one point. See, the building had been a hotel that was abandoned years ago and had been completely refurbished to house the kids as well as set up the main offices, cafeteria and the many recreational facilities for growing kids' needs to become healthy adults one day. When it came to this place no expense was spared to ensure the best quality of living. It also helped that just about every room was big enough to at least bunk four kids each, not to mention the rooms that had once been suites. Many things were expanded upon to contain so many people like the gym, a cafeteria as well as the restrooms. The facility itself had a medical ward, Therapeutic wing, an official police security office; all in all the Vivid Future Orphanage is equipped with the best materials, location, and staff possible.

Life for these kids has not been easy, and many will hold wounds that will heal but will ache for years to come. For most the loss of a parent was the reason for their new residence, having to live without parents at such a young age. Though taken care of by the facility, they essentially are alone in the world. To be surrounded by others yet just miss the ones they truly need…their loving parent. To miss a mother's warmth, her loving arms to protect you from the fears of the dark. The proud pats on the back from a father who cheer you on. The simple joys of playing with your parents were a miss to the children living at Vivid Futures and they are not the only children with such losses. Within the secure campus live boys and girl from toddlers to teens who have felt pain from those that were to love and protect them. The physical scars that would be seen by others and the mental and emotional wounds that would never fully heal. Children whose smiles were taken from them by a friend, neighbor, family member, or even a parent. Many of these beautiful kids never receiving a loving hug, a word of kindness, or a smile before arriving at the orphanage; to them, all of them, this was a place of support, a safe haven. They are young and most wouldn't quite understand that the staff all do their best to provide the children a chance at a future and that was okay for what matters is that they have the opportunity to have themselves a bright future. "Light from a vivid future," was the vision of this place, a vision set in place by the anonymous founder.

As dark as it sounds, as much as a "Utopia," looks and sounds perfect even they have problems. This world has its fair share of complications, don't get it wrong, but there are definitely those who put in the effort to help. That was what this place stood for a bright future. If one was to volunteer or had employment at the facility, there were to be screen and background checked thoroughly to ensure security to the boys and girl inside. Upon entering you would see many children laughing a playing happily in the playgrounds or the sports fields each lost in their activities and among them were supervising teachers or sports coaches. Lastly, you may notice how there a few varying Pokemon. See, just like the rest of the region, Pokemon have a role within the walls of the orphanage. All of them present have been trained for emotional support and mental or physical disabilities a child might have. For example, there a few children whose health had drastically declined due to trauma of losing their parent, or from the fear of others due to abuse there were given the famous puppy Pokemon, man's best friend. Growlithe is a very kind and gentle canine to the human in its charged with and with its brave nature it helps encourage the kids to be brave themselves. Furthermore, if a girl were to have a disability such a blindness, she would be given a partner and guide Pokemon in Kirlia. Age in terms is not deterrent to receiving a support Pokemon as even a few teenagers had their own partner Pokemon. This was another thing the founder wanted to stress, and I quote, "What you can't do on your own, you can with a Pokemon pal by your side."

At the end of the day, a lot of thought had gone into the making of this place. A bright place to say the least yet ironically enough dark clouds began to roll over the Alolan skies. Though not yet raining the cloud looked dark and thick with small flashes of light that were not yet streaks of lightning. Then there was an announcement over the intercom, "All those outside please make your way inside as we have received warning of torrential rain. Please make your way within the building, thank you." With disappointed whines from the younger kids and scuffs from the teens, they all made their way inside. As there was still free time all they were given permission to entertain themselves as the wished, of course, according to the rules. So, a few teens when to their room to brood, a group of boys and girls went to play tag in the cafeteria and others simply sat down to watch a movie. A woman with violet hair by the name Nadia called out to the kids to gather their attention. "Alright, since we can go outside, I was thinking that for those of you who have nothing to do we can all go into the theater room and watch the Pokemon Contest!" Many boys and girls looked excitedly before following her to the room. The theater room was just as it sounded. A room with a large white screen as many chairs. This room was not used all that often as to not spoil the kids with movies and distraction, but every now and there they would watch a movie or two or even a few episodes of a tv show. A girl came up to the woman pulling at her pants leg, "Miss, Nadia what's a Pokemon contest?" Nadia looked down at the little green haired girl about to answer when a boy a few years older replied quite rudely. "A Pokemon contest is just a show about wimp coordinators who like to twirl around their Pokemon for the lols. They can't even battle real, their weak," the snot-nosed kid said snorting with distain. "Hmm, Mr. Foley, if that is so then why might you be here to watch the Pokemon Contest?" Ms. Nadia asked frowning eyes narrowed. The boy paused for a moment; he didn't have an answer. He scoffed before simply saying that he had nothing better to do. Nadia sighed picking up the little five-year-old girl and resting her on her hip she turned to the other. "Actually, Pokemon contests are just as hard as gym battles except in a different way. While in Pokemon battles the main objective is to defeat the opponent with a show of strength and powerful moves; in contests, the trainer has to make sure that the Pokemon is taking the right and perfect steps every time so that they can succeed. It is not easy to coordinate each move, each spin, or attack in the right way that makes it look beautiful. It takes skill by the Pokemon as well as by the trainer to make it work."

"Lastly, in terms of battle strength. Yes, a lot of time trainers are strong at battles but that because they train for them. Coordinators mostly train to show their Pokemon beauty and awesomeness. Just like there are weak trainers in battle there are strong coordinators in battle. Now, mister Foley, next time please be fully informed about what you say. If you do not know for certain about what you want to say, please ask me or your senior staff before passing out judgments." Nadia said looking the boy in the eye.

"Yes, Ms. Nadia…." The boy replied sinking into his seat with embarrassment and shame.

"Can we watch now?" the girl on Nadia's hip asked hopefully.

"Yeah, hurry or we'll miss it," exclaimed a boy who was quite interested in the Pokemon contest.

"Alright," she was greeted by a cheer from her beloved kids, so she looked up to the projector room, "Adrien, start it up!" "You got it!" was his reply.

Light beamed from the projector casting the image of the live broadcast. **"Hello, Alola region! Tonight, we bring you the Pokemon contest circuit debut! I know this afternoon had gotten a bit dark as rain is now beginning to fall, I'd like to tell all of you our beloved viewers to sit back, relax in the comfort of your homes and enjoy tonight wonderful showcase!"**

**[Iki Town Theatre about a half-hour before]**

Ash and Max had run off to all of the carnival stands, leaving May with Gary to chase after them. The two boys were determined to outdo the other in each game they could. The fire inside them burned with a desire to win. While Max won games like the ring toss and guess your weight challenge and Ash won the ones with a little more physical requirements like the basketball game and the ever common High Striker where Max could barely get half way up, Ash easily rang the bell. Afterward, they had all entered in the pie eating contest and well let's just say Gary and Max barfed, Ash came in second and May one the entire thing coming out looking as though she had not gained a single calorie to her flawless figure. Eventually, Nurse Joy was heard over the intercom announcing that all participating coordinators and guest coordinators should come to the theatre to get ready. Lastly, stating that the contest will begin in about an hour.

"Ugh, I'm never eating pie again…" wimped Max as he walked with his arms wrapped around his belly, "Beloved pie why did you hurt me…"

Gary laughed, "You say that now Maxie, but you'll feel better soon to once again enjoy pie."

May nodded patting Max on the back, "Gary's right. You just gotta grin and bear it!"

Max huffed looking up at his sister with a wobbly grin, "Grin and bear it…easy for you to say…I can't eat like the Hippowdon you are…uag…"

Gary's and Ash's head snapped towards Max with enough force to set sever whiplash looking upon their stupid friend in mortification. 'Praise, Arceus! Save this fool!' the two older boys prayed looking at Max with the upmost pity. Fewmm. May's eyes flare and flames began to surround her, her blood began to boil with rage. Then out of nowhere, the fire disappeared and for a slit second silence fell before them as it was then that Max realized what he had said to his sister. "Raaah!" Max screeched as she pounced at her, soon to be dead, younger brother. Her teeth looking like Sharpedo's and nail long like a Meowth's ready to claw out his eyes then just as her nails were to slice right through him, she was pulled back by both Ash and Gary who had both wrapped their arms her small waist to keep her from murdering her only brother. "Shit!" Gary cursed as he felt his sandals slide over the concrete. May struggled to get out of their grasp but was unable to so she placed her feet on the ground and began to slowly drag both Ash and Gary with her instead. The raven-haired boy and auburn-haired teen felt their muscles strain to slow her down each wondering what the hell did this girl eat and train with to be this strong. Ash gritted his teeth pulling with his might. With Gary told Max to run, get to the theatre and find him a seat, Gary and Ash could calm her. Ash told Pikachu to go with him to make sure he lived. Once Max and Pikachu were gone from sight May instantly stopped struggling, crossed her arms, pull up her legs and pouted letting her weight to be held up by the two muscular boys. Gary facepalmed while Ash hung his head in defeat. For some odd reason, this girl was strong as hell yet that muscle mass still weighed nothing. **(A/N: Anime logic am I right?!)**

"Rmmm…humpt…mmm," May grumbled with the most adorable pout Gary had ever seen.

Gary smiled nervously before speaking, "May, not gonna lie, you look so cute pouting and all, but why don't we all just breathe and think about other things like the contest instead, kay."

May rolled her eyes but did as Gary said looking away. A light red dusting over her cheeks, "Thanks, Gary…"

"May, not gonna lie either, you're scary when your mad," Ash said wit his lips pressed to form a line. This made May's eye twitched before she let it go.

"Guys, I'm sorry. I overreacted, but I want you to understand that I try hard to keep in shape, even more, when I get like I just did. I don't like being called fat by being called something like a Hippowdon." 'Plus, I'm going to look fat soon anyways…and I want to enjoy my figure while it lasts.'

"We know that May. Max was just saying stupid things because he isn't feeling go. You're just as fit and just as attractive as I have always known," Gary explained with gentle words. Ash nodding in agreement.

May smiled appreciatively wrapping around Gary's torso and hugging him tightly. Gary returned the hug leaning down to smell the sweet scent of her hair. Ash smiled looking at the two yet knowing that things where cool, still he felt a bit jealous of the embrace. What he wanted to be hugged too, don't judge. He was touch depraved; he could use a good hug. Yeah…he could use a hug. After a bit, a thought came to May's mind. Gary was shirtless, in the Alolan heat…suddenly she pulled away from Gray's chest where she had nuzzled her face looking every which way to not look Gary in the eye. "Oh, haha, wow, uh..it getting late. Whattimewasthecontestagain? Shouldn'titbestartingsoon?!" Gary remained where he stood with arms still open looking so confused that his expression matched Ash's. Gary turned to Ash questioning May's reaction which Ash returned with a shrug. All the while, May sneaked a glance at the muscled chest she had be so heavenly pressed up against feeling a small drip of blood ran from her nose. 'C-Calm down, May, breath,' May thought to herself willing her heart to slow down, "Uh, why don't we um get going." Swiveling on her heels she led the way to the theatre with the boy silently following her.

When the three got there to check in they were greeted by Marcey. "Ash! May! How are you and who might your handsome friend be?" asked Marcey the lady at the front counter. Gary gave her a winning smiled, "I'm Professor Gary Oak, Miss…" "A professor mmm, my name is Marcey," Marcy replied feeling giddy. Gary chuckled leaning over the counter allowing his muscled to flex, "Miss Marcy, it's a pleasure to me you. If it's not too much of a hassle would it be okay to go into the fitting room with my friend Ash? I'm sure someone as lovely as you would be kind enough to let me in." Marcy blushed looking from his handsome face to his chest, "Well, I supposed. Let me get you all set up." Ash and May felt their eyes twitch. Sure, they knew their friend was a smooth as they came and had the charm that could rival prince Charming himself, but they didn't like Gary direct his attention to other people. What was it weird that they wanted their best friends' attention, no, no, was their answer, I dare say.

"May, you have a personal dressing room. It's room 1006 and I even left a gift basket," said Marcey smiling, "While the boys can have room 1400." The woman kept her eyes on the taller of the three as Gary looked very charming. "Oh, thank you. Well, I should go get ready," May thanked Marcey quickly with a subtle bite to it and left to her dressing room and Ash went to the guys' dressing room pulling Gary with a grip a bit too hard.

Ash accompanied by Gary entered the fitting room closing the door behind him. It was simply a desk with a mirror, a small closet, and a soft against the wall. After searching through the theatre's various costumes Ash finally found an outfit that resembled May's. "Oh, my. My, my, Ashy-boy. Had I known you would tease me in such a way I'd have prepared," Gary said in a deep husk voice smirking at the teen in front of him. Ash had just pulled his shirt over his head and was in the process of unbuttoning his jeans. Ash looked up at Gary flushed, "Such up Gary, if I was actually trying to seduce you it be more that simply pulling my shirt off-" "So, you've thought of seducing me huh," Gary gave Ash a devilishly handsome smirk making the denser boy blush. Ash felt his face heated not knowing Gary was just messing with him or something else. "Cut it out, Gary. N-No I haven't but I'd doubt it'd be hard," Ash said letting his jeans drop to the floor, "You would fall with the easiest of teases." Reaching down to pick up his jeans, he didn't notice Gary advancing towards him. Next thing he knew he rose up to find himself in nothing but his boxer briefs with his half naked rival only inches away from him. Gary leaned ever so closed to Ash, "So, Ashy you would seduce me." Ash's face burned a deep red gulping as Gary was so closed. Gary was only two inches taller than him yet it felt like he was shorter, even though he was tall himself in his own right.

Blink…

"Huh?" Ash whispered blinking in confusion when in a split-second Gary was now laying down on the loveseat resting his feet up on the couch's armrest, Rotom phone in hand. Looking up the young professor spoke, "Ash, are you okay? You need to get dress the contest is gonna start soon. Hurry or you'll miss your turn." "Right, yeah!" Ash exclaimed as he shakily rushed to put on his costume. 'Had I imagined it all...'

[With May]

May walked down the hall and reach the door that had the number 1006. She unlocked it and entered the room. She was amazed at how big the room was there were many different costumes, a large make-up desk with a huge mirror over the desk. There was also a full-length mirror on the door of the closet. May placed down her bag and pokeballs, then pulled out her Arabian outfit. She began to take off her shirt, then her short leggings; leaving herself in her underwear. "Hmmm, I need to get a new outfit," the girl said holding up her outfit inspecting it. The stepped in front of the full-length mirror see it compared to her matured and curvy body. The outfit had become too small for her and well too tight around her chest and it terns of the pant the could almost pass for baggy shorts. Sure, she had other outfits that actually fit yet in her haste to leave home she only pact what was essentially at arm's reach. Why was this at arm's reach she herself didn't know? Either way, she pulled on her thin fabric pants and right before putting on her top there was a knock on the door. "Be there in one sec.," she responded quickly putting on her top winching at the pressure on her boobs. "Coming…uhg," May adjusted her top then proceed to open the door. Who she came face to face with was not someone she expected to see at least until the baby was born, let alone so soon. There in front of her was the father on her unborn child, Drew Rosenwood. Yep, he was right there with his pompous smirk. May gasped with shock then quickly switching pointed leer. "Why the hurtful glare," Drew teased the looking May from head to toe, "Such a great body, it's a shame your making such an ugly expression May." May scuffed demanding to know why he was at her door. She didn't want to know why the hell he was in Alola, probably for the showcase, still, if he wasn't there to say he want to be part of the baby's life then she didn't care. Drew's smirk changed into an annoyed one, "So, I notice you were in the tournament earlier today. Sooo, you've come to Alola, probably to suck Ash's balls dry or maybe that Gary guy. You were always hung up on them." May sneered, "Don't talk about Ash or Gary, though I see why you don't like them. They are both more of a man than you'll ever be and Ash is actually younger than you." Drew's upper lip twitched while holding back a snarl. Instead, he pushed his way into her dressing room against her shouts slamming the door behind him. He moved over to sit at the make-up desk. "I'll ignore that last comment. Now, tell me are you still keeping the rugrat."

"…You're not in the picture so please don't refer to my baby as a rug-rat. If you must know, yes, I'm going to take care of this baby. Now, whether you want to be in the baby's life or not that's up to you!" Drew just shook his head, "Look at you May, you're talk like an old lady. You're seventeen why would you ruin your life like this, not to mention that sexy body of yours." May blush with anger as she crossed her arms to shield her chest from Drew piercing gaze. "Funny, a few days ago I would have been flattered if not a little turned on by your lustful expression, but to be honest now I'm just disturbed," May said with baring her teeth, "Now, get out, you disgust me." That was it, Drew got up in a second before pinning May against the wall next to the door, "Don't be all high and mighty. I'm sure you came running to Ash crying about how I ruined your life. You convince him with the mouth of you right. I bet he liked that. Too bad for him I got to you first. Now, you're nothing but sloppy seconds."

"L-Let go of me, you bastard!" "Or what? I'm bigger and stronger," Drew rose his eyebrow pressing himself close, "How about I remind you of what you left behind." "Let. Go. Of. Me.," May hissed through her gritted teeth. Like hell was she going to be held against her will, let alone by this asshole of all people. Drew maneuvered both May's hands above her head and held them with one hand. He wedged his leg between hers firmly pressing into her. Then with his free hand, he groped her boob getting an oh so sweet squeak from her. She glared at him, but he wasn't fazed and continued much to her disgust. May gritted her teeth holding back a gasp before leaning back as far as she could and when Drew leaned down to her chest, she headbutted him hard. Both reeled back in recoil each hissing but May took the opportunity to push Drew off then landing a very sound slap to the face. May then spoke in a deep and venous voice that he had never head come from her, "Get the hell out, NOW." Drew growled making a move to grab her again when the door slammed open with an extremely peeved Ash Ketchum with an equally sparking Pikachu. "Piiika chaaa!" growled Pikachu in a fighting stance his tail up ready for the attack.

**[A few moments earlier]**

"Looking nice, Ash," the brown-haired boy complimented with a thumbs up. "Haha," Ash said with a light dusting of red and a toothy grin, "Thanks, Gary. What about you Pikachu, what do you think?" Ash adjusted his headdress and his necklace. Pikachu look up at his Pokemon with a small question mark beside his head before exclaiming happily. Pikachu had come to find Ash after a bit of waiting with Max and since May never arrived, he thought it was safe to leave Max alone. Gary got up from the couch telling him that he was going up to the theatre seats and meet up with Max. "So, break a leg!" Ash grinned nodding proceeding to make his way to May's dressing room. Ash nuzzled his cheek against Pikachu who gladly returned the affection. "Hey, Pikachu, I think I'm starting to go crazy," Ash said as he casually walked through the hall. "Pika?" "See, you know how I was just getting changed? Well, I think I had a mini dream or something about Gary. Um, to be honest it was very weird," Ash said feeling rather confused. Okay, sure he wasn't as dense as he once was and yes, he knew what a sexual fantasy was, May being in most of his, still, this was new to him. At least the first time it happened in a slightly less private moment. He had thought of things like that in…private but for it to happen without his conscientious approval. "Chapika chi kapi!" was his replied making Ash sweatdrop, "Sure, I'm going crazy, heh, heh." Then an exclamation point flashed when a memory came to Ash, "Hey Pikachu what happened when you were talking to Umbreon and Glaceon?" Pikachu froze as his face turned a deep purple as it began to ramble so fast Ash couldn't understand a single bit of what he was saying. "Um, mind running that by me again," Ash said with an eyebrow way up. Pikachu looked defeated as he sagged from Ash's bare shoulder like he was melting away. He proceeds to explain his dilemma to Ash only making Ash more confused. Just as Ash was going to question further, they heard May's voice.

Ash ran to the door to May's dressing room. "Let. Go. Of. Me.," May hissed from the other side of the door. Ash placed a palm on the door as he focused his aura then placing once hand to his chest. He expanded his aura through the door and into the surrounding area. He then allowed his aura to engulf Pikachu to allow him the ability to see what he was seeing. In seconds Ash could see the auras of his best friend and a man he was all too familiar. He could see the blue aura figures in a very compromising position. The next thing they both saw was when the guy grabbed her boob and that sparked anger Ash hadn't felt before. The sound of a slap was head; Ash and Pikachu knew they needed to get in there fast. Both moved back as the raven-haired teen rose his bare foot up then brought it down on the door breaking through the lock and stepping in.

"Drew, what are you doing in May's dressing room?!" Ash question walking into the room with a very intimidating pose. Ash stood tall with his back straight, chest out and head tilted slightly down as he glared at Drew. Drew hesitated for a second before matching Ash's glare. "Well, if it isn't Alola's Champion. This has nothing to do with you so stay out of our business," Drew snarled looked very irritated. Ash didn't break contact with Drew as he asked May if she was alright. Having May confirm that she was fine, Ash's flaring aura calmed down a bit. Unfortunately, this made Drew far more confident. Drew smirked, "So, Ash, how were the sloppy seconds?" Ash only rose an eyebrow but held his stern expression. Ash didn't know what that meant much to May's great appreciation, though not necessarily because he was innocent enough but because if he knew what Drew meant he might just kill Drew for even mentioning it. Drew didn't know Ash was clueless, so he took Ash's silence as an act of disrespect, "So, May's told you about the thing in her stomach? (He saw a glint in Ash's eyes) So, she did. Well, did she tell you who's she has been slutting around with before you? What about who the father is?" This actually caused Ash's expression to momentarily falter. "That's right, I fucked her before you could-"

Blam!

Everything seemed to go in slow motion when Ash's eyes shone a bright blue as he jumped at Drew reeling back his arm then delivering a hefty punch to the jaw. When time returned to normal May gasped watching Drew tumbling back into the makeup desk.

"Now, Drew, I want you to leave May alone."

Drew spat the blood from within his mouth, "Cheap shot. Still, I have a right to talk with the mother of my kid. Even if you have the title, Champion of Alola, you can't keep me from her."

"Let's get one thing straight, Drew, you don't have any right to speak with May after what you did to her, let alone do you have the right call the baby yours. You lost that right when you told May you hated the baby and wanted it gone," Ash said as he took a step in front of May his arm extended out while the other was used to point at him, "Now get the hell out. Don't bother May again and Don't make me pull the title as you said. As Champion of Alola I do have the authority to arrest under probable cause. As it can come out as harassment and/or sexual harassment if May has more to add." "Pikachu! Pikaa kapi!" Drew opened his mouth to retort but nothing came out as he didn't know what to say. Drew snarled then greeted his teeth as he moved to walk out. Pikachu growled with sparks erupting from his cheeks being extremely cautious of Drew on his way out, and with that Drew left without another word only giving a snarl.

Ash turned to May with a sympathetic look and brought her into his arms holding her gently but firmly. May took in a few deep breaths as she let tears fall. She hated herself for crying but there's only so much one can hold back. Now she was alone with Ash as she cried into his chest. May gritted her teeth trying to call the wave of emotions washing over her. She loathed Drew; it had been in a matter of a month that their six-year relationship she had with Drew had crumbled in the worst possible way. She had grown to love Drew and wanted to share this with him, sadly, Drew had turned out to see a completely different man than she thought. She knew she couldn't fully blame him for being afraid of being a father. You'd have to insane not to feel afraid of having a child when you were one as well. What really hurt her was that Drew had played her right from the start and then slept with another girl. The scene that had happened just now was something she never thought she would see from Drew. Yes, May had her fair share of fights with Drew but he had never said things to her like he just had or ever forced her to do anything. So, now she had two different images of him. A relatively suave guy who she had grown to love and the less than lovely Drew who spat insults and was physically aggressive. It hurt her mind and her heart. She knew that Drew had a mean streak in him that was plainly obvious even before the dated, but apparently, he had been a better actor than she had thought. Ash looked down at her sad; he just didn't know what he could possibly say so he held her. He patiently waited for her to let out all the sorrow and confusion she felt. To him her aura was like needle stabbing at his soul. Confusion rolled off her in bulk making tear well up in his eyes. This was one of the downsides of being a user of aura since it allowed you to not only sense emotions but feel others' emotions directly. No, at this moment she didn't need tears of pity; he was to be her shoulder to cry on, and that's what he'll be. He swallowed down his own emotions feeling the way her warm teardrops landed on his bare skin and it only made him hold her tighter laying his cheek on her head. Then for the first time since they had been left alone, he said something in a soft and loving voice, "I'm here for you…May."

May was unraveled letting her sobs be muffled by his chest. So, many thoughts raged through her mind, many of which were of her baby. For now, she could be selfish. In this moment, she was allowed to feel selfish about her situation. She just wanted her troubles to go away, for this to be taken from her young hands. She'll never regret her baby, but the mess she was in was never something she wanted. For now, she could be selfish and pretend that she was free of problems. Just for a few minutes. Yeah…

**I know this was a rather intense chapter and the next will also be rather intense, so please take your time reading them. I promise fluffy moments are in the works just bear with me okay. I just want to set the main plot on the roll them, then the fluffy fluff will be on its way**.


	11. Chapter 11 A Storm to Foretell

**Ashes in May Ch. 11 A Storm to Foretell**

**So, this chapter is a bit more on the sad side and rather short, at least in terms of my writing, so I hope it will be interesting to read. I really tried to see what I could do without having any form of dialog. I tried my best to use as many descriptive words and make it feel like you actually are in the situation.**

**OKAY, EVERYONE FOR THIS NEXT PART I WANT YOU TO PUT ON SOME DRAMICTAL MUSIC PLAYING IN THE BACKGROUND. I THINK IT WILL HELP SELL THE EXPERIENCE.**

**WHILE I WAS WRITING THIS, I WAS LISTENING TO THIS EPIC MUSIC THAT SEEMS TO REALLY FIT. I LEAVE THE LINK TO THE YOUTUBE LINK HERE: **** /7ww_WOb5ais ** ** HIGHLY ADVISED!**

**THE COMPOSER: Mark John Petrie**

**ALBUM: ASCENDANCE (2018)**

**Anyway, if the video ends before you're done reading the chapter you can always just restart the video to keep the mood going****.**

**[Six years and a half years ago]**

The dark of night covered the region of Alola with skies full of thundering clouds that rain heavily. The trees trembled and shook; leave and branches alike ripped from the tree by the torrential winds. Exeggutor huddled together as they themselves felt the full brunt of the winds all hoping for a quick end to the storm. Thunder crashed through the atmosphere with each flash of lightning. Scrrshsh! The sea was roaring with unrest beckoning forth massive waves to slam against the islands of Alola. The ocean rose up to bring water up the shores making an extremely dangerous area. Within their homes, the people of the regions huddle together to wait out the powerful typhoon. Though typhoons such as this were rare in Alola they still occurred from time to time. Bring howling winds, pumping rain, and raging seas bring all the creatures that lived on the islands to take shelter with little option but to wait it out.

It was this night where a boy woke with a start just as a bolt of lightning hit the highest rise on Melemele Island. Light filled the room just as the boy's foot hit the floor before he ran, ran as fast as he could, he wanted the one person he missed most. He ran through the house halls with heavy steps, sobs joining the booming storm; opening the door he sprinted through the waves of rain and against the winds that blasted against his body not bothering to even remember the open door he left behind. The boy's partner shouted out to him in fright watching his human run out into the dangerous hurricane. Quickly, he went to alert the child's parents who had not heard his escape because of the storm. Slammed at the door with its tail to get their attention quickly pointing out the door when they answered. Instant, dread set deep in their chest when the realized what the mouse was exclaiming.

The young child trudges through the rain up towards the top of Melemele as the rain streamed down his face alongside his tears. Soaked from head to toe he ran, he didn't know to where or why, he just need to get somewhere. He cried loudly as electricity flowed through the dark clouds and thunder rumbled making the air tremble. His bare feet thumping against the mud and rocks. He couldn't stop running he needs his mother; he needs her to comfort him. He wanted his mom. He saw the plant life around his quiver and shake with the winds, he felt then against his skin as he ran through. He didn't know how long it took by he had made it to Iki Town and looked around, he stood in the middle of a town that had been boarded up to receive the full force of the storm, yet he was standing here with the rain beating down on him, his hair down over his face, and his body shivering. He stood for a moment before taking a step and once more lightning streaked over the heavens above lighting the town and creating a shadow of himself. Just as the sight of the shadow looked empty as so, he felt, still he charged up the Mahalo trail wincing and jolting as lightning lit up the stone carvings along the trail. He wondered just why everything was so scary, why everything was terrifying. Thunder exploded overhead as he ran across the old wooden bridge feeling pain as they dug wet splinters into his unprotected feel. The wind blew hard through the valley of the river below tossing the bridge from side to side and still the young trainer trudge through entering the land in which the ruins of conflict resided. Then finally the child allowed his body to collapse as his cries blending in with the rage of the storm; curling his body into a ball he hid his face as he shivered mourning the death of his mother. He missed his mom. He wished she would pull him into her arms and tell him it would all be okay.

His aura flaring around his small body sending energy in irregular waves all around him burning the wet trees and draining energy from them. His aura reaching for the sky drawing in the storm's energy. An aura of rage, abandonment, mourning, and sorrow emanated from him. His aura uncontrolled it drew the lightning ever neared as it charged with the sound of radio waves before lighting up the skies. From within the Ruins of Conflict, a presence awakes jetting its way out into the typhoon just as a powerful bolt of lightning rained down headed for the boy in the mud. Taking the hit directly it remained in the sky as a lightning rod to protect the young child. Water rained down in waves, the wind howled, and the ocean extends to the skies. His own screams of pain and sobs joining nature's wrath. The clash of the elements roared yet seem distant to him when he felt himself being lifted into warms arms. He felt being held tightly against someone who spoked to him through his loud cries and sobs; his aura burning her with the power of his sorrow. For a brief moment, he let his eyes glance over the person to see a woman who was not his mother by birth but would come to be a mother all the same. His lips quivered as he cried into her chest as he held to her just as tight. She had gotten to him first and though she was small in size she used the strength of a mother to carry her ten-year-old child in her arms. A mother's promise she made to him that she could never replace his birth mother, but she would love, care, and protect him just like a mother would. He was her son to love and care for. Upon, that promise her heart and soul connected to her son's bring his aura to a pulse of grateful radiance. Sincerity, from her soul of pure silver and her heart of gold, brought a melodic sound to echo through the land of Alola.

Raising her eye from her child to the sea she saw a beast of sliver and azure burst from the raging waves singing its song. It sang a soothing song as it soared through the sky before lighting its eyes a glow then bringing its large wings together; its power course through the air as it flapped its powerful arms once send its power and wind to dispel the hurricane. Wind from the creature changed the heavens and in seconds the rain slowed to a few drips, the winds calmed to a gentle breeze and the clouds dissipated revealing the gorgeous night sky above. The legendary guardian of the sea flew over the islands of Alola and paused before the mother and child. The creature closed its eyes allowing its song ring through the area, a tune that soothes both their souls. Its sound gently lulled the crying boy into a peaceful sleep. Then, the beast of silver allowed a special feather of sorts, that shined like silver, to float down to the humans before it flew out to the calm waters then diving into it. However, just as it disappeared an avian of gold and colors aplenty, flew over the region. Brightly, shining it let out a cry as it brought about an aura of many colors that shone over the skies, and as it flew overhead a single feather fell from it landing within the woman's reach. She gazed up at the legendary guardian of the skies in wonder as it flew into the distance. Her heart still beating in rapid succession taking a deep breath gently rubbing the boy's back as he nuzzled into her neck in his sleep. The colors calm her heart allowing her to feel relieved. Reaching to take the two feathers in her hand.

Footsteps were heard approaching coxing her to look in the direction to see her husband and father of her son running towards them with her son's partner. An expression of relief upon the man's face seeing his family safe as he arrives bring then both into his arms holding them tight. As so, both parents held their son with love under the glistening night sky and the aurora for colors.

_Trust in One, Trust in Three._

_Taken by the Heart and Soul,_

_A peak of mysteries and a basin of hope. Traverse with care for the land will thrash, the sea will rage and the sky will howl. A dimension of delusions and distortions will change the truth. Time will erode the ideals of the many. Ashes of destruction will rock the world; for the time will come when the unbalanced will threaten all that is known. May, a time of life and growth will be the harbinger of death which shall bring a rain ashes from the heavens. Beware of Ashes in May._

**As stated above that will be known as part 1 of the legend. I will be revealing the rest as the story goes on. "Beware of Ashes in May," is actually a way to refer to Shakespeare's Julius Caesar in which the phrase, "Beware the ides of March," as a way to make the story sound ominous ya know. Okay, so that's all I got for you for today. I hope you all enjoyed this very brief chapter as some context to the story. Please review, I'd like to know what you thought and see if I could improve on anything. AS THE JOURNEY CONTINUES!**


	12. Chapter 12 Heavenly Veiled Cliff

Ashes in May Ch. 12 Heavenly Veiled Cliff

**Hi, everyone. So, the Pokemon Contest begins! Yay! Prepare for the appeals and prepare to use your imagination. I tried my best to come up with an interesting and whimsical appeal for Ash and May.**

The theatre was quickly filled by townsfolk and trainers alike most curiously wanting to see what Pokemon contest was firsthand. Sure, Pokemon contest was the second most know Pokemon profession, after the usual Pokemon trainers, of course, is known in four of the major world regions, but being able to experience it face to face was a totally different thing. Thus, many people had come to the grand show. It was here where Gary had just narrowly found his seat along with Elio who had made his way here with mother joining the young professor and the second maple child.

"Ohh! I can't wait to see all the Pokémon!" said an excited and impatient Elio hugging Pikachu to his chest. Pikachu had been sent to the group after the incident earlier with Drew. "Yes, so am I. I wonder what kind of appeals there'll be," Burnet replied equally excited. Max leaned over to look at the two with a proud smile, "Well, just so you know when it comes down to May, she's the best at a Pokémon's appeal!" "You're right about that, Max. When it comes to her, she's second to none," Gary agreed.

Not much was said after because the lights had begun to dim and the bright stage lights were turned on bring into a view a tall beautiful woman with brown hair and blue eyes. She smiled and waved at the crowd bring the microphone up she announced, "Hello and welcome to Melemele's first-ever Pokémon contest. I'm Lilian Meridian your master of ceremonies! Now let me introduce your judges for today. First off is Mr. Contesta from the organizing committee, next Mr. Sukizo president of the Pokemon Fan Club, your town Nurse Joy, and a guest judge, known as the highest authority on the island of Melemele, Kahuna Hala!" Lilian announced as the crowd applauded and cheered. Elio looked with awe turning to his mom with glee telling her how cool it was that the Kahuna was a special guest judge.

"Now, allow me two tell you the basic rules for Pokemon contest. All participants have already been informed prior to today. Okay, Pokemon contests are divided into two main parts; the Performance Stage and the Battle Stage, the second of which has two rounds. During the Performance stage, the contestants must show off their Pokemon's moves and skills to the best of their abilities where they will be awarded points from the judges. Based on points given they may be able to proceed to the Battle stage. It is here where our pairs will be matched with another team to have a stage battle where they must battle while ensuring that you Pokemon shimmer with radiance. The battles each have a five-minute time limit to ensure that the pressure is on. If a Pokemon is hit by an attack, fails an attack, or the opponent takes advantage of your move, points will be lost. Whoever has the most points at the end of the five minutes will be the winner. You may also win the battle if you faint the opposing Pokemon in what is called a Battle Off. With that out of the way, let's get our first pair out here! Give a round of applause for Mildy and Jeff!" Lilian announces the first pair and so the contest began one by one each appeal more fantastic than the last.

Eventually, all that were left was that of Drew's team and May's team. Ash and May stood in the waiting room dressed in their customs and saw many other teens dressed in their customs. They walked over to a pair with an Ampharos and Flaaphy. Ash and Pikachu quickly got into a conversation with the pair and there Pokémon. May looked around to see her competition and then spotted Drew and the girl he cheated on her with. Both looked at May and grinned evilly with the girl moving to drape her arms around his neck. Drew lifted his left arm in front of him and made a thumbs down, while the girl made a cut-throat sign. Normally, May would not be intimidated by their actions as it was fairly common to see some awfully rude and unpleasant coordinators out there. This time it was different because it was coming from the man that so cruelly destroyed a part of her life, she didn't think these things would come to pass. She nervously turned around and tapped Ash's shoulder. He turned at looked at her baring a worried face. "What's wrong May?" Ash asked in concern. "I-I don't think I can do this," said May softly looking to the floor. Ash frowned with confused wonder, "What?! Why May?!" That's when Drew and that girl walked up to them. "Well, good luck. May you look beautiful as ever," said Drew with a grin. "Yeah, good luck, you'll need it. And may I say you do look pretty," said the girl grinning and hugged May. "We're up next so hope to see you in the finals though I doubt it," laughed Drew as he walked out and headed to the stage with the girl, leaving an annoyed Ash and a nervous wreck of May.

"May, it's okay they're just trying to get to you. All they want it to see you crash a burn, but unfortunately for them they can only wish to be as good as you," he spoke to his girl-friend with comforting words. Well, he wished right. 😉 A smile crept onto May's face, "You're right, I'm May Maple, Grand Festival Winner, and the future Top Coordinator! He may try to get to me, but I won't let him get in the way of my career!" A bright light shone from May as she proclaimed with confidence renewed. 'So, bright!' Ash grinned with eyes closed not wanting to go blind. "Now let's go win you that ribbon!" he said with his famous smile as they walked up to the stage to wait for their turn as they were going after Drew and his partner.

Outside onstage Lilian had just finished dismissing the previous pair and getting ready for the second to last team. "Alright, let's get our next contesters out here! Please, help me welcome Drew and Finia!" Lilian announces beckoning the couple on stage. "What?! What is Drew doing here?!" asked a surprised and pissed Max. Everyone looked at him in shock at his anger. "That bastard broke my sister's heart in the worst possible way!" Max yelled angrily. Remember May had told Max about the breakup she didn't tell anyone about her pregnancy other than to Ash and her parents. "That bastard cheated with May, but not simple with dating her by actually having se-!" Max cursed with rage in his eyes until Gary literally slapped his hand over the younger boy's mouth as he himself began to sweat just by feeling the intense dark energy he felt coming from the mother of his best friend. Oh, was the woman angry, no that wasn't enough, she was furious. For two reasons, one: she didn't like Max using curse words near her very impressionable son and two: Betrayal! Someone hurt the innocent and kindhearted girl she had come to love like a daughter! "I don't approve of cursing Max; however, I agree with the anger you feel." Max gulped looking at the woman who had nothing but fire in her eyes.

From the stage Drew looked at the audience and notice Ash's little gang. He recognized the young Pokemon professor, the famous Professor Burnet as well as May's younger brother, but the small boy was a mystery to him. He looked at them and only grinned evilly then and winked at the female professor. This cause Max, Gary, and Burnet to yelled at them very pissed off. Sadly, it was not heard as the crowd roared in excitement. Though, both Drew and Finia were able to see their reactions which only made them laugh.

"Ready…the clock starts…now!"

"Go Roserade!" "Go Froslass!" they called out their Pokémon. "Rose..raade!" "Frosss laaass!" they exclaimed as they appeared on stage. "Alright, Froslass use Ice beam and make a spiral up in the air" ordered Finia as her ghost and ice type did as she was told. "Roserade, have the petal from your Petal Dance go up the spiral," ordered Drew. "Rooose!" bowed the poison type with its rose hands glowing as hot pink petals shot out and began to swirl magically up the spiral. The crowd gasped loudly at what they saw. (Honestly, I think that the one May and Ash practice was better). "Now, use your petal dance and shatter that spiral," ordered Drew. With that, the spiral was shattered and fell to the floor with glittering pieces of ice. "And Time! Now let's hear from our judges," said Lilian as she extended her arm to the judges.

"Well, that appeal was really good!" "That was marvelous!" "Your Pokémon look beautiful," said Nurse Joy and then it was Hala turn to give his opinion. "Well, it was pretty good especially Froslass," said Hala with a thoughtful look, "I must add admit that appeal was nicely done, and I could see your Roserade is elegant yes. However, it seems as though most of the spotlight was on that of Roserade and not giving Froslass an equal opportunity to shine." The audience gasped making Drew angry still he kept his composer. Hala brought his hand to his chin in thought, "I do not know much as to Pokemon Contest, but is it not the ability to work together with each other's Pokemon the goal, correct? If that is the case, then I would be correct in assuming that both Pokemon should have equal amount to shine so their appeals would thus be greater." A tick of anger appeared on Drew's cheek. Lilian thought for a moment as an idea came to her. "Kahuna Hala, I agree with you in those terms. As such we have one last team which consists of your region's champion and the recent winner of the Sinnoh Grand Festival, do you believe that they could potentially demonstrating such a skill?"

The old man thought for a moment knowing that if he did not choose his word carefully, he would be accused of favoritism which was a subject that shouldn't even be considered. Sighing Hala continued, "As a judge, I must not show favoritism, however, I do know for a fact that the two trainers on the next team have an extraordinary bond and ability to work together." "I see, then would you mind allowing for a short-notice change in programming? Have them both do another appeal where they would be compared to each other directly in a winner take all situation." Hala thought for a moment thinking it over as this was not what would have normally happened.

Suddenly, "Yeah, let them do it! I bet May will put on an amazing show for you all!" yelled Max betting and proud of it. "Yeah, let them do it" "Pika!" yelled Pikachu. All their voices were clearly heard making the crowd roaring and cheering as they asked the Kahuna to let this special round happen. The Kahuna looked at the crowd shocked that the crowd and even the contesters wanted to see this. A huge smile appeared on his face as he laughed and said, "Well, who am I to say no to the people, hahaha!" This causes the audience to go wild. Finia pretended to be mad but secretly couldn't help but feel happy that May's friends were so supportive of them. "Hahah! Alright, then let get our next pair out here. Well, have them do their original appeal then we'll give them ten minutes to improvise a second appeal. Let all give a loud cheer to the next possible Pokemooon Master and the possible future Top Coordinator! Ash Ketchum and May Maple!" she announces as the crowd realizes that the next pare was the two that are the most popular paring in almost every magazine out there. Realizing this they all cheered louder.

Ash and May walked on stage as the crowd cheered. Almost everyone in the audience jaw dropped. Guys' eyes turned to hearts sending whistles to May and yelling flirts to her; many men looking nowhere else apart from May's breast and curves were so clearly defined with the outfit. Her breasts were pushed up due to the small size of her top and her flat smooth stomach exposed. Everyone that knew May personally, had to admit that May had grown into a gorgeous young woman. While men went gaga over May, Ash was not liking seeing all these men yelling perverted things to May. May had told Ash about this, but Ash never believed that men would really say such dirty thing to a woman. Ash was a man who had respect for women. So, Ash gave men daggered glares at that however to little effect.

On the other side of things, girls shrieked as they saw as in the Champion's costume. Ash was in a black and blue skirt cloth-like thing with nothing but bare feet. A top his head he had an, for lack of Pokemon references, an ancient Egyptian headdress. It's one of those that has a cloth that covers the neck from the sun. (Idk what they call it). Around his neck was a broad plate necklace with, fake, convincing jewels on it. (Basically, he's dressed like an ancient Egyptian while May has a more Arabian outfit. Here is the reference image I used. . ). Ash had never been known to appear on a live aired broadcast in an outfit that showed that amount of skin. All the girls began to throw themselves at him asking him on dates with them, to get hitched or going to bed. May glared thousands of poisonous draggers at the girls making them shut up but a few seconds later they were back at it. Ash heard all they said but all he thought was this. 'Why would they want to go to bed with me? It's the middle of the day. These girls are weird. What does getting hitched mean?' (A/N: To be honest, I think he's an unbelievable walking contradiction when anything romantic comes into play. Serious, he can be super romantic one moment, but the next not understand a single thing or reference. I mean I wrote it and I still don't know why I do this! (-_- ) )

As they got to their position May leaned over at Ash and whispered into his ear something that got the audience, judges, and their friends into a curious silence. Ash grinned and May giggled. May went first doing something that send men into rapid nose bleeds. May jumped up and came down with her breast jiggling as she landed placing an arm under her full breasts and held them up and leaned over in a sexy pose with a fingertip on her lip. That certainly made the men get sever nose bleeds in their seats and those men watching at home. (hehehe). The people that know May only sweatdropped while Burnet covered Elio's eyes, while he whined about wanting to see what's going on.

Ash on the other hand smile at the very gorgeous, beautiful, and sexy girl he called his best friend. Now it was Ash's turn to do his own stunt. First, he flexed his muscles, which actually make some girls fainted. May only smiled at her handsome, kind, and caring friend. Then he made a dramatic turn of his head, flexed his muscles and formed his hand like guns to the audience and smiled.

"Wow! You both know how to get the crowd excited!" laughed Lilian, "Now that we know the trainers can put on a show let's see if there Pokémon can do the same!" "Oh, they can, they're incredible!" bragged Ash the looked at May with a smile, "You ready?" "Of course! Go Glaceon!" she called out her Pokémon. "Go Pikachu!" said Ash extending his arm out. Pikachu smiled and ran over his arm and jumped onto the field.

"Time starts…Now!"

"Alright, Glaceon jump as high as you can and use Ice Shard down to the center of the stage!" ordered May, Glaceon happily did as she was told. "Okay, Pikachu use your Quick Attack in a circle around," ordered Ash, Pikachu happily did as was told. As the shard of, almost, clear ice came down the gust of swirling air pushed the shard back up and began to swirl with the air. Also, maintaining Glaceon floating in the air right in the center of the swirling air and ice. "Now, Pikachu use your thunderbolt as well," ordered Ash as Pikachu released his attack from all over its body allowing the electricity move from shard to shard. Every time electricity flowed into a shard it would glow brightly. From the audience, you saw the ice swirling around like Volbeat and Illumise lights blinking on and off. "Now, Glaceon use Attract," ordered May with a wink. Glaceon smiled then raised a paw up to her cheek and winked as tens of red hearts appeared as the swirled around as well. (For The hearts think of the one shown during Unova) "Now both of you use iron tail!" ordered Ash and May in perfect unison. With that Pikachu stopped running and use its hard tail to smash the ice into falling glitter that still shined with light. Glaceon use its iron tail to smash the hearts to smaller tiny hearts that sparkled with the ice. And as their tails slashed through the air you could see a light following the slashes of the tail. "Okay big finish! Spin forward with your iron tail" they said with huge smiles. Both Pokémon smiles happily then as the came down to towards the stage, smile at each other, nodded determined, and began to spin. Pikachu looked like an electrified yellow ball with a black steel tail that looked like a cutting blade. Glaceon looked like a light blue ball with a small cloud of mist with tiny ice crystals forming in it, as well as its black steel tail that also looked like a cutting blade. And finally landed perfectly on the ground.

"And…time!" announced Lilian. The crowd went wild. "Yeah, that was amazing" "GO Ash and May!" "That was beautiful!" cheered the crowd. "Now, let's see what our judges have to say," said Lilian with her hand extended to the judges. "That was wondrous, your Pokemooon were in perfect sync!" "Extremely remarkable!" "That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" said Joy happily. Hala only smile widely, "Well, was I right or was I right!" "Simply put, this was an amazing appeal. So, for our special appeal round between Ash and May, and Drew and Finia, will take place in 10 minutes from now. In the meantime these contestants will need to come up with a special appeal for this special round so I would like you to go to your dressing rooms and plan," she said looking at the two couples, "Everyone in the seats can take a short break, but don't go anywhere because the best is coming up!"

With that Ash and May headed back to May's dressing room. Once inside Ash sat in a chair with May pacing around, she looked at Ash a bit worried. "Ash what are we going to do? I didn't prepare for anything like this!" exclaimed May getting loud. "May calm down, Pikachu and I have a plan," "Peeeka!" said both Ash and Pikachu trying to calm down the hysterical girl. "We just need to think of which of your Pokemon would work best," said Ash brings his hand up to chin as did Pikachu. "Pika!" exclaimed the little rodent. "What do you got, Pikachu?" asked Ash looking at his little bud on his shoulder. "Pika…pipipika..chu..ka..chu!" spoked Pikachu with a bright smile. Ash's eyes widened with a larger smile. "Your right, Pikachu. You're a genius!" said Ash happily throwing Pikachu in the air and catching him. All the while Pikachu laughed. May was confused all she had heard was Pika-speak. "Uh, Ash what did Pikachu say?" she asked confused. "May, we need to hurry to make a fast Pokemon exchange. Come on we need to go right now if we want to make it! On the way,I need you to tell me about the most epic appeal you've ever thought of!" May looked so confused and rather shocked but followed, nonetheless. A smiled grew over her lips as her mind brought up the best of the best that she had, a smile that only grew more when Ash suggested which Pokemon they should use. This time May took over the plan and knew exactly what they should do. Ash chuckled stepping back to allow her to show her true colors. This was going to be fun.

**[Ten minutes later]**

"Ooohhh-kay we're back with this very special Pokémon Contest. Right now, we will have a competition to see which of the two pairs we've seen will be the best. Now let's call both our teams out here. Ash and May, and Drew and Finia!" Lilian announced as the crowd cheered. "Well, I bet all the money I had" said Burnet with a nervous laugh. "Really, me too," replied Max laughing. "There's no need to worry since we all know that Ash and May will win," said Elio happily. "Elio's right we're talking about our friends. Of course, they'll win," said Gary happily as he pulled a camera out of his backpack. "Hey, look here they come!" said Elio smiling as he pointed to his brother and his friend coming to the stage. "Okay, we will have a ten-minute time limit for this appeal for each of you," said Lilian to the teens who nodded, "Drew and Finia will go first."

Drew and Finia nodded and went to their positions and got started. "Hey Drew since everyone is making bets how about we make our own bet, huh? And if we win, you'll say May is a better coordinate than you and you'll forfeit the contest without a thought" Ash yelled over to Drew," Also, you'll apologize to May, and you know for what two reasons!" Ash finished his dealing with glaring eyes. Drew only grinned, "I accept your bet since the chances of us losing are slim. Now if we win, you'll bow and admit you're not all that perfect Mr. Champion. Also, May will have to do any favor I want." Everyone gasped, May got behind Ash getting a bit scared, while Ash and his companions were infuriated. It was very easy to tell that Ash was furious. "First off I don't bow to no one, much less you. I only bow down to Queen Eileen of the kingdom of Rota! (This confused some people, but he stood by it). Second, I'll never let you get anywhere close to May than this you-" May had stopped Ash before he made a big mistake over public television. Ash turned to May looking for a sign from May, since he was now having second thoughts about making the bet. Not because they could lose by because he has no right to make a bet involving May in such a disrespectful way. May looked into his eyes and he knew the answer. "Alright it a deal!" said Ash as he walked up to Drew and shook his hand.

The audience looked shocked at the bet.

"Go Flygon!" "So Delphox!" the coordinator called out releasing their Pokémon. "Look, Gary she has a Delphox, the fire starter in Kalos, right?!" Gary nodded ruffing up the kid's hair. The master of ceremonies gave a sharp nod bring the mic. to her mouth proclaiming, "Time. Set. Begin!" "Alright, now both of you use flamethrower upwards!" the announced as the shot fire up above the stage. "Ok, Delphox use psychic and change the shape of the fire!" she ordered. Delphox nodded, then use her psychic powers. "Okay, Flygon use Rock Slide!" he ordered. Flygon then made rock appear above over the fire then fell to be caught by Delphox's Psychic. "Okay, change the shape to a Flygon!" Finia said. The firefox nodded then move the fire and rocks to shape a Flygon. The fox then made it move as if it were flying around the arena. "Now change again!" she ordered as the shape changed to a different Pokémon. The audience stared in amazement as the saw the fire and rock turn into a flying Beautifly.

"And…Time!" said Lilian as the timer beeped. "Alright, let give Drew and Finia a round of applause! Now, let's find out if the next pair can top that! Ash, May please get to you positions!

With that the couple moved to their spots. May held out a heal ball in her hand and Ash held a quick ball in his own, "Take the stage!" Both trainers threw their Pokeballs into the air as each pokeball releasing the two fighting types they were going to use. The first to appear was the awesome popular jackal itself bring up its arms forming an "X" then bringing them to his sides with clenched fists. "Grrra," it called out exuding its power. The next Pokemon to visualized was a fighting and psychic type that had a grey and pink color scheme. It placed its hands palm to palm as it moved its head from side to side, "Mediiii cham!" Drew looked on in disbelief at the rare and powerful Pokemon that Ash had. Lilian looked pleasantly surprised at the two Pokemon, "Our pairs have brought out a fearsome Lucario and a collected battler in Medicham! Ahh, and I see their outfits match with their chosen Pokemon. Was this their plan all along?! Where they planning to woe the people with looks alone?!" The crowed whooped and whistled causing the teens to become flustered to which May responded, "We appreciate the compliments, but it was just coincidence, still we promise that the appeal will be all the more attractive."

"Mmmmhhhhhmmm, very well then. Time. Set-!" "Wait!" "Is something wrong?" Ash shook his head, "No, it's just we were wondering if you could dime the lights as much as possible." The judges all were taken aback by this as that was an odd request and before Lillian could reply to that Hala ordered the lights of the stage to be dimmed almost to the point of a total black out. "Haha, alright! Lucario bring out you're Bone Rush!" The steel type brought its paws together in fists, so they were side by side before pulling them away from each other forming the long bone of energy twirling it around before stopping in a knight-like pose. May clapped her hands like Medicham nodding, "Medicham now you use Mimic! Follow and keep up with Lucario!" The pink Pokemon nodding in confirmation as a small ball of light illuminates its forehead for a moment then moved its arms like Lucario had done moments before. Soon enough both Pokemon had their own bone staffs ready to battle; thanks to the light of the Bone Rush it helped to illuminate only the sharpest of each Pokemon's features and a bit of the area around them. Ash flexed out his arms to the side proclaiming, "Now a show of arms!" Both Pokemon let out a battle cry as the rush forward colliding their staffs.

People sat in their seat with wonder in their eyes as they saw the two fighting types clash in such away. Lucario movements where sophisticated and sharp clearly displaying its mastery of the martial arts. While Medicham's movements were that of elegant grace and dance-like movements easily moving around as if lighter than air. To make it all the more exciting as they moved the stage was illuminated by the low light of the Bone Rush both seem to look majestic leaving trails of light with every swing of the bones. Elio watch with stars in his eyes looking at how Medicham twirled and skipped from side to side swing its sword like a master swordsman. Lucario running at incredible speeds and performing backflips and astounding dodges. Neither Pokemon had the intent to actually harm the other, yet the rivalry between them simply by their typing's instinct could not help but want to out prove the other. Each fighting type held a confident grin whenever they acted. This had instantly become a midnight dance of lights, rather than a battle to which the crowd was eating up. This dance lasted only about three minutes before May brought out the next command of which was to use Swift then Psychic to manipulate them into the form of a spiral around it; each star presenting facing up like a stepping stone which allowed Lucario to climb them like a spiral staircase. (Imagine the swift as it looks in the Sinnoh region of the anime) When the stars settle due to Medicham's Psychic it climbed the golden stars allowing its Bone Rush to dissipate. "Lucario, the aura is with you. Let your aura veil downwards. "Rrrag," it said as it brought is paw to its chest spike, its ears-like appendages rose as aura emanated from it. Its eyes glowed a vibrant blue allow its aura to flow like hanging veils from the Swift as he stepped on a star. The blue aura stretched down from the star like the Arura Borealis yet not reaching the ground or the top of the other stars. Upon reaching the top it backflipped down the center and just as its clash onto Medicham, Medicham rose its arms and caught the steel type with its Psychic at May's behest.

May brought her hands together before overturning them so that they were side by side palms up, "Medicham, Lucario use your Energy Ball and Aura Sphere, each of you take half of the stars!" Lucario dropped beside its fellow fighting type as each formed multiple spheres of energy sending them out so that each floated above each star. The crowd's jaws dropped seeing the celestial veil before them bedazzled with jewels of energy, now fully understanding the purpose of the darkroom. Finia brought her hands to her mouth astonished at what she saw; having never seen such an appeal she allowed her mind to fill with wonder and without realizing what she was thinking she admitted that May was truly a Top Coordinator. Drew instead had parted lips and wide eyes as anger festered within him watching the masterful coordination of both Pokemon and the ingenuity of the two trainers. Elio practically bursting with amazement as he held his mom's hand tightly, "Mom, look how amazing it is!" "I know, Elio, it is simply astounding!" was her reply, and though he didn't know what that words mean he assumed it meant it was amazing. Max sat back with a smug face knowing full well that as usual both of them overdid it. "It exactly like them to go over the top," Max teased looking at the display before them. Gary laughed not daring to look away, "Tell me about it, heh!"

"Lucario Dragon Pule staring at the base of the spiral quick!" May called out as the Pokemon rushed to do so. In an instant, the dragon radiated out climbing to the top allowing for everyone so see like a celestial dragon sat curled around a heavenly cliff. "Medicham Psychic," Ash called out quickly following orders the Pokemon clapped its hand on last time letting its Psychic energy glowed. The psychic power dispelled the moves leaving the stages as clear as if nothing had been in the stage. The timer rang just as the glow from the psychic faded. Immediately, the crowd stood cheering and gifting the Pokemon and trainers their applause.

"Time!" Lilian announce over top the roaring crowd, "Simply outstanding! I'm sure everyone watching from home agree as well with those present here tonight! Now, we'll have five minutes to leave everyone in the audience to cast in their vote to see who made the best appeal. Those who are at home or anywhere else can text in your vote to 'MelemeleContest24'. The vote will be displayed on the monitor. The two pair turned to see the monitor with their pictures and a bar next to each. Ash and May saw the bar next to their picture rise equal to Drew's and Finia's. Ash's and May stopped rising as the other bar kept rising to a slow stop. May looked shocked because it would be the most ridiculous thing she's every see if they didn't win, then Ash nudged her to look once more, "Hey just give it a sec." "Okay, let give a last 10 seconds for results, let's count down!" said Lilian as the rest joined her, "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2-" but just as they were about to say 1 Ash and May's bar skyrocketed and in a second it surpassed Drew and Finia's bar. "1! And we have a winner. Ash and May are the winners of the special appeals! Let have a round of applause!" cheered Lilian as the sound of clapping hands was heard. Finia couldn't help but clap, but only to be snapped at Drew in a whisper with enough anger that it felt like a yelled. Finia glared at him but otherwise ignored him. Lilian then looked over to Drew, "So hehe…Drew are you a man of honor? Because it's time to complete with your word," Lilian wanted to burst into laughter but held her composer.

Drew huff angrily the proceeded, "May, in front ooof everyone I tell you that you are the better coordinator, and…" He muttered the rest making everyone grin and lean their ear closer. "What was that Drew I didn't exactly hear that," teased Lilian making Nurse Joy giggle. "Fuck you!" yelled Drew making Ash mad. "Hey! Watch it! Now say it or everyone who's watching will know you don't keep you word; though I won't be surprised that you lied," said Ash crossing his arm, while everyone else followed suit. "Fine, May Maple I'm very sorry for what I did to you. Also, you are the better coordinator. I forfeit the contest as well," Drew was very irritated and gave death glares to Ash, who only shrugged it off. "Well, there you have it! We'll continue with the rest of the Pokémon contest shortly so don't leave!" finished Lilian. Drew got up and stormed out of the building dragging Finia by the wrist with him. Ash and May went back to May's dressing room where they met up with their friends. "We're rich!" exclaimed Burnet and May hugging tons of money in their arms from the bets. "Hahaha!" laughed Ash with a wide toothy smile, "I don't know if that's such a good thing." "Ash! May! You both were amazing!" exclaimed Elio jumping into May's arms where May's first instinct was to drop the money and take the child into her arms. "Yeah, I've never seen something so beautiful. It was quite the show, you both outdid yourselves tonight," Gary commented bring both of them into a hug. " Pulling out his camera Gary explained that he had recorded the entire thing and showing them the video. "Ash, thank you!" exclaimed May happily hugging Ash. "Well, of course you're my best friend. I'll do anything for my friends and if you or anyone else has a problem I'm always here to help!" said Ash placing his right fist over his chest.

"Wow guys, I have to say that was hilarious!" said Max laughing hard making the rest laugh as well. "Right did you see the look on his face?! Haha haa!" laughed Max on the ground. "Well, that bully deserved it!" Elio said placing his hands on his hips. "Hey, Elio, while the contest continues can you looked after Glaceon for me?" asked May bending down to Elio's height. "Really?!" asked Elio excitedly. "Yeah, as a matter a fact Glaceon loves to be around little kids and would be very glad that you took care of her for me," replied May as he called out her ice Pokémon. "I promise to take good care of her until you're back," Elio promised saluting May like a little soldier making all three males and females gush at the cuteness of his baby cheeks and determined look. May giggle and gave Elio a hug then letting out her Glaceon.

Then an announcement was heard. "The contest will begin in 1 minute. Coordinators, please get to the waiting area to see the battle portion match ups. Thank you," then the announcement was cut off.

**And so, the chapter comes to an end. As all, you see that this is taking a bit longer than I ever thought it would not to mention how the tournament took three entire chapters itself. So, yeah, the contest will end next chapter as well as it will have the start of an interesting event.**

**Truth and Ideals**

**AS THE JOURNEY CONTINUES!**


	13. Chapter 13 It Begins, The Storm Foretold

Ashes in May Ch. 13 It Begins, The Storm Foretold

**So, I know in the games the islands of Alola are rather small compared to other regions, due to this I decided to make it bigger. So, imagine that they have other cities and towns because I'm sure that Hawaii has more than one city per island. I mean, I'm very sure that at the very least there are 60 cities. Well, I googled searched and all but still! I'm not going to make up so random new city but yeah. I hope you get my point. I've gotten someone who said that some parts of my story are copied and that's because they are; I was the one who wrote the original version of this fanfiction. This story between chapters 1-12 are remakes, though from here on it's no longer from the original as I never got this far in the original. **

**LASTLY, I wanted to say that I know that everyone's waiting for May and Ash to get together, believe me, I am too. Though as I've been writing things have been turning more into a slow burn story, but never threat for they WILL become a couple, I swear. I know not everyone likes slow burns, and I personally don't like them too much when I read them myself, but I don't know in this case I think is a good idea. I mean in a lot of Pokemon fanfictions they get into the ships so fast that sometimes I wonder if the shipped characters actually love each other or if it was all just because of the heat of the moment. So, yeah, it will be a bit before they get together, but I promise you won't have to wait too long.**

**[Time skip to final contest battle]**

"And we're down to the last battle of the Pokémon contest. We are down to the last two pairs. On one side we have Ricky and Nini! On the other side, we have our winners of the special appeal contest, May and Ash!" Lilian announced as the audience cheered for both pairs. "Alright, this is a two on two battle. We have a five-minute time limit. You all know the rules now have fun and good luck! Time. Set. Begin!"

"Go, my deadly flower, Vileplume!" "Go, my blossoming flower, Bellossom!" called out Ricky and Nini. Now it was Ash and May" turn. "I choose you, Lucario!" "I need you Medicham!" Ash and May called out as they threw their pokeballs into the air.

"larruu!" "Mediiicham!" exclaimed the Pokémon quickly taking the initial poses they had done during the appeals.

"Bellossom use petal dance!" "Bell," cried the Pokémon sending the petals toward both Pokémon. "Vileplume use solar beam through the middle of the petals!" "Viiile pluuume!" shouted the Pokémon shooting the beam of light.

"Lucario defenses up," ordered Ash as the male Pokémon got in front of May's Pokémon protecting her by forming a barrier of sparkling aura. "Aura Sphere/Shadow Ball!" the couple said in unison. The spheres of energy formed and where quickly sent towards the grass types. The opposing coordinators call for their Pokemon to dodge but to no avail as they were hit dead on. With instant contact, Vileplume was out like a light. "Rrrgh, Vileplume! Return. It's up to you Nini" Ricky turned to her, who nodded. "Bellossom use synthesis, then use hyper beam!" the girl exclaimed. "Beeeell!" exclaimed the Alolan dressed Pokémon. "Lucario, counter with Steel Beam!" "Medicham you use Pscyshock!" exclaimed the couple. "grrreee!" "Mediiiii!" exclaimed the Fighting-types released their moves. Both attacks combined of sorts as the Psyshock became like ridges of a screw on the Hyper Beam. The combined moves hit hard knocking the poor flower out cold. Ash and May cheer alongside their Pokemon.

"And we have our winners by a complete battle out, but not only are they the winners of the Pokémon contest but also they are the ones who won in the special appeal round! Give then a round of applause!" announce Lilian as the crowd erupted into cheers and claps of hands, "Now let see what our judges have to say about this match!" "Both of your Pokémon are very strong and both were in perfect and harmonizing sync," said Mr. Contesta impressed.

"You match extraordinarily marvelous!" said Mr. Sukizo happily.

"I love how both your Pokémon worked in perfect sync, which shows just how much they like each other," said Nurse Joy at how cute the two butterfly Pokémon blushed t her comment.

"As Kahuna of Melemele, I offer up tonight's contest as a tribute to Tapu Koko. You, two young teens, have earned your way to the top. I congratulate you both."

Then, the Kahuna walked up to them with a small box that contained the ribbon. When he took it out everyone noticed how the ribbon was completely made of light blue and pink crystal. "As Kahuna of Melemele I present you with the Heavenly Veiled Pokémon contest ribbon," he said handing the ribbon to May. May's eyes shone and sparkle as she carefully took the ribbon in her hand. "Alright! We won the Heavenly Veiled ribbon!" exclaimed May in the same pose that Ash does when he wins a badge. Ash's heart jumped when May saw 'we' won the ribbon.

As May celebrated and the crowd cheered Ash as they were soon joined by Gary who high fived them both. All the while May and Ash couldn't help but jump into Gary's arms with childish joy immediately tackling the poor boy to the ground. Gary laughed as the two them and Pikachu proceed to tickle the redhead, "Guys, hahaha! Waitaahhh, staaapp! Hahah!" Gary felt his side hurt from the onslaught wondering how the two had gone from celebrating to making him suffer such fun! Not to mention that Pikachu wore a slightly evil look as he tickled the largest human. "Gary, you're our close friend. Your happiness is ours just like you told us back then," came the voice of Ash who pulled back to sit next to him. May somehow sensed the moment and nodded in agreement sitting to the boys left. "Ash is right, Gary. We, May, Ash, and Gary won tonight. It's not just Ash and me. We're a trio," Gary could only look from Ash to May as a warm feeling spread through his chest, 'Right.' Gary sat up rubbing the back on his neck sheepishly, "I'm sorry guys. I'm not sure why this came up, but…thanks…a lot. I really think I need to hear that." May giggled wrapping an arm around his neck and the other around Ash, "You dummy, we know you well and we don't leave any of us behind, ever. Plus, we don't mind if you want to hold us as your emotional support Teddiursas." Ash nodded rapidly as the three hugged. Gary smiled, 'Right, we're a trio, they won't forget about me.' Pikachu came up to give Gary a small caring lick before proceeding to tickle the human as his pals had done moments ago. While they celebrated for a moment Lilian was pulled away by Officer Jenny for a quick briefing.

"Well, there you have it," announced Lilian, "Our Pokémon contest has come to an end. Thank you all for coming and watching, hope you all loved these wonderful coordinators. All of you have a great day and hope to see you all next time!" "For those of you within the theatre. Please, I need five minutes of your undivided attention. (The crowd becomes quiet). "As most of you know it is currently raining outside. Thunder can be clearly heard and because of the storm, I've been told to inform you that you must make your way home safe and a soon as possible. As the storm has taken a turn for the worst. In a few hours, a powerful hurricane will make landfall and we need everyone to proceed home as soon as possible. Authorities throughout Alola are already bringing supplies and resourced to fortify shops and homes. Please proceed home for your own safety. Thank you and be safe."

Upon hearing this Ash made his way to Melemele's sheriff Jenny. Pikachu frowned as he could sense his trainer's change even before May or Gary noticed and he knew that things were going to get worse. For the last hour, Pikachu had been receiving electrical shocks from the atmosphere. It didn't hurt him, but it did give him a sense that the storm was getting worse, though he wasn't expecting this to occur. "Sheriff Jenny why was I not informed of this?" Ash asked in a stern and serious tone that May had never heard from Ash and it surprised her. Jenny gave a nervous smile, "I wanted you to be able to enjoy your contest. My sisters and I have our departments working diligently to help the citizens on all islands to prepare. We set out as soon as we got news of this. The Elite Four have also mobilized to set up barriers and other measures to protect Alola from the storm. We have things under control." Ash frowned his voice deep and filled with authority, "I am Champion of Alola, it is my responsibility to protect it from any threat being it human, Pokemon, or natural. I should have been the first to be informed. Sheriff Jenny, tell the departments that I should be informed of such things next time at the earliest. Now, let me know what has been done and what needs to be done," Ash ordered as Jenny gulped at the intimidating teen and began to lead the boy, no, the Champion out to Hau'oli City Police Department where they set up emergency headquarters. May watched dumbfounded watching how Ash had done a complete one-eighty from the silly fun-loving boy to a serious and intimidating man in seconds. Gary could have sworn he had never seen Ash so intimidating. He himself has had to use such authority in many instances, however, never with his friends and he knew Ash was the Champion and leader of the region, yet he's never seen this side on him. All from the way from his posture, with was straight back, chest out to his expression stiff as stone and eyes filled with strength that sent an odd feeling shiver up Gary and May's backs, that secretly was not unpleasant or alluring.

"Ash, wait, let us help," Gary said catching up placing a hand on his shoulder, "We're strong physically and have strong Pokemon. May and I can help." Ash looked pensive for a moment before nodding. "Okay, follow let's go." They got into Jenny's cop car where Ash called his mother to make sure she was okay and felt relieved that they had made it home safely. Professor Burnet had spoken with his dad moments ago; he was safe but was stuck on Ula'ula Island since the only people allowed to move between the islands are the League Members, Police, Kahunas, and Trail Capitans, and the Aether Foundation emergency brigade. Due to this, he decided to help out on the island however he can. Ash thought for a moment steeling his nerves because he didn't know how bad this typhoon would be until he gets to the Police station. He wasn't going to call his dad because he knew his dad would be safe and not to overdo things.

Pikachu felt his cheek pouches spark every so often which worried him, he looked out the window and notice that in the distance Tapu Koko flew against the heavy winds taking the hit from lightning bolts that streaked towards the islands. Pikachu knew that Tapu Koko was doing what it could, however, it wouldn't be able to intercept every bolt and eventually reach its limit of how much electricity it could absorb before it started to physically harm it. Lightning bolts were no joke, even for electric type Pokemon. Pikachu himself could take at least four before it hurt him. Okay, remember he is an exceptionally powerful Pikachu, if he couldn't contain so much electricity it wouldn't be so powerful. The small mouse jumped into Ash's lap to get whatever rest it could because he knew this was going to be a long night for all of Alola. The worst part is that if the storm decided to last for a few days, then the destruction could potentially be massive.

Once they got there and was told the information, he felt his stomach dropped. They still had about ten hours before the main storm hit, but by the astronomical readings of the storm, it was clear that it was a large one and would bring massive damage. Pikachu didn't understand all that much about what the colorful image meant, but from what Ash told him, he felt his own heart skip a beat. Yet, he nor Ash showed any emotions and immediately shifted into leadership. Pikachu hopped over to the Pokemon that would be deployed to encourage them while his trainer worked the difficult part. Ash ordered word sent to all trainers with Pokemon with moves like Rock Slide and Stone Edge to head to the docks, and boardwalks to build up the wave breakers as high as they can. Ash asked for Pokemon will the abilities of Cloud Nine and Lightning Rod to be deployed to help keep people safe while preparations were finished. With Pokemon trainers helping out it help lessen the strain on his police force. Ash turned to a depute who wrote down what he said, "I want you to inform Pokemon centers to send one Chansey to each of these locations, with escort of course, and set up an emergency medical center. (Ash points down to each place on the map) These locations are more remote and too far from hospitals or Pokemon Centers. Humans or Pokemon will be hurt and have nowhere to go. We also don't want to overcrowd our hospitals; overcrowded means mistakes get made, so, let's do this quick. When you're done return to the nearest base for further instruction." "Yes, sir," The man said saluting before heading out. Jenny spoke with him about other pressing matters.

Standing not far from the command table Gary and May watched in disbelief and relief. As said before they had never seen this side of Ash before, so tall, so strong, he was a leader. They watch him give order after order even sending out his own Pokemon out there to aid the citizens of his region. He called for teams of grass type trainers to grow strong vines, roots, and shrubbery to blanket and protect farms' crops. Groups of people to help board up shops and homes. It was all rather surreal to the pair watching their friend literally leading his country in its time of need.

Finally, Ash turned to them making May jump and Gary to gulp. Gary himself was one tough man, he worked out and even know martial art which was paid for by his Granduncle, mayor of Pallet town, and he had done his fair share of brawls. (He's not proud of that part.) He also understood how to be intimidating and used his intellect to put fear in whoever threatens him. All of this and still he felt a tinge of fear when Ash had spun around to meet his gaze. "Gary, you and I are going to Heahea City on Akala to make final checks at the Vivid Futures Orphanage. Many children live there and because of this, they are our top priority. Next, we head to Poni island to help barricade Seafolk Village. They may be sea fairing people and can handle themselves in storms, but so long as they're in my region they are my people too." Gary dawned his own serious face, that gave May the same feeling she had felt earlier from Ash. The raven-haired champion's expression softened slightly noticing their reactions. "After that, we'll be heading to Ula'Ula to evacuate those living on and at the base of Mt. Lanakila, I know that the mountain is tall enough that the storm might not affect it, it still has a glacier on it and I don't want to test our luck that an avalanche won't occur. Lastly, we will assist other groups after and during our mission, which includes wildlife. Alola is my home, I need to be out there helping my people and the region's Pokemon. Are you sure you're up for it?" "Ash, you're my people, therefore your people are mine as well," Gary responded and with his response pulses of aura were sent which cause Ash's chest to flutter. Ash smiled turning to May composing himself a bit more, "I want you to stay on Melemele helping the people. (He gestured her to the map). There are major cities on this island, Hau'oli city, and Iki Town and there are other smaller cities and towns scattered through the islands. You have a very varied list of Pokemon which makes you perfect for helping. I mainly want you and you Pokemon to help keep the roads clear so emergency responders can get there and set up. Blaziken and Venusaur can help moved fallen trees. Your Ninetales Drought ability will help lessen the effects of the storm while you're out there. I'm not sending you alone, though, you'll be joining the Trial Capitan Lima's group. They're heading out in ten minutes." May nodded in understanding, "Tell me where the nearest medical center set up. (He showed her.) Okay, what would be the main supply routes to make sure they are clean?" "Lima will show that. For not I need you to change into the uniform that Lima's group will wear." Ash said but both boys stopped her looking at her with concern.

"May, we know you can handle this, but please be careful. This is dangerous for all of us and because we are the responders, we must stay safe if not we can't help anyone." Gary said making sure to give her a good luck hug. May took a moment to enjoy the warmth to calm her rapidly beating heart. When they pulled away Ash spoked with the first sign of fear he had shown since the announcement earlier, "May, when you get to Route 1, please make sure my mom and little brother are safe. Max should be there too if he wants to help you can bring him along. Please, do whatever it takes to make sure they're protected before leaving. You know we live near the sea so it can be especially dangerous." May took hold of Ash's hand the reach to take Gary's as well. "I will, I promise. Be safe you two, I love you both. Don't die." She pulled each into a hug and when she hugged Ash, he whispered into her ear to get to safety if things head south, she has a baby to protect. With that, she left to meet with Lima and head out.

Gary watched her leave feeling his heart heavy with worry, "I know May can handle herself, but I feel uneasy letting her go…" Ash sighed than breathing in deeply, "I know exactly how you feel. I trust her and Lima. She will be fine, she has her Pokemon with her. Remember, what-" "What you can't do on your own, you can with a Pokemon pal by your side." Gary had interrupted Ash with Ash's own quote bringing a smile to both boys. "You ready?" the auburn boy asked as he himself steeled his nerves. Ash bit his inner cheek before replying, "Ready as I'll ever be…" They changed and headed out into the rain.

Deep beneath the rising waves, a small sea creature rushed to organize the wild Pokemon into the safe ranges of the coral reefs. It helped stragglers who got caught in powerful riptides. It paused a moment looking out towards the open ocean, knowing that it was coming, moving at the same rate as the typhoon itself. When the typhoon made landfall, it would be here. The seas creature looked once more before it rushed through the waters again, "Mana, Ma, pheeeee…"

**So that's if for this chapter. Stay tuned for the plot grows! AA THE JOURNEY CONTINUES!**


	14. Chapter 14 Two Birds, One Stone

Ashes in May Ch. 14 Two Birds, One Stone

**OKAY, LISTEN UP. Okay, I know the main ship is Ash X May and honestly that was my plan for the original version of this fanfic. Now though I've been debating on making it a polyamorous. Yes, I was thinking of putting Ash, May, and Gary in a relationship with each other. My thoughts were that they were in love with each other. One in love with the other two and vice versa. So, Ash is in love with Gary as well as May.**

**Of course, I know that this isn't many people's cup of tea, I know that. However, as a writer, strictly speaking, I was curious to see who I could write and showcase this kind of relationship. Honestly, a dynamic like this would take getting used to and all.**

**So, I came to a decision! This story will in fact showcase a romantic relationship between Ash, May, and Gary. Thin this case, as I said above Ash will want to be in a romantic relationship with May as well as Gary. Yes, both Gary and Ash are considered bisexual in this story's context. The relationship between them will be romantic and sexual so be warned. Also, I'd like to say out front that I may have them have sex with other people, but strictly speaking, the relationship stops at the three of them. Sorry, but I am not making a harem or orgy of any kind for them, period.**

**I know many of you will not like this decision and I respect that. I'd please like for you not to try and insult me in the comments/reviews. While I am not in such a relationship there are some people that are may it be for love reasons or tradition, you should always treat others with respect even if they differ from your own views.**

**So, in the end, I know many may not want to continue reading and I respect that, just please be nice and for those who wish to keep reading, I hope you all enjoy**. 😊

There are many things Gary Oak has done and experienced and he'd like to think that he'd done some pretty impressive things in his life. Gary has traveled as a trainer experiencing all kinds of adventure including those of his journey to become a Pokemon Professor with quite an extravagant reputation. So, if you were to ask him what unique things he's done, he'd proudly tell them. Then, there were things outside of himself. See, there were adventures when he never would have gone if not for the fact that he knew the two closest people to his heart; Ash being the predominate cause, though May wasn't off the hook as she seems to be the harbingers of just as much chaos. For example, a few months ago he had met up with May during her Sinnoh journey where they had gotten lost within Iron island trying to find a Mawile. Eventually, they did find one and she caught it, but not before the stumbled onto a Steelix nest with infant Onix. To say the least, they spent a long time running from the colossal serpents which followed them through the various mine shafts and tunnels. Now, here he was the winds blasted against Gary, and if not for the goggles he wore his eyes would be forced to shut. He was sitting on the back of a rare dragon-type with the Pokemon's trainer sitting just in front of him. He would never admit that he was unequivocally terrified clearly evident by the ironclad grip he had around Ash's waste. After having to hide his emotions from expressing themselves on his face he had become a master at facades, so at that moment he would look as calm as can be, but under the surface, he was more than a little scared. His jaw clenched tight while trying to dissipate the sinking feeling in his stomach. The boy tensed every muscle in his body as he willed his trembling to stop and his heart to settle; a losing battle was understandable given the situation. What might that situation be? Haha, well, at that moment he was on the back of a rare fucking dragon, miles above the raging ocean, and flying against the blasting winds of a fucking hurricane. Forgive the harsh words but Gary couldn't help it, you would be freaking out if you were flying through the sky when it tried to attack you with lightning every few seconds!

Gary was sure that Ash and Dragonite had stoic expressions that matched his own. The 18-year-old looked over the back of the boy in front of him with bewilderment. Ash wasn't shaking or even tense, instead, he seemed too calm for the situation they were in. His attention was then broken from his inner thoughts feeling Ash's hand being placed over his arm. In a moment a strange relaxed feeling spread through him. It was odd and Gary didn't understand it. He didn't understand how flying threw a storm could he possibly feel calm, yet his mind still understood the extreme danger they were in; it didn't make sense and to be honest he felt rather shaken by it. He tried to ask Ash if he had felt the same thing and as he tried a lightning bolt charged in the distance; if not for Pikachu's electrical sense they would have been hit and blasted out of the sky. Pikachu cried out something akin to orders before he jumped into the air. All he felt next was a rush and his stomach clenching tight as the next thing he knew; they were taking a nosedive towards the dark outreaching waved. Lightning stuck Pikachu bring out an angered cry from the small Pokemon who absorbed the charge within himself, this he did not see because though he felt himself calm his mind still noticed the impending doom before him as they were about to crash into the sea. Much to his relief Dragonite brought them back up in altitude quickly catching the falling Pikachu in its arms. Then for the first time since they had lifted from the ground, Ash spoke yelling his words, "Thank you for the warming Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled back but remained in the flying types arms. "Dragonite, we're almost there. I know you'll bring us there safely!" The lizard roared with determination beginning to increase its speed in order to get them all to the island as quickly as it could. Once more with great relief, Gary saw the lights of Heahea city when they finally came near. By passing most of the city they flew lower between the building that helped to block them from the winds, it wasn't long before they all arrived at their destination, Vivid Futures Orphanage. The moment the dragon type touched the ground he detached himself from Ash's waist running to the nearest palm tree before throwing up all he had eaten during the carnival. God, did it hurt as he did so. Thankfully, Dragonite had come over to rub his back cooing softly. The Pokemon truly was a gentle giant as even with a large hand and power that could rival legendries it had a light and careful touch. After a few deep breaths, Gary stood looking up to the concerned Pokemon with a smile, "Thank you for that Dragonite. I appreciate you doing that, and also for getting us here safely. You should feel proud of your strength and spirit." The dragon smiled and nodded cheerfully. This, in turn, caused Ash to smiled knowing that even in a tempest like this people could still be joyful. "Gary, here drink some water," Ash suggested pulling a bottle of water from the saddle pack Dragonite wore. Gratefully, taking that water he uncapped it and drank.

Arriving at the front gate a guard immediately let them in. The storm was clearly getting worse and the waves were already beginning to climb up the shore, thankfully the waves still did not pass the sand of the beach yet. The orphanage itself was built on a small hill with the beachfront just below. Thankfully, that helped keep the building safe from the water at least. Making their way to the front door both young men say a team of men and women stacking up a wall of sandbags quickly noticing that the rain was falling a lesser rate when just outside the main gate. A top of the building was a Dragonair whose wings were spread out with its jewel glowing. "Yeah, bring then over here. We need to close off this area to keep the water from flooding," A girl with blue said called out to the team just as she herself place down a sandbag. The girl wearing a suit that was the same type of which Gary and Ash were wearing. The suits made of a strong material making them very durable and were modeled close to the latex suit the Ultra Guardians once wore on their missions. However, one thing that didn't change was the skintight appeal that came with wearing it on their now matured bodies. Lana for one was quite the sight with the suit displaying her sleek swimmer body and though you could say her chest wasn't a filled as other women one could not look past the way her waist had an alluring curve to her hips and her well-trained legs, all the more exposed by the fabric conforming to her skin. Nevertheless, the girl had gotten into the habit of showing off while acting perfectly innocent to her action, prompting many men and even some women to have some bad blood loss. Thankfully, the rest who wore these suits were a little more conscientious over this. Though on the flip side the guys weren't clear either as they also left very little to the imagination. In fact, Gary had felt a tad bit bashful when he first put it on, by no means was he shy about his body, I mean he had the body of a god, his words not mine. The problem was that it made one feel naked even though you were covered, not to mention that the lack of most clothes actually underneath. Okay, that thought may bring so heat to Gary's face at the thought of the woman in these. 'Not. The. Time.' Gary thought as he willed his heart rate to slow. Thankfully, the suite came with a small utility belt that allowed for one to carry their Pokeballs and a few supplies, other than that anyone could gawk at their bodies.

Turning to take a breather after carrying many bags already Lana saw Ash and Gary calling to them, "Ash, Gary!" Both walked up to her giving each other a quick greeting. "See, you have Dragonair up there, it's using its power to keep the storm at bay," Gary pointed out feeling rather impressed with her idea. Lana nodded, "Yeah, it's helping to keep the area safe while we finished preparations. Though, I'm not sure how much longer Dragonair can hold such a big storm back. Gary do you mind helping us pack these bags." Lana proceeded to point at where the bags were so they could begin. "Yeah, no problem," Gary replied pulling out two pokeballs, "Alakazam, Electivire, come on out! Come with me, were going to help stack the sandbags." Immediately, the three joined the others to move the bags into place. "I'll help too," Ash said when he was stopped. "Wait, look," Lana said grabbing a hold of his arm as she looks to the main gate where a small truck was let in, "I need you to help unload the food and supplies into the building." Ash nodded and proceed to make his way to the truck. Releasing Lucario, Gallade, and Sceptile who quickly followed Ash's orders and to be honest it almost felt like this had happened before. For the moment at least they just needed to get the job done.

**[Back on Melemele]**

In a normal instance, May would be a blushing mess right now if not for the crazy storm around her. Lima had given her five minutes to change into a suit that looked bigger in her hands but was more skintight than she had ever imagined. The fabric molded to her body in such a precise way and it cupped her boobs making her feel so exposed and naked. Still, with her face red, she stepped out of the locker room trying to subtly cover herself with her arms. Thankfully, a girl with a beautiful shade of green hair giggled as she empathized with her. The girl had tied her hair back in a ponytail and was wearing the same type of suit, "I know it feels weird at first, but you'll get used to it. Well, more like you'll learn to ignore the feeling." May looked up at her with a nervous grin, "I guess…" The girl smiled, "Don't worry, May all us girls know the feeling, the only girl who doesn't is Lana. She likes to showboat with an innocent façade." The coordinator only nodded but didn't move her arms. Two quickly made their way to the rest of the team of about twenty people with Lima as team captain. The man had looks for days as it was plain to see however, he wore a similar look that Ash had which gave May an odd sense of peace.

"Ms. May, it's a pleasure to me you, if under other circumstances I'd love to get to know you better. Unfortunately, that must wait, the Champion notified me of your inclusion to our team," Lima explained with a sad smile, "I have seen you're battle prowess during today's tournament as well as your skill and precision during the Pokemon contest. I have no doubt you'll make a great addition to our team."

May gave the man a confirming nod, letting him continue.

The man leaned over a map of Melemele. He proceeds to inform which routes were the most important to keep clear as well as where the most hazardous. He also made sure to explain that their top priorities were to help board up homes along these routes as well as keep those routes clear for as long as possible. "We have about ten hours before the storm hits us with is full brunt. It will most likely hit around 8 am tomorrow morning, meaning we will have a long night ahead of us, so prepare yourselves. The champion has asked us to work hard and fast to get things done because he wants all to be home and safe before the storm hits."

The group straightened their posture as if to signify their understanding of their Champion's orders.

"Right, we have been tasked with the east side of Melemele Island covering the main Routes 1 and 3 and the other smaller routes leading to smaller towns and villages. The Kahuna and his team are responsible for the west side of Melemele covering Hau'oli city, Route 2, and all the smaller villages around those routes. We'll start heading off from the Pokemon School towards Melemele sea. There a few homes along Route 1's cliff edge as well as the homes along Route 3. Lastly, we have to make sure Iki Town is prepped before heading home. The police and Aether Foundation emergency brigade are already hard at work in Hau'oli city, Iki town, and other settlements. Our overall mission is to keep the supply routes free of debris and give final checks to Iki town and other settlements before getting to safety ourselves."

The group nodded once more as Lima finished.

"I want everyone here to work as quickly and as cautiously as possible. We cannot afford loss because you can't help anyone if you're dead. You all know your partners, May you'll be with me. Now let's head out."

"Yes, sir!"

With that, they all made their way out and into three all-terrain vehicles as it was too dangerous to be on flying ride Pokemon. It was a bit of a tight fit, still, they were on the move. May's car came to a stop at the base of Route 1 while the others proceed up; May was sure they were each going to Route 3 and the upper part of Route 1. May and her smaller group were in charge of helping the people who lived here as well as those that lived down on the beach, one, in particular, being that of the Pokemon Professors' home and lab. Once out of the car they spread out to cover the homes and clear the roads. Lima quickly led her to Professor Kukui's home where Professor Burnet came out to help them board up the windows. Elio remained inside holding his mother's Munchlax close for comfort while his mother, father, and brother were out helping. May held one end of the wood board, Lima taking the other followed quickly by Burnet who hammered in the nails. For most of what had been said between them had to be yelled as even though they had earpieces the winds were so loud mixed in with the thunder that is was hard to hear. Still, once they had finished with the house the proceeded to the next. Eventually, coming across fallen trees a few of which were palm trees, which was a clear sign of how bad it was getting. Palm trees are very flexible and can withstand incredible winds and storms so having one become uprooted across the road was not a good sign. May call out her Blaziken followed by Lima releasing his Gumshoos and Smeargle. Gumshoos use its slash to cut the wood into longs which Blaziken moved to the side of the road clearing the way.

Next, was Smeargle who produced a new and distinct ink from its tail. To May's surprise, it was an electric blue color that glowed in the dark. Lima would come to explain that it was a special ink that Smeargle could produce given special training and diet. Immediately, the canine Pokemon got to work painting parallel lines on either side of the road as a way to signal the way for the passing supply trucks. Time seem to pass quickly yet incredibly slow as strange as it sounded that's how she felt. They had boarded up many homes, saved people, and Pokemon from getting swept away over the cliffs, and thanks to May's Ninetales they were able to keep the storm at bay. However, as the storm drew closer the fire type's ability was negated by it. Soon enough the rain was pelting them again like hail and the wind cause a terrible chilling effect over them. Muscles aching and lung tired she kept moving as it was obvious that the rest of her team was also feeling the same. Thankfully, they were just about done when they had gotten word that the last of the supply trucks had reached their destinations. All that was left to do was check on Iki Town before returning home to wait out the storm. Yet, for some moments she felt like the storm was moving at a pace of a Slugma while others it felt like a speeding Ninjask, and every so often she felt the urge to look out to the sea as if expecting something. No, it wasn't the storm it was something else, something equal in size though. Whatever it was it sure as hell didn't help her feel better. Unfortunately, during these exact moments, she had failed to notice a blast of wind that passed over them as they neared Iki Town until it was too late. Lima had screamed for May bringing her attention towards his direction only to see an unrooted palm tree come right for her. Her eye widened as her first instinct was to curl her arms around her abdomen bracing herself for the impact. Blaziken roared as it jumped before her using its fire charged arms to stop the tree. Due to how close it was before impacting it didn't have room to kick it out of the way, so it braced itself to stop the palm to protect its trainer. Sadly, things turned for the worst when Blaziken realized that it had only stopped the momentum of one side of the tree but the other side continued coming around to slam into May's side.

May scream in an ungodly amount of pain as she was sent hurdling to the side and landing roughly into a bush. When the tree trunk had hit is sent a shockwave of pain through her body as the hit had not only hurt her waist but her arm which had been curled around her abdomen. If not for the rain you'd be able to see the hot tear that ran down her cheek as rain raked through her body. May's breather was rapid, and hiss escaped her mouth as she tried to bear the pain. Even though she was hit on her side her pain was centered in her stomach and lower back. Immediately, Lima came running as he called for his team. Blaziken roared in anger as it threw the tree into the forest then kneeling beside its trainer. She clenched her stomach and, most likely, her broken arm. God, it hurt like hell, she gritted her teeth but couldn't stop the muffled sobbed to escape her mouth. "May, May?! Can you hear me?!" Lima cried as he wiped the girl's hair from her face. "It hurts!" May hissed as her face was scrunched in pain. Lima quickly assessed the girl trying to make sure the hit hadn't broken her ribs or hip. Carefully, he moved her arm from her stomach and feeling it got a cry from the girl. It was definingly broken and looking down over her body placed his hand over her ribs and hip. Lima didn't feel any breakage but was sure that her bones where heavily busied, Lima thanked the island deities that May had been somehow lucky enough not to have been worse. Not to say her situation wasn't severe, but it definitely could have been worse. The pink-haired man wiped his wet hair from his face as he reset the broken bone in the girl's arm which was replied with a hard scream from the girl. He winced at that but then told her to cradle her arm with as little movement as she could. He was no doctor but knew enough of first aid to know that if he moved her, he could cause her interior more damage.

Lima came to a semi-scientific conclusion that if her arm bones had not taken the brunt of her blow her waist and gut definitely would've suffered the full impact. So, if he moved her, he could compromise what little still stood of her regular organ functions. It was at this moment he lost his collected vocabulary as he freely cursed a few foal words. Luckily, help and a few paramedics arrived to take her to the nearest hospital in Hau'oli city. Lima would have love nothing more to go with her and make sure she was safe but he also had a mission to complete so he steels his nerves and heart ordering the rest of the team to continue, "It's clear the storm had gotten too dangerous. This needs to be done now!" The crew exclaimed as they kicked things in gear. Within the ambulance, May laid on the gurney out cold thanks to a pain med that had given her. Her Blaziken had been returned to it Pokeball due to it not being able to fit within the ambulance. From above the storm rages and if not for the signal lines from Smeargle they could not have made it to the hospital as soon as they had. Once there the doctors instantly took over taking the unconscious hero away. She had gotten hurt trying to help the people of Alola, so as far any anyone was concerned, she was a hero.

Lima had quickly sent word to the Champion of the occurrence with much guilt and shame when he had returned to the hospital having his duties been fulfilled.

**[On Ula'Ula island]**

"That's everyone," Gary said as he ran down the mountain with a small child in his arms. Ash joins him with another child in his arms and a young mother keeping pace with them. This was the last family to be evacuated down into Malie city. Eventually, they had arrived at the Malie Library that was being used as a storm shelter. Upon entering, Gary saw Officer Jenny with microphone explaining to everyone what was happening and how they were going to see up sleeping and meals. They didn't know how long the storm would last but it was always good to be prepare. As soon as people realized that the Champion had arrived, he was bombarded by questions of concern to action of gratitude for their hard work. For the first time in hours did Gary see Ash smiled again as he calmly spoke with them easing their worries and concerns with a smile that Gary knew well. It was the smile that gave people hope and courage, a smile that brought a smile to his own lips.

The night would soon give way to daybreak with an hour or two before the typhoon hits landfall and all things seemed to be in order until Ash received a call that made Ash pale, and when Ash had told Gary, the auburn-haired boy turned white as a sheet. Gary's heart felt like it was being crushed and his lungs felt unable to take in oxygen. Gary felt the same amount of fear he had earlier only this time there wasn't feeling of peace to keep his body from trembling. Next thing, both of them knew was that they had run out of the building and were now flying through the air as fast as they could to get to Hau'oli city hospital. Gary held onto Ash's waist with fear causing his body to shake as their bodies were soaked by the water. It was clear that the hurricane had become too much for even Dragonite to fly without difficulty. Gary was in a state of urgency wishing that they would make it to the hospital fast and he could tell that Ash was just as worried as he was trembling horribly like Gary. He tightened his grip around Ash and held him, he couldn't do more for either of them.

Soon enough they landed no more than a few feet from the main entrance and just as Ash, Gary, and Pikachu began to run door the door, Pikachu snapped his head towards the sky crying out a warning. It was then that Gary reacted before anyone else as he instinctually pushed Ash and Pikachu away from their spot and in less than a second lightning flash as it shot down right through Gary. The poor guy didn't even get enough time to scream as about a billion volt of electricity coursed through his body then grounded itself leaving the boy's body to collapse. The impact sends a shockwave out in all directions causing Ash, Pikachu, and even Dragonite to be blown away. For Ash, it all seemed to get incredibly slow as light flash in his eyes watching his closest friend get electrocuted by the lightning bolt. Just as fast as it hit it was gone leaving Gary to fall face down into the concrete below. "Gaarrry!" 'Pikkkkaaaaa!" both trainer and Pokemon screamed at the top of their longs with little more than an awful ringing in their ears. They were dizzy and barely conscious themselves as he desperately tried to crawl to their friend's limp body. Fear in them only grew then the realized that Gary's suit was lit on fire. Dragonite slowly got up and made his way to the hospital roaring with urgency to get the attention of someone who could help. Just as doctors and nurses came running out both Pokemon collapsed as Ash glance once more at Gary's burning body before seeing black. "Gary, please…"

**What will happen? Will May and Gary be alright? What is to come when the storm hits? Will Ash be able to pull through? Stay tuned…AS THE JOURNEY CONTINUES!**


	15. Chapter 15 Taking a Leap of Faith

Ashes in May Ch. 15 Taking a Leap of Faith

**Okay, once more this chapter will be very sad and intense so be prepared.**

"Pikapi, pikaaa, pi? Pikapi," came a soft by pleading voice as it shook his shoulder. With a groan, he opened his eyes to stare up a ceiling as he laid in a bed. His eyes burned and his head hurt, so with a slow movement, he sat up to see his pal looking up at him. Still, for a minute or two, he just stared off as he regained any form of processing power. Slowly though, his memory of May and Gary came back causing him to burst up from the bed just a doctor stepped into the room. The woman wasn't able to even get a word out before Ash bombarded her with questions about May Maple and Gary Oak. The woman tried her best to calm the young man, but he refused to cease his freak out until Pikachu thunderbolt-ed him. Much to the irony of it all, it brought Ash back to his sense as he rose from the floor apologizing for his action. The doctor lead him back to the bed where she took a seat near the best to explain the situation to Ash. "Mr. Ketchum allow me to first tell you about your current health then you may ask me questions. (Ash nodded) Good, from what we've seen you are pretty good; you've been unconscious for about three hours, a long nap to say the least. After the lightning strike your suit was caught on fire, you were lucky enough that you were not severely burnt. Your clothing however is nothing more than rags so a nurse will be coming to drop something for you two wear. You have a few bruises from your landing and a mild concussion when your head hit the pavement. Last, you may have a ringing in your ear for an hour or two. Other than that, you are relatively okay. Now, what question would you like to answer."

"What is the situation with the guy that was with me, his name is Gary Oak. Also, I need to know about May Maple," Ash said. The doctor frowned, "Sir, the boy that had been with you woke up a few minutes before you surprisingly enough. However, I cannot tell you more and as for Ms. Maple, I cannot give any information about her as you are not a family member. Ash felt his eye twitch with anger, "You can't tell me?! I'm the Champion, I risked my life for you and everyone and so did those two and you can't tell me?!" The doctor frowned at this as she had hoped something like this wouldn't happen, she had seen this type of reaction before and wasn't happy to deal with it with the current situation. She had other patients to take care off. "Yes, you are the Champion of Alola, but you have no say in this as it's the law. As you are not biologically relating to either of the two, I cannot tell you of their statue lest I speak with their parents." Ash gritted his teeth, "Gary Oak's parents are dead. May Maple parents have disowned her, my family and I are the only family they have in Alola. Professor Samuel Oak is in Kanto and won't be able to come here because of the hurricane." The doctor remained silent for a moment before reiteration what she had already said pissing Ash even more. "What if I told you that May is pregnant, and the baby is mine. At the very least tell me the baby is safe!" Ash just about pleaded. It was a lie, at least biologically, he did promise to take care of May and the baby so technically he was going to be the baby's parental figure. The doctor knew what Ash was trying to do, she knew that the boy wasn't the father by the wording of his statement, but he did at least know enough about the girl to know that he knew her. "All I can say Mr. Ketchum is that she is alive and in surgery. You may visit Mr. Oak in his room, but I cannot divulge his statue with you," with that she excused herself leaving an enraged young man.

Ash wasn't stupid; he knew that it was law and that the doctor was only doing her job, but May and Gary were his family. Both of them were injured severely and he needed to know what the hell was going on. May had been hit by a fucking one-ton tree that had been ripped from the ground and flung across the air like a shitty twig, while Gary had been smote by damned lightning! Eventually, a nurse came by with a pair of shorts and that was all. The nurse suggested that he wear the shorts and a hospital gown as a shirt as many of the clothes had been taken by other emergency patients, etc. In short, Ash pulled on the lone shorts and what he hoped was new underwear because it looked faded. Pulling on the boxer he noticed how loose they were because one side was sliding down his hip. Thankfully, the shorts had straps he could pull and tie to keep them on his hips since he didn't have a belt. He wouldn't want his shorts falling in the middle of a crowded room and giving everyone an eye full of his manhood. Forgoing the stupid gown, he put his pokeballs in his pockets and stepped out of the room with Pikachu on his shoulders. He walked to a nurse seeking help to find out about Gary's room. The nurse guided them both to where Gary's room was. The door was closed so Ash knocked. "Come in," Came Gary's voice. Ash and Pikachu entered finding the teen on the bed in nothing by boxers and a blanket at his feet. Ash gulped at what he saw. His friend had a few treated burns scatter across his abdomen as well as a ferning giving his skin some red shading.

Lastly, was the actual lightning scar that ranged from Gary's left side of his neck over a bit down into his left arm stopping before the elbow, also down over his left pec and down his side then disappearing under the waistline of his boxers. Ash did notice that for some reason the lightning scar didn't go all the way down his leg. To Ash's surprise, the scar itself didn't look as bad as he expected, looking maybe a shade or two darker than his normal skin color. "Asthyyy-boy, great to sthee yer okay," Gary said weakly a slur evident in his speech looking at Ash at the doorway, "I wasth worried bout ya. Are you doing okay Pikachu?" Pikachu jumped onto the bed then gently and carefully nuzzled against Gary's neck letting him know that Pikachu was very grateful to him for what he had done. Ash smiled at his friend who looked so tired. He pulled up a chair to the bedside and sat down, "Thank you, Gary, you saved me. How are you feeling? The doctor won't tell me anything. Man, is it serious? You took a lightning bolt for me?" Gary winced as he chuckled, "I'm okay. Nosthing to bad. (Takes a breath) Doc said the scar isth permanent, but sthe rednessth and burnsth will go away. (Takes another breath) Doc sed it went in ma neck and out ma foot. At leasth it actually looksth like a cool tattoo." Gary chuckled a few more times trying to lighten the frown on Ash's face. He could tell Ash was angry, yet, he knew that Ash was most feeling useless and guilty. The doctor had told him about a few other things that had happened among them being that he had been dead for almost a minute before being brought back. He decided not to mention that at the moment.

Gary smiled at Ash and closed his eyes, "Relax, asth for the sthlur, it will pasth. Howth May? Were you able to see her?" Ash shook his head then remembering that Gary could see him at the moment, "No, they won't tell me anything. They said I need to be biologically related to get any information so..." Gary stayed quiet for a bit fighting the urge to drift off into sleep. "May, isth strong sthe will be fine. Okay-" Unfortunately, that's when Ash felt his own heart stop as Gary's heart literally stop. A flatlining beep rang from the heart monitor as Gary went silent. Ash felt frozen for a moment when doctors and nurses rushed into the room pushing out Ash in the process. As he was being pushed out he regained his mind beginning to frantically ask what the hell was going. "Wait, what's happening? Is Gary going to be alright?! Please, is he okay, what happened, he was fine?! Please, he can't die!" Ash yelled as he tried to force his way into the room, not hearing the nurses telling him that the doctors needed room to work, that they would do what they could for the young man. It took two male nurses and an amazingly strong small female nurse to hold back the now crying teen and just before they were about to essentially tranquilize him, he dropped his weight letting himself be held up by the nurses. The men then moved him over to a chair handing him a cup of water, then when nurses were sure he wouldn't make a run for it they let him be. Ash had his face in his hands feeling worried sick, he took a deep breath before getting up to use the bathroom telling Pikachu to wait there. He didn't have any options, he was useless, just like back then. He leaned over the sink looking at himself in the mirror. He stared for a good few minutes when he noticed a figure in the corner of his eye. There in the bathroom with him was none other than Drew.

"Well, Ketchum are you happy now," Drew said arms crossed.

"What?"

Drew shrugged his shoulders, "You heard me. (Silence). I came to the hospital because Finia went all noble. Just as I'm about to leave back to the hotel to wait out the hurricane, guess who I see being brought in on a gurney?"

Ash looked shocked quickly taking hold of the green-haired shoulders, "Drew, is May okay what happened?"

Drew glared shoving Ash off him, "She was pretty bad. The doctor won't tell me anything until I told her I was the father of the baby. Still, I spoke with this guy named Lima, the doctors wouldn't tell him anything about her condition either. I had a little chat with him, and he told me you were the one who sent her out into the storm."

"I…She wanted to help. She's strong and she wasn't alone. She was-" Ash tried to explain getting cut off by Drew's next outburst.

Drew snapped in an uncharacteristic burst of emotion, "She was pregnant!"

Ash was taken about by the sheer volume of Drew's voice. For a moment Ash could only stare at the glaring Drew. He wanted to glare at the other teen, he wanted to be mad, but he couldn't, he knew it was his guilt that was overcoming him.

"May is in surgery. They didn't tell me much even with the baby daddy excuse, but she started to bleed from between the legs and there is fluid in her abdomen. The Lima guy said she got rammed by a fucking tree. A fucking tree, Ketchum. I know I've been an asshole to her, I adamantly don't want the rugrat, but I don't fucking want her to die."

"I don't want h-her to die, either. She wa-anted to help," was his weak replied as his voice cracked from the pressure.

"Yet you sent her out in a typhoon! I know May enough to know she doesn't like being treated like she's weak, but her hurt emotion were not priority. You sent a pregnant woman out there; do you hear what that sounds like! Even though we're in the heart of this five-story hospital, you can clearly hear the storm."

Ash felt rage and guilt build in him while he tried to think of anything he could blame, anything but himself. He could only stand silently glaring nothing but hatred at Drew.

Drew almost looked smug at the fact that Ash was so furious, "But it's not only that is it. You had to drag in one of the brightest up and coming minds in the world with you. Not only did you endanger May with your presence, but you also may just have cost Professor Gary Oak's life. I don't care about what connection you have to him but it's clear to see that they're here because of you. It's your fucking fault that Professor Oak is dying and May's badly hurt. How do you feel now Champion of Alola? Protector of Alola and its people and Pokemon? I'm more than glad to say that you're not the great champion people make you out to be. You couldn't protect your own mother let alone an entire country."

Ash paused looking at Drew with utter disbelief. He didn't know how Drew knew about his mother's death or if he knew what he was even talking about but to say that stunned him to the core was an understatement. Gritting his teeth, lowering his head, and balling his fists so tight his knocks turned white, his breathing all but stopped as he hissed out, "You don't know anything about my mom or what happened that day."

Drew dare to stepped closer as his green hair hiding his eyes, "At the very least you can say I know exactly who's to blame. If Oak dies it will be your fault; if May loses that baby it will be your fault. If Mat dies, you will be solely to blame, KETCHUM!"

That was it. In a split-second Ash burst out of the restroom running through the halls, running down all the flights of stairs and out the door. In his state of mine, he couldn't even remember that he had left his partner Pokemon at the hospital. It was now that the colossal hurricane hit the islands with full force. Ash ran through the flooded streets of Hau'oli city, his heart hammering against his ribcage as if wanting to break out. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him; feeling the thud of each footstep and the splash of water that hit his bare legs. Rain pelted him like a bullet seed bruising him, and the wind felt like sandpaper on his tender skin. From above the clouds swirled ominously as they flash with light every so often. The sea roared as it reaches up the shores trying to pull anything into it. The sounds of crashing waves and booming thunder echoed through the air as the air itself screeched with fury. The storm had brought chaos to the lands of Alola much like the whirlwind of emotions reverberating within. One thought screaming over all the noise proclaimed, "It's your fault! They're going to die because of you. It because of you that they got hurt. IT IS YOUR FAULT THAT SHE DIE!"

Ash's breath heaved as he then let out a scream of pure agony. Tears melted into the rain that soaked his face. His wild hair swamped down over his face as if to hide his sorrow. His vision blurred with tears and the heavy rain caused him to trip landing face-first into the flooded pavement. He quickly rose his head up inhaling deeply cursing out as thunder rolled. The water had done nothing to break his fall as his knees, arms, and face were cut by the rough pavement below. On his knees, he glanced over his surroundings and in the dim light around him he saw that this was the park where he liked to bring Elio to come to play, and right across the street was the ice cream shop that he, May, and Gary like to spent time. He let out a sob at the memory of their laughs, or the silly games they played. His eyes cried as he stared at the shop, his heart burnt because his thoughts of the girl and boy lead to the reminder that they were dying. Lighting charge above the boy before sticking down a tree behind him and at that moment, Ash bolted forward his body once more in a full sprint towards route 2. His legs felt like there were lit on fire, yet his torso felt cold and was shivered. Lightning streaked through the sky illuminating his path for a brief second before it all went dark. Dark. Empty. Lonely.

He didn't know how long he had been running but he was now leaving the city, out by cliffs of route 2. The road began to incline making it harder for Ash to run yet he did not stop. He sprinted with everything he had, even when the ocean rose up the steep cliffside washing over the road. It felt like slow motion as Ash turned to the left to see the wave moving towards him. His legs felt like they were moving through honey, he tried to will his legs to move faster but he couldn't. Lightning struck the sea far behind the wave bring light to illuminate the water causing a figured shadow to be cast over Ash. Ash gasped in fright right before the wave threw the teen out his feet. Ash yelled out as he felt the power of the water crash onto him, followed by the bone-crushing pain of being slammed against the concrete. Agony shot through his back and head due to his body colliding with the hard surface beneath him bring an involuntary gasp allowing seawater to enter his lungs. As the water pulled back over the cliff edge Ash coughed and choked, his lungs set ablaze disparately trying to expel the saltwater out. There on all fours, Ash miserably hacked out the water from his lungs finding no relief in the air he took in. Once more a wave rose over the cliff, this time however it barely made it over the cliff allowing for the water to be level with his elbows. He was suffocating, he was on fire, he felt broken, he felt empty. This was just like before, like that day he had lost her, and now he had lost them. Slowly, Ash rose on shaky legs and he took a step forwards; he couldn't run anymore, still, he took another step.

Slightly smaller waves continued to climb the cliff with just enough power to throw Ash off balance. At this point Ash allowed his sobs to join the chorus the storm sang around him. The wind blew over his bare skin as it swung him from side to side, the sea tripped his every step, and the land left cuts over his arms and legs. The storm mocked him as his own heart ached and his soul fell silent. Pushing threw he eventually hovelled to the one place he could be with his mother, Hau'oli Cemetery. He passed gravestone after gravestone with only the lightning from above to provide brief instances of vision. Finally, his legs refused to move another step, so he dropped to his knees before a fallen tombstone. It was broken in many pieces and reach over Ash took hold of the bent metal plaque.

_**Delia Ketchum**_

_**To a mother who cared and loved. She, who supported dreams that reached the sky.**_

_**A mother who dearly loved her son and gave him all her love.**_

"_**Don't forget to your change your underwear, every single day."**_

Ash gave a struggled laugh as she read his mom's famous quote. Bringing the plaque to his chest as he sat there, soak from the rain, cold because of the wind and heartbroken because of his own decisions. He hugged the plaque wishing his mom could make all of it go away. "Mom, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I couldn't, I couldn't ahhhhggh!" he cried aloud barely feeling the warm tears come from his eyes. "It's my fault! Now Gary and May are going to die because I sent them out into this typhoon! Why?! Why?! Why do I always put those I care about in danger?!" 'Why? Why? Why?' he chanted in his mind, the storm around him sounding so far away that his body was numb to the storm rough embrace. Now everything was silent to his, all but his own voice that mocked him, that broke him, that cut him. Then he heard a voice call out over the voices and over howling winds.

"Aaaahahaa. Aaaahhaa. Haaahaaaa," rang the soft voice coxing Ash to open his eyes and lift his gaze out to sea. His eyes seemed to dull as two small red balls of light flew through the air as if flowing like water. They emanated aura as they flew encircling Ash before each settling over his chest. At that moment Ash felt emotionless. It wasn't peace though not emptiness either, it was more of a neutral state. With only a sense to move towards the sea. So, he took one slow step at a time towards the cliff's edge. From where Ash stood at the edge of the cliff the waves could be seen rising like mountains reaching to scrape the sky. The dark clouds swirled around blocking light from the sun with only the flashes of lightning to illuminate the world. The rain poured falling heavily over him as he took a step forward knowing deep down the outcome of that step. Ions charge in the clouds before raining down right for Ash; it hit the spot with incredible power just as his feet detached from the ground. Allowing himself to plummet down the steep drop to his death. He fell into unconsciousness due to the shockwave from the lightning shook his body. He dropped into a retreating wave that pulled him under deep into the depths of the sea. There a group of sea-dwelling Pokemon surrounded the unconscious young boy each concerned for him.

'Mana, mana," was all that heard as a small blue Pokemon ordered a Primarina to create a bubble to allow for the boy to breathe. Once the bubble was around his head a pair of Mantine carried him through the water, deep beneath the rage waves, and soon before them was the elusive and mythical, Temple of the Sea, Samiya. A temple as large and tall as a city deep under the ocean, a temple built by the people of the water; the temple that freely roams the oceans of the world. The home of Manaphy.

**There you have it. I guess this was a bit of a cliff-hanger, huh? AAAAAHHH…sadness, okay I know it was a lame pun. Anyways, I hope this was an okay chapter, and I hope that you are still interested in continuing the story.**


	16. Chapter 16 Hospital Days: Gary

**Ashes in May Ch. 16 Hospital Days**

**Herro, peoples, I'm Love_Actions and I'm here to say something. I'd like to thank POKEMON FAN (Guest, lol) for your feedback. Honestly, I've put a lot of thought into what you said truly and that's why I'm saying this; at the time of your review I've already written out the next four chapters in advance. So, chapters 16, 17, 18, and 19 are already written and as you put it, sad and depressing, and well I planned it that way cause I want you all to understand that things are going to get real epic later.**

**NOW, because of your review, I started to really think of, look up, and imagine all kinds of positive things for them. I now realize that, yeah, it's definitely getting too sad and depressed, I truthfully admit it that's why I am going to easy the fun and wonder back in. After, all I did say there were going to be many slices of life moments. ALSO, I'VE BEGONE WORK ON A FEW TIME TRAVEL CHAPTERS THAT I THING YA'LL WILL LIKE! I'm truly grateful for the input and I'm glad it wasn't offensive, for that, I've given it serious focus to make this story to my vision but also enjoyable to you guys.**

**Also, special thanks to:**

**Stephbethallen**** – for a short comment but showed you interest. It's the best a writer can ask for.**

**Southparkfan**** – for being one of the few who got to read the original and still read it even after so long**

**Shane**** – for the, "…Show that asshole, Drew, a thing or two…" haha, also, stay safe and healthy, too!**

**Jackie**** – for reading and taking interest even though you're not all that into Pokemon like the nutjob I am, haha**

**As for the many Guests review, I glad most of you like it and I appreciate the feedback. I'm also glad a few of you also recognized this story from before. I know this story isn't perfect and I'm not trying to make it perfect, but I'm glad it's at least readable.**

Day four of the typhoon yielded thunder that rumbled and crackled in the sky leaving the people of Alola to bunker down in their homes. Those in the hospital in Hau'oli city wait in a tense state, so many in surgery, others in recovery. In most cities, their hospitals were overrun and very much understaffed, even with the aid Ash had set up in different parts of the region. It caught to the point where some stable patients had to be placed in the halls to allow those recently out of surgery space to recover. One of those people being Gary himself who laid back in his hospital bed which was raised up. Gary was drained of energy just silently watching doctors, nurses, and regular people pass through the hall he was in. He had been thinking, sleeping, and more thinking, rinse and repeat. Slowly, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sat for a few minutes waiting for the moment the hall cleared enough from him to move also in order to physically and mentally prepare his body to stand. It was against the doctors' wishes for him to go for a walk by himself as he was physically drained, and his heart was still recovering from his cardiac arrest. Still, Gary was not one to stay put when he had other things in mind. Now out of sheer luck, the nurses had found a shirt in the lost and found he could wear instead of the awful hospital gown; the shirt was actually a size smaller than what Gary normally wore so it was a bit of a close-fitting shirt. Of course, that meant he had to stay in bed anyways as he had nothing in the pants department to wear. Sure, he could have been given some clean scrubs but with the nurse and doctors constantly needing to change every few hours they could not give such sparse resources to patients. Thankfully, when they had cut through his suit that had missed his boxers and when the suit was off his body, they simply slide the boxers off thus he now had a tight t-shirt and his pair of boxers-briefs as his only clothing.

Ah, nudity something Gary was not afraid to show in the least, I mean he was proud of his athletic body and his package being as big as it was, it was just a very nice added bonus. However, he was in a hospital so walking around naked would not be appropriate in terms though definitely appreciated by some if you know what I mean. Still, he was grateful to have at least some clothes even if he left very little to the imagination, but hey I'm sure the nurses won't complain if he walked around in a shirt, tight boxers, and the less than appealing hospital socks. He stood up taking a breath as he straightened his back the proceeding to stretch careful to not pull the iv needle. A young male nurse was passing by and was forced to stop and stare at the distraction before him. There stood a tall handsome brown-haired guy in a skintight shirt allowing for a full discernment over the flexing muscles underneath the fabric. Not to mention how the black boxers the young man wore were just about halfway down his thick thighs and clung just as tight as the shirt. Gary didn't notice the nurse as he continued to bend down a bit to stretch his legs as he had been incredibly tense since the lightning had caused his muscled to contract very painfully. It was when he stood back up, did he see the nurse who hadn't stop staring between his legs. For the first time in three days, Gary felt a little bit like himself as he clicked his tongue to get the young nurse's attention. The male nurse's head snapped up to see the professor giving him a lewd smirk that had him bright red with embarrassment. Gary had to admit he liked it when people stared at least staring in this way; hey, can you blame him, he has an incredible body, big package and had the sex drive of a wild, er…Pokemon?

"Hope you enjoyed the view," Gary said giving a wink, and this time the young nurse blushed a deep red as he stuttered unrecognizable words before excusing himself in a hurry. As the nurse left Gary smirked hearing the boy mumble something about big feet to match. When he was gone the young Oak chuckled, 'I know what he meant, but my feet are perfectly proportioned to my body, I'm just hung…' To Gary it could sometimes be fun to tease people and it was easy to get what he wanted, but he knew who he wanted, so as much as the nurse looked cute and tempting to his cock, he wasn't going to take it. Though not to say he wasn't cunning enough to get what he wanted without his looks, it's just easier that way. Actually, he had combined said looks and cunning to get information of May since the doctors refused to tell him anything; the day before, he had spoken with a female nurse that in his opinion was very cute and she was smart eventually giving it…a bit. He was only been able to get her room's location but nothing else. He thought back to the night before he had been unconscious for about two days waking up early that night. He had been in so much hurt, still, he insisted that the best way to get better was to put an effort into gaining his mobility back. So later that night he snuck away to May's room.

There she was lying in a bed looking as if her life had been taken from her. Her natural enthusiastic glow was absent from her skin, her hair was untied frizzled a bit, and her face bared a pain expression. Her arm in a white cast while her fingers look dark and bruised. His heart broke while looking at the girl he loves and cares about looking so hurt. He scanned her over and the room spotting her suits utility belt along with her Pokeballs still attached to it on a table at the foot of the bed along with a binder. He picked up the one corresponding to her started Pokemon and release the fire type. With the usual flash of light, the fire type materialized beside the bed as Gary grabbed the binder and sat in a chair on the opposite side of the bed. He adjusted the placement of his iv-drip stand so it didn't get in the way as he took a look at the binder's content. Blaziken looked distraught looking down at its trainer who it had failed to protect. It coed softly as if to apologize to her; it gently used its knuckles to pet the girl's cheek. Gary could see how sad the fighting type was and by the looks of the summary, he just read it wasn't its fault. Gary bit his lip before speaking up, "Blaziken, it's not your fault you know. Yes, the tree swiveled around and hit her, but you saved her life." The bird Pokemon looked Gary in the eye with sadden Lillipup eyes. "If you hadn't jump in when you did that tree would have hit May full force and she surely would have died, so thanks to you the hit was less damaging and she's alive. May will get better and she will thank you for what you did, I know it." The blaze Pokemon nodded turning his attention back to its trainer leaving Gary to continue to read what he could.

The redhead was not a doctor and he admitted he didn't understand a lot of the terminology that was written in the report, but he did get the gist of it and it shook him to the core. From what he gathered May had been taken to surgery because of massive internal bleeding, damage to her kidney, and other internal organs. The young beauty also had a broken arm, and a few broken ribs, as well as other complications due to severe blunt force trauma. Then when Gary read what was on the next page his froze in disbelief. His gaze slowing rose to May his eyes wide as a tear fell from his eye; he could only imagine the pain May will go through when she finds out. Honestly, he was having trouble processing this information. Okay, first: May was hit by a flying fucking tree. Two: She almost died in surgery. Three: May had been pregnant before the hurricane hit. Lastly, Four: May lost her baby and didn't know it yet. SHIT! This was messed up even by his standards. Who was the father? May had been in very few relationships and the recent of which had ended badly. That meant that May had been pregnant with Drew baby! Wait, was the baby the reason they broke up, or did May not tell Drew? 'Okay, Okay, Okay, think, think,' the professor thought to himself. For crying out loud he had one of the brightest minds in the world and could solve complicated dilemmas, problems, mathematical and scientific problems, and even was better with Pokemon knowledge, yet at this moment he felt as though his mind was moving slower than a snail. Suddenly, he felt cold and his body had begun to shiver, you'd think it was because he was in a t-shirt and boxers, but it was not that at all. He set the binder down and with a bit of a struggle he got up and headed to find Ash, he needed to talk with him.

Now here he was on his fourth day in the hospital on his way to see May. He had eventually met with Lima who had explained a bit more of what had happened that day with May as well as the situation with Ash. Moreover, it was the lack thereof because there was no information about the Champion. Ash had simply disappeared and no one in Alola seemed to know where he was. Through landline communication, the authorities, and island officials updated each other of their status as well as if anyone had an update of the Champion. No one did. One minute he was in the hospital the next he was gone. In the end everyone hoped that he found shelter somewhere out there to bunker down to wait out the storm, but Gary was worried as the Typhoon didn't seem to be passing anytime soon. Just their luck, huh, getting the one rare storm that could last a few days.

Gary silently took each step towards May's room through the loud and busy halls, but the only thing he could hear was the sqwuer sound of his sock when he lifted his foot to take a step. His muscled were painfully sore and every so often he felt out of breath, not to mention the excruciating and very random cramps he would get. The doctors said he coded and stopped breathing, so in truth, he had died and was so for about a minute. Luckily and mercifully he had come out of it with little brain damage, now that would be awful after all he had such a beautiful brain it would be a shame if it went to waste. At this Gary snorted at the thought, if he had said that in front of May or Ash they surely would have called him silly or corny. So, stepping into May's room he took his seat near the bed glancing over the unconscious girl he loved so much for. May had yet to wake from her sleep even though the medication she was under was long gone from her system. He questioned the doctors with unrivaled rage that eventually broke the doctor's will and told him that May was not in a coma, if anything her body was resting as much as possible before waking up…okay, Gary was sure that was a coma. Either way, he hoped she would awake soon even if only for a minute, that would at least assure him that she would wake up again. He thought of calling out Blaziken but decided against it since the doctors had spoken to him that it was best for Pokemon to remain in their pokeballs, well, all except Pikachu. Oh, right up until this moment Gary hadn't mentioned him. Well, you see Gary can only understand so much of what Pikachu says, only Ash could fully understand his Pokemon. From what he got was that he had been looking though the hospital when he found May. He refused to leave her side even when the doctors tried to get Gary to take Pikachu with him back to his bed. The professor assumed that he had been looking for Ash when he disappeared and stumbled upon May instead. He was also sure that he was worried for his trainer but at the moment he knew he needed to stand guard over May while she was out.

The small electric type would sit curled up at May's feet looking just as downdraught as Gary himself. Pikachu would even refuse to eat preferring to sit still waiting for May to wake up and it wasn't until Gary kneel on the floor to be at eye level with him, did Pikachu have a different reaction. Gary looked at Pikachu with tears running down his cheeks, "Pikachu, I know you're worried, I am too, and I wish we could fix this, but we can only wait. Please, I need you to eat something, imagine how Ash and May would feel if they saw what you're doing to yourself." Gary held out a small open cup of jello offering it to the small rodent. Pikachu nodded ever so slowly moving closer to eat. Once he was finished, he took a seat in Gary's lab as they silently waited for their friend to return from the land of dreams.

**[Day Five]**

Just like the day before the young researcher woke up feeling sore and discontent. He was check-up by a female nurse, the cute one from before, then had the doctor come in for a personal check-up. Around noon the eye of the hurricane passed overhead and Gary took instant action to call his grandfather on his Rotom phone. "Hello…Gary are you there?" the older man asked as he looked at his grandson's image falter a bit. "Yes, gramps it's me. It's a bit spotty because the eye of the storm is overhead. At least the call went through, right?" The grandfather nodded with a serious face, "Gary, what happened you look very tired?" Gary looked at his grandad's concerned face and he didn't know how to explain things and in a rush of emotions he just blurted out the first thing that came to him. "I died," was all he said as he burst into tears. Damn it, Gary wasn't usually this emotional as his control was impeccable but with everything going on and having no one to talk about it with, he exploded. At that moment he wasn't the young adult he was, no, right now he was a small ten-year-old who need comfort from his grandfather. The older Oak quickly shifted in dad mode upon seeing his grandson so vulnerable and sad. "Gary, hey, hey, breath for me, okay. You're going to be okay, my boy. I'm here, calm." Gary only nodded as he will his body to calm though it did nothing to stop the tears from running. "Gramps, I got hit by a lightning strike and so did Ash and Pikachu." Professor Oak senior looked horrified but before he could question it Gary continued. "And…(sniff) May got hit by a tree that was uprooted by the storm. Now, it's been four days since the storm hit and s-she isn't awake. (Sniff) She's hurt bad and I'm w-worried. Grampa, May was pregnant before the impact, (Sniff), how wi-wi-hah-will she react when they tell her. Gramps, Ash is missing. He disappeared after we both woke up from the lightning strike. I-I don't know what to do?! (Soft sob)."

Samuel hadn't seen his boy this broke since he had lost his daughter, Gary's mother, along with her husband in a plane crash years ago. Samuel remembered the bitter day they had buried empty caskets as no bodies could be recovered from the wreckage. Gary didn't know this because it was definitely something a seven-year-old shouldn't know about, along with the knowledge that his parents had died. In that moment the older man desperately wished to be there to comfort his beloved grandson. Professor Oak senior like Oak junior was known for his calm collected attitude to all situation but he had been a father not only to his own children but to the boy on the other side of the screen as well. "Gary, my dear boy. Look at me. (The boy did so). Remember, when I took you to that apple tree by the lake and we sat there for a few hours. (The teen nods). Do you remember that was the day of the funeral? That day a lot in your life changed and a lot of hurt held you, much like now."

**[Flashback]**

_Samuel Oak held his six-year-old grandson from his now-deceased only child. Gary cried and trembled clinging to his grandad's torso like a Komala to its log, his face buried in his grandad's shoulder. The man said nothing as he walked through the forest simply rubbing the sobbing child's back. Samuel felt sadness in his heart knowing that he would never see his little girl ever again and that the child in his arms would never see his beloved mother or father again. He contemplated the words he could say to his grandson all the way to his destination. When he had reach said destination, he reached up with one hand to pick two fruits from above, one that was ripe and had a bright red shine to it while the other was will mostly green with a bit of red showing through. Having done that, he took a seat cross-legged leaning back against the trunk of the large plant. "Hey, Gary," the older man spoke softly getting the boy's attention only for the boy to try and bury his face deeper into his shirt. Samuel pried the boy from his body and turned him around and sat him in his lap facing away from him. Gary didn't even bother to open his eyes bring his hand to rub the tears from his eyes._

_Taking hold of the boy's wrist he moved them to his side, "Gary, I want to show you something, open your eyes. I am certain you will love it!" Gary pouted refusing but with a bit more coaxing from his grandpa, he opened his eyes slightly squinting trying to adjust to the light of the day. Once he could really see he say a big sparkling lake a few feet away from where the two of them were. He saw many flowers of all colors on the lakeshore opposite their location. The grass and trees had a deep emerald color that showed the peak condition of the plant life. The water had a turquoise coloring, yet it was clear enough to see things underneath the water in detail. In the distance a few Pokemon like Stantler, Deerling and Sawsbuck drank water while some Poliwags and Poliwhirl swam in the water keeping their distance from the two humans. It was a bright and sunny day and the world around them was teeming with life and color. Eventually, the small child's gaze rose to see that they were under the shade of a large fruiting apple tree. He leaned his head back so far that if not for his Grampa being behind him, he would have toppled over as he tried to see the tree in its entirety. "Wooooaaah," the boy cooed earning a chuckle from his new guardian. Gary continued to stare up at the large tree with tens of ripe red apples. "Where are we Grampa?!" asked Gary with wonder momentarily forgetting his sorrow. Samuel smile at the boy, steeling his nerves her spoke to his orphaned boy, "This is a special place your mother and I found when she was about your age. Would you like to hear a story about when you mom was your age?" Gary turned slighting to his grandfather looking slightly confused before looking excited, "Yeah, please!" Oak senior laughed giving the boy a tickled before leaning back. "When we found this place your mother wanted to call this place Sparkle, Sparkle, shiny lake." Gary's cute little face scrunch up not liking the name his mom wanted. Samuel laughed full heartedly at that, completely understanding the boy's thoughts on the name. "I know how you feel my boy, so I suggested a name that we both like and would call it to this day. Mada Mizu, it means still water. Your mother and I would come here to spend time, here we could play and have fun without worrying about school or work. It was still and happy." Gary stayed quiet as he listened carefully. The professor knew that Gary was a smart kid and would understand what he was trying to say._

"_Gary, do you know what kind of tree we're sitting under?" he asked._

_Gary nodded, "An apple tree?"_

_Samuel grinned with an eyebrow raised, "Are you telling me, or are you asking me?" Gary pouted before giving the tree another look._

"_It's an apple tree." This time he sounded more sure of himself looking awfully cute in his determined state._

"_Your right this is an apple tree and this tree is a bit old. You know someone once planted a tiny little seed in the ground and from it grew this big tree, who do you think planted that seed?" Samuel asked the boy in his lap._

_Gary shrugged his shoulders not knowing or having an answer._

"_Well, the person who planted the seed was your mother. See, when she planted the tree, she told me she wanted the tree to be big and strong so that once day she could marry her prince and have a baby and the three of them would eat apple happily ever after." This made Gary giggled as he remarked that his mama sounded silly. Samuel nodded, "I know she was really silly, but your mama grew up and found herself someone she knew was her prince which was your papa. (The boy woahed astonished believing that his dad had been a prince. Hey, let the kid image in peace). Though I didn't like your papa at first." The older man made a funny face wanting to make his grandson laugh._

_Gary giggled again this time telling his grandfather that now he was being silly. After which Samuel continued his conversation, "Gary, your mama grew up and had you, bring you into the family. Just like your mother grew up and made something wonderful, you, this tree grew alongside her becoming big and strong and finally growing apples."_

_Now the professor lifted the boy from his lap and sat him down in front of him. He took the two apples he had picked from the tree and showed them to the young Oak. Gary looked cutely confused seeing the two apples waiting for the adult to explain himself. "Here Gary try this one and tell me what it tastes like," Professor Oak suggested offering up the bright red apple to the boy. Taking it Gary took a big bite out of the apple and quickly hummed with joy at the sweet taste of the fruit. "It's so yummy! It's like candy!" "Okay, now try this one." Doing so Gary took a bit of the other apple and almost immediately he spit it out onto the ground with a scrunched-up face. The elder man burst into a fit of laughter causing the boy pout puffing out his chubby cheeks in protest, "Hey, stop it! That's mean, Grampa!" After a bit Samuel calmed himself, he spoke, "Mmm, I suppose it was a little mean, I'm sorry, my boy." The boy looked pensive then smiled with a big toothy grin, he forgave his grandad. Oak senior's expression became more serious looking at the child, "Gary, now I need you to listen carefully and not interrupt me, can you do that for me? (Gary nods) Okay. My boy, life…is one of many things we all have to go through, and it comes even if we don't want too. One day you will grow up and be a strong man, just like this tree here and from your hard work you'll make many accomplishments just like tree make so many apples."_

"_Sometimes things will be nice and sweet like this red apple. When things are like this you have to remember to enjoy it as much as you can and to never forget to be thankful for those sweet moments. (The boy nodded dramatically assuring he was following so far). Then there will be times where things will be like this green unripe apple; it will sometimes be sour, okay? I know you feel sad that your mama and papa have passed away, I do too, but Gary you're never alone because I'm here with you and for you. Gary look up for me. See, how some of the apples are still green, well life is a bit like those apples. Things are sad and they taste sour like those sour unripe apples, but with time those apples with turn red and sweet and like them so do the sour moments in life, they one day turn sweet. Sometimes we won't know what to do or how to handle it, but we can be certain they will get better and all the more sweet. I miss your parents very much and I know you missed them terrible, so just know that you're not alone. I'm still here. I will always love you, my dear boy."_

_Gary then tackled his grandfather's chest sobbing so brokenly that it was enough to make Samuel's heart shatter. A few tears ran down his cheek knowing the pain of loss just like the child, quickly he wiped them away and embrace his only grandson in his arms. Right now, his boy need him, he would be his rock, his guardian._

**[Flashback End]**

"You said, "Sometimes we won't know what to do or how to handle it, but we can be certain they will get better and all the more sweet," and that a sour unripe apple will become red and sweeter, just like life." Gary said softly his breathing calmed and a meek smile grace his lips, "…Thank you, Grampa…" Samuel Oak nodded, "My dear boy, I'm with you and for you, never forget, you're never alone." The two spoke for a bit longer and eventually, Gary decided that it would be best to end the call to give him a chance to call May parents and Ash's while he had the chance. Of course, the next two call were not easy as to how was he supposed to explain to loving parents that their child was either M.I.A and the other had been seriously injured by a flying tree, a tree for fuck's sake. When he had finally came to the dreadful phone call to May's parents, he felt his breath hitch hearing the ring tone. He felt nervous and oddly sweaty in places he wasn't used too, yeah, he thought it was very weird and gross too. After, a few rings the call was answered and on the screen before him was none other than Mrs. Maple. "Hello, this is the Maple residence how may I help you? Oh, Professor Oak, what a pleasant surprise, may I ask why you've called?" Gary was suddenly all too aware of his dry mouth and a bad itch in his throat, "Hello, Mrs. Maple, before I continued, I would like it if you could bring Mr. Maple as well. It's important that you both hear what I have to say." Mrs. Maple gave him a confused yet concerned look but excused herself to go find her husband. For a minute Gary silently said at the screen and at the Maple home's wall which was covered with family photos. Those pictures show a happy and loving family, damn it, how was he supposed to shatter their lives like this. Next thing he knew Mrs. Maple reappeared with her husband in tow. "Professor Oak, it's nice to see you. I must say I'm rather surprised you called, is there something you wanted to tell us?" "Yes, sir. I'm in Hau'oli city Hospital in Alola. At the moment we are in the middle of a typhoon and the eye of the storm is passing over. I'm here at the hospital because May got hurt badly." Both parents gasped in horror. "Max is safe, but May hasn't woken up yet from her surgery. She had been out helping board up homes for the storm when the winds uprooted a tree and send it her way. The tree did impact her, though less harshly thanks to Blaziken who took the brunt of the impact." "Oh, no! How is she?! What happened to her?! How bad is it?!" The questions rained in through the speakers of the phone. Gary swallowed down spit from his seemingly dry mouth as his jaw clenched tightly. Still, he tried answering as many of their questions.

He explained the list of her injuries and just as he was about to mention the lost pregnancy the call was cut. The eye of the storm was passed, and the city was once again pelted by the downpour and ravaged by the winds. As the storm hit the building there was a brief moment where the electricity flexed a bit causing clocks to resent, lights to flicker, thankfully nothing was more happened. With a sigh of relief Gary leaned back into his bed just feeling so tired, at least the doctors said he was recovering remarkably fast due to his very good health. "Pika! Pikapika chu!" yelled Pikachu as he ran at top speed alerting Gary in seconds of something wrong. Pikachu looked frazzled and very worried as he jumped onto Gary's lap pointing in the direction he came. 'Wait Pikachu never leaves May, so if he's here looking so freaked, then,' he then exclaimed, "Oh shit!" He got up as quickly as he could ignoring the faint feeling he got from getting up. It wasn't long before he met up with a nurse looking for him. The nurse was a woman of old age and looked leagues calmer than Pikachu or what he himself probably did. "Mr. Oak, please I need to you to come with me. Ms. Maple woke up and the doctors told her about her injuries as well as her pregnancy. Unfortunately, and sadly unsurprisingly she did not take it well and refused to let the doctors of the nurses touch her." Gary followed the woman at a slow pace while she explained the situation. May, may have reacted badly but thankfully not enough that she needs to be sedated or restrained. All and all she just yelled bloody murdered whenever the doctors and/or nurses tried to get close. Nearing her room, he could a voice, it was raspy and pained, but it was no doubt May's. "Don't touch me! Please, j-just call Gary or Ash and leeeave me alone…p-pleaase…" it was clear from her voice that she was crying. The moment May laid teary eyes at the auburn-haired boy she whimpered like a kicked puppy and extended her arms desperately begging Gary to hold her. Gary didn't hesitate to sit next to her and pulling her into his arms, only getting more whimpers and rapid sniffs from the distraught girl. Even though her body and heart were in nothing, but agony May felt safe in Gary's arms, there were like Ash's, strong, yet gentle and warm. "Shhh, I'm here May, shhh, I'm here with you, and I'm here for you."

**There you have it! I'm not sure how I would rate this chapter myself, really. Still, I think it was a good chapter and I hope you all liked it. I would like for you to tell me what you thought and how I could make it better. I like hearing from you because it helps to keep me motivated to continue to write. Anyways hope you liked it and I'll see you next time, AS THE JOURNEY CONTINUES!**


	17. Chapter 17 Hospital Days: May & Pikachu

Ashes in May Ch. 17 Hospital Days: May and Pikachu

**I'm back with a new chapter and I can't wait for the chapters that come after this one. I think that you like them. **

_Nearing her room, he could her voice, it was raspy and pained, but it was no doubt May's. "Don't touch me! Please, j-just call Gary or Ash and leeeave me alone…p-pleaase…" it was clear from her voice that she was crying. The moment May laid teary eyes at the brown-haired boy she whimpered like a kicked puppy and extended her arms desperately begging Gary to hold her. Gary didn't hesitate to sit next to her and pulling her into his arms, only getting more whimpers and rapid sniffs from the distraught girl. Even though the pain in her body and heart was nothing but agony May felt safe in Gary's arms, there were like Ash's, strong and powerful, yet gentle and warm. "Shhh, I'm here May, shhh, I'm here with you, and I'm here for you."_

They stayed like this for a while May sobbed loudly into Gary's chest clinging to his shirt as if it would ground her, during which the doctors took advantage of the time to administer her medication. Pikachu simply patted her legs as he knew that things would only feel worse for her by adding that fact that Gary technically died twice and that his pal is M.I.A. somewhere out in that typhoon. May didn't know when she ended up falling asleep because the next thing, she knew was waking up seeing Gary sleeping uncomfortably in one of the chairs near the bed with Pikachu in his lap. Much like how Gary had woken up in pain and sore just about everywhere she wasn't all that far behind. When she had first woken up most of the physical pain had been drowned out by the pain in her heart and soul. If Gary hadn't gotten there when he did, she might have just lost it completely. May gave a struggled swallow feeling her jaw muscles tight and just didn't have the will to open her mouth. She stared up at the ceiling in a daze. For a while, she simple glanced over the crisscrossing lines of each tile and counting all of the small holes and seemingly letting herself fade as she did so.

She felt and empty for those moments and as odd as it sounded it was comforting, at least until a sense of white-hot fury overcame her. She felt miserable, her body was torn and mangled like a rag doll and everything throbbed. May had a huge concussion due to the impact upon landing. Her arm was in a cast and her ribcage bandaged. Her arm had taken most of the damage, though all things considered wasn't by much compared to the rest of her. To be honest she couldn't understand most of what the doctors had told her except that she had been taken to surgery almost immediately upon arriving at the hospital. Doctors said that while in surgery she had heavy blood loss due to how a bad the internal bleeding was, add that to the blood coming from her vagina. They talked a lot about a lot of things concerning her health but all she cared about was her baby.

When they told her the baby was lost…it felt like the air disappeared from her lungs. Her stomach clenched and her heart burned. For a few minutes she sat still eyes wide, her fingertips and toes felt numb like they had been dipped in ice water. As the first tears ran down her cheeks May quickly spiraled cried and scream for what seemed like hours while Gary held her. Now she was here looking blankly at the ceiling with new tears welling up in her eyes. The liquid was like acid over her sensitive eyes. Tears leaked out and fell while her breathing gradually became exasperated, some whimpers escaping her mouths followed by sniffing. Her chest shook causing the wounds on her abdomen to sting with pain, but it didn't stop her from crying. Soon her whimpers woke Pikachu and Gary who came to her, carefully sitting on either side of her, "May, we're here." Gary wasn't sure what he could say to help; looking at May's pale devastated face while she cried broke his heart in many ways, he didn't know it could break. The devastated girl grasped his hand leaning her head back eye shut as she sobbed. This wasn't fair, this could not be happening! Her baby was gone, just like that. "...Gary…" Gary held her head against the crook of his neck moving onto his side so that May could lean on him, "I'm right here May, shh…" The brunette bit her cheek to try and calm herself a bit, "H-How…how could this ha-happen? Why?!" "…" Gary looked so defeated, he could not do anything to help, he was useless. Pikachu gently nuzzled her side watching sadly how May brought her hand to her belly wanting to protect her child that was no longer there. Her crying was ugly and utterly heart wrenching, outside of the room many nurses held their breath, others wiped away tears. Such a young girl should never have had to experience such a loss.

It burned deep inside her every time she thought about her baby being gone from within her. How she would never get to feel the baby kick or play kick mommy's organs. 'No,' she thought, 'Because I lost them.'

May gripped her gown in tight fists as if to will her child back but knew that it was not meant to be. "My baby, I-I lost my precious baby!" May exclaimed her voice cracking. You could say that she could move on since it had never been born or that it had only been a month into the pregnancy, but to May she didn't just lose a fetus she lost her child, her baby! Sadness was wreaking havoc in her as a new thought came to her that all but made things worse for her. May gasped looking as if she had done something unspeakable, turning to Gary with a plea. "Gary, this is all my fault…" she whispered, the words just barely audible, yet to the boy and Pikachu, it was all too clear. "May, what are you talking about? This isn't your fault at all. (He leans his forehead against hers speaking to her softly). Why would you think that!" At this May push Gary away with a grunt, "You don't get it!" "Then, help me get it, May. Please, I want to help, but I don't know what you're feeling. All I know is you're in pain," the boy takes her by the shoulders looking deep into her sapphire eyes, "May, I love you, please tell me how I can help you?" The young woman buried her face in her hands growling in anger, "Gary, I was pregnant! I was a mother even if I couldn't hold my baby. I was supposed to keep them safe! (Sobs) Protect them, I failed my baby. I let them die, it's my fault!"

May continued to fault and degrade herself, and as she did Gary baled his fists so tightly that his nails dug painfully into his hands. At first, he was going to let her vent but then she said something she'd never thought she'd ever say, and he snapped. May hugged herself as she had a blown meltdown, "They were right and so was Drew! I'm nothing but a slut that let herself be used and fucked useless, useless even at the one thing a mother is supposed to do, protect their kid! I'm shitty and pathetic!" Pikachu looked up at May completely floor by her horrid words, words that were so far from the truth that he was speechless. The male brunette however was not going to stay silent and let her say those fucking shitty ass things! Gary saw red and his abdomen tightened as he took her shoulder's firmly rather abruptly. Thunder cracked through the sky above as light from a lightning bolt illuminated the room. May winced at the sudden shock of pain but looked up at her closest loved one. "Shut up! . . . Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" he yelled over her; angry tears streamed from his cheeks. From outside of the room the nurse and doctors watched all wary of the situation between the two debating on when an intervention was necessary. Gary's let his hands fall to his lap in fists gritting his teeth to control his rage, or maybe trying to keep his heart from breaking further. "I-I'm sorry You just woke up from almost dying during surgery yesterday and I know with everything that's happened is traumatic. Y-your hu-ert," Gary said his voice cracking for the first time since he was thirteen, "Believe me this is fucking hell! I know that venting about how messed up this all is, is part of getting better! Damn it, May, I want to say shit too, but I won't let you cross the line."

The coordinator was now the one floored alongside the electric type, speechless. "Damn it, May don't say those things! I won't say I understand what you're feeling, but I do know that you are not useless, pathetic, or a slut to be used…" Gary cried his voice quieting as he spoke, "Please don't degrade yourself, May. To _Ash_, to _me_, you are astounding and incredible. Never would we ever think of you any less than extraordinary."

From outside many wiped tears from their eyes and others bring their hand to their chest. If only things had been different, if only.

The young man had leaned forward placing his forehead against hers. Both teens shut their eyes letting their tears run bringing themselves into a tight embrace. "…It was only a month, Ga-ry, I never even got to hear their heartbeat…" This only worked to break them even more, yet for now, crying was all they could do.

**[That Night]**

Things had calmed and the two had become silent for hours barely even replying a yes or no when the doctors or nurse would ask them anything. Gary and May had tried to distance themselves May staying in the bed while Gary remained in the uncomfortable hospital chair. Neither of them could look at each other or even sit next to each other, yet they refused to be in separate locations. Pikachu had to admit that he was very stress and just wanted to know how to fix this problem. He wanted to help his family, but he didn't know how so he decided that the most he could do, was comfort them in turns. He would nuzzle against May's side gently his fur tickling her skin ever so often, then when May would fall for a nap, he'd move over to Gary to sit on his lap. He knew that it calmed the tallest human to stroke his fur, so he would let Gary pet him. It wasn't easy for him to be so far apart from his partner, to be seeing his closest human friends break like this. He himself was a very happy-go-lucky Pikachu and always like to be optimistic, but it was just too hard when your own worry and heartbreak match that of his friends. To top it all of Ash was nowhere to be found giving a spike to his worries. Sure, humans could take care of themselves, not a well as Pokemon, but he digresses; the point is that he and Ash had never been apart from more than two days at the most since they met. When they went on missions, they sometimes had to be separated be it because it was the plan or by accident, but now it was been five entire days with his trainer being gone.

Pikachu lifted his head to look across the room at an old clock. He couldn't really read it, but Ash had told him that when the small arrow pointed straight up it was either midday or midnight. Clearly, it was now starting the next day, it was now Ash's sixth day missing. It scared him, so much. Pikachu missed his buddy and wanted him to be there to tell the others that things would be alright; he could only keep pretending for so long. So, when he was sure May and Gary were asleep, he crawled under the bed, where he curled up into a ball as tight as he could letting his tears run. "Pi, pi, kaaa…" Pikachu softly hiccupped eye shut tight yet tears still rained down. He hoped Ash was safe, hoped that he wasn't getting tossed around in the waves out in that storm. His quiet sniffs and his hiccups were all he could hear at the thought of Ash being dead. He cried quietly under the bed in the cold tile floor then out of nowhere he was picked up in gently hands then place between two warm bodies. "We miss him too, Pikachu," came an angelic voice. Following closely was a deeper and smooth voice, "You're not alone, Pikachu. You don't have to cry by yourself."

Pikachu nodded curling up to May, warm tears soaking her hospital gown while she rubbed his back lovingly. Soon, May spoke again only this time her voice was even more soothing as she sang a lullaby that eases Pikachu's and Gary's hearts as her own. A song her mother once sung for her.

"_Rururur...Come watch them twinkle and dance._

_Hear their song, it's already begun. Let them tell you of glee and love and_

_Let us hold you, hold you tight. Under the moonlight and the stars,_

_Let's stay together, through the night. We'll take your fright,_

_Have you sleep in peace, have your heart feel at ease._

_Rest in our arms for a single night,_

_You'll be alright my gleaming starlight."_

**Okay, then this chapter is incredibly small by my standards, nevertheless, I personally think this chapter was great. I WOULD LIKE TO ASK THE POKEFANS WHO READ THIS IF YOU COULD LET OTHER POKEFANS KNOW OF THIS FANFIC. PLUS, I LOVE WHEN READERS ARE INTERESTED IN WHAT HAPPENS NEXT. IT TELLS ME THAT I'M HEADED IN THE RIGHT DIRECTION.**

**ALSO, I NEED YOUR HELP! see, I've been bouncing a few ideas of how I can have the confession between them to happen. I was wondering if ya'll could send in some suggestions and I could come up with a certain confession. For example, my main idea would be that Ash confessed to May first then tells her that he got feeling for Gary too. Idk really, but I would like to see what ya'll wonderful creative and imaginative readers might think of.**


	18. Chapter 18 Kalos Visit

Ashes in May Ch. 18 Kalos visit

**Okay not much to say except this chapter will be a bit different and of topic. Still, I hope you like it.**

**[A few days ago]**

Within Kalos a beautiful woman walked through the city. With long dirty blonde hear framing a fair skin face of which many adored. Upon her head a luxurious sun hat and black shade. Her stride was one of grace and confidence exemplifying her status. Dressed in the best in of fashion consisting of a gorgeous black shirt that flowed down to her knees. The fabric cut and tailored so that is curved to the left covering slightly under her left knee while the right side was slightly above her knee. From the waist up she wore a white blouse with a black vest. At the moment she was on her way to hang out with her friends when a little girl ran into her leg. "Uuff, woah, are you alright?" the young girl asked in her usual sweet voice. The girl clung to her legs soaking the skirt fabric with her tears as she trembled. The teen girl lifted her gaze to survey her surroundings. The street was crowded with many people of all kinds, but something was off. It was just a feeling but there was something bad about to happen. The woman petted the girl's head then her back, "Hey, know everything is okay. I'm Serena, and I'll help out. Do you know where your parents are or maybe any older siblings?" The little girl for the first time looked up with teary eyes, "I-I don't have a mommy, b-but I have a big brother…" "Okay, we'll find them-" Serena comforted the girl when she saw that the girl was being pulled into the air. Her eyes widen as the girl floated up reaching eye level. Without hesitation, she wrapped her arms around the girl to keep her in place pulling her tightly into her chest, where the girl sobbed in fear. She looked around trying to find who was causing this. It was clear that a Pokemon used their psychic powers to capture the girl. Struggling Serena pulled out her Pokeball releasing the Pokemon. With a flash of light, a tall fire type appeared with a smile who then frowned seeing the conflicted expression on its trainer.

To any person passing by Serena looked like she was simply hugging her little sister or possibly a mother holding her child, but Delphox knew better. "Delphox, please use Psychic on my little girl. She seems to be getting a bit heavy, mind counteracting the pull?" Serena whispered her voice strained from using all her strength to hold the girl in place. The fox Pokemon eyes narrowed moving only its eyes to search the area and soon finding a Pokemon hiding in a small alleyway. It was a three-headed bird Pokemon, a Dodrio, but it was different with a different color and…it looked like its heads weren't connected to the body! "Phoxxx," the Pokemon said quietly letting is psychic power to surround the girl effectively counteracting psychic pull on the girl. Serena felt slightly relieve feeling the pull vanished then placing a kiss upon the girl's head, "Shh, baby girl you'll be fine. Delphox please keep your powers on until we get to the Lumiose gym." The psychic type nodded following quickly behind its trainer. 'Whoever the hell if after this girl is going to have to go through the highest law enforcement authority in the city,' the blonde said as she discreetly, yet at a quick pace, made her way to the gym.

Thankfully, they had entered the gym with not incident since the initial one. Serena turned to her pokemon with a grateful look, "Delphox thank you for your help. For now, let's hope Clembot search the Lumiose database to find her brother." There they were greeted by a few of the gym trainers to which Serena requested to speak with Clemont. Unfortunately, the gym leader was in the middle of a battle so who came at her request was none other than the leader's younger sister, "Serena, hi, how've you been!" Serena smiled warily, "Can we talk in private?" Bonnie's expression changed when she saw the way her friends gestured at the girl with her eyes. "Sure, follow me we can talk in Clemont's lab," Bonnie with a confused smiled then asking one of the gym trainers to let Clemont know to come to the lab after his battle. The three humans and fox made their way to the lab where they found Clembot working some a small gadget. The lab was full of all kinds of materials and tools hanging from the walls or on the multiple shelves and storage compartments. Countless inventions and prototypes scattered through the large space. Cables and cords provide power to machines and tools alike. Having been there many times the young Kalos native simply ignored the rather chaotic looked to the laboratory. As cliché as it sounds Clemont and Clembot really did have a system to their disaster of a workspace. To top it all of anyone could get lost walking through aisles of shelves and between the spaces where many of Clemont's larger inventions where place, in fact, Bonnie had attested to having been lost a few times in the maze of machinery. Clembot rose its gaze to looked at the two with a surprise as well as excitement, "Why, Serena, what a wonderful surprise. I am happy to see you!" The dirty blonde responded with a smile greeting the robot while putting the girl down. Still, the child hid behind her legs holding tightly. "It nice to see you too, Clembot. Clembot, can we talk a bit later. Right now, I need you to look up something real quick," Serena spoke softly, "This little girl here was lost and needs help finding her older brother." "Certainly," the machine complied kneeling down, "Hi there, I'm Clembot. I know I looked rather strange, but I want to help you find your brother but to do that I need your full name. Would you mind telling me your name?" Serena and Bonnie looked down at the two with curiosity. The little girl with them had dark blue hair that seems to be on the cusp of being raven black. She was small probably no older than five or four at the youngest. The little girl studied the robot with curious eyes for a second before flinching away as if she had remembered something, so she shied away pressing her face hard into Serena's calf. Bonnie frowned at this thinking that this girl was probably scared more at the fact that Clembot was someone she didn't know rather than his appearance.

Taking initiative, she kneeled completely next to her brother's creation and spoked with a gentle voice, "Hi there…my name is Bonnie, I'm a really close friend with Clembot here. Both of us are really good friends with Serena and we want to be your friends too." They were quiet for a bit until the young girl peeked an eye out to once more looked over the friendly taking machine and the pretty yellow-haired girl. Bonnie smiled warmly trying to make herself appear as safe as possible. After, another moment the child stepped out from behind the Kalos Queen's leg taking a hesitant step towards the two. "C-Can we be friends?" Bonnie gave the girl a kind and reassuring smile, "Mmhmm, if you'd like we could order some food and Ice cream. Wouldn't that be fun?" The girl nodded happily. All things considered, she was still wary of the others but was able to speak with them, it was a good start.

So, they ordered delivery and by the time the food arrived Clemont had finished his gym battle. Clemont was impressed with the challenging trainer as she was quite skilled and was able to get a quick victory. Of course, he scaled his Pokemon according to her level but even, so she proved to have the skill and a bit of out of the box thinking that reminded him of Ash. Once he gave her the gym badge and she was on her way he headed up to the lounge. He had commissioned it a bit after he returned to the gym more permanently. The blonde young man had become more serious about his gym leadership and now being around more he hired his gym trainers. Thus, he needed a place for them to have their breaks as the Lumiose gym was the most frequented gym in the entire region. After, all after having constant battles all day not only wore down the gym leader and his Pokemon but their gym trainers as well. The elevator ride up was pleasantly quiet and smooth with the suspense of relaxation growing in him as he neared the floor of the lounge. He definitely needed to sit back for a while because he knew that the next day would be just as frequented and for good reason. The Lumiose gym had risen through the ranks to become one of the strongest and most difficult to defeat gyms in the region. He still implemented that he preferred battling trainers will four badges, though he still took on trainers with less from time to time. When he did take on trainers with less than four badges he scaled to their level, yet even then he did not hold back. His battles were mostly calculated, and most actions were never without reason, not to mention he had a knack for bringing his own random spin in battles. Then, after battles, he always gave trainers advise to better themselves for their next gym battle. At the end of the day, he considered himself a pretty good gym leader.

"Serena, hi, what are you doing here?" the young man said joyfully as he entered the lounge to see Serena. The girl in question rose her head and chuckled, "Clemont, it's good to see you too." Clemont them took note of how his question sounded, "Oh, sorry about that. It great to see you, it just I thought you were visiting tomorrow so I was a bit confused when I say you." Serena laughed waving him off, "It's alright, I just wanted to surprise you and Bonnie by getting her early. It would nice to catch up but while coming her I ran into a little problem." The strawberry blonde stepped aside giving view to the small child behind her and it was now that the young man realized that she had been there the entire time. She looked up at the gym leader shyly but waved. "Oh, hi there, what's you name? My name is Clemont on the leader of this Pokemon gym." "H-Hi, I'm Kaitlyn Belmont." Clemont nodded before leaning down, well it's nice to meet you." They shook hands before Clemont turned to Serena questioningly. Serena grimaced for a moment then motions for Clemont to lean close. "I found her on the way here. I don't actually know her but when I found her, she was being followed. Not sure by who but they had a psychic Pokemon that tried to lift her way." The gym leader frowned at this, "Then it's a good thing you came here. A gym holds some of the strongest trainers in the city."

Clemont was not wrong as gym leaders where mainly the chief of the police department for their respective cities only if that city had an officially recognized league gym. The gym leader worked alongside the mayors of their cities. Serena looked at them calmly, "Clemont, we're trying to find her older brother. Since you have access to the cites records." Clemont looked unsure, he wanted to help but wasn't sure he should access said records. "Kaitlyn, could you tell me what your brother's name is and what he looks like?" he asked the girl as she nodded. "His name is Calem, he is really tall and super nice. He's got really strong Pokemon, too!" the girl exclaimed, it was as if a switch had been flipped and now, she outright excited. Then Bonnie gasped having put two and two together, "Is your brother, Calem Belmont. The Calem Belmont the Kalos league champion!" The flinched back a bit before nodding her head slowly. Instantly, Bonnie's eyes turned into hearts as she lost herself in a bout of fan craze. Calem had become the Kalos league champion earlier that year. It was an immensely surprising victory as Calem was a famous Kalos teen model, no one expected him to be a powerful trainer. He had yet to challenge the Kalos Elite Four and Diantha for the Champion of Kalos title for a couple of reasons. Clemont sweatdropped at his sister's excitement knowing full well that Bonnie had developed a fan crush on the model. "Okay, okay, Bonnie calm down," the young man said then looking at the girl, "Let's give your brother a call and have him come get you." "Yay!" cried the girl full of eagerness. Serena excused herself to the restroom after Clemont had made the call. 'Sure, Calem is her big brother,' Serena thought dismayed, 'It's not like he comes on too strong. I mean, I'm sure he's an okay guy, but he's too clingy when he flirts.'

It didn't take too long before Calem came rushing in through the door looking a bit freaked. The gym trainers eventually lead him to the lounge where it was full of other gym trainers, as well as the gym leader, Bonnie, Serena, and, "Kaity!" The girl's head shot up at the call of her name instantly calling out his name, "Calem!" Serena and the rest were startled at their outburst but relaxed when they saw the young man fall to his knew with his baby sister safely in his arms. "Kaity, Kaity, I thought you were gone! I was so scared," Calem cried as he held the back on her head, he leaned back to look her over, "Lil' sis are you hurt? Does it hurt anywhere?" The dark-haired girl let tears run down her cheeks, finally, she was with her big brother again. She couldn't say a word as her body could only cry and hiccup, so Calem picked her up and let her lay her head on his shoulder gently rubbing her back, "Shh, s'okay now, you're with my now, shhhh." Slowly, her whimpers gave way to even breathing as she fell asleep. By then Calem was surrounded by a roomful of questioning looks. He felt himself shrink back a bit until Clemont spoke breaking the silence. "Clemont, leader of the Lumiose gym," he introduced himself, then gestured to the couch, "Why don't you sit down for a bit." "Um..,h-hi, I'm Calem," the male model replied hesitantly sitting down on the couch. It was then that he noticed a certain girl he had met a few times before. To be completely honest he was confused as to why she was there, though he thought that maybe she was a friend of the gym leader. The blonde male moved to sit opposite him and asked the lanky looking robot to record their conversation. He asked all the gym trainers to excuse themselves out leaving only two older girls, the teen boys, Clembot, and the small child. "Calem, I'm glad you and your sister have reunited again, but can you tell me what happened to get you both in this situation?" the scientist asked with a serious look. Calem looked very nervous was even trembling a bit, this of course was not unnoticed by Serena since she knew that he normally didn't act like that. "Before I say anything else I want you to make sure that nothing happens to Kaity and they won't take her away," Calem demanded though it didn't sound all that authoritative. Still, everyone in the room looked shocked at his response. Bonnie frowned looking at her brother with concern than at the Pokemon League Champion, "Calem no one's trying to take her away. We just want to know what happened." Calem didn't look convinced. So, Serena moved over to sit by his side trying to comfort him, "Calem, we just want to see if there is any way, we can help. I know we don't know each other that well, but truly we mean you or Kaity no harm." True the pair didn't know each other all that well but they had worked together no more than a few occasions. As Kalos Queen Serena had been thrust into the world of modeling and photoshoots as a part of her career. She hoped that what interaction the boy has had with her would be enough to garner some trust. The black-haired teen bit his lower bit but conceded.

"Okay, I tell you what I know, but no matter what you can't let them take her from me. (Clemont promised). Kaity disappeared a few days ago. We were walking through the streets on the way to a park, I was in a disguise of course. Anyway, we had managed to cross the street just before it allowed traffic flow again when out of know where she began to float into the air. I'm certain it was a psychic type Pokemon that did it but next thing I knew she was being floated over to the other side of the street. I tried to chase after her but that didn't go so well since I jumped in the middle of city traffic. By the time I reached the other side, she was gone…"

Bonnie and Serena gasped as Clemont felt awful. "I went to officer Jenny because someone had kidnapped her. They had been searching for days. Now, she's here, I need to thank office Jenny for finding her."

"Jenny didn't find her, Calem," Clemont said, "Serena did. She's the one who brought her here." Calem's jaw dropped then turned to the girl in question with tears in his eyes. He didn't hesitate to take hold of her hand bring it to his lips; kissing her hand he spoke, "Serena, thank you, thank you. Thank you for bringing my baby sister back to me." At this the strawberry blonde blushed, "N-No, it was nothing really. (Took a breath). Listen, I don't know who took her, but I know somehow, she escaped. In fact, she came running to me, then she began to float away. I had my Delphox use her own psychic to negate the effects of the other Pokemon. Nevertheless, I'm glad she's home safe." Everyone nodded at this.

Bonnie was the next to asked something, "Calem, why did you ask us to promise that Kaity wouldn't get taken away?" Calem opened his mouth but the words just didn't come out. It took a minute before he sighed, "A few years ago when Kaity was one our mom left us and our dad. So, it's been about three years so far. Our dad got sick a year ago and passed away a two months ago and because I turned eighteen just before our dad died, I was able to legally adopt her, it was easier since I was already well off because of being a model." Bonnie and Serena held back their tears, while Clembot decided that this part of the conversation should be kept private. Kaity stirred a bit before she settled back down burring her tiny soft face into the crook of his neck, "Calem…" "Shh, I'm here Kaity, I'm here," he said softly patting her back, "I was afraid that they would take her from me after I just got her back. These last few days where nerve-wracking and my mind couldn't stop thinking the worst. She's all I have left. Our mom is who knows where and our dad is dead. It's just us…"

They gave him their sincerest condolence as promised to keep in touch, they all wanted to make sure that Calem and Kaity were taken care of. Sure, materially they were perfectly well off, but they needed emotional support, a family. After, talking for a while longer Serena decided that she would walk him home. At first, he refused, saying that they would be alright and let out a Malamar that looked very powerful, however, lost when Serena insisted and call out her Delphox reassuring him that two strong psychic types were better than one. In the end, he conceded, and they walked to his luxurious penthouse. Arriving at the door Calem opened the door and turned to Serena with a grateful smile. "Serena, thank you again for what you did. My baby sister is home again thanks to you and you amazing Delphox," he said reaching up to pet the firefox who cooed happily. "I'm glad I could help," was her reply. "Listen, I know this isn't the time, but if you wouldn't mind, could I invite you to lunch sometime," he said with a nervous smile, "I-I mean…as a way to repay you for your help." Serena thought he was so cute. She definitely liked this version of a date proposal than his not so pleasant flirting. She nodded stepping in closed to peck a kiss on his cheek before making her way out, "Then it's a date."

The boy was left a blushing mess at the doorway with his little sister sleeping in his arms as a devious look was sent his way from his teasing Malamar. As for Serena, that action was just as bold as her friends and this was one of those times, and though she was proud of her actions she could not deny that her face was hot and as red as her Delphox.

**[Later that night: Worldwide News]**

"...and thus, the Pokeathlon come to a bombastic end." A male news anchor finished.

"In other news, the Alola region hosts its first Pokemon contest, where they debuted the wonderful world of coordinating to its people. It so happened that a few of the most accomplished Pokemon coordinators here present. The main two of notice being Drew Rosenwood and May Maple, formally known as the Princess of Hoenn. Not only that but the Champion of Alola himself took part in the contest as May Maple's partner. After, putting on an appeal that even got the name of the ribbon to be changed. The judges were so amazed and moved by their appeal that they renamed the ribbon to the name of their appeal, Heavenly Veil. In the end, the winners of the first-ever Alolan Pokemon contest were nonother than Alola's first-ever Champion, Ash Ketchum and May Maple, Princess of Hoenn." This time a female anchor finished speaking.

Lastly, another female began, "Shortly, after the Pokemon contest in Alola ended the islands of Alola were hit by a massive typhoon. As of now, not much is known as to the situation; we're sure the country is bunkered down to wait out the storm, however, we do know one thing. The Champion of Alola is missing, witnesses said that he disappeared after a long night of helping citizens prepare for the storm. Then after being in the near vicinity of a lightning strike, he was found unconscious near a hospital; shortly after he awoke, and he disappeared. More updates on the storm and the Alola region as them come in."

"That is all for tonight. Thank you for being here with us and it was a pleasure relaying to you the news, here…at Worldwide Update, have a great night."

**[Somewhere in Lumiose]**

"They went that way," yelled a woman's voice as she led the charge. Her men following close. All of them heavily armored and armed, they were dealing with a dangerous foe. Their foe was equipped with lethal weaponry and powerful, never before seen Pokemon. Jenny had been investigating many recent abduction cases in the city. The kidnappings were and still are without rhyme or reason as if they were randomly taking people. In fact that night Jenny was going to inform the chief, the Lumiose gym leader, about the alarming number of abduction cases when she had gotten a powerful lead. She didn't have time to brief Clemont before acting or else their foe could disappear into thin air. When they had surrounded the location, someone broke through the window and hightailed it out of there with the police in high pursuit. Eventually, they had managed to corner said someone in a back alleyway, the being they saw surprised everyone. Before them was a glowing pink Dodrio with a blue gem on each head and two out standing feathers on each head. However, what really had them spooked was the fact that their head didn't seem to be attacked to their bodies! The bird then proceeded to laugh loudly before a red beam hit them as they were sucked away into a Pokeball. All of the officers followed the beam up to see a man in a cloak minimize the Pokeball before cackling. Atop of the building the man looked down, "Nice try officers, but you never stood a chance at catching me. Though I do admire your effort, well, au revoir." Immediately, Jenny yelled out for men to go and find him, but unfortunately, they searched the entire night and found no trace of him.

By morning Clemont was fully updated on the situation and had double patrols, "If we can't find them that we can at least deter more abductions by have police patrolling constantly." "Yes, sir."

**Alright, I know what ya'll are thinking, "What is this? What happened to Ash? Why did you suddenly move to the other side of PokeEarth?!" all good questions and valid ones. I'm simply going to say this, it has relevance for later.**


	19. Chapter 19 The Sea Temple Pt 1

Ashes in May Ch. 19 The Sea Temple Pt 1

**Hey, ya'll I'ma back with two new chapters this time! Yep, it's a lot of content, so it may be a bit before the next posted chapter. I'm not necessarily busy, but I can't be using all of my ideas at once ya know.** **Plus, it is good to have a break a read other stuff too. Lol, hope yall like it.**

**ON THAT NOTE, IVE GOT SAD NEWS!**

**See, a few days ago to the posting of this chapter I got a very rude comment, and I quote, er er hmp, ":lol make it ash and gary and I unbookmark and delete this s*** from memory. AshXGary is literally the worst pairing in the fandom. Kill all gay people in the world, black lives DONT matter, white power."**

**Okay, screw you. Firstly, I warmed you that this story would have such things in it. I said it in the first chapter and in other chapters also. I even put the ships in the summery in the site and I put it in the tags for the Archive of Our Own. Second, why must you go throwing black people under the bus. They are just kind and caring people like other people. Hispanics, Asians, Black, White, etc. all of us are human. Equal! Third, white power huh…you must have a big head, huh. Sorry, but you might want to see a medic for that. Hot air can be lethal, might want to get that checked.**

Submerged under seas of Alola, not too far from Melemele island was the great Sea Temple, Samaya. The waters were dark deep down in the depths. Sea dwelling Pokemon all looked refuge within the temple from the storm and it was there at the temples port that Ash laid unconscious. With a bit of effort, the water Pokemon managed to hall him up onto the dry stone, a task not so easy for Pokemon with fins or flippers. This of course led to many attempts where Ash somehow always ended up being rammed against the side of the walkway, bouncing off, or simply rolling back into the water. It was a wonder how the boy had remained unconscious after the Pokemon threw him around like a beach ball. In the end, they had Wailmer used Hydro Pump to rocker him into the air while a Primarina waited on the walkway to catch him. Admittedly not the best or safest course of action not to mention the rough landing but it would have to do. Once that was done, they waited…waited…waited and waited, but he would not wake. Manaphy was very concerned knowing that it had used its powers to put him in a trance-like state: Manaphy after years of practice had been fully able to control its powers, so it just didn't understand why Ash didn't wake up. It got to the point that Manaphy began to freak out and was jumping from place to place yelling, other time rolling around the walkway holding its flipper to its head looking crazed. Sometimes, it would jump into the water then jump into the air yelling, other times it was rolling around again saying that it had killed Ash. It even tried giving Ash's face a few, quick but strong, slaps with its flippers. When Manaphy did that the other Pokemon moved back a little with expressions akin to saying, 'Ooookaaay, thaat happened.'

Manaphy's crazy though was broken when a Chinchou that have had enough of its freak out, because Manaphy kept bumping into it, gave the mythical a small Thundershock. "Manaaaah," it cried as electricity flashed, and when it was over Manaphy laid with whirly eyes with a coat of ash on its skin. "Ma, ma, na, pheee, napheee," the water type grumbled with an adorable pout before jumping into the water to rise itself off. Having washed of the soot it came back to Ash trying to think of what to do. It was then that a melodic cry sounded through the waters and echoed through the temple's corridors. With a few startled cries all turned to the edge of the water barrier surrounding Samaya, from there a waterspout erupted from the barrier. In the blink of an eye, water burst falling into the temple's bay revealing the guardian of the sea itself. It sang a sweet sound as it flew over to the walkway landing silently beside Ash and Manaphy. Legends surrounding this great beast said that it slept deep within the ocean because one flap of its wings could cause a forty-day storm. Okay, it is true that it has the power to cause such a storm, no denying that, but many thought that Lugia caused a storm with every movement of its arms, which simply isn't true. Lugia is a powerful legendary Pokemon that has lived for millennia, it is foolish to believe that it didn't have complete control over such an ability. Lugia was a Pokemon who seldom created such storms, and in many cases, it had to be done to maintain a certain balance within nature. Anyways, the silver beast landed and tucked in its wings but remained standing.

"Prince of the sea be calm. The chosen one is not in any physical harm; he is however trapped within his own mind," Lugia spoked using its psychic abilities to read Ash's mind and body, "His aura had become unstable and is keeping him in a state of unconsciousness. I cannot wake him for if I do his very own aura will attack him. Our friend, it seems, has been confronted by many powerful emotions recently…"

Manaphy nodded as it calmed, "Naaa?" Though it was concerning that Ash's life energy was keeping him asleep, Manaphy seemed to be more steady seeing that Lugia didn't appear distraught about this. The large flying type coed and chuckled, "I am concerned, but as you know I have dominion over souls and my power can affect them. Do not fear young Manaphy, he will wake within a few days. Come let's take him to a place to rest." With that Lugia used its powers to gently lifted Ash's body into the air then guided him through the halls of the temple, Manaphy following behind through the various water routes. You may be thinking how can such a larger Pokemon like Lugia move about the temple, well first the temple is downright huge and to be honest it could have been made - for giants at any rate. Also, Lugia's streamline and almost serpent-like flexibility helped it maneuver through any tight corners. Not long after Lugia set Ash in one of the many hundreds of rooms within the temple after that Lugia left Ash in Manaphy's care. So, began the wait for Ash to wake up from his sleep.

**[Day Five of the Storm]**

The room in which Ash was sleeping in a was a rather small room made of stone like the rest of the building and had engravings and old painted walls. It was a simple room at its finest and a storage shed and its worst; still, it was livable. It is big enough for a single bed that could hold two people. Uh, bed is not the right word…it more liked a glorified futon. See the bed frame was literally a talk block of stone with a small futon-like mattress on top as for the glorified part it was wonderful carvings in intricate designs with people and Pokemon engraved all over the stone slab. Ash laid there for days deep in slumber with a beautifully woven blanket that Manaphy had graciously pulled over Ash. It had done this because it had noticed that the young aura users had been shivering relentlessly and wore nothing but shorts. Every so often Ash would toss and turn or shook his head, though, for the most part, he was still and silent. Over the next few days, Manaphy would come to check on him and would use its Aqua Ring to help give Ash's body energy as the boy could not eat. However, are the storm above raged on so did the main clash inside Ash's head.

Manaphy had been napping when it was suddenly thrown across the small room by a burst of energy. When it got its bearings, it looked up to see a sphere of energy surround Ash as he squirmed, turned, and tossed around on the bed gripping his head with a pained expression. The boy was clearly in pain and crying from it. His teeth gritted and his eyebrows scrunched, he would try to curl himself into a ball hoping to escape the pain but no matter what position he was in he was hurting. Suddenly, his aura flared again and the sphere around him began to flash colors of blue, periwinkle, and purple, then it began to pulse and with it pulse his life energy for flash red or brown. (For example, imagine the sphere that Nebby uses to evolve into Cosmoem). Manaphy was now on high alert and was a bit afraid, it had never seen this before. Ash cried out sending a pulse of energy out into the air slamming to Manaphy with more strength than the first time. "Naaa! Mana!" it cried as it was hit by the aura then from the impact against the wall. By now the blanket that covered Ash was tossed away from him as he struggled to remain calm. Manaphy got back up and jumped up as close as it could, determined to help so cautiously it reached out to the sphere of hyperactive aura and the moment it touched it, a flash of memories appeared in its mind and powerful emotions tugged at its heartstrings. Images of May, Pikachu, his parents and little brother, Gary, and his region all came into view in its mind as it was rocked to the core by the torrent of all kinds of emotions. Some with so much joy that could make your cheeks hurt from smiling, sense of accomplishment, or victory. Brotherly love and bonds of friendship all the way through to passion and love all of which was followed by a sense of worry, doubt, guilt, and regret. Just as fast as it touched the sphere it pulled away more shell shocked than ever. Ash one of the few humans Manaphy had come to trust was experiencing something so core shattering. Dawning a looked of determination, it nodded its head with its flipper to its chest in silent promise to help Ash out of this. The small mythical Pokemon may not have the cosmic power over souls and their attributes but it did have some power over the heart that it shared with Ho-oh who held dominion over the heart.

Taking a deep breath then let it out slowly it let it power out. The legendry's antennae began to glow a reddish-pink color that then speared through the unstable aura. The aura backlashed with a few pulsed that cause Manaphy to cry out with each hit, but it would not be deterred. It urges with energy to allow its move to reach Ash's heart and the moment it did Manaphy connected with Ash using his heart as a way into his mind and/or soul. In that moment allowed its heart to bond with Ash's and began to sing.

"Aww, huaaw! Aww, huaww," it sang allowing it legendary power to flow and connect to not only Ash but Samaya as well, "Huaaawww, hoaww aww!" It wasn't long before the temple responded as it began to hum the same tune Manaphy chanted. "Mmmhhhmmm, mmmMmm," came the sound as it vibrated gently through the stone structure. The temple recognized the water types' wishes and felt the presence of the one who saved it. Mysterious powers began to course through the small water channels without the building and converged at Ash's humble room. The powerful energy overflowed into the room that immediately worked to dispel the unstable and violent aura of the guardian. With its abilities amplified by Samaya Manaphy called out to Ash, call him to the world of the wake and out of his chaos. "Mana, phee!" From within his turmoil, Ash heard a call. He felt his heart react to the voice and he willed himself to reach for it. Once again, he was call and he recognized a bond was tugging at him; at first, he didn't remember the bond but soon he understood. The bond pulling at his heart was a familiar once, one between a human and the prince of the sea. From his chaotic voice, he cried out, "Manaphy!" His voice echoed as it was empowered by his aura before he shot up gasping heavily. He looked around couching as the sudden intake of air left his throat dry and aching. He found himself in a small room with nothing but the small glow a few crystal gems imbedded in the beautifully crafted walls. His hair cling to his for head and neck due to sweat as was his body. In retrospect, it was a bit gross considering he was covered in sweat from head to toe, but nevertheless he quickly noticed that his aura was bound as if being contained. He huffed and couched a few more timed before he realized that he was not alone. There before him was none other than Manaphy. Thought his exhausted heaving he smiled at it, "I guess, I owe for saving me from myself, huh." "Mana, naa, an, mam naphee, phee nama phee…" it replied with a pout a nod crossing its arms. Both stare at each other for a moment before Ash chuckled breaking the silence, "I'll find a way to repay you then, but I'm so glad to see you. It's been so long, I've missed you." The small sea dweller giggled before launching itself into the human's arms. "Phee, pheee, phee," it coed as it gently nuzzled against the man's chest. Ignoring the fact that the man was soaked in sweat, though in hindsight Manaphy wouldn't have knowledge of sweat due to it being a marine Pokemon and the fact that the sweat was salty warm water, all things considered.

Ash felt his mouth dry and reach one hand up to rub his dry eyes while holding Manaphy in the other arm. Lifting his gaze up again he looks over the room he was in and deeply wondered how he had gotten there and when had he gotten there. He calmed his breathing as a few of his nightmares replayed in his mind. It's not like it was easy to forget after all that's happened. He'd be a liar if he said that his stomach didn't feel hollow and his chest was tight enough, he could have sworn that he had a Donphan on his chest. Not to mention the way heat radiated off his body and how sweat literally streaming over his skin.

Ash patted Manaphy's back as it pulled away. "Phee, nana manaphee?" it questions looking up at the human. The trainer gazes at the water and quisitive look before getting a more or less understanding of what it said. "I'm okay…just a lot has happened last night," Ash said with a sad grin as he gently patted Manaphy on the head. Manaphy was taken aback by his words because it had definitely been days since he had last been conscious. "Mana, mana phee, phee? Manappee nana phephe ma ma," it exclaimed using its arms to gesture that it had been five days since he had fallen into the ocean and brought to Samaya. Ash however just smiled not fully understanding. All he got was that it was something along the lines of time and ocean and nothing else. "…Hey, buddy, I know there's a lot to catch up on but is there somewhere in the temple where I could take a shower. I'm way too gross right now and I have a feeling I threw up a few times. Manaphy looked at him as if to say, "That is an understatement," but proceeded to point towards the door. Ash got up with the small water type shuttering as his feet drained of heat due to the cold stone beneath his soles. He shivered slightly and stepped out into a hallway that looked much like how he remembered from before. The halls main had blue inspired themes with azure blue for higher on the walls and a green-blue color for its walkways. A marvel to say the least and it brought a bit of nostalgia back to the days where he was traveling with Brock, May, and Max. Of course, they didn't have time to truly enjoy the temple because of circumstanced, but it was still amazing to save a temple as a bit like a city that flowed through the oceans of the world invisible to the human eye, from sinking and ending its legacy. Wow, that was a lot.

Anyways, Manaphy gave directions in terms of pointing in which was Ash should head and eventually they reached a pair of doors that images of Clamperl and Huntail with a bunch of foreign symbols all around the doors. Ash looked around that on the other side of the was channel that cut the hall in two was another pair of doors with Clamperl and Gorebyss. So, Ash easily deduced that the doors he was standing by were for men while the other was for women. Ash reached out to pull on the door, but it wouldn't open, he tried again and got the same, nothing. He gritted his teeth and pulled with all his might to the point he was huffing and puffing only for the mythical to roll its eyes and push the large door in with easy. Ash dropped to the floor feet in the air, "Oh, right. If you can't pull, you push…haha, yeaaaah…." Once recovered they entered and found what looked like a locker room of sort. There were no lockers or benched but there were ancient woven baskets in a cubby shelf along the four walls, with another door at the end of the room. In one corner of the room was a pile of fabrics that resembled towels, but where rather thin and clearly hand woven. He looked them over noting they were in many different colors though were faded, probably due to their age. He gathers that passed those doors was the bathroom, but for now, he decided to strip what little clothes he had on. Now, firstly he remembered that he was shirtless and without shoes, not much of a problem considering he lived in a tropical paradise while most men would forego shirts and shoes, for crying out loud he dad was middle-aged and still walks around shirtless, though his dad is a handsome man who kept fit and is always training while researching so it wasn't cringe worthy. His brown cargo shorts on the other hand were a problem because at the moment they were nothing but rags really. Even though they were made of durable material they were torn and damaged. For example, apart from small holes here and there, there was a large rip from his thigh up right to where the end of the zipper was. If it wasn't for the fact that his zipper was zipped and that he was the only human, there he would have shown a lot. The matter got worse in terms as when Ash dropped his shorts, he flushed a deep red when his boxers literally felt apart at the seams when he bent down to pick his shorts up. 'Wow, just like that huh? At least it only me and Manaphy. It would be so embarrassing if this happened in front of other people,' he thought as he picked up both shredded articled of clothing, 'Still, I can see why they felt apart. That storm really mangled me around like a chew toy.' He briefly thought back to the way the wind cut his skin or how the waves slammed him onto the jagged cliffs then dragged him over the rigid ground. It was a wonder how the seams ever lasted this long after that wash and rinse cycle. Looking back up and Manaphy was gone meaning he had probably gone ahead and jumped into the water by now.

Ash balled the fabric then tossed it into one of the many baskets before doing some stretches. His muscles burned and begged him to stop but he ignored it. Just by the way his muscles reacted to the stretching he deduced that he had been immobile for at least a day or two. He still wasn't sure how long he'd been there, but he was sure to find out soon enough. After, stretching the muscles in his arms and torso he began with his legs satisfied that his upper body was now looser and feeling a little less sore. The black-haired teen squatted down feeling his muscled tense and balancing on his toes he leaned his left leg out to the side sighing in relief as he forced his muscled to stretch and loosen up. Then he switched to the other leg, again he balanced on his toes as he stretched the muscled in his long leg. He'd deny it but he gave a groan of satisfaction as he felt his body relax after stretching, eventually he laid back on his back arms behind his head as a cushion and his legs spread out. Yes, you could bring up the thought that he was laying entirely bare on a floor that hadn't been clean in centuries, but at this moment, it was not at the top of his forethought. It was a feeling just short of euphoria as if his muscled trembled and loosened sending a good feeling though his entire body. Not to mention the tingling feeling he felt between his legs due to the stretching as it now laid over his hip. He reached down and gave himself a few tugs before feeling his dick grow a bit before things got out of hand (Or the reverse, lol), he jumped up landing his feet on the stone tiles beneath and made his way into the next-door room.

Upon entering he realized that his room was huge with a large heated bath in the center. Momentarily, Ash forgot about his chubbed cock and went to explore. From his spot he called out Manaphy who was blissfully floating around on its back in the warm water, he told it that he was going to explore the bath with a simple reply from the water type. The room was elegantly designed in a way that accomplished sophistication in terms of luxury but also a certain uniqueness of an ancient temple. (For a reference I took inspiration of the ancient roman communal baths, the fancy one though. Also, some architectural designs from the Disney movie Atlantis the lost empire. A combination of the two is sort of what I imagined). The main room was large and had many columns and trimmings while at the further ended it was built more like a natural waterfall, you know, one of those strong current waterfalls but with a lesser incline angle. Later, he would notice that the waterfall fed warm water into the bath while further out from it you got the cooler the water. That was also mysteriously cleaned and filtered even if bathed in.

He continued to walk around when he found the actual facilities. There were other rooms where there were private pools that could fit about four or five people. As he went on he also found that on one of the walls there were a few old wooden levers making him very curious as to what they did so he pulled on the first and found out the lever he pulled, caused the water to grew colder or hotter. The second one was on and off switch for something that was really interesting. He found that when he flipped the lever up, he turned on what he called the shower because water began to rain down from above like a shower. Cool. As for the other three levers, he didn't get the chance to check them out as he slipped on the wet floor landing hard on his ass. The young man hissed at the impact of his butt with the ceramic tiles getting up rubbing his hurt hip and cheeks. Hey, falling on stone hurts, it not like on the ground where there is soft dirt or grass. Finally deciding to give up his exploration he walks around the pool towards the waterfall. He was sure there were other cool surprises to the place, but he'd look later. For now, he reached the warm side and stepped in. It wasn't all that deep and it was about two feet in depth or around the height of his knee and close by the waterfall, it was about three feet. Along the entire edge of the bath, there was a small ledge that served as seating, finding out that sitting on it left the water level just under his belly button and due to that his crotch very much exposed through the clear water. Nevertheless, he sat down on the edge of the bath with his legs bent over the edge and feet in the water. Manaphy swam over and gave as a splash of warm water before jumping out. Ash looked confused watching it waddle away, "Ey, Manaphy, where are you going?" "Na, na, phy," it replied for happily bouncing away with greater speed.

Ash could easily understand all of his Pokemon, but when he caught new Pokemon it took a while for him to fully understand them and as for Manaphy he didn't understand what it had just told him. Still rather confused he shrugged his shoulders looking at easy. Well, until Manaphy aura was far enough away did Ash's face contoured into something much less at ease. Not now he felt his arms in his lap his hands held each other in a strong grip. 'It's your fucking fault that Professor Oak is dying and May's badly hurt. How do you feel now Champion of Alola? Protector of Alola and its people and Pokemon?' Ash heard Drew's awful voice. The man's voice was a putrid thing that barked and backed in his head. Reminding him of everything that had happened that night.

"How did all of this go to hell?" Ash hissed shaking his head, "It had been so great…winning that contest by May's side."

'_If Oak dies it will be your fault; if May loses that baby it will be your fault. If May dies, you will be solely to blame, KETCHUM!' again Drew's voice made itself know._

This time Ash felt the ache from how hard he clenched his jaw how he wanted to refute those words. How he wanted to call him a liar, still, he knew it was true. He had idiotically let the people he loved most go out into a typhoon!

"What kind of lunatic does that?!" Ash yelled bring his forehead to his hands, "I should have sent them home! I should have told them I could handle it alone…"

'_You send her out in that storm. He got hurt for you. They're dead._' Ash's heart began to beat rapidly, yet his body chilled, "N-No…NO!" The trainer cupped his head as the migraines began making his head heavy. These thoughts becoming thick and muffled with just the word, 'dead,' screaming within his mind. He tried and tried, begged himself to believe that they were fine. Fresh tears began to come from his shut eyes. Yell his own memory replayed the moment when Gary had stopped moving, the sound of the heart monitor going flat. The way Gary's eyes rolled back and how everything happened in slow motion.

"Gary's heart stopped for crying out loud!" Ash yelled gripping his hair, "A-And May, ahhhgg, she's fighting for life too. How could she not, the force from just a hit…"

"_You are solely to blame..."_

This time it was as if those words had become real, setting real fear in Ash causing him to pull his legs up and curled himself into a ball. He buried his face a deep as he could wanting to escape such pain, such guilt. First, it had been his mom, he had caused it all. He had brought that same misfortune to his best friends. He just wanted it all to go away… If felt like he was drowning for hours suddenly he felt warms. He felt his heart slowed and the weight of his chest lessened. 'Calm, rainbow hero. Let your heart become steady and aura flow gentle,' came a different voice a voice that was hot like fire, 'Breath, young human for one came only due so much with such a state. There are things to come that will test your strength. Remember, who you have become. User of Aura know that the lives of which your strife is for, are still with a beating heart. Now rise…' Slowly, Ash began to regain his senses as his body became active. He quivered for a moment as he uncoiled letting his feet dip into the warm water. He leaned over to see his reflection before his focus shifted slightly as he noticed the reflection of the ceiling above. Alola's first champion rose his sights to the dome above him as he says how it beautifully displayed an image of the celestial sphere. The Pokemon trainer smiled softly as a memory came to him, a memory back when his mom's death was recent, and wounds were still fresh. A day that had helped Ash remember that he, May, and Gary had promised to always shine and always remember…

**[Flashback]**

_It was not secret that secret to May or Gary that Ash had become a recluse. He had become a silent shell of his normal over-energetic carefree kid. Instead, he preferred to stay alone with Pikachu in his room. It had been a while since Ash had come close to smiling. His Pokemon missed seeing Ash and many were heartbroken to hear that Ash had become so downdraught. So, one night, Ash found himself being taken into the woods with Pikachu, Gary, and May. Eventually, they would all be laying on the ground staring up at the big deep blue sky littered with thousands of twinkling starlights. Gary and May would point out the constellations of the Zodiac. Taurus: known as, "The Charging Force," depicted but the wild bull Pokemon Tauros. Gary laughs saying he wouldn't want to be in the way of a charging Tauros to which as giggled never taking his eye away from the constellation. "Funny because I run for my Tauros when I see them, and they charge at me!" "Pipika chu!" added the started making Ash laugh louder. May and Gary turned to each other looking skeptical but ended up laughing. "Hey, Ash, let's make a promise," May spoke to the boy in question. Turning to her he replied, "What promise?" May sat up looking at Pikachu and Gary, then Ash, "This. Let promise to always have each other's backs. If anyone of us is ever hurt we help each other. We don't just hide from it, we fight together, you Pikachu, Gary and I. All of us here are family, we'll be here for each other!" May smiled so brightly Ash swore she was lighting up the area. His heart fluttered at the sight of her and his face grew warm. Ash felt light and felt giddy as he replied, "Yea, I promise. I promise to help you whenever you need it. (Turns to Pikachu then Gary) The same goes for you and Gary. You guys are the best friends I could have asked for!" Now it was Pikachu who squinted his eyes at how bright Ash was. "Pikaaaachaaa!" Pikach proclaimed bringing his fist to his chest, proudly promising the same. In a flash, they all turned to Gary expectantly each waiting for him with wide happy grins. "Oy vey. You dorks," was his replied getting, 'heehees' from them, in no time he had to succumb to their adorable smiles. Gary was the oldest of the three at 13 and a part of him thought this was silly, but his soul urged him to except. "Yeesh, of course, I promise!" Gary answered with mock disbelief, "You both of nothing without the great Gary Oak-ah woah!" Upon saying that all three of them had launched themselves into a soft tackle pushing him back onto his back. Gary opened his eyes to see Ash and May on his chest looking at his cheekily and Pikachu that same, using both of the younger kids' shoulders as a perch. "Oh, look at the great and powerful Gary Oak now…" May giggled. "Mmhmm, see like he was taken down by dorks and a little Piiiiikachuuu!" Ash mocked with a toothy grin. May outright laughed at this, her heart spread warmth through her, this, this right now was what she always knew was the best of them all._

**[End of Flash back]**

"…for now I just need to relax…(Inhales/Exhales)…and hope that May and Gary made it out okay, hopefully." Once he was squeaky clean, he stepped out of the water shaking the water out of his hair. "Good thing I got out when I did," Ash thought as he made his way towards the makeshift locker room, "I just starting to look all pruney." Soon enough he got there to retrieve what little clothing he still had left. Pulling on and tying up his ripped cargo shorts only to remember that his shorts were ripped and because he wasn't wearing any underwear his privates were more than a little exposed. The aura user sighed looking around for anything he could use as clothing when he spotted the fabrics in the corner of the room. Finally, he smiled as picked up the pieces of cloth noting that they were about the size of a smaller towel but would enough to keep himself covered. "Yes!" he exclaimed as he dusted the fabric a bit before wrapping it around his hip, "Mmm, it's a little loose…Oh, I can use the tightening string from the shorts as a belt." Pulling out the string from the tattered shorts he tied it around his hips and, 'towel,' making sure to keep it in place. Looked down Ash blushed as he was honest with himself. The fabric towel thing was small very small it was barely big enough to just reach halfway down his thigh. For crying out loud, he hoped he wouldn't need to bend down anytime soon or he might just moon anyone behind him. After, adjusting the towel as low as possible to cover his manhood as best he could Ash walked over to the exit pulling the doors open with a smile on his face feeling more refreshed than he had in a while.

Well, only for the smile to turn into a jaw drop and hands coming up to comedically cover his nipples upon looking at who was directly in front of him. A chuckle rumbled from Lugia who was very much amused by the small human's reaction to seeing it. "Forgive, me for startling you, little human." At this Ash's jaw closed and his cheek puffed out much like Elio, "Hey, I'm not small, I really tall for a human…" "I suppose that is true, young chosen one, but for a guardian such as myself, you are very small," the legendary spoked with a smile as if it were commonplace for legendary Pokemon to speak with humans. Lugia tiled its head with curiosity of sorts and asked, "Young man, why would you be startled by my presence, when a Guardian of Aura such as yourself would have sensed my strong aura the moment I was within range?" Ash was thrown aback by this as he realized that he in fact hadn't noticed Lugia's life energy when he normally would have felt it immediately. Lugia, of course, already knew that the boy's aura has not been under his control for a few days and it was only thanks to Manaphy that his aura had been stabilized. Ash rose his hands gazing down at them before shutting his eyes, "…Concentrate…(Inhales, Exhales)…Aura Sphere…" Ash focused on tapping into his energy then drawing out his powers through his arms and pooling it in his palms. Within the boy's palms up Lugia watched as a wisp of light blue aura swirled in his hand before forming a ball of life energy.

Ash's eyes suddenly shot up looking at the dive Pokemon heaving but never letting the Aura Spheres dissipate. Lugia observed closes how Ash's eye glowed a vibrant electric blue. It was impressed with that since for Aura Guardians it was a sign of mastery over aura manipulation. Now, a user could keep their eyes from glowing as it could give them away during battle or missions and such, right now because it knew Ash wasn't in complete control over his aura, it let his glowing eyes to be on display. "Wow, I haven't had this much a struggle to use my aura in a long time," Ash said with a half-smile. The avian legend hummed before telling Ash to follow it and so Ash came into step behind the Pokemon of silver as it led him throughout the temple. To the champion, it was easy to notice that Lugia was a large creature and while it was within the halls it kept its wings folded tucked up against its sides. It was impressive how limber it was. Though it did make sense since Lugia was an ocean-dwelling Pokemon. 'I wonder what Lugia wants to show me,' the Chosen One asked himself.

**Okay-kay-kay, so here's the Sea Temple Pt. 1. I hope it was okay.**

**STAY SAFE OUT THERE AND BE CAREFUL. NO ONE WANTS TO BE SICK AND HURTING SO BE CAREFUL BUT LIVED HAPPILY.**

**Hahaha, look forward to many things to come, AS THE JOURNEY CONTINUES!**

**A bond between the king of the sea and prince of the sea.**


	20. Chapter 20 The Sea Temple Pt 2

Ashes in May Ch. 20 The Sea Temple Pt. 2

_The avian legend hummed before telling Ash to follow it and so Ash came into step behind the Pokemon of silver as it led him throughout the temple. To the champion, it was easy to notice that Lugia was a large creature and while it was within the halls it kept its wings folded tucked up against its sides. It was impressive how limber it was. Though it did make sense since Lugia was an ocean-dwelling Pokemon. 'I wonder what Lugia wants to show me,' the Chosen One asked himself._

Eventually, the great beast led him through the beautiful and vast gardens and up a flight of stairs to a small room overlooking the garden. It was beautifully decorated with turquoise colored walls and bright lanterns on the back wall in the center was a copper-colored frame with a blue carved rectangle in the center of it, the floor was a polished marble with gorgeous azure-colored tiles in a circle almost touching the wall. Within the azure tiles was another ring of cooper colored tiles and right up against the wall was a small stone monument of sorts. Ash recognized this place, this was the place where he, Manaphy, and his friends had one of their encounters with Phantom. Phantom the treasure hunting pirate who had sought out Manaphy's egg and wanted to use Manaphy to steal the sea crown. Ash frowned at the memory and was thankful that he was behind bars. Not to mention, Ash and Pikachu later found out that he had raided many places of their ancient treasure. For example, he had once raided a secret chamber within the ruins of Alph causing the mysterious Unown to enter their reality. It was then that they sensed Molly's wishes which was a situation that was escalated to astronomical levels.

Anyways, he was so lost in his memories that he hadn't noticed that Lugia has stopped walking and he bumped into the legendary. "Huh?" he looked up to see Lugia arching its neck back to look at him. Lugia looked upon the Aura Guardian with knowing eyes, "Young man, use your aura sight on the stone tablet and tell me what you see." "Oh, uh, okay," was his reply as he stepped forward. The Alolan champ brought a fist to the center of his chest inhaling and exhaling slowly as he brought his eyes into full control. In seconds his aura expands along with his senses sharpening and inside his mind, he could see everything within a fifteen feet radius in all directions. ( 4.5 meters). With closed eyes, he turned to see the psychic type Pokemon and could see a faint outline of it and Lugia's aura flaring big and bright. It was amazing to see as Ash had seen very few beings with such powerful auras let along felt such a strong presence before. 'Holy…okay, I'm sure other legendary Pokemon have auras like this but I wasn't able to sense it back then but this is astounding and ridiculous,' Ash exclaimed in his mind. "Mmm, I am pleased to know you find my aura astounding, child," the legendary spoke with a soft chuckled, "Though, I admit it is a bit…ridiculous." At this Ash opened his eyes dropping his aura as he felt himself blush from head to toe. He had forgotten that Lugia was psychic and could easily read his mind with little to no effort. "Sorry! I'll get right to it," Ash apologized bow then turning to the stone monument trying to forget about the last three seconds. So once again Ash used his aura to sense the world around him. Through his aura he looked upon the stone tablet and looking over the character carved into it, suddenly, the ancient marking began to glow and morphed into alphabetical characters that resembled Unown. It took him a second before he could read them.

Beyond this door, which may only be opened with the People of the water's mark,

Lies the crown and whoever wears this crown shall be known as the King of the Sea

Ash remembered that Phantom had said the exact same thing when he had read the table back when. Moments later the symbols changed once again, this time to characters that had not originally been present on the tablet and once he could read it he read aloud.

_Radiance in abundance that emanates throughout the world._

**_Radiance in abundance that emanates throughout the world_******

_Either Souls, Hearts, or Aura create the key._

**_Either souls hearts or aura create the key_**

_When legends end new ones are formed_

**_When legends end new ones are formed_**

_Whoever shall stand for the world's destiny shall lead with legacy_

**_Whoever shall stand for the world_****_'_****_s destiny shall lead with legacy_**

_Lead to the world sought after, the world beyond the horizon_

**_Lead to the world sought after the world beyond the horizon_**

_Enter the chamber of legends_

**_Enter the chamber of legends_**

What does that mean? Ash glanced up at Lugia with open eyes. "I shall explain, for now, take a step back," Lugia said as it stood on its legs and spread open its arms. Ash watched in awe as the beast of souls began to emit its own aura that quickly gathered at its mouth as it combined with one of its moves. As it did this its cry echoed through the garden sounding so melodic and sweet before unleashing its signature move in Aeroblast. A ring of yellow light flashed front of Lugia as the beam from its mouth split into multiple beams of glowing blue airpower that then converged directly against the wall behind the stone tablet. Upon impact, the sheer power sent a strong shockwave out and if not for Ash having Lugia's leg directly behind him he would have been blasted back in less than a second. (Imagine it like from the original movie but in blue). As soon as the light from the blast died down Ash looked to the wall that was complete unscathed or busted down for that matter, only looking in curiosity when the wall began to break off into hundreds of cubes like that last time only this time instead of opening up to a hall with a stairway at the end of it, the cubes themselves formed a large stairway directly from the start. Lugia gently nudged Ash getting the point across that Ash should lead the way up and so he did. Eventually, they reach the top where they were met with a dark room. "Maanaa, mana!" came a joyful cry right before a dim light appeared along with the body of the respective Pokemon. "Manaphy, this is where you've been?!" Ash exclaimed catching the water type who had jumped at him. The small Pokemon nuzzled his chest as it cooed happily, "Pheee, pheee, nan a phee!" "Hmm, hey stop that it tickles!" the boy said pulling Manaphy away and holding it at arm's length while it giggled, "Ha, ha, very funny, let see how you like it!" Lugia only watched in silence as Manaphy was tickle attacked, when they calmed down he spoke in a much more serious and regal voice, "Chosen One…"The deep and smooth voice of the legendary sent a shudder down Ash's back as he turned to it with Manaphy in its arms. "Yes, Lugia…" Ash replied softly finding his voice shy and timid. In that moment, Lugia's aura became one of regal status and a sense of status arose. Lugia was always one of grace and calm attitude it always showed its emotions albeit with an inhuman elegance so now seeing Lugia more serious was a bit jarring. "Chosen One, it is time that you come to know a knowledge very few know," Lugia said as it slowly began to move to the left from the staircase. As it did the dark walls to the right began to light up revealing a hallway with a slight incline to the floor, Ash also became aware of the fact that not only was the hall inclined but it also curved upward in a wide spiral. The thing that amazed Ash the most was none other than the wall to the right of him because it wasn't made of stone like the rest of the temple but instead, it was made of glass, stained glass to be exact; a source of light from behind the glass lit up the beautiful images that line the wall as it curved around the spiral hallway. For a moment all that could be heard was the sound of Lugia's feet and his bare feet against the smooth black marble underneath them.

They walked for a bit until Lugia stopped at a few panes of glass. (From this point y'all should turn on yer imagination to help with the wonder of this scene.) Lugia looked over the large glass images as if remembering a time before, "Chosen One, Ash, as you know our world is vast and filled to the brim with Pokemon as well as humans. This world is one of various creatures and lifestyles. Each and every Pokemon, including those who had been born due to human intervention, have wonder and amazement. Just so, are humans, who have created wondrous things that have better both the lived of your kind as well as my kind." Slowly, they begin to move again as Ash listens and gazes over the picture of the planet, then an image of wild Pokemon in various biomes as well as images of ancient societies and even glass images of healers and ancient apothecaries. "Many great Pokemon have come a gone over the centuries, creating thousands upon thousands of legends of either incredible human being or Pokemon who have outshone others. Some of which you've heard of. The aura guardians. Sir Aaron and Lucario. Damos in Sinnoh, they all became legends for their extraordinary feats and victories." Soon Ash saw Sir Aaron and Lucario just like the painting in the throne room at Camaron Palace. Damos with Arceus. "Other becoming legendary because of their power and how they affected the world around them. For example, Pokemon are not the only one who can have special abilities as you have met a few with such powers. There the Psychics, the Ninja, shamans, the hexes/witches, the aura users, and even those who have been granted power from Arceus himself. It is because of this many who have had these abilities have become well known to the world." Manaphy cooed at all the pretty images with childlike wonder, though it's to be expected as it is only eight years of age. Then again not much could be said about the equally awestruck boy carrying Manaphy as he looked over a picture of ancient clans with powers. The first image was on a woman with psychic powers floating in the center of the frame with a pink glow in her eyes and psychic energy in her hands looking like atoms. At the top corners of the frame glass paintings of a male and female Meowstic while at the bottom, there was a male and female Indeedee. Next he saw a picture of a village of ninja in a common pose attributed to them. Lastly, the messy-haired trainer saw the order of the Guardians of Aura, all with a hand over their chest and head bowed with waves of blue aura pulsing from them. 'Woah,' was all Ash could think as he processes all that he was hearing and seeing.

"As you may know there are Pokemon who have become legendary from the acts that they have done or how their powers have effected or even changed the planet. As you know I am Trio Master to what the humans have tiled the legendary birds, Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. (Ash nods) Ash, I am certain that you've seen others of their kind throughout the world. However, the three you had encountered in the Orange islands were the first of their kind and who have fought over those islands long before humans ever arrive to populate them. Their powers as you've seen can cause devastation if thrown out of balance. I am in charge of maintaining such balance, as so all other Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres are under my direct command should it require it. These three have become legendary because of their sheer elemental power and effect over the world's ecosystem. Other such as the swords of justice are legendary because those specific three fought against cruelty throughout their region. My opposite and equal in Ho-oh has its own trio, over the first of their kind in Suicune, Entei, and Raikou who represent the lightning, fire, and rain that killed them. Others like the Reggies, the Tapus, or the nature trio all fall under this category as well as others. Certain Pokemon like Mewtwo has gained such status due to its sheer power alone, while others like the revived extinct Pokemon Genesect also was altered and given increased strength. The Ultra Beasts who came to this world seeking a place and defending this world as their home, Solgaleo and Lunala. Though magical creatures not born of this world they are Pokemon, just as Dialga, Palkia and Giratina are not of this world they are still Legendary Pokemon. Solgaleo who shines with the light of the sun and Lunala who absorbs light to shine like the moon, they cohabit this world we call home." Once against Ash glance up at the brightly colored pictures of the legendary Pokemon. He saw two frames with Ho-oh and Lugia at the top and their respective trio underneath them. In all reality, it looked simply beautiful how the stained-glass windows displace them in such a marvelous way. "Lastly, there are those who came about to represent, embody, or were created for a certain aspect of our world. Regions around the world have come to know a few Pokemon as the legendary Pokemon who have affected their lands farther than any other." It was now that the frames began to become ever more elaborate and epic. "These Pokemon are not bound to any one region or country. In most cases, those particular Pokemon are well known there because it was the last place they were seen before they went into resting or a sort of hibernation, while others made their homes there." Ash only nodded as he looked down at the cute Pokemon in his arms who looked back with an adorable smile, "Maaa!" "Interesting, huh?" Ash said smiling fondly at the cute expression of the water type.

Lugia smiled continuing to speak, "Now young man, the next Pokemon I will speak of are a tad bit more special. Mew, who's hold the origins for the genes of all the abundant Pokemon. In Hoenn, you've seen Kyoger the embodiment of the sea who had primordial control and power to create water. Groudon the embodiment of the land and one with the primordial control and creation of land, and Rayquaza who powers over the air and atmosphere only recently grew strong with the help of humankind's belief and bond. As well as those in Latios and Latias who represent male and female." As such Ash saw the respective images of Groudon, Kyoger, and Rayquaza in one frame with the water and ground types in their primal forms while the flying type in its mega form. Latias and Latios curled around what looked like a gem, most likely a Soul Dew. "From Sinnoh come the legends of Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina with the creation and control of time, space and ant-matter, respectively. The Lake Guardians Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf whose embodiment of knowledge, emotions, and willpower combined to give all common creatures a self. Also, including those that represent the crescent moon and good dreams in Cresselia and the new moon and nightmares in Darkrai." This time Manaphy and Ash looked upon a much larger window with Palkia, Giratina, and Dialga in a triangle form with pink, blue, distorted colored circles around them as to emphasize that they have their own dimensions in which they reside. Next, was the stained window of the Lake Guardians each elegantly floating over a lake.

Lugia remained silent for a moment observing Ash. The boy clearly had a lot of agitation within him, a heavy sense of guilt and regret. For Lugia, a psychic type, along with dominion over souls, it easily understood that last was genuinely listening to Lugia, thought he was also using this as a distraction from what he was feeling deep within his heart and soul. "Ash…shall we continue?" "Oh, yeah, sorry." "Once there was a dragon Pokemon who stood for truths of the past and the ideals of the future along with the drive that bound them in sync. Laster, when a tremendous dispute came about said truths and ideals causing it to split into three entities of which the stood for one of these. Zerkrom rose to seek those ideals leading the future while Reshiram stood to defend the truths of the past. Kyurem though left with only the drive, alongside a human it can regain a stance. Now, Chosen One, you have seen with your eyes the ways of life and death…am I correct in this?" Ash feels a tightening in his chest as memories of his mom, May, and Gary flash through his mind. Holding Manaphy closer he simply nods. "…you have had loss from dearly beloveds such as your mother, and you've also gained more life in your small sibling Elio as well as the gift of new life of which your female friend carries." Lugia felt Ash's aura pulse as if to say that the child may not even be anymore. Lugia felt sympathy for the human, they would converse on this, though later as this current conversation was important. "Xerneas welder and giver of life, and its counterpart in Yveltal. Lest forget not the one who lies between them, the great balances of such powers. Zygarde, a being of main cells and great strength. A Pokemon who keeps the balance between Xerneas's life and restoration and Yveltal's death and destruction, not to mention a judge to those who harm the environment." Next came the images of Xerneas and Yveltal side by side in their glowing states with the large Pokemon of order behind them shadowed with only its green-colored pixels glowing vibrant green. Finally, I and my counterpart. Lugia, guardian of the seas and souls of silver and Ho-oh guardian of the skies and hearts of gold. I have the main dominion over souls and Ho-oh with the dominion of hearts." Finally, the boy gazed upon the stained-glass windows displaying Ho-oh with an auburn hue. Its position close to the bottom of the frame with its wings spread high above its head and a heart symbol above the tips of its wings. For Lugia's image, he says it was in a more teal hue near the top of the frame bring its arms down. Just below a soul symbol was placed.

"Ash, the legendries I have mention to you, starting with Mew and ending with Zygarde are Pokemon who were created directly with dominion over these attributes. For example, I am the original Lugia tasked with dominion over the seas of the worlds and souls of living beings. Though very few, there are others of us and have some of the power we possess, we first of our kind have complete control over our powers and are immortal…"

To say that this all wasn't overloading Ash's mind right now would be an understatement. Sure, he knew a lot of what Lugia had spoken about but to have it all said in one go was a lot. Not to mention that somehow this temple had pictures of Pokemon like Mewtwo and steel type Genesect, even though there were created not so long ago. The silver-colored creature slowed to stop and turned to Ash with a flash in its eyes, "I suppose you have met quite a few of them during your journey…mmm…and save many of them from terrible humans. I will not say that we are perfect beings as we have made mistakes and have even battle amongst ourselves like Kyoger and Groudon, or even the battles I've had against Ho-oh have left places barren and destroyed. That is why we seek out humans who can bear the burden with us and give us closer insight into the world where we cannot reach. Since the dawn of humans, your kind has coexisted with our kind and we've kept balance. Sometimes humans have crossed the line, other times it's been Pokemon who hurt humans. Sir Ash Ketchum, Aura Guardian you are one of few aura users in the world; it is the duty of aura users to bridge the gap between Pokemon and humans in dire situations." Lugia fell silent to let Ash take it all in. It was no secret amongst the legendary Pokemon that Ash had done his best to help people and Pokemon alike. He had proven himself many times and through his adventure others with the same compassion and drive as they emerged to the observing eyes of legendary Pokemon. Humans like May, Gary, Brock, Misty, Dawn, Serena Clemont, and more are just a few people who now respect and fight for the harmony between them both. The legendary spoke once more, "It is time that your legend of a legend that will change the course of this world forever. _**The legend of Ashes in May."**_

…

The tense conversation that followed was one that seemed to shake Ash to the core and if he was being honest, he would have rather not talk about it anymore. Thankfully, as soon as they had finished the conversation along with the vivid images of the stain glass window, the long upward coiling hallway reached an end. It was a round room not too big or too small and could fit two Lugias but no more. Everything seemed to be made of white polished stone with beautiful streaks of black and grey. Columns ran up against the walls with large wide windows without glass that looked over the rest to the temple and out to the dark ocean waters. In the center there was this rise in the floor that looked more like a pedestal or small stage of sorts. It was here that the flying type told Ash that this room was known as the Symphonic Chamber, a room set at the highest point in the structure. The sea guardian explained that a long time ago it was here where music was played for all those who lived in the temple. The chamber itself also served as the literal command center for the temple. So, in terms, you could potentially control anything within the temple and give aim to the temple's endless drift through the vast sea. The master of souls also explained that the gems of the sea crown were more like ultra-powerful batteries and not the control system. Though the gems were made of the same kind of crystal found all around and in the Tree of Beginning, as it is able to be used by aura users as a form of communication but also was a way to store life energy. (Think of it like Lacrima from Fairy Tail). Shortly, after this Lugia told Ash that it was now time for Ash to go and eat something as it was now well past breakfast and it was not good for a growing boy to skip meals. To which Ash replied with a sweatdrop saying that he wasn't going to grow anymore. Lugia gave Ash a sly look he thought he'd never see from it and said, "All human males continued to grow until about the age of 21 years, in more places than one. Before midnight return to this chamber, for I shall be waiting here for you. Use your aura to unlock the doorway, until then Chosen One." With that Lugia spread its arms, gave a proud cry before flying out the window, flew around the temple before plunging into the ocean outside the temple's air bubble, ball, sphere thing…thus Ash was left with a jaw dropped to the floor and even Manaphy seemed to be taken aback. Okay, Manaphy didn't understand what the phrase meant exactly but by the human's reaction it was not all that innocent, so it too was taken aback.

Recovering from this shock Ash shook his head rolling his shoulder before holding Manaphy at arm's length, "Hey, buddy, since we have the rest of the day why don't we find something to eat and then maybe you can give me a tour of the temple. Last time we didn't get much of a chance to explore the temple since it vanished into the sea." "Phee, mana, mana naphee phee, Mana!" the small Pokemon exclaimed happily. "Okay, then we have a deal. I'll tell you about my adventures in exchange for the tour. Now let's go get some grub," Ash said as he patted his bare belly only to hear a loud rumbled that cause Ash to smile all cheeky and cute.

**[Later]**

Ash was definitely amazed by the sheer size of this temple, for certain it could easily house a small city within it. Firstly, Manaphy had led Ash to where he could get food and they found what looked like a cafeteria, well, kind of. It was an extremely large room that was shaped like a circled. Ash quickly noticed that the room was like steps going down towards the center. (So, imagine the steps of Machu Pichu, but in a giant circle with a flat circle area at the center.) Each ledge wrapped itself in a ring with many low to the floor stone tables and a sort of mix of garden plants for decoration. Even a few trees here and there. There were four sets of stairs that divided the room into quarters. So, you started at the top ledge then down to get to the center. As for the food Ash found some shockingly well-preserved food. He will never know how the fuck the ancients were able to do that and to be honest it was pretty good for a meal for something that was thousands of years old. Once again, how it hasn't rotten or expired is way beyond Ash and he doesn't want to know anyway. After, his meal they continued on with their tour and Ash found that there was a lot to this place he didn't know about. Firstly, the food supply was astoundingly large along with other supplies like oil for burning, medical supplies, and even blankets all stored away in yet another giant room. There were gardens, artifact rooms, murals, statues, carvings, you name it. Ash also found that there were more living areas such as bedrooms and common areas. Okay, all of it was very primitive of sorts so nothing flashy like a modern hotel, but still impressive by ancient civilization standards. Though he did find that there were two large bunking areas. You know, a room with multiple beds and privacy at the bare minimum. As for more private rooms, they came is a smaller quantity. The private rooms did, however, have a private bathroom, albeit at the expense of a smaller room, fitting two adults and a child or two. Lastly, they visited a place Manaphy said was to be used as an activities chamber. In short, a school gym, enough room for sports, running, exercise, but also it had ancient board games, puzzles, and just about something for all kinds of people. It was now that Ash started to wonder how the hell these people were so advance yet, just about disappeared with nothing but scattered descendants to pass on their stories. The human decided that this would be their last stop for the day because Ash wanted to work out for a while. It would help him release some emotions and relieve him. He much more preferred the more…hands-on approach but in his current situation, he'd rather not. Furthermore, the raven-haired man thought that if they continued they would not come close to finishing before midnight. Yes, that's how huge this place is.

[Now insert whatever training montage you like, it's time to train]

Out of nowhere, Manaphy appears dress as a fitness coach with a sweatshirt, sweatpants, sweatband, and a fake mustache. First, Ash began to run from one side of the gym to the others with Manaphy deepening its voice to resemble a rough and abrasive coach. Flash forward to Ash doing pullups on a rock shelf as it's the only thing there he could use. Manaphy continuing its verbal assault whenever Ash's began to struggle. Next, Ash did his squats while using a chunk of broke columns as weights. Ash hissed with each squat from the burning in his legs. Manaphy using its arm to slap Ash on the legs, knees, and back while yelling as if to tell Ash to fix its posture. All the while Manaphy would say something along the lines of, "You're weak, little human or a newborn Machops could do better!" Through his struggle, Ash still managed to raise an eyebrow, 'Right, because I'm the small one…' Then it was time for the pushups as the coach used Psychic to place a piece of the column on Ash back. After, doing the best he could Ash's arms began to tremble and shake as he tried to push himself up; Manaphy never skipping a beat kept yelling, slamming its arm against the floor for each complete pushup. However, Ash's arms gave out as he was lifting himself landing with a hard humph when he hit the floor with the heavy stone still on his back. Finally, deeming that he had suffered enough Mr. Ketchum got up heading to the communal bath. Ey, just because he was practically naked didn't mean he was shameless to head to a meeting with the dive Pokemon all sweaty and smelly. After his bath he'd meet Lugia in the symphonic chamber, yep that's gonna get old.

This time around Ash sat on the ledge of the pool as he let himself soak in the warm water. Ash chucked at the content sight of Manaphy who lazily float in the heated water. He laid an arm across the edge of the bath letting his head hang back. This time around his thoughts about Gary and May were more lecherous rather than concerned. As he did Ash unconsciously tugged his dick bring it to a chub, it was then that he noticed the good feeling coming from his crotch. With eyes closed he let himself lay back with a whispered groan as he rubbed his thumb over the piss slit. A few images of they, who he pined for crossed his mind as he allowed his cock to reach full length. Now truth be told he felt a bit if frustration a few moments later when he remembered that Manaphy was present and he was not about to explain to it about the human anatomy. Especially, when Ash saw that his hardon was poking out of the water. Instantly, Ash felt embarrassed as his skin began to glow a bright red. His face was so hot that when he let himself sink into the water, his face began to steam. In that moment he felt a powerful mix of embarrassment and sexual frustration. Thankfully, his relaxed water pal did not notice his predicament, though he felt his manhood practically scream at him for attention. When he was still…hard after a few minutes he knew he needed to distract himself. So, what better way to get off topic than to think of one's failures.

The last thing he remembered was running out into the hurricane, getting brutalized by the elements of nature, then falling to his knees at his mother's grave. The Champion sighed feeling frustrated because he didn't know how the hell he had gotten from his mom's grave to the ancient home of the people of the water. It made no sense, not to mention the fact that he wasn't all that sure how long he had been asleep for. Think about it, he was inside a mobile structure that moved through the oceans of the worlds at random. So, the main question would be where he was and how was Ash supposed to get back to Alola. Ash painfully bit the inside of his cheek trying to keep tears from forming in his eyes. Yes, a bit counter-intuitive since the pain could cause more tears but hey it worked for him. He needed to keep his thoughts of the two people he loved from controlling him, control was key in this moment. Ash recalled something Riley had said.

**[Flashback]**

"_Ash, you need to focus," came the voice of a tall man. "I'm trying," Ash whined bent over hands on his knees. Ash and Pikachu had come to the Kingdom of Rota to visit Riley for a month. Professor Burnet had brought it up one night while they were having dinner. The dinner had been quite as it was usually as such since Ash moved in. A few months had passed since the professors adopted him and the ten-year old had progressed though he still wasn't as energetic as he once was. Anyway, she had suggested a vacation, and that it would be nice to see that palace that he had only heard from Kukui as he had visited years ago. Long story short, the packed their things and made their way over to which Lady Ilene, herself, and Riley personally picked them up at the Saffron City international airport. Let me tell you, you haven't lived until you arrive at the airport exit only to be escorted to another location where the Queen is waiting for you in her private helicopter._

_Right, back to the main thing. It was here on the colosseum battlefield stood Riley in a tank top and sweatpants. He had been training Ash to control his aura and had been out here all morning. Their morning would start off with a simple work out, obviously carefully tailored to Ash as to not over tax a ten-year-old child. The goal was to get Ash to get used to a set routine, not to run him into the ground. He would watch Ash and give him advice and encouraging words here and there all while doing his much more rigid and intense training. Thankfully, Ash was already quite athletic and had great stamina, so he took it like fish to water. Not to mention that having Pikachu to work alongside his pal helped bring some much need confidence back into the boy's eyes. Once they finished their initial warm-up, they started what Ash would call hell and as for Riley, he called it, child's play. Enter the age-old obstacle course, see in Rota all knights one a year competed in a tournament that involved Pokemon battles as well as human battles. It was a way to show off but also to prove with Knight was best and would get awarded a new station by the Queen if they won. Not a single aspect of the tournament was meant to be easy and the obstacle course was no exception. After, that came the more combat-oriented training though at first it was mainly self-defense and lastly, they did the aura training. Now was what Ash had the most trouble with because it was the most difficult thing for him. See, summoning his aura and at different power levels was easy for him, what was hard was the focus. Anyone who has met Ash could tell you that he's a one-track minded person. Multitasking was not his forte not that normal thinking won him many rewards. Riley knew was incredibly smart, it was clear by his Pokemon strategies and quick thinking in battle was proof. The older aura users just need Ash to keep his brain just as active outside of Pokemon battles as well. Thus, he enlisted the help of his parents; being renowned scientists, they could help Ash learn a lot and because they lived together, they could subtly keep him learning._

_Anyways once again back to the main topic. It was now two days before their departure back to Alola. Currently, Ash was training to control his aura and it was not going well. It was clear from the heaving and hair stuck to his forehead that he was sweating and very much run ragged. "Pikapi?" the rodent question looking up at his trainer with concern but only got himself a weak smile. Riley looked the boy for a minute before deciding to call a quits for the day. He walked over to Ash who was bent over supporting himself on his knees. He swatted down to eye level and gave Ash a sympathetic smile, "Ey, you're doing fine. Trust me, I know how you're feeling. You'll get the hang of it." Riley reached over to pat the kid's shoulder but only caused him to lose what little balance he had. Riley was quick to react catching Ash as he felt towards him. "Woah, there Ash. Got a little lightheaded there, huh?" Ash simply smiled meekly and nodded. Riley then proceeded to carry Ash back to his family's room. Setting Ash down by the door and placing Pikachu on the black-haired kid's shoulder he spoke, "Remember that you have a gift. Aura will be with you. Trust yourself and stand firm. Oh, and try to use that smart brain of yours a little more, okay, haha!"_

**[End Flashback]**

Okay, maybe he should have just dealt with his frustrations, either way, he still would have felt tired. When he finished washing all the sweat of his body as was clean, he arrived at the top of the temple with a smile looking upon Lugia who kindly returned the smile. "Hello, young guardian and young prince," it said lowering its head. "You kept our favorite human well care for, correct!" The prince of the sea nodded with a smile, the kind you got from a kid who felt accomplished. Ash rolled his eyes yet still chuckled contently, "More like a gym teacher." "Mana!" was its reply as it playfully whacked Ash's on the chest. "Hey, don't blame me for the truth, you little tyrant!" Ash joked as he held the water type at a distance to avoid more whacks. Lugia felt content with the sight before a small rumble came from it, catching the attention of the king and prince of the sea. "Mmm, guardian of Aura, you've been wondering when you'll be able to go home, am I right in assuming it is so?" Ash gave him a sad smile and nodded slightly. Lugia understood, "Fret not, for the temple a drift, has not moved in five days. You, child, are underneath Alolan seas. Up above the waves a storm rages against you home and the beings that live there are scare. It is time for peace to fall over the region once more, mmm." "Yes…its time Alola sees clear skies again," Ash said feeling his soul lighten at the kind smile upon the legendary's face. "Very well, Ash, allow your aura to manifest. Pool your energy into your hands and form shelled flute." Ash looked up that the great beast with confusion. "Years ago, when I need your help to tame the beast of the sea. A young human girl played a melody similar to that of my song. Do you remember the flute made from a shell?" "Yes." "Good, then when you form the flute with your aura think of the melody that came from it. In doing so, when the flute becomes solidified will perfectly be in tune. Do this and wait for my song. When you hear my song play the flute, you will know how to play." With that Lugia gestured Ash to stand on the raised platform in the room's center. Lugia turned to Manaphy who had been placed on the ground, "When you hear my song allow your aura to manifest as well."

With that Lugia extended its wings and dove into the ocean water. From outside Lugia looked small compared to the magical structure before it. Its eyes glowed a bright pink using its Psychic to bring Samaya to the surface. Breaking the surface, the protective barrier was quickly bombarded by the powerful waves. Thunder cracked overhead as lightning steaked in the clouds, lightning flash down into the sea, while other strikes hit the barriers. All the chaos of the sea, yet the Temple remained unmoved and unharmed. From where the Sea Temple had risen set it in between the four islands and Aether's manmade island. Lugia flew into position flying up above the tip of the temple. Not once did the storm, or chaos effect the dive Pokemon who readied its voice. With a deep breath, it let out its cry loud and elegant. Inside, Ash had fully materialized the flute and held the solidified aura in his hands. Upon hearing Lugia's song he took a deep breath and closed his eyes bring the flute to his lips. Everything came to him. The knowledge to play the flute, how to adjust his breath, and how to manipulate the notes. The sweet notes joined that of Lugia's song filling him with a sense of happiness; with each note, he felt his aura grow and manifest around him glowing a starry blue. Ash drifted as he understood the power of the legendary's song. A new beginning, a voice that calmed the storm. Tonight, his thoughts and energy would help his region, his home. The chosen one felt happy when his aura came in contact with Manaphy's. Energy flowed around them, whisping and swirling around them majestically bring colors to the white room. Manaphy coes along with each note played on the flute all the while the columns surrounding them lit up with every melodic note. Suddenly, Ash felt his aura expand fast and larger than ever before and even though his eyes were closed he could see. He could see the entirety of the temple, the seas surrounding them, and the islands he called home. See, was aware of Manaphy's present before him and Lugia's up in the air as well as those people and Pokemon on land; he was entuned with them all. _'Now, Chosen One, allow for your thoughts to change you present, and seek your future,'_ he could hear Lugia's voice. In that moment all his happiest memories race through his head. His loving parents and Elio, all of his friends around the world, his wonderful Pokemon every single one, Gary and May…his mom, Delia. They were his strength and his future. Calm seas and open skies, it was the power of us. Ash played the flute perfectly allowing his aura to power the sounds that echoed through the temple. A soothing sound that connects him to his loved ones.

It was then that Samaya reacted taking Ash's emotions and amplifying them. The energy that Manaphy and Lugia radiated was absorbed by the temple and let out with more strength. In mere moments Lugia's song reverberated through the entire region nullifying the crackling thunder and roaring winds. Soon, all living creatures on, in, and under Alola felt a wave of comfort wash over them and heard the beautiful music echo. Lugia from above allowed its power to flare gathering its elemental power. _'The song, the song has given me strength. Your future is before you, and your aura shines tonight,'_ came the voice of the legendary Pokemon of silver souls. Lugia roar was heard throughout the region as it brought its arms forward sending the power to dispel the typhoon. A gust of wind swept through Alola yet did no damage as it canceled out the raging winds. As Lugia's cry rang over the calming winds the waves slowed and no longer reach for the skies. The downpour slowed to a trickle carried by gentle breezes and cool night air. Soon, the cloud and rain all but disappeared exposing them open skies above in all their vast glory. People and Pokemon alike all came to see, wanting to know where the melody was coming from. Many stepped out of their homes, others watch from their windows as the islands were illuminated by the cool moonbeams. Those who could look out over the ocean to see a giant temple in the distance, shining with pure light, brightly colored aura emanated from it like an aurora. From above the sea temple flew Lugia who shine silver and exuded majesty as took a flyby over the region of Alola. The many who say Lugia that night would never forget the end of the storm and would pass on the mystical story of that night. The night a raging storm was calmed by a song of peace.

Returning to the temple Lugia roared once more before using its Psychic to bring about a massive waterspout to engulf the temple before submerging it once more, making it look like a mere illusion. Those on the islands looked out to the sea astounded and with wonderment; had they truly see such an amazing event?

Through the aura link Ash heard Lugia as it swam out into the vast oceans, _'Be well, Ash, you have your Pokemon and family. Stand and face the future.'_

Slowly, Ash's playing came to a gentle stop hearing one last thing.

_Trust in One, Trust in Three_

_Taken by the Heart and Soul,_

_A peak of mysteries and a basin of hope. Traverse with care for the land will thrash, the sea will rage, and the sky will howl. A dimension of delusions and distortions will change the truth. Time will erode the ideals of the many. Ashes of destruction will rock the world; for the time will come when the unbalanced will threaten all that is known. May, a time of life and growth will be the harbinger of death which shall bring rains ash from the heavens. Beware of Ashes in May._

**And there you have it, guy! Man, this was a lot. Seriously, 11 freakin pages. Never say I don't take y'all suggestions into consideration. I admit this chapter was a bit much, but it was better than splitting this chapter into two and made this a three-parter.**

**Well, well, this chapter is finished. I mean I did talk about what we already know, about the cover legendaries, but I thought it was a good add-in. I kept Arceus out of this simply because a god-like Pokemon really doesn't help my story's plot and it's not to say he doesn't exist in this fic but IDK if I'm going to put it in. I didn't talk about Zacian and Zamazenta for a couple of reasons. One: the lore set by the games is, in my humble opinion, complete shit and everywhere and nowhere at the same time. What I mean is that the game's plot was all over the place and it never explained the legendary connection between Zacian and Zamazenta other than the fact that they fought together against Eternatus. Two: the anime for gen 8 just started as of this chapter's posting, and nothing had been said about either one of them. Also, the anime tends to expand on legendary lore for the legends of that gen. So, yeah… Anyways, I hope you found this an okay chapter. Please, remember to comment/review. I love hearing from you, and I put honest thought into your suggestions. Anyways, AS THE JOURNEY CONTINUES!**


	21. Chapter 21 Day After Crazy

Ashes in May Ch. 21 Days After Crazy

**Hey, ya'll how ya been? I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry, I've been gone so long, I wish I didn't have to but unfortunately, I had been hit by the pandemic and well…I spend two weeks of suffering, two weeks recovering and a lot of time being lazy. It was painful but thankfully nowhere near sever enough to hospitalized. **

**Now onto business: WHAT SHOULD PROFESSOR KUKUI, PROFESSOR BURNET AND ELIO'S LAST NAME BE? Or should Kukui just be there last name, though then I'd need to come up with first names and I'm not sure with would sound right. I've been wanting to see what it'd be like for them to have last names but it's perfectly simple to just avoid last names entirely, what do you think? Also, not to mention that Kukui's cannon kid was born and well I'll probably use one of the kid's name as a middle name.**

**So, I think Ash's Staraptor was appearently confirmed male or something but in the English anime its voice is very feminine, plus, it'd be amazing to have the female Pokemon be cute at times and badass at others. **

Pikachu slept warmly between Gary and May who were asleep as well. It had not been long since he had been picked up from under the bed and place between the two humans. Thankfully, sleep had overcome them, giving much wanted relief from their woes. It started slow; Pikachu noticed, as if his dream was recalling back to the joyful memories prior. In his sleep he smiled and his ears twitched lightly as a sound began to transmit through the air. Slowly, Pikachu's eyes fluttered open with a cute like yawn escaped his mouth as the song grew loud and predominated. It carried with it something familiar, it carried a presence. The instantly Pikachu recognized the feeling moving to the teenagers as it didn't talk too long for their human ears to catch the soothing melody that filled the room. In that moment the of happiest memories they shared with Ash, raced through their minds. The love he felt for his parents and brother, all of his friends around the world, his wonderful Pokemon every single one, Gary and May…his mom, Delia.

May gasped bring her hands to her chest as fresh tears streamed down her cheeks; this time she felt glad that her tears were filled with relief and happiness. It was Ash, somehow, he was sending them a message through a song. The typhoon soon was drowning out by the sound a flute and the voices of those who gave the song power. May turned to Gary who gave her the same glad look she wore while Pikachu was jumping for joy. They didn't know if others felt song's power or saw the memories they saw but it didn't matter, Ash was alive and out there. They were his strength and his future. Calm seas and open skies, it was the power of us. Suddenly, light shone through the window filling the dreary room with stunning colors and energy. Pikachu quickly jumped to the window and looking out to the sea where the storm raged. He could hear the nurse and doctors outside the room exclaim in surprise, assuming that they as well were captivated by the illuminating lights. Slowly but surely Gary and May made their way to the window where they look on in awe and to tell you the truth Pikachu chuckled because he understood their shock to a T.

Gary Oak looked out pass the beach, passed the towering waves and say the largest structure he had ever laid witness too. There in the middle of the ocean was a building that glowed with energy, shining with pure light, brightly colored aura emanated from it like an aurora. From above the sea temple flew Lugia who polished silver and exuded majesty as took a flyby over the region of Alola. Gary's eyes were starry as he gazes over Lugia in real life. He watched has it flew in the distance towards Ula'Ula island as light from the moon reflected from atop its body and the colors from the structure reflecting from its underbelly below. Soon it flew closer zooming over Akala island, then Melemele. All three of them were jay dropped when Lugia came to a stop right before the window to the hospital room flapping its wings every few seconds. It took the time to look into each of their eyes before an endearing smile came to display. "The song has given you strength. Understand, that they, for which your souls strive for and live. Know your secrets and work. Be well and strength your bonds for the Journey starts today!" With that Lugia roared it powerful melody and continued onward to Poni island then returning to the temple. Pikachu shock its head wondering if Lugia had spoken to them. The electric rodent spoke to it once before sure, but he never thought he'd see this Lugia again, even with his and Ash's luck. May, straight up, couldn't talk as every word she tried to speak became stutters and mumbles. If she had been any more in shock she would have collapsed; thankfully Gary held her tight around the waist, holding her up. Though that's not to say Gary was fairing much better. Gary could only hear his inner voice in his head, 'Ash is alive and Lugia just spoke to me!' Returning to the temple Lugia roared once more before using its Psychic to bring about a massive waterspout to engulf the temple before submerging it once more, making it look like a mere illusion. Even with the temple gone the melodic sound echoed through the air bring genuine happiness and soothing appeal to the soul. "Gary, Ash is alive, he's safe!" May said hugging him with Gary. Gary just smiled holding her, he too was so overjoyed. Pikachu quickly jumped onto his shoulder and nuzzled against his chin. To the three of them it was a sign, the three had literally made it out of the storm.

From her home Professor Burnet and her youngest son both looked out to the sea wondering if what they had just seen was real. If Lugia had truly appeared in Alola along with a mysterious shining building. Quickly, she ran back inside to get her key then stuffed her kid, Max, and Munchlax in the car and raced to the hospital. All the while Kukui did the same, calling out his trusted Braviary and taking to the skies to get to the hospital. Neither of them wasted time in getting there, they all rushed, however, Ash would not arrive until later, just as the run was about to rise.

Now a young man stepped onto the Hau'oli City Marina grimacing slightly feeling the rough concrete under his bare feet, much worse in comparison to the smooth cool feel of the Temple's floor. Turning back to the water typed Pokemon who had brought him back. "Thank a lot Primarina and Wailmer, and Manaphy, thanks for everything. You've kept me safe and helped bring me back from my terrible nightmares." Ash said crouching down to get closed to the legendary floating in the sea water. "Mana! Pheee!" it exclaimed lightly splashing Ash with a bit of water. Laughing Ash made a weak attempt to shield himself, "Seriously, though, thank you and I know we'll see each other real soon. I know the temple will probably start moving soon, but if you'd like stick around for a while. The Alola region is a beautiful region with lots of friendly people and Pokemon, I'm sure you'll enjoy it." With that he said his goodbyes, it was time to return to the dreaded hospital, in hopes of find Gary and May alive. It took a bit to reach the hospital due to having to walk barefoot and all and thankfully, it was still rather dark with very few people out and about. Sure, the storm was gone but that didn't mean that everyone was about to head out on the town at 3am in the morning. Steeling up his nerves Ash walked through the automatic doors as those within barely even noticed him too busy with their own problems. That was until a trainer who had been taking the Island Challenge, like Max, noticed him and announced his name with shock. "It's Ash, the Champion of Alola!" Almost, immediately, the large lobby became silent as they stopped what there were doing and turned to see if the claim was true. All if a sudden Ash remembered what he was wearing, and heat began to pool in his cheeks as he awkwardly waved at the masses. "H-Hi…" was the only thing he could mutter before getting bombarded by the crowd. Refugees, patients, nurses, doctors, trainers, police, you name it, all came to him asking what had happened. "Did you know about Lugia?" asked a male trainer. A female trainer with her Roggenrola at her feet fangirled, "Ash Ketchum you look so dreamy! Just like a wild man, ohhh! Those scratched and scars make you look so savage, Ahhh!" "Champion sir, our officers have been trying to locate you for days," came the voice of a policewoman. "Are you hurt? If you would please allow me to check you for any wounds or breakages," said a doctor coming to examine him. He tried his best answer them to appease there onslaught only to get worse when people began to take pictures of him in literally nothing but a rag covering his nakedness. Next thing he knew he was surrounded by people looking at him expectantly, taking pictures and a few fanboys and fangirls trying to get cozy.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" shouted a loud and defensive mother whose presence quickly opened a path for her to her son. She walked forward to stand before her son arms open embracing him in a much need warm hug then swiveling on her feet to face the crowd. "My son is not a show Ponyta nor a crowd pleaser. Cease and desist or so help me you will all be sued for badgering and let me tell you we've got incredible lawyers," the woman was short but powerful, turning to her son she took his hand, "Now, Ash let's go." As they walked away Ash could not have felt more relived to be pulled away by his saving grace. "Thanks, mom," Ash thanked his mom as she led him into the elevator and soon as the door shut, she was the one to begin to badger him. "Ash, where have you been?! I was so terrified, I thought you were out there hurt or worse, dead!" Burnet exclaimed rapidly spinning him around checking to make sure he wasn't seriously injured ignoring her boy's bashful complaints when she lifted his towel to check for damages. "Mo-AH-m, I'm fine, I swear! Can you ple-ease give me back my towel!" Ash shrieked his voice cracking and reach a higher octave his face a deep crimson as he covers himself with his hands. The professor simply rolled her eyes returning the fabric to him then wiping the tears from her eyes. It's not anything she hadn't seen before; sure, he became her kid at ten but there were time where she took him in for physicals and things of the sort. Not the POINT! "Ash, I'm serious. Gary called me when the eye of the hurricane pass over Melemele and told me you were gone!" Burnet asked as her son tied the towel with the string, "How am I supposed to react! I was worried enough that you had to be out there, but when you went missing…I was scared half to death!" Upon hearing Gary's name Ash's head shot up anxiously he asked, "Wait, Gary called you?! When?!" Burnet frowned at that and snapped, "Ash, I am you mother and I thought my child was dead!" Flinching Ash stepped back looking at his mother but didn't see anger on her face, instead he saw agonizing agitation, at this his shocked expression softened into one of sympathy and quickly pulled his loving mom into his arms. He laid his cheek a top her head holding her tight wanting to assure her that he was real and was safe in her arms. Burnet wasted no time in wrapping her arms around his waist hugging him with all her might. "Ash, I was scared that I'd lost my one of my babies," she whispered taking in deep breaths to ease her heart. She was happy he was there, there in her arms. She had made a promise to protect him, to keep him safe, and damn it all she would not let a storm take her son from him.

The teenager sighed in his mother's hold, a hold he didn't know he needed so bad, "I'm sorry, I worried you, mom. I honestly didn't know what had happened initially, but I can promise you that I'm not hurt. Okay, so I look like I got into a fight with a group of Meowths but they didn't catch my tongue," Ash said with a silly grin. Burnet snorted before laughing at how bad that pun was. "Haha, you're just as bad at joke as your dad," she giggled pulling away contently looking up at her son's cheeky smile. Just as they settled down the elevator came to a slow stop and with a small ding the doors opened, and they got off. Not two steps from the closing elevator did he get bombarded once more with questions only this time by those he knew. Max, Elio, and his dad all quickly rushed over to him. Kukui quickly reenacting the same as his wife had done earlier except didn't try to pull the towel away. Elio quickly asked Ash why he had disappeared. Ash crouched down to the six-year-old giving him a bright smile, "I was being a bit dumb trying to surf the waves. At the very least I found a great big sea temple deep under the water! It was way too dangerous though, so I thought it was time to head home." This of course caught the attention of the other three especially Max because he knew he was talking about Samaya while the married couple thought it was larger structure seen out at sea. "Ash, do you mean the strange building that appeared along with Lugia?" Kukui asked extending out his arm to Max, "Max told us that the structure is known as the Sea Temple." Ash nodded then before they could ask anything further, he stopped them, "I'll explain everything later, but please can you take me to Gary and May. I need to see them."

They all simply nodded by lead him towards the room May, Gary and Pikachu were sharing. As they neared the first thing Ash saw was Gary leaning against the door frame arms crossed and an Iv stand next to him. In an instantly Ash let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding in and jumped into a sprint towards the older teen. Without hesitation he tackle-hugged the taller boy causing him to huff in pain, but Gary ignored it, arms rising to return the embrace. It wasn't long before the water works started up as Ash's tears could be felt by Gary as they soaked his shirt. "Hey, Ashy-boy don't tell me your cryin'?" Gary said trying to lighten the mood a bit. Ash snorted and shook his head, "Don't be funny you jerk. You died right in front of me!" Of course, it was all muffled, but Gary knew what he meant. "I won't be Gary f-en Oak if I wasn't one," Gary joke mindful if his language for fear of Ash's mom, nevertheless his expression softened and patted Ash's back, "Ey, I'm alive. I'm breathin and ol' lighting isn't going to kill me. Ha! Pikachu's thunderbolt is stronger anyhow!" "Heh, I guess you're right as always, know-it-all," Ash chuckled as he teases his best friend. Gary didn't look impressed, "Hey, watch it Ashy-boy, now get in there, they're waiting for you." Hearing this the boy only nodded as he took a deep breath and walked into the room. There he saw his starter Pokemon, Pikachu, and his beloved best friend, May Maple. Pikachu sat next to May who then jumped up and into his trainer's arms. "Pika! Pikapi!" he exclaimed gleefully nuzzling at his neck, "Chuuu! Pika chaa pika chii, pikachuuu!?" Ash smiled and held his Pokemon gently and pet his back. He had missed Pikachu, he knew that Pikachu was strong enough to be on his own, still they were a team after all, truthfully, he regretted ever making Pikachu feel the way he did. "I know pal. I was gone and I scared you, I am so sorry for that buddy. I never meant to disappear like that, could you ever forgive me Pikachu?" "Pikachu!" came the rodents small voice as it nodded. Still holding his partner in his arms Ash took a seat at the edge of May's bed and could only gulp trying to formulate words. Hey, it's not easy to talk to the girl of his dreams after promising to help her then putting her to work during a typhoon, the worrying her for days.

The brunette didn't say a word, instead she took his hand in hers and smiled, "Welcome back, Champion." Ash could breathe now and chuckled as his eye teared up, "Sorry, I took so long."

**[Time skip: 4 weeks] I know, I know, but trust me, thing will play out fine.**

"That's it, lower it easy, you got it!" the workers call out. A Conkeldurr nodded holding a few steel beams in place. "Alright, boys let's finish this already! The girls are almost done! Ya'll know what happened the last time we lost to them." This sent fearful tremors through all the men and male Pokemon currently present. Jumping into action they all work hard and fast, since the last time the girls had won, they were forced to do unspeakable things. Okay, a little context will help, right. The male and female workers had always been competitive with each other and would often challenge each other with the threat of punishment, so to speak. Most often it was a race to see could finished their work fastest; don't get the wrong idea, they took their job seriously and made sure everything was up to code and safe. The rules just never stated they couldn't have a little fun with work. Now both groups of humans and Pokemon had around the same in terms of loses vs, winnings, with the guys pulling a head by a few thanks to the fact they were physically stronger. Though the men were leading in wins there was no doubt in the males' minds that those females were pure evil simply judging by the torture they had been put through when they lost. Things were only made more interesting the times, the Champion and his Pokemon decided to help them out from time to time. Ash would never side with one group permanently but they all knew that who ever he side for that time, the opposite group need to work harder if they wanted to win.

Currently, many men and women in the construction business were on site in Konikoni City. It wasn't just them, however, many people from all types of careers were placed to help the region recover. Glass companies and their fire type and ground types. Material suppliers roaming the streets on deliveries while rock types help fix the roads. Muk had been allowed to roam to help consume more of the trash, debris and filth brought out by the storm. While flying types flew making food and medicine deliveries. Trainers will grass types and wild grass type began to help heal the region's flora, mainly in the cities were plants weren't the most firmly rooted. The damage done by the hurricane was extensive, though to expected, think about it six days under such a horrible storm was bound to leave ruin in its wake. It would cost workers and Pokemon a lot of energy to fix everything, not to mention the monetary costs. That is where Ash Ketchum comes in. See, as leader of his country, he and his Elite Four met up with the economic advisors for the country and to be painfully honest Ash didn't understand a lick of what they were telling him, and he was way more than a little bored during it all. Thankfully, his Elite Four were older than him and were more knowledge about such things. He would let them handle it; sure, he was trying his best to learn all he could but at some point, there is only so much you can cram into your head in one go. During the meeting Ash looked down at his lap envious of Pikachu who slept soundly in his lap blissfully dreaming instead of having to stay awake for all the talking. "…Champion Ash, do you agree?" Ash's focus snapped back to the people sitting directly in front of him gulping as he had no idea what they had been taking about. He sat a table where he was sitting at one end while his Elite Four sitting along the sides leaving a group of experts in economy standing at the opposite end of the same table. He quickly made eye contact with the first Elite Four member who happened to be Olivia. She subtly motioned for him to agree to which he nodded, "Yes, yes of course." The men at the end smiled and nodded. "Alright then, it seems we've got all we need to be done for today," Olivia cheerfully spoke, "Thank you for your hard work, we'll speak further soon." With that the men at end of the table made their way out and shut the door as they left.

The moment the door shut the five people in the room slumped back sighing heavily. This waking Pikachu who lazily yawn and stretched before sitting up. Pikachu noticed the boring humans had left and now only their elite were present. "Am I the only one who think these meetings get more and more dull every time we do them," Oliva sighed as she slumped across the table, letting her composer fall now that she was in private with only her favored peers. Directly, across from her a man with a very nice white mustache nodded in agreement, "I too agree, it is important to convers on these topics, but it can become rather tedious and tiresome." Ash chuckled at Hala who looked wiped, "How about we order some food! We are in a restaurant, might as well get some taste food!" Now everyone laughed as they watched both Ash and his trust Pikachu salivated at the thought of food. They were in for a very delicious late lunch. Right now, the Champion and his Elite Four had been in a private room on the second floor of a restaurant known as, 'Tastes' Delight.' In actuality, Oliva had suggested this place for their meeting as a way to help give a bit of variety to their meetings, plus Oliva frequented the establishment and promise the food was the best. Ordering their food Ash decided to bring up League conversation while they waited. Pikachu lent an ear but focused more on eating the appetizers they had been brought. Thankfully for Ash there was no ketchup in sight.

The blackett got their attention and stated, "I believe that we need to postpone the Manalo Conference." Everyone quickly looked up to him in shock. "Are you sure about this Ash? I understand that with everything going on that we're a bit behind on preparation but is it really necessary?" Olivia replied looking concerned. "I must concur, Ash. The conference is still about a year away? I'm sure we'll be capable of meeting the deadly," spoke the teenaged Acerola as her ghost Mimikyu floating close by. Ash gave them a small smile before continuing on, "Trust me, I don't want to, but think about it. At the rate were going, it'll be a while before we can finish most of important repairs around Alola. Manalo Stadium has been severely damaged due to the typhoon and if we sent construction crew it'll take away from the things need to be done on the main islands. To many buildings, homes, shop, Pokemon sanctuaries have been destroyed or damaged. A lot of our people and Pokemon are now homeless, they are our priority. At the very least that'll give the trial goers more time to train." Pikachu gazed upon the Elite Four hoping they would understand where Ash was coming from. He had no doubt that Ash himself was disappointed with this, he loved battling and watching battles as well, but at the moment his region needed him, his family needed him. Kahili was impressed leaning back in her seat, "I suppose, you're right. We'll do as you suggest on one condition…" Kahili looked at the other four who nodded in confirmation of something they had already planned to bring up. Question marks appeared around Ash and Pikachu confused wondering what their condition could be. "We'll handle all the league stuff, while you go on vacation." "Eh?" Ash let out before exclaiming, "What? I can't do that. I'm Champion of Alola, I need to put in effort in the reconstruction!" Hala burst out in laughter at the kid's quick reaction. "Calm down, my boy, I understand your desire to help, but at the moment you're help is not required." 'Not required, but-but…' Ash thought giving them an incredulous look that caused Acerola to giggle. Acerola chimed in next, "Haha, Ash really it's okay. You and your Pokemon do so much for the region its time that we give back. At least, take a vacation. You've proven to be a devoted champ and your Pokemon have been a deal of credit to their names for their work. We also know that you take many missions outside of Alola as well; partnering up with other region champions to keep their regions safe as well." "Plus, you're still a kid who need to have fun and just relax. Go have an adventure, I'm sure that even if you don't go looking for it, it'll fine you," Olivia told him watching open his mouth to speak but cut him off, "And before you say that Acerola is a kid as well, you on average work more than the rest of us. Trying to steal the spotlight, uhh." At this Ash flushed, "No, it's not that it's just…"

It was then that the delicious smelling food was brought in and the feast began. The other people dropped the topic for a few more lighted topics but when the meal ended, and they got up to leave Ash and Pikachu were stopped by Hala. He turned to the large man who gave him a fatherly look, "Ash, please take into consideration what we talk about today. Professors Kukui and Burnet have reach out to us in concern for your wellbeing. Alongside those of Professor Gary Oak and Miss May Maple. Spend time with them and bond; leave the rest to us." Having said that he made his way out, leaving Ash and Pikachu alone.

"There right, aren't they?" the boy asked Pikachu.

From atop his head Pikachu shrugged, "Pikachu pipika chu pika chu." 'Spending time with family sound good.'

"Yeah, it does. You know what let's go home, buddy. Our family is waiting for you," Ash exclaimed already beginning to think of things to do. Half bake plans mind you, hey, his best adventures were mostly never planned, and they all turned out pretty great. He pulled out his Rotom phone and sent them all a text. He would be taking the vacation on, but would be attending the international meet between the Champions and their respective Elite Four beong held in a few days.

"Pika pika chu!" 'Let's have a battle!' Pikachu chanted happily, "Pika pika chu!"

Ash grinned, "Yes, what better way to have fun than a good o'le battle! Okay, then Staraptor, I choose you?"

As a blue beam shot from the pokeball a large bird formed with outstretched wings roaring its name, "Starrrraptor!" The boy and electric mouse beamed at its shout, "Hey, girl, could you take us home? (The normal type nodded). Great, and I was thinking that when we get there, we have a battle with someone. Probably, Dad, Gary, or Max. What do you say, you up for a match?" "Staaarrr!" screeched the bird flapping its wings lifting a strong breeze. Ash gave a toothy grin, "I'll take that as a yes!" The young man and Pikachu climbed onto Staraptor's back as it took to the skies. It would be a short flight but while he had the chance, he nuzzled his face in his Pokemon's feathers loving how soft and supple they were. Most people didn't know that Staraptor had such soft feather because the Pokemon was a battle hardy Pokemon, but when a Staraptor was healthy its feathers could rival that of Altaria's. Thought of what his league members had told him, and they were right. Ash had explained to them what had happened, how he had been emotionally crushed and guilt ridden, albeit more vaguely. He would explain to his mom and dad private and May, Pikachu, and Gary separately. It was a heartfelt moment but even though he sort of forgave himself, he soon became wrapped in his Champion work trying to ignore any conversations regarding his emotions. Nevertheless, he did his best to just be strong and acted normal.

Once arriving Ash ran into his house leaving Staraptor outside. Inside he found his dad and Gary sitting in the living room discussing some researcher stuff. Elio was on the carpet playing a video game on his Switch. His mom and May must have been out shopping. "Dad, Gary, hi, are either of you up for a battle?!" "Chu pika chi!" Ash and Pikachu asked excitedly much to the surprise of the two other males. It had been a few weeks since Ash had shone so much excitement and his smile was so contagious that the other two found themselves gleefully accepting the challenge. "You're on Ash, but don't think I'll hold back," Gary declared looking smug. At this the shorted teen smirked, "I'd be insulted if you did. Are you in too?" Kukui raised an eyebrow, "Is that even a question? Just like a Feint Attack you won't know what hit you!" "Yes! Let's go outside then, Staraptor is waiting for us. I know she's been wanting to fight against Braviary again." Elio shot up oozing enthusiasm running out the door yelling for them to hurry up as he loved Pokemon battles just as much as his brother. The other followed close behind. As soon as they were in position on the beach Ash grinned, "So, dad, are you ready for this!" Professor Kukui stood a few meters away wearing his usual lab coat and shorts. His glasses firmly on his face along with a very determined look. "Just because you're the Champion doesn't mean you can get cocky, Ash. Remember, I'm still a Pokemon trainer and I fight to win!" The seventeen-year-old grinned but shrugged his shoulder, "Let's see if you can keep up, old man! I'm not sure you still at the top of you game!" Gary's eyes bulged out of his sockets then turned to the other professor. Suddenly, a blast burn erupted around the middle-aged man. Fire flared in waves as Kukui roared loudly, during which Ash turned to Staraptor who gave him an excited flap of wings. Both knew that they had just about lit a fine under the Professors butt and now he was going to bring out his best. Staraptor gently flew out in front Ash landing and preparing for battle. By not Kukui's eyes were spewing out energy as he lifted his fists, "OOOOLLLLDDD, I'LL SHOW YOU OLD! I AM A WINNER OF THE ISLAND CHALLENGE! I WILL NOT BE OVERLOOKED!" At the overzealous declaration Gary felt his jaw hit the floor. The father in question was normally a very mellow man and as easy going as could be, but this was truly floored Gary by his reaction. 'Dear goodness, why am I associated with people who are so extreme,' Gary thought lamely sweatdropping, his head falling limp on his shoulder at the thought of all the people he's met through Ash. His attention was brought back when Elio tugged at his arms. Elio was shaking with excitement, "This is so cool! The bestest battles ever are when dad and Ash battle! They're both super strong and awesome!" Gary nodded as their attention was brought back.

"Braviary, come on out, let's put this little punk in his place!" commanded the professor as the avian Pokemon appeared with a roar of its own. Instantly, Braviary locked eyes with the Sinnoh regional bird and spread its wings to display its dominance, "VRrraaa!" However, the intimidation wasn't enough and Ash, Pikachu, and Staraptor brought a hand/paw/wing to their faces as the snickered evilly, "Heeheehee!" Snorting Ash teased, "Hurry up grampa." Gary felt to the ground saying, "Oy vey!," while the smaller boy beside him cheered his big brother on, "Yeah, Ash beat o'le grampa!" As soon as those words left the little boy's mouth Kukui went pale and cold as a Blizzard. Instantly, Ash felt to the sandy beach laughing hysterically Pikachu following suit. Like an Eruption Kukui was suddenly engulfed in raging aura. The father faced his eldest who rolled around on the ground and points at his youngest without looking away, "How dare you, turn my baby boy against me! You are a bad influence on my booy, you shall pay! This battle will be a no-holds bar, all moves allowed, got that Ash?" "D-daaaad, I'm not a baby!" Elio yelled back blushing red with embarrassment. Ash smirked with confidence, "Crystal!"

Sitting up Ash gazed over his father's aura red with furious determination yet not a hint of malice. Yeah, Ash had to admit his dad needed this as much as he did. 'Good, dad is going to be hard to beat,' Ash thought getting up and dusting the sand off of him. Pikachu sat up cheering out loud, "Pipi kachu!" Gary stepped up to about halfway between them, "I'll referee, alright. Ready, battle begin!"

"Braviary, to the skies! Then, use Rock Slide," Kukui ordered without a second thought. Spreading its wings, the normal type lifted into the air reaching a high altitude before allowing its eyes to glow white. "Vrrrraaah!" it cried summoning boulders from thin air causing them to fall down aimed for the Sinnoh native Pokemon. Ash quickly responded, "Avoid the boulders with Quick Attack." "Starrraptor!" she exclaimed taking off zipping through the dangerous air space. Elio watch Staraptor with sparking eyes as it dodged and weaved around, under, and above the rocks leaving a white trail behind it. "Come in close and hit it with a Steel wing!" Ash ordered extending out his arm and pointing. "Intercept with your own Steel Wing!" Kukui announced looking up at the flying Pokemon. Braviary took speedy action allowing its wings to turn into iron, much light Pikachu's Iron Tail, then using gravity to propel itself fast down. It brought its steeled wings in close to its body to increase speed and damage and thanks to that extra boost its zoomed down spreading its wings out hitting Staraptor in the breast sending it down to earth. "Staarrrrr!" the edgy looking Pokemon cried hitting the rocky beach bring up a sand cloud. Ash gritted his teeth before calling out to his Pokemon, "Staraptor, Staraptor, if you can, use Roost." Then from the cloud if fluttering sand came a green light and small cooing was heard. As soon as the cloud dispersed everyone say the large female Pokemon nested down in the sand against a rock. With its wings tucked and resting it was shining as it healed itself from the damage of the powerful steel wing as well as the less then easy landing. "Grrr, that's not good," Kukui whispered thinking. If Staraptor end using an attack-roost strategy they could be in trouble since his own Pokemon didn't know Roost itself. "We're just going to have to keep it from perching to roost and end this quickly,' Kukui thought as a few ideas came to mind. Ash kept a close eye on the red, blue, and white Pokemon, focusing on hearing each powerful flap of its wings. At the moment Ash wasn't using his aura but thanks to his hard-earned training he was able to focus on certain sounds, anyways, with a few seconds to go Staraptor would be done and ready for battle. "Now swoop on in with Aerial Ace," Kukui exclaimed as male flying type dove down causing the air to be split around it.

"Not gonna happen! To the sky with Quick Attack," the champ ordered. Staraptor cried out opening its great wings before shooting upwards narrowly avoiding the larger Pokemon. Though a fortunate moment for Staraptor it was a rather unfortunate one for the Unovan Pokemon who comedically fell straight into the boulder that Staraptor had been roosting by. Its eyes widened as the rock refused to break then twitching when the vibration of hitting the hard surface ran through its body. "Brreeev," it groaned bring its wings to its throbbing beak, "Rrrrvvv." Ruffling up its feathers it took the air with eye set ablaze much like its trainer's. The professor then proceeded to call out another order to which Braviary clamped its talons onto the regional bird before taking a nose time enacting the move Strength with a bit of Skydrop movement. 'Sky Drop isn't a move that affects other flying types but can still pick them up, meaning that if I use a different move just before impact I could end this,' Kukui thought to himself sharing a similar determined grin like that of his Pokemon. The sound of jets echoed while Ash gritted his teeth knowing that Staraptor won't be able attack or get out of its Strength enhanced grip; Kukui on the other hand was certain of victory, "Do it!" "Breeev!" mewled the great Pokemon. Fiiieum! In an instant all that could be seen was the sand hurling into the air and the silhouette of the larger normal type returning to the air. "Staraptor, are you okay?!" Ash called out to the dust cloud using his aura to sense his Pokemon. Slowly but surely it stood still concealed in the sand. Ash smiled with relief and with a soft coo of affirmation he began calling out his next attack. "Alright, use Whirlwind, send that sand up high!"

From the sidelines Pikachu stood next to Elio as he cheered and jumped in place watching as suddenly the cloud began to funnel before blasting its way up into the air. Kukui reeled back for a second before smirking, "Cut it short with Air Slash." Wings aglow the powerful pokemon crossed its wings sending an x-shaped blast of condensed air that cut through the sand like it was nothing and settling the low visibility with ease. Once more the area was clear of sand and with the sun beaming down it was clear that Staraptor had disappeared "Huh?!" Kukui questioned making eyes searching for his son's Pokemon. "Dad! Up there!" Shifting his sights from the ground up he saw way up above was Staraptor flying at a higher level than Braviary. Both Pokemon and trainer looked on in disbelief. Kukui gulped, 'I know Staraptor has a faster speed than Braviary, but this is shocking…' "Staraptor, use Heat Wave full power!" Ash ordered with confidence. 'Staraptor is definitely more of a Physical fighter than a special one so why…' the reginal professor in his minds, "Charge right through with Zen Headbutt!" Staraptor screeched before rapidly flapping its wings as they slowly began to get a red tint to them sending a literal wave of heated air down. Ash knew that Braviary wouldn't be stopped by the heat wave. Ash knew that Staraptor's special Attack was low, but he did have a plan that would help him win the battle.

Suddenly, the heated air slammed down over their beach battlefield like a brick wall causing everyone to hiss from the burning sensation. You have to admit there's a reason why the move's name is Heat Wave. Not to mention the fact that its power is stronger than Flamethrower. For a spilt moment all three humans blanked on the battle when they heard a small whimper reach their ears. Even through the muffled sound of heated wind their ears were finely tune to the voice. Ash, Kukui, and Gary quickly turned to Elio who had curled down into a ball trying to avoid the blistering heat washing over them. Once more Elio let out another pained whimper trying to hide his exposed arms all the while Pikachu was trying to use his tail to try and fan the child by the heat way was to hot and he end up just blowing hot air at the child. At the exact same moment all three trainers released a Pokemon that appeared surrounding the curled-up child and Pikachu. "Mr. Mime Barrier!" "Alakazam use Safeguard!" "Crystals, you use Powder Snow!" Mr. Mime quickly changed its shance before waving its hand out in circles forming glass like barriers all around the small group like an irregular shaped box. Next was Alakazam who stuck out its spoons so that they were pointing at each other before emanating a fluttering energy the coated the barrier dome protecting them from the heat. Last was that of the majestic Crystals, the Professor's Alolan Ninetales. The beautiful Pokemon gently encircled the boy with her tails like a mother would her kit then letting a very low powered Power Snow to help cool the little bubble they were in. "Pikaaaa!" exclaimed Pikachu feeling the temperature drop turning to Elio to make sure he was doing okay. Thankfully, the little boy perked up in no time adorably thanking the two psychic types and ice/fairy type with an adorable hug. Gary gave a sigh of relief followed by Ash and Kukui who all felt better now that Elio was out of harm's way. Of course, they didn't forget that they themselves were still in the midst of the attack, but all that matter was the little kid's safety. So, as quick as their actions took place, they were back to the battle with Braviary seconds from tackling Staraptor flapping its wings nonstop. "Just a bit more Braviary, use you Zen headbu-" "Combination move: Heated Twister!" 'What! Combination Moooovvvveee!" Kukui practically screeched out. Gary's eyebrows just up high up his forehead while Elio jumped for joy fist pumped in the air. "Pipi Pikachu!" Pikachu announced with the contagious joy he caught from Elio. Elio, unlike his father or Gary, knew about this combination move as he had been there when Ash first started to train to do such a move. So, if his big brother was using this move in battle it mean he had mastered it and Elio was so excited to see how it would turn out!

Suddenly, light purple highlights appeared over the center of each of Staraptor's feathers allowing draconic power to flow out quickly forming a tornado that shot towards Braviary. "Get out of there now, Braviary!" Kukui yelled knowing Braviary would take massive damage. The Unovan bird intended to do but for a slit second it flinched; it extended a wing to get some lift only for it to go through it like a normal hand would move through the air. With a pounding heart Braviary felt gravity begin to pull it down when it was hit with the combined force of Heat Wave and Twister. Everyone watched as the move twister drew in the air from the heatwave concentration it into a blast that slammed Braviary into the burning sand. "Braaaagghh," the normal type cried out as the attack hit and thankfully vanished soon after leaving only the heated air. From above Staraptor flew panting heavily from the drain of using two moves simultaneously and remaining air born. "No, Braviary!?" Kukui asked seeing the red, white, and blue mon shakily stand. The large burn was steaming, and its feathers were covered in sand but still the male Pokemon opened its wings to try and become air born once more. However, when it took a leap to get lift it fluttered a bit before landing. "I don't understand, Braviary, what's wrong," Kukui question as his Pokemon looked to with equal amounts of confusion. "I can answer that," came Ash's voice causing both Braviary and Kukui's head to snap towards Ash eye's twitching, "The reason why Braviary can 't fly is because the hot air is less dense and because Heat Wave only added to the heat of the day it keeps Braviary ground in that air pocket. It won't last long so I'm gonna finish this. Staraptor finish it off with Brave Bird." "We're not done yet, Ash. Braviary, go for the counter with Iron Head," Kukui ordered extending its arm to the side a serious look on his face. "Rrrrrrrr," came the mewling of Staraptor diving in making head on contact with Braviary's Iron Head. Braviary screeched out as well jumping off one of the rocks from its previous Rock Slide making sure to get as much height as it could. A gust of wind was blown over the trainers bring them to shield their eyes. Braviary's head and neck flared a white gray metallic shine while Staraptor shone a starry electric blue as its entire body flare with flying type energy. Both Pokemon were at a standstill both above evenly matched. Iron head had a lower power but because steel resists flying it could hold its own against Brave Bird.

'Staraptor, can't keep this up for much longer because of recoil,' Kukui said to himself and when he saw the recoil shock fazed over Staraptor, he took action. He looked at his Pokemon who held a stern look before calling out, "Switch to Superpower and send it packing!" Braviary waited for the moment when Staraptor flinched from the recoil to duck back so that its talons where above it, setting them aglow in a yellow color before kick/punching the other normal type into the air. "Staaaaaarrr," it cried in pain as it was sent hurling out over the water. "Get you balance back, use the sea breeze," Ash said watching as Staraptor spread its tail feathers and adjusted its wings to catch the breeze to keep it from falling into the water. "Tailwind Braviary, let's get back the wind beneath your wings." "Vvvraaave," summoned the bird as a gust of wind suddenly blew from behind it, sending it into the air. Once again, the large Pokemon flew the skies ready to continued. Both Braviary and Staraptor hovered in midair having a stare down waiting for their trainers to call out their next move. "Steel Wing, let's go!" "Let's do this, Steel Wing." Roaring Ash's Pokemon turned its wings into a glistening steel and shot forward, however, by the time it had done so Braviary was already heading its way. In mere seconds both clashed wings with a cling and sparks before rebounding to repeat the same attack.

It wasn't long before the Regional Professor and Regional Champion had truly begun their aerial battle. Both flying types zoomed through the sky hitting each other with their iron clad wings, diving, soaring, sharp turns. Each displaying not only their power but their flying capabilities, both desperately wanting to one up the other. The clashing of both Steel Wings sends small vibration through the air making Pikachu and Elio giggle before continuing their loud support. "Go, Staraptor! You can do it!" he shouted getting a nod from his brother's Pokemon and a defeated look from Braviary and Professor Kukui. Elio was amazed with both his dad's and Ash's Pokemon, they were all so strong and cool. "Yeah, so cool," Elio yelled when the Sinnoh Pokemon dodged by swiftly spinning out of the way with Aerial Ace. Now never say Elio didn't cheer for his dad, though. For example, Kukui had used Tailwind to give a boost to Braviary's speed, so whenever it went to do a move it would instantly get a gust of wind to up its movements. The proceeding to use Scary Face to lower his brother's Pokemon's speed by a lot. Elio laughing a fit of giggles upon seeing the summon scary face then copying the face making an effort to sound evil. Having fail, Elio simply grinned then called out to his dad, "That was really smart dad. You're so cool!" This brought a calm smile to Kukui's face. He subconsciously puffed out his chest with pride as he called out his next attack.

"It's time we finished this, Staraptor!"

**SLICE OF LIFE! SLICE OF LIFE! SLICE OF LIFE!**

**If any of you have certain slice of life moments you like, let me l know, and I might put it in. I know I can simply look at story promps all but I do like hearing yalls input and all. **

**PLEASE, LET ME KNOW OF SLICE OF LIFE MOMENTS YOU'D LIKE TO SEE FOR ASH AND FRIENDS!**

**AS THE JOURNEY CONTINUES!**


	22. Chapter 22 Ugh, Parents, Why…

Ashes in May Ch. 22 Ugh, Parents, Why…

**Okay, so I'm going to have Ash finish his one on one battle with Professor Kukui, then start up with Ash vs Gary, but for the next chapter I'm switching it up a bit with a change to the plot, and things are soon going to feel like they're being rushed. I don't know how else to describe it, though I WANT YOU OPINION, please Review/Comment. I love hearing from yall.**

"Aww, shopping was so much fun! Not to mention the pampering felt amazing," May sighed, contently leaning back in her seat. Bags a plenty surrounding her at her feet and sitting beside her was Professor Burnet, who looked just as content. "Yeaaah, mmm," She replied, stretching out then slumping down in her own seat. They stayed like that for a moment both sitting in the car just enjoying the aftermath of the day of fun and relaxation. "…Okay, let's head back, the boys should be home by now," the professor said sitting up and turning the jeep on. "How do you think Ash's meeting went? He told me that this one was going to be long and he didn't look like he was looking forward to it." May asked, looking over at the intelligent woman. She smiled, shaking her head, "I bet he zone out halfway through. I don't blame him; before he took on the Elite Four to officiate his title as champion, Kukui and I went for him. It was quite the eye sore to be honest." May giggled, "Sound a boat load of fun!" The white hair woman laughed, "I can only imagine how Ash has been dealing with all these meeting with so much to cover." Conversation came easy to them as they spoke for a few more minutes as they fell into a comfortable silence. May looked down at her feet in her sandals and wiggled her toes causing her to smile as her silliness. 'Either way, my feet were pampered and massaged, so I can afford a little toe wiggle,' May thought, laughing to herself. Truly, it had been a fun day; Burnet had suggested a girl's days which led to a trip to the salon, getting mani-pedis, and afterwards they hitting the store new outfits. The stunning woman had suggested to May the idea of a girl's day to which the younger girl ecstatically declared her approval . With a few calls and excited persuasion, they had managed to get a few more girls to join them for their day of feminine fun. In total their group was pretty big at 7 people including May and Burnet. Those joining were Mallow, Lana, Lili, and even Lusamine and Wicke. Like said before there had been a bit of convincing, but a date was set and they all met at the Hau'oli mall as soon as it opened to make the most of their day.

They all also hit an arcade for childish fun and quickly May found a rival in Lana who most definitely had a competitive streak as she did. If a certain game had a two-player mode or had a pair of the same game…It. Was. On. Both of them would look at each other with grins and flames in their eyes, quickly trying to outdo the other's score. At some point between stores Mallow had suggested going a few rounds in bowling and to May's surprise Burnet and Lusamine where the star rivals this time around. Of course, May sat out for medical reasons but nonetheless cheered the one. Then finally after their extensive shopping they were all starving for something mouthwatering. So that's when Lusamine got a shiny glint in her eye and suggested a burger place much to everyone's shock, since they all assumed that she'd choose a classy reservation only restaurant. Haha, nope, she led them to a small burger place just out passed city limits and once inside sitting with the burgers on the table someone asked cautiously. No, scratch that, there was no hesitation in their voice as Lana spoke, "Burgers are great and all, but I thought you'd want to go to one of those fancy places rich people like to go." Everyone had frozen, turning to look at the older blonde woman for her reaction. The woman in question raised an eyebrow then her lips grew into a wide tooth grin. Grinning with a wide toothy grin she proclaimed, "I wasn't always rich you know, I am not a complete snob and I, most definitely, love burgers, the bigger and juicer the better!" With that Lusamine took a huge bite from the equally huge burger. A small hum of satisfaction was heard from her as he put the burger as she gave then a closed lipped smile. Well, as best of a smile as you can give with a mouth full of burger but still contagious enough that the entire table burst into joyful laughter all eager to dig in. Whoever said a classy woman couldn't enjoy a nice burger, well shut the hell up, your dead wrong. Eventually, they had to part ways and that is how May ended up here in Professor Burnet's car. The time according to the car's clock, was 3 pm

"May, so when are you going to ask Ash out?" "Wait, what? Say what?" retorted the brunette trying to process. Burnet rolled her eyes, "Really, May? When you're with Ash, you look at him the same way I look at my husband, all love struck and dopey." Okay, if ever a moment to die it was right now! Arceus, take me away now. The mother of her best friend was _not_ questioning her about when she should ask her son on a date. Heat rose over her cheeks as her face turned the shade of a spicy tamato berry, soon enough she was awkwardly tugging at her fingers. "I d-don't know what you're even talking about, Professor?" May laughed wobbly facing the white hair woman though avoiding looking the woman in the eye. Unfortunately, for May it became a lot harder to do that when they came to stop at a red light that hand just turned red. Taking advantage of divine intervention Burnet turned to May who was still flush in the face. "Sweetheart, this is between us girls, I promise. Now, first of all this is Ash we're talking about and he's pretty clueless about when a girl is attracted to him, anyone really…anyways Ash is definitely a hot young man, any girl would want. Tall, strong and fit, handsome and a killer smile, not to mention he can make a girl weak in the knees with just a smile. Not to mention a guy that's fit like him would really rock your world-"

"Professor, were talking about _your SON!" _May screeched eyes wide as she forced herself not to think of Ash in such a way. At least trying to because she did not want to be thinking of such subjects when the man, in question, mother is right next to her.

Brunet laughed as she pressed on the gas crossing the intersection. "Please, I simply stated something that is visible and could be deduced by any girl's standpoint. Now as the mother of who we are talking about, I know I raised my boy to respect women as no more than or less than equals. My boy has grown into quite the respectable gentlemen and with a heart like his, he's quite the catch."

…

"Oh, so if it isn't Ash, you're into then it's Gary, isn't it?" came her voice.

"What!?"

"What, May, have you not seen the guy? He looks like you mixed a professional athlete and a male model together and put in sugar, very spicy spice and everything nice and attractive into one man. Not to mention he's intelligent too."

Bringing two hands to her face May felt her blush spread down her neck remembering how she had been pressed against Gary's bare muscular chest a few weeks ago during the Pokemon contest. _Why now?!_

"Professor, whyyyyyy?" she spluttered practically begging her to stop with her exasperated groan.

"Really, dear. (-_-) Now, I didn't technically raise Gary, he did spend a lot of time with us as you know. I feel for him like he was my very own son, so I know he, as well, respects women and is quite the gentleman too. Flirtatious yes, but knows where the limit is. I saw a lot of his growth into the man he is now, and I can assure you that he would make you _quite_ happy in and out of bed."

The coordinated screeched as she turned away from the teasing scientist debating if she should just jump from the car now, they weren't going all that fast. Burnet rolled her eyes because she had heard May mumble that last part; Ms. Maple clearly not realizing that she had spoken her thoughts aloud. Though just as a precaution she locked the doors.

Burnet sighed contently, her responsibility to freak out potential partners for her children was done until Elio was of dating age, but nevermind that. They were now leaving the last city neighborhood and the Pokemon school was coming into view in the distance. "Honey, you don't seem to realize that these boys are so spellbound by you and they don't even know it, or at the very least won't admit it," Professor Burnet affirmed keeping her eyes on the road.

This immediately brought May to raise her head up with a disbelieving look.

"Yeesh, and I thought Ash was dense, you and Gary are just as bad, and that saying something because Gary has been around more than a few times," she shook her head feeling a tab bit defeated by how difficult love was for these three. Not to say that it was easy, but for these three it was like trying to take the blindfold of someone, but they kept their eyes closed. Passing the Pokemon school the woman of the year spoked, "Before you start a long winded argument about what they could possibly see in you, let me tell you as a woman like you, I've been in similar situations like this. I know what it looks like and these boys truly see you with dopey eyes."

"…" silently May focus head at her feet, her heated face steadily radiating heat.

"May, you're a very attractive girl, with determination of a Pokemon trainer, grace of a coordinator, and intelligence of a scientist. P.S. I know you can understand at least 3/4ths of the intellectual conversation between Kukui, Gary and myself. I'd be bewildered if these boys didn't take any kind of notice. Now my question for you is what do you think of them?"

"…(deep breath)…Fine, this stays between us…"

"My lips are sealed."

"You're not wrong, I do think that Gray and Ash…are hot…" she began as her voice quickly lost volume, "OHHh, what did I just say?" Bringing her hand to her face May squealed in embarrassment. Eyy, you try talking to a parent of someone you like and admit to them you find their son/daughter hot without any sense of bashfulness or shame, I dare you! LOL!

Burnet snickered and May knew this woman was just as evil as the rest of them. Pure utter tormentors, the lot of them.

"Good, what else?"

May closed her eyes and slumped her shoulders. There was no way out but to tell the truth. "Well, Ash is a big goof that can get me so annoyed, haha…but when I'm down he knows just what to say then does something silly to get me to laugh. He's really sweet, you know?" It wasn't a real question, but the driver nodded. Burnet clearly saw the smile forming on the girl's lips. "He's also strong, and not just in muscles, but the never-give-up kind, he had hard times, but his strength always pulls through...it's…inspirational. Then there's Gary. He is almost the exact opposite in terms of energy. He's like a prince that can be such an ass, haha, haha, yeah though he does know when to quit. When everything is calm that's when you see the real him. Really, he's the guy you can sit and enjoy a hot cup of coco and snuggle."

"Mmm."

"Oh, and Ash does this cute like thing where he tilts his head to the side just like a Rockruff pup when he's confused. Or when Gary nerds out about Pokemon research he puts the tip of his tongue on one of his canines and slightly wiggles his butt like an excited Growlithe. Ash actually noticed that part and told me about it," May giggled when she saw it the first time.

'Woah, I have got to see that for myself,' she thought in disbelief, 'If I can just get a video of that I'd have embarrassing family contant from all three of my boys, muahahah!'

"May, I want you to think about what you just told me, about what those boys mean to you? If you are willing to, imagine what could be. If I didn't see them as my kids, were as close to me as two are to you, and I was your age I'd have jumped them ages ago," Burnet finished as she pulled into the makeshift driveway of their home.

Okay, if there was a shade of red that's any brighter on her face, she could be a Christmas light, or a stoplight. Haha! As soon as the car stopped May was out the door with her bags along the length of her arms. Making her way to the front door she heard the voices of familiar people and she didn't even have to guess that the Regional Professor and Regional Champion were really giving it their all, in battle. From above two flying types zoomed through the sky hitting each other with their ironclad wings, diving, soaring, sharp turns. Each displaying not only their power but their flying capabilities, both desperately wanting to one up the other. The clashing of both Steel Wings sent a small vibration through the air making Pikachu and Elio giggle before continuing their loud support. "Go, Staraptor! You can do it!" he shouted, getting a nod from his brother's Pokemon and a defeated look from Braviary and Professor Kukui. Elio was amazed with both his dad's and Ash's Pokemon, they were all so strong and cool. If there ever were two men the kid could have as male role models, then there were not better than his own father and older brother. "Yeah, so cool," Elio yelled when the Sinnoh Pokemon dodged by swiftly spinning out of the way with Aerial Ace. Now, never say Elio didn't cheer for his dad, though. For example, Kukui had used Tailwind to give a boost to Braviary's speed, so whenever it went to do a move it would instantly get a gust of wind to up its movements. Then proceeding to use Scary Face to lower his brother's Pokemon's speed by a lot. Elio laughing a fit of giggles upon seeing the summoned scary face then copying the face making an effort to sound evil. Having failed, Elio simply grinned and called out to his dad, "That was really smart dad. You're so cool!" This brought a calm smile to Kukui's face. He subconsciously puffed out his chest with pride as he called out his next attack.

Finally reaching the steps to the porch she stopped to watch the fast-paced battle turning to look at the two trainers. Professor Kukui had the same confidant smile his son always had during battles. If she didn't know any better, she would say that they truly were father and son by blood. They had so many similarities, of course, Professor Kukui was milder in his excitement. They were both always excited about anything related to Pokemon as per normal. However, they share other interests just as things like camping, hiking, even spar against each other. They like similar shows, games, and even foods. Sometimes Burnet joked that they often resembled brothers. Turning her sight from the Regional Professor May set her vision on the Champion of Alola. Don't get the wrong idea, he was her friend first and foremost, but she did admit to herself that he was very attractive, especially when he was having a Pokemon battle. Right, now Ash Ketchum was standing with legs spread apart and arms up, his position was reminiscent of a fighting stance all the while looking up at the aerial battle. As if the boy could sense her eyes on him to look down and smiled at her. Her cheeks warm up a bit before waving with a smile of her own. She walked over to Gary and greeted him with a half hug not wanting to distract him from the battle. Elio noticed her and gave her a hug before returning to cheer for Staraptor and Braviary. Pikachu quickly climbed her like a tree and sat at her shoulder, "Pikachu! Chaaaa!" May giggled feeling Pikachu's soft fur tickle at her neck bringing up a hand to scratch under Pikachu's chin. Apart from Ash, Pikachu was rarely so cuddly with others like he was with May and gleefully May like that a lot. "Pikachu, would you mind keeping Glaceon some company while I take a shower, please?" May questioned. Pikachu grinned and nodded with a big, "Pika!" Their attention was brought back to the battle when they heard Ash shout.

"It's time we finished this, Staraptor! Contest move, Shining Steel" Ash exclaimed with confidence. "Staaar raptor!" cried the black and grey Pokemon shooting up into the air as high as possible blocking out a part of the sun. Everyone looked up to find themselves blind sighted and for a moment the Sinnoh regional bird look angelic. The feathers on its wings turned to polished steel then it twirled in midair causing many feathers to fly off around; each feather coated in iron yet as light as…well a feather. Every individual feather gleamed with sunlight as it reflected it in a different direction and when Staraptor flapped its wings the feathers followed the movement glimmering like glass sending countless beams of light down to the beach. May looked up with awe because of how beautiful this contest move looked and that's when Ash called, "Dive!" Without wasting a second the normal type descends at an incredible speed feather following in toe. Kukui called out, "Counter it, Superpower!" Braviary screeched a battle cry quickly ascending with the help of Tailwind, sadly, it was for not as it got into the direct incline with Staraptor the feather bent the sun's light into its eyes causing the poor bird to flinch. It was at that moment that Staraptor hit Braviary with a steel wing and rapidly flew out of range as the iron clad feather rained down on Braviary, bombarding it with small sparkling bursts.

"And that's it, Braviary is unable to battle the winner is Ash and Staraptor," Gary called out as he had run out to inspect Braviary as soon as it sat on the beach sand, swirling eyes present on the avian Pokemon. Elio and May choses this moment to run over to Ash both jumping up and down cheering, "You won! You won!" No matter how many times they saw Ash's battles they would never get bored, his matches were always so amazing.

The professor came to its Pokemon who slowly got up and shook out the sand from its feathers. "Thank for that Braviary you did great work," the older man assured petting the side of the bird's head. "Verrrrry," it cooed leaning into its long time friend's hand. "Star…" came a concerned voice looking at Braviary then at Kukui. Kukui smiled and nodded making his way to his son. Staraptor took the last few steps so the female Pokemon stood in front of the male Pokemon. Staraptor chirped as she nuzzled her head over Braviary's breast apologetically. Yes, they had been rivals moments ago but even so the female avian wanted to make sure her mate wasn't too badly hurt. Lightly picking at his feathers, Staraptor checks over the other, worry in her eyes. Braviary rolled its eyes but ended up ruffling Staraptor's feathers affectionately; the other quickly brightening up nudging against the larger Braviary. "Awww, that's so cute!" "I KNOW! AND I EVEN GOT IT ON VIDEO!" exclaimed Burnet holding a hold up recording the normal types' interaction. Both ducked their heads a bit but otherwise continued as they were.

Ash came to the birds patting them both on the head. "I'm going to battle Gary in a bit, but dad and I agree to let you both have some free time. Just try to be back not too long after sunset." Braviary and Staraptor were ecstatic when Ash presented then with sitrus berries. Three for the red, white, and blue Pokemon while giving his own Pokemon two sitrus berries; both gobbling up the berries like starved mons. Once finished they took to the skies and Ash watched contently as they disappeared into the distance. See, Staraptor had mentioned to her trainer that she and Braviary had become mates and were building a nest somewhere in the dense Melemele jungle but had disclosed area markers Ash or Kukui could use to find them in case of emergency. At the end of the day, Ash was just glad that the two were happy and had trusted them enough to inform them of their nesting. Kukui almost cried when he found out as he was so proud of his partner having been together since it was a small Rufflet. That day Kukui hugged his giant avian Pokemon declaring that they would celebrate out on the beach that night with all their friends and Pokemon, yes including Ash's enormous count of Pokemon. Turning back to the group when they were out of sight Ash looked pumped as Gary made his way to where Kukui had just been standing and Kukui doing the reverse. The girls excused themselves and headed inside with Pikachu. Elio now standing next to his father had not lost his sparkle or excitement. "So, Ashy-boy are you ready for a beat down?" Gary teased, holding his pokeball in his hand. Ash smirked, "Big talk from the person who lost our last battle, huh?" Gary shook his head pointing out, "That may be true Ashy-boy but you seem to forget I have three wins on you out of our total of 65 battles and I'm about to add one more to that total, haha!" Ash crossed his arms and pouted, "Salty…" "This will be a one on one unofficial battle between Ash the Champion and Gary the Pokemon professor!" Elio shouted sitting on his dad's shoulders kicking his feet and waving his arms making it little bit hard for Kukui to keep his balance after all his boy was growing more and more every day. The young black-haired boy wanted to say it out loud like the refs usually did and now had been the perfect chance, so he tugged at his father's sweatpants and asked him to lift him onto his shoulders. Both teens rose their eyebrows before returning to their opponent with a leer in their eyes. "Battle begin!"

"I choose you!" "I choose you!"

"Alakazam!" "Gengar!"

With the sparks from the release, age old rivals meet.

Holding its spoons out like weapons it bellowed in a deep voice, "Alaa Kaa Zaum!"

"Geng geng gaaaarrr," laughed the mischievous swaying from side to side.

Ready for battle stood the powerful psychic type, Alakazam, and its equal and opposite ghost/poison type, Gengar. Both trainers looked at each trying to look cooler than the other after all this was a battle, maybe not an official one but a rival battle, nonetheless. "Gary get ready because I'm winning this," Ash said, sending his rival a determined look. Returning the expression Gary replied, "Not likely, Alakazam isn't going to lose so easily. This battle will be a no-holds bar, all moves allowed, just like the battle with your dad, got it, Ash." "Gotcha, those are the best battles anyway."

**[Inside the home of the Professors]**

"Mmm, okay, I'm going to take a shower, you two just stay here I'll be back in a bit," May told the two smaller Pokemon before her. With a cheerful nod from them both May took some comfortable clothes and a towel in her arms and proceeded to the bathroom, sighing at her inner turmoil. Once she had the shower to the perfect temperature, she let her clothes slide off her body and stepped into closing the glass door behind her. She breathed in contently feeling the water fall over her muscles helping to ease the soreness in them. Four weeks ago, she had been in the hospital fresh out of surgery after literally getting rammed in the stomach. The doctors had told her she had a long recovery ahead of her and would have mobility issues as well as other physical withholdings until she would be fully recovered. Things such as running or even short walks would be out of her rage for a month at least, picking up heavy items were off limits, and worst of all, her food listing was greatly shortened and altered to help her recover fast. Still it would be a long road ahead of her, along with her body trying to strengthen and normalize itself after her loss. Of course, having Ash along to help with his daily healing sessions helped a lot in jump starting her body. Remarkably, she had been recovering much faster than she would have on her own and she giggled remembering how shocked her doctor looked when he had gone for her check up last week. She still had some recovering to do and still couldn't lift anything of considerable weight, but she could at least run. Sure, nothing like a marathon but May was happy with being able to jog, after all, she wasn't the type to be in bed all day. **(A/N: As a writer and homebody, I love being inside. The Sun be my enemy! Hiiiisss!)**. Either way, now even though she was almost full recovered she mainly just felt very sore and would often wince if the movement stretched her muscles more than standard. Like if she reached up to get something from a high shelf her bicep and triceps would hurt a bit. May preferred the soreness because she could still move at her own desire rather than being bedridden for a few months. Okay, aura heal was super effective. (pun intended)

With a pleasant hum she weaved her fingers through her hair hearing the distant sound of the pokemon battle being held outside. That got her thinking about her Alolan family and could only smile at the thought of them. The household consists of the Professors Burnet and Kukui and their two boys Elio and Ash. Elio being the youngest and incredibly energetic and very loving to boot. Ash as the older brother role model for Elio's energetic personality, but in terms of dramatics it was all Kukui. Elio had the best in the department of male role models and Professor Burnet was not to be shove to the side. As she definitely inspired Elio to explore and think rationally and theoretically. All around Elio was a kid with a bright future. Then Ash who was energetic, loud and dumb. Dumb in a good way, you know like a cute form of dense. Now, Ash was very smart it's just he didn't always use it outside of battles or strategy. May giggled to herself.

**[Flashback: Three weeks ago] **

_The airport was bustling with people as per usual, however, most were leaving rather than arriving. Due to the severity of damages from the hurricane most resorts were forced to close for damage control and repair. Under normal circumstances hotels and resorts would avoid such action at all costs but even they knew that the damages sustained because of the cursed storm were severe for all the resorts. Not to mention the thinly spread construction crew. Anyway, rushing through halls two worried adults headed towards the exit. As soon as they had their things in the taxi, they were off to the hospital. Norman Maple remained silent in deep thought while Caroline Maple fidgeted with her fingers from worry over her daughter's condition as well as the fact that she was going to see her daughter. It was true that a parent rushing to get to their hospitalized child wasn't strange, but if they knew the things these parents had said about their own child one would definitely feel irked. The ride itself didn't take very long, much to their relief and as soon as the car stopped Mrs. Maple shot from the car leaving her husband to pay for the fair. In the time it took Mr. Maple to pay the fare, take out their luggage, and reach his wife; they were given the room number to May's hospital room. Of course, Mrs. Maple would have wished it had been quicker, but she understood that with the typhoon and the many patients still coming it everything was backed up. Once more they both rushed up to the room in which May was in._

_Now, they expected to see their daughter in a hospital gown and a monitor yeah, however, they did not expect to be greeted by a man's back with his hands on their daughter's chest. Both parents didn't even notice that Gary and Pikachu sat near the foot of the bed or Max who sat on the opposite side of the room yet noticed that their daughter had her eyes shut and her lip bit. Of course, as soon as they walked in the young man stood and turned to them only to be grabbed by the collar and pulled slightly down to meet eye to eye with Norman, the Petalburg gym leader. See, now Ash was surprised with the fact that Norman's emotions shifted so suddenly, He had sensed their aura's as soon as they had walked out of the elevator and could feel their worry, then suddenly it was overwhelming rage. "What the hell are you doing?!" Normal yelled seeing nothing but red as he glared at the boy in his grasp. Ash's eyes widened but said nothing out of pure confusion and simply held his arms up in surrender. Don't get him wrong he wasn't a push over, but these were parents who for some reason were pissed at him. When it came to angry parents one should always tread carefully, especially considering that he wanted to date their daughter and didn't need them hating him, at least more that right at this moment._

"_Dad! What are you doing?! Let him go!" May shout from her bed looking just as angry as her father but for different reasons. The older man turned to her looking at her as if she had a second head replying, "This pervert had his hands on your chest, and you want me to let go of this scum bag?" May gaped from a second before groaning in frustration. Facepalming the coordinator looked to her parents with irritation, "Ash is by no means a pervert, second he wasn't doing anything inappropriate or harming me, in fact he was doing the exact opposite." For an extremely long awkward moment they all remain in silence as Normal glared at Ash as if to confirm the statement to be true. Ash, of course, feeling everyone's emotion felt very embarrassed. Sure, he hadn't done anything wrong but here he was standing in the grip of an enrage father, yaaay…anyway with a disgruntled sigh he released the kid's shirt watching as the boy straightened his shirt then took a few cautionary steps back being a subtle and gratifying snort from the gym leader. What had been happening in fact had been Ash using his aura abilities to help heal her damage body. Unfortunately, that wasn't explained when Mrs. Maple moved to her side. Choosing to ignore…all that…Caroline stepped up to May's side with unease. "May, how are you feeling? The doctors told us you were in critical condition and well, as soon as the airlines to Alola were open we rushed over," Caroline said shakily placing her hand over the girl only for the girl to pull away. Caroline winced know she deserved that pang to the heart, "We, uh, we wanted to come and help with anything you need and help you get through this-"_

_May scoffed softly causing her mother to go quiet._

"_Ahh, (huff!) haha, really?" May asked incredulously._

_Caroline moved to speak but was at a loss for words._

"_Ha, please forgive me, mom, if I don't believe a word of what you just said." She said with venom. _

_Norman tried to add in by saying that they truly did want to help only to be cut off as well._

"_Oh, I'm sorry, dad, but I truly don't believe you. After all, weren't you the one who disowned me after I had suggested keeping my child!" May yelled rage in her eyes._

_Jaw clenched Norman gulp painfully, Caroline flinched, and Max gasped with utter disbelief._

"_You did what?!" Max exclaimed getting up from his seat looking to his mom who looked away then to his father who remained silent. He had hoped that either one of them would speak against the accusation, not that he thought his big sister was lying but didn't want to believe that his parents could say such a thing to May. Max asked again but got no answer and when he saw the tears streaming from May's eyes, he concluded it was true. "…May, we said a lot of things and…" Norman spoke softly feeling his words die in his mouth. Words are a powerful thing and once said they can never be unsaid, so what could he say to remedy the hurtful thing he and his wife had directed at their daughter, when she needed them most. "Yeah," the young woman nodded, "You did say a lot of things, both of you did. I'm not going to say you shouldn't feel disappointed in me. I know that if it were the other way around, I'd feel the same, just, did you have to say those things about me, mom, daddy?" May's eyes were becoming a bit puffy as streams of tears slid down her cheeks. Caroline brought her hands to chest holding herself back from reaching out to her daughter. May was seething with anger and longing and one didn't need to have aura abilities to see May wanted desperately to jump into her mother's arm just as much as Mrs. Maple wanted to hold her. "You told me you agreed with the views Drew has over my child," May hissed wiping away the tears with the blanket, "It was better to get rid of it before I was labeled a slut, whore or worse. Of course, not once did you ask me what I wanted, nor how I was doing after the fact that I had left Drew because he cheat on me." May balled her fist when she realized her parents literally just remembered that little detail. Was this for real? Did they really focus so much on the part of wanting to abort her pregnancy, ignoring the fact that Drew had betrayed her?_

"_Then let me ask you this, you remember the last thing you said to me before you hung up on me that day I called you?" A seconds later, Caroline broke down crying begging her for forgiveness, while her husband went pale as a sheet. Gary and Ash turned to each other with worry knowing fully well what had been said to May. Max, however, didn't know and looked to his parents for answers and by their reaction he knew it was bad. It was taking so damn long that Max snapped, "Answer damn it! What did you say to May?" Once more Norman said nothing and Caroline sobbed. Seething with rage and sorrow May answered for them, "After, I told you I was thinking of keeping the baby, you told me, 'With any luck you'll lose it and come to your senses,'. Y-You'll be glad to hear...I lost it."_

_Silence…._

"_Y-You don't mean…"_

"_Congratulations, your wish was granted,(sniff) last week, I got hit by an uprooted tree, and I lost my baby, m-my precious ba-baby, you hated so much."_

_The air in the room grew cold and the air was stiff and hard to breath, all but the sounds of Mrs. Maple's sobs._

"_Get out."_

"_May, we-"_

"_Ash, Gary, please escort them out, they seem to have the wrong room," May said, turning to the two adults' tears ran like rivers down her cheeks, "I'm not their daughter, and they're not my parents. Their daughter isn't here."_

_Nothing more was said as both teens ushered the adults, leaving Max to comfort her sobbing sister._

**[Present Time]**

Shaking her head, she turned the water off and stepped out to dry herself. Slipping into a pair of comfy sweatpants and a loose shirt. Sure, it wasn't all that late and all but she didn't have any plans for the rest of the afternoon so just staying in the clothing felt reasonable. Granted if the house didn't have air conditioning she would never put on sweatpants, she chuckled at the thought of melting because of the heat. Nevertheless, she stepped out of the bathroom to drop off her clothes in her room. By now she didn't hear any signs of the battle between rivals still going on, so she was curious as to who had won their match. Upon opening the door she saw Pikachu on her bed looking down at Glaceon. Pikachu looked a tad bit nervous while Glaceon looked like she couldn't take the hint. Sweatdropping, May walked over after putting down her used clothes. "Glaceon, how about you and I go for a walk. I'm sure Pikachu would like to go back to Ash. Plus, it'll be a much needed bonding time for us," May suggested gently brushing her hand through the ice type's cool fur. The canine Pokemon tilted her head to the side before looking between her trainer and potential mate. Showing a brief expression of refusal, she turned back to her trainer with a gleeful smile jumping up excited to have some time with her trainer. It was pretty easy for May to know when her Pokemon had a serious crush on her own crush's Pokemon. That being said she could also see how Glaceon may be stressing the poor Pikachu with her feelings. She giggled petting her little ice queen looking up at Pikachu who gave a very grateful smile before heading for the door. Not paying attention to the electric type's departure she instead worked to pet Glaceon who purred softly at her touch. Unbeknownst to the two, Pikachu had only gotten to the door before stopping as Ash was already standing at the doorway looking at him with an eyebrow raised. Pikachu made an 'X' with his arms signifying that he wouldn't say a word before scampering off to find Elio to cuddle with.

'Memo, memo to me, grill Pikachu until he spills later,' Ash said bring his pointer finger to his temple. Knocking on the door frame he made his presence known, "Uh, hey, May." "Huh," looking up she saw a boy she held her own crush for, "Oh hi, Ash, what's up, did you finish your battle already?" Ash nodded before pulling up his hand to scratch at his cheek. "Let's just say, even if Gary isn't an official trainer, his Pokemon as still very strong especially that Alakazam of his." May grinned teasingly, "Oh, so the unbeatable Alolan Champ has actually lost, ah, I'm flabbergasted!" At this Ash burst out in a hard laughter, May following his lead, "Okay, haha, fweuff, okay, ha-ha, May, I see what you meant, but lucky for me it wasn't an official battle so I'm still _the_ undefeated Champion of Alola, thank you very much." During this May had stopped brushing through the feline-canine Pokemon's causing it to give a chirp to get May's attention. May rolled her eyes but continued to pet Glaceon. "Sooo….May, um would you mind going out…later," Ash began trying his best to sound nonchalant though but the unsteadiness of his voice you could tell he was not. May shrugged, "Oh, sure. I'm sure the three of us will find something fun to do. Gary always acting like he's not excited to explore, haha." Ash stiffed at the mention of Gary. "Well, no…I mean I was hoping to uh…" Ash said as he began to sweat, "Gary is busy, but…see I was hoping to a-ask you on a date."

Time froze for a bit.

Neither one of them would believe that Ash had actually said it. Ash's cheeks were stained a rosy color as he looked at the girl in question, anxious to hear what she'd say, begging Arceus that she'd say yes. May was quickly heating up and turning red as a tamoto berry. For a brief moment, she remembers her earlier chat with the man's mother. Okay, yes, Ash and Gary were attractive physically and personality wise, and yes, she was trying to give thought over it, but damn she didn't even get an hour before one of them asked her out! Mmmm, maybe thinking about it, she shouldn't be complaining…

Taking a deep breath then gulping before opening her mouth she let her voice out, "I'd like that v-very much, it's a d-d-date." All of a sudden both heard and say none other than a robotic and high-pitched voice, "Nice! I got it on viiideo! Zzzt, Professors, everything was caught on tape!" Immediately upon Rotom Dex's exclamation the teens realized that the parents had been standing behind Ash the entire time! Burnet scream with glee, "Great Job Rotom, I knew it was going to happen soon!" "Atta Boy, Ash!" Kukui cheered and brought an arm around his son's shoulder and gave him a hard side hug, "I knew you had the guts to do it!" "Yay, my baby's finally growing up! Kukui!" Burnet exclaimed, opening her arms comedically, tears streaming her face. "Burnet, you're so right, I'm so _Proud_ of our boy!" Kukui replied taking his wife in his arms as they cheer and dance. Ash turned a deep read at his parents' action as well as Glaceon and Pikachu two began to hop around cheering. "Mo-ahm! D-Daaaad!" Ash exclaimed his voice cracking with embarrassment wanting for his soul to be suck away by a Dusknoir, "Pikachu, Rotom, why are all of you like this?!" After being ignored Ash took May's hand before dragging her out of the house and out onto the porch. By then Ash had calm his nerves, thanking that his current rage for his family allowed him to drown his embarrassment. Steeling his nerve and feeling a spark of daring, Ash leaned over to May and whispered in her ear, "Meet me at the rock on the beach where you told me about...you know; meet me there at 8 o'clock. Wear something casual, but I'm sure you still look Stunning." then ran off making his getaway. When May heard that she could have sworn that she felt her mind explode. Then. when she felt his warm breath on her neck, she felt a shiver course through her body with anticipation. What did he have planned?"

Moments later Pikachu and Rotom Dex flew out after the black-haired boy calling out to him. Pikachu laughing his mind off, while Rotom called, "Ash, wait, We're sorry! Pikachu shut up! Ash, wait up!"

**Will Ash know what to do for this date? How will May react to the date? What surprise does Ash have in store for the girl he loved. All that and more in the next chapter, so STAY TUNED!**

**AS THE JOURNEY CONTINUES!**


	23. Chapter 23 First Date: Night to Remember

Ashes in May Ch. 23 First Date: Night to Remember!

**HERRO! I'm back with the long, long-awaited Date Scene! YAAAAY! Yall, didn't think I'd be back so soon, ah? Well, when I post I usually like posting 2 chapters on back to back days.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**So as I was writing this, I soon noticed that I wrote Ash as a romantic. I know that seeing Ash as a romantic might be a bit of a stretch but at the very least I think it's still a beautiful scene that I hope you will like as well.**

**ALSO, I MAY HAVE OVER HYPED THE DATE. HOPEFULLY, I DIDN'T RUIN FUTURE DATE FOR YOU GUYS…**

**_Use music for the water/swimming part. I used a combination of water themes and the little Mermaid's Under the Sea to write this so if you listen to some themes like that you'll like it better! TRUST ME._**

**_I USED THIS FOR MUSIC: _**

**_ watch?v=Eh-pIjfRk1M&list=PLf849zNw61cpzQHjjZ6RWcLS-PgCVPEiM_**

Earlier that day Gary had called out his finishing move ending the battle. Kukui had run out to inspect Gengar as soon as it hits the beach sand, swirl eye present on the phantom Pokemon. Kukui called out, "Gengar is unable to battle, the winner is Gary." Gary crossed his arms looking ever so smug, "As if there was ever any doubt." Ash rolled his eye recalling his Pokemon thanking it for its hard work. Walking over to his best friend with a big smile. "Great battle there Gary, Alakazam was no pushover, then again when have any of your Pokemon ever been pushovers, haha!" Ash complimented giving the other a high five. "As always Ash it's nice to hear that from you," Gary thanked, grinning like a little kick. Battle was still thrilling and fun as ever even if his career was that of a Pokemon Professor. "Gaaaarry! That was so cool!" came Elio running up to the brown-haired teen jumping up and down, "The way Alakazam teleported the reappeared right in front of Gengar so fast then hit it with confuse ray. Then everything went wooosh when it used Psychic and everything looked wiggly for a bit!" Gary grinned, "Well, thanks, little man! Alakazam has trained really hard so it's great to hear you liked it." Kukui came over to give his own compliments before coaxing his kids back into the house to do his homework.

With that Gary and Ash were alone. Psyching himself as inhaled and lets it out. "Gary, I need to tell you…" Ash began when suddenly he spoke rapidly, "Ah, oh, so I'm t-temporary leave from my cha-champion duties." Gary was taken aback by his speedy and jittery statement mainly due to the fact that over the last few weeks he's done nothing but focusing on said duties. Distance was certainly something he had been keeping between them and discussing his plans to either Gary or May had been at an all-time low.

"Then, I'm glad you're goin' to take it easy now them, Ashyboy," he replied simply. He looked over Ash and noticed how he was swaying from side to side and looked flushed. Gary rose a questioning eyebrow, 'Somethings up with him.'

Feeling Gary's questioning gaze on him he felt himself sweat. "Right so there's something important I need to let you know," spoked Ash made himself smaller as his face grew hot while shyly tapping the tips of his pointer fingers together, "Weeeell, the thing is that, that, there's this person I've met. No, I mean, a friend that I know-" This continued for a while.

A red tick mark began to steadily grow over Gary's right temple as his patience ran thin. Leaning forward with an annoyed smile the redhead brought a hand to Ash's chin, then guiding it so Ash looked at him. Then, in the more love-hate voice, "I may not have the patience for others, Ashyboy, however with those I cherish, I'm very exceptant, but right now you seem to be pushing my limit."

Ash froze looking into Gary's deep green eyes. They were so close, he was so close, then he felt a thumb graze his lip along with a deep husky voice, "…So, Ashyboy, do get you pretty lips moving." He looked into those expectant eyes making his body flutter and his heart to skip a bit. 'H-he so close,' he thought but it took him a second or two to process their close proximity. Faster than light he zipped a few stepped back hiding his eyes with his hat, "D-Dude, you're were to close, whaat the heck!" Ash exclaimed pointing at him accusingly. Gary stayed put by displaying a nonchalant yet teasing smile, "Oh, but Ash, what do you mean, you never complain when you glue yourself against me, holding onto me tight while sleeping in the same bed." 'Wow, impressive, I've never seen him turn so red,' the professor chuckled to himself. See right before him Ash was glowing as red as a Christmas light from head to toe. With fire bursting from around him, Ash grew fangs and his tongue became serpent-like, "Hey, it's not like that you jerk, you sleep in my bed because you don't want to sleep on the futon on the floor. Also, I can't help it, I just cuddle okay! You hear me, now stop making it sound dirty, you pervert! (The researcher chuckled winking at him). Uggh, Gary I'm being serious." Simply shrugging his shoulders, he allowed the flustered teen to speak. Steeling his nerves, taking a deep breath, a hard gulp, then letting his voice out. His hands in fists at his sides. his eyes shut and face a deep crimson.

"I'm in love and I'm going to confess." Boom. 'Woah, not even close to what I was expecting,' Gary thought.

**TIMECARD**: Four Hours later… (lol SpongeBob)

When May heard that she could have sworn that she felt her mind explode. And when she felt his warm breath on her neck, she felt a shiver go down her spine. 'Why did he ask me to meet him there?' she asked herself with a bright blush on her face. When 8 o'clock came around May leisurely walked to the spot where she had revealed the truth to Ash about her pregnancy and break-up with Drew. For a moment, a pang of sorrow washed over as she lightly placed her hands over her belly. "Shh, I'm going to be ok…"

By now the sun had set and it was quite dark as she walked up to the beach. As she walked on the beach, she lit her way with the flash on her phone. Soon enough, she saw a bit of light in the distance and as she drew closer, she saw that the lights came from large torches stuck into the sandy beach surrounding the large boulder from earlier. Then she saw the figure of a man and as she got close, she saw Ash there in a white button-up shirt with black buttons and black embroidered patterns on it. We wore simple blue jeans with his hair a bit less wild. His sleeves were folded up to his elbows and his pants legs folded just above his ankles and barefoot in the sand.

"A-Ash?" asked May softly. "Hey May, thanks for coming!" exclaimed Ash glad and more than a little relieved May showed up, "You look so beautiful." It was true, she wore a Paradis Maxi sundress that was absolutely stunning on her. It was a porcelain white lace dress with a deep V-neck allowing for a rather appealing yet modest showing off her ample breasts. As the dress came down over her hips subtle ruffles appeared smoothening out farther down the dress. About halfway down her thighs, the dress splits in two as it drapes down and around the back of her legs, exposing the front of her luscious long legs. Lastly the dress had images of flowers and loose petals with shades of blue and purple looking as if they had been painted on with watercolor. These flowers wrapped around her hips and beautifully stained the lower drapes of the dress. In the front of the dress, however, the images seemed to avoid her torso as they converged at the slip of the dress, creating a white v-line. "I-wow, seriously, you look, stunning!" Ash found himself saying, "I'm definitely glad I ask you to come…!...Oh uh sorry I sorta zone there." May giggled but replied anyway.

"Of course, I came, I'll always go if you ask me...because I trust you," said May blushing, holding her arms behind her back. Ash beamed at that extending his hand for her to take it and bring her over to the opposite side of the boulder. As he took her hand, she felt how taut his hand felt, it brought easy to her, knowing that Ash was just as nervous as she. It was rather cute to think that Ash was nervous about a date with her. When she saw the setup, she was at a loss for words. Ash had set up a large beach blanket with a few pillows and a cooler up near the top. Right in the middle was a small picnic basket he had set up as a mini table. "Ha, wow, Ash this looks so cute!" May gushed over the setup, 'Okay so far this is the best date I've been on.' Briefly taking off her sandals she stepped onto the beach blanket and sat opposite Ash with the picnic basket in between them. May beaming at him with anticipation just as Ash was excited for what he had planned. "So, Ash what were we going to do?" she asked curiously. "Just wait," he replied with a grin wiggling his eyebrows. "Ptttts," May sputtered before outright cackling, "You're such a dork!" Ash joined in but calmed quickly when he sensed his pal's aura nearing, then a small yellow mouse walked in front of them wearing a button shirt, a vest, and tie, within his paws a platter with a cover. "Oh! Pikachu, you look so cute dressed as a little waiter!" squealed May happily. Pikachu's cheek darkened in color but cleared his throat. "Pika pi ka pi Chu pika. Chu Chu ka pi che pika cha," Pikachu said proudly. "Ash, what did Pikachu say?" May asked turning to Ash who was blushing very deeply. "U-Uh he said that our menu for today is Unfezant sandwiches and ketchup. That is all we have so enjoy," replied Ash not wanting to say the other half of what Pikachu had said then looking down at his buddy with a glare. The electric rodent however snickered with a cocky chuckle receiving a promise of murderous retaliation from his trainer. Not caring for threats Pikachu then took the cover off and showed the four sandwiches and the ketchup bottle. Placing the platter down Pikachu winked at Ash making him blush and ran off. "Okay, I know that you're like me so _this_ is not enough, so I brought other snacks and have a few different drinks in the cooler," the boy said patting the side of the basket, "I've got some popcorn, chips, gummy bears, plus I brought some Alolan Star candy that I know you love," Ash assured May as she began to salivate at the mention of snack especially the star candy. Star Candies were a staple in Alola as they're were made with fresh berries and everyone knows that Alola had some of the greatest tasting berries in the world.

Both ate with gusto enjoying their sandwiches and May tried a very delectable Pinap Juice made by Mallow herself. They talked about when they were little. Then Ash pulled out a Nintendo Switch exclaiming that he brought it knowing that May would love to play. Sure, it didn't seem like something of a first date, but Ash explained to May that she'd be overjoyed at the thought of playing a few rounds of Mario Kart. Plus, May loved completion as much as he did so what better way to pass the time on their date. "Ash, you know me so well!" she had exclaimed snatching one of the remotes from his hand with her game face on. Finally, after a few rounds they settled down with four wins for Ash and three for May, ey, he had a little brother to play with often, so he got pretty good at it, plus it was fun. May popped a gummy bear into her mouth as she looked at Ash with disbelief, "So, you're telling me, Misty literally fished you out of the water. Like a flailing Magikarp?" Ash blushed but nodded with a wink, "Yep." "Haha, honestly, I think you might have a real problem when it comes to meeting girls," May shook her head smiling, "I mean, you met me during a run-in with Team Rocket and fried my bike, the same with Dawn, and bonked Iris in the head with a Pokeball. I'd hate to think about what your future holds." Ash ever so subtly tensed for a second before sweatdropping, "Yeah, I guess you're right, haha, but at the very least I set an impressive impression, right?" The young woman hummed contently. The conversation dwindled down a comfortable silence where both began stealing glances at each other then looking up at the starry night sky. Since the moon was not out that night the stars were easier to watch as they twinkle oh so high in the sky.

"Ash," the brunette spoke getting his attention, "This has been so nice, definitely a night to remember and I hope this doesn't sound dumb but why did you ask me to come here?" Ash turned to her looking albeit confused, "Umm, because I really like you and wanted to go on a date with you." Okay, that did it, May's face went red and her stomach fluttered; he had said it so bluntly as if it was the easiest thing to say. May clamored quickly, "I-I know that, it was pretty obvious A-Ash. I meant to say, why did you choose to have the date here, at that boulder? I guess I should have asked more clearly." Ash rose an eyebrow before laughing, only making May turn rosier. "Heeey, don't laugh," May retorted with an adorable pout. Ash did as was told before looking at her with truthful eyes and a toothy smile, and adorning his cheeks a light dusting of red, "Wow, May, only you could make me say something like that without a second thought." May thought for a second before smirking, her blush never leaving her face. "Oh, really, I wonder what else, I can get you to say, mmmm," May coaxed as she leaned over the basket with a very sensual look that brought her vibrant crystal blue eyes to life. Ash blushed harder before quickly turning his face to the side, becoming a stuttering mess, "He-Hey, I know w-what you're pulling at and I-I'm not falling for it. S-So stop that." May rolled her eyes as she giggled before leaning back to sit straight, "Though truthfully, Ash, is there a reason for our date to be at _this_ boulder?"

"Well, I know that the whole thing about Drew is still hurting, not to mention the situation with your parents is rough...I wanted to cheer you up. I've been distant over there last few weeks, avoiding my parents, brother, you, and Gary. You all deserve better and I want to make it up to you all, especially to you and I thought that this would be the perfect spot to start." Ash explained.

May nodded remaining silent with interest. "May, this was the spot where we talked that first night you got to Alola and it holds bad memories to you, I just wanted to give this spot a good thought to be remembered by."

The coordinator was surprised, and her heart raced at the sweet sentiment. "Ash," she all but whispered, bring a hand to her heart, "That the sweetest thing, anyone has ever done for me. Thank you." Ash took her hand in his, with a bashful smile, "I'd like to take full credit, but I did have help in setting it all up. Gary and my pokemon helped a lot. Still, I'm glad you like it…May, I have one more surprise!" In a second Ash was on his feet being to unbutton his shirt, taking it off along with his undershirt, then beginning to unbuckle his jeans. Much to May's horror, she brought her hands to cover her face as soon as he dropped his pants. "A-Ash what are you doing?!" May squealed her flush running down her neck to her shoulders. Though, visibly letting herself peer between her fingers at his sculpted rear end. Ash sweatdropped using a finger to awkwardly scratch his cheek, "Mmm, okay, maybe this wasn't so tactful…heh heh…" "You think!" May shrieked. "Okay, this looks random, but trust me. Look, I want to go for a swim, um, I'm going to go in and wait for you. When you're ready to come in let me know, so I, you know, (Gulp) don't look." With that, he stiffly turned and walked down a small slope to the water, though not before getting two small devices from his pockets. Meanwhile, May with her parted fingers gazed upon the young man walking away from her; her eyes trailing from his neck down his shoulder blades caked in muscles and down over his black boxer clad ass, stopping for a split second to admire his keister. Then down at his legs, and to say she didn't think he was nicely fit; she'd be lying. Nevertheless, as soon as his feet met with the water he dived right in and hid underneath the surface holding his breath for as long as he could. Taking the time, he had beneath the water, the trainer allowed himself to freak out. _HE_ had just stripped in front of his date, and one the first date no less. Ay, boi, this was all kinds of embarrassing and hopefully, he hadn't caused her to regret going on the date. Now, he had changed in front of her before when there wasn't any other choice, but that was when they were little and when he wasn't on a date with said girl.

Finally, coming up for air, he stood with the water just at his waist he looked back to where May said and saw her looking right back at him. "I don't know about this, Ash? Also, I had my hair down today and well…" she yelled out to him. "Trust me, please. It'll be worth it, I promise, and if you don't like it, I'll personally pay for you to get your hair done!" May looked out at him, knowing that she couldn't see his expression all that well in the dark. She gave sigh before throwing caution to the wind or better yet decency into the waters. "Okay but turn around." He did so. Cautious looking up at Ash and around her making sure that no one just happened to be walking around. Sliding her dress off her body exposing her skin to the night and quickly wrapped her arms around herself leaving herself in nothing but her bra and panties. Without hesitation she took charge to the sea and jumped in; the water was surprisingly cool considering the day had been blisteringly hot. Reaching Ash, the water was just above her bellybutton and she kept her arms around herself. "Right, what now," May inquired, avoiding his eyes. "Well, a night swim doesn't sound so bad, plus the reef isn't so far from her…" the champ said, noticing that suddenly the atmosphere was rather awkward. So, he did the only thing that came to mind. He scooped up water in his hands and splashed her to eep all the while laughing hysterically at her jolt. May glared at the boy who immediately made a break for it. "Oh, no you don't, get back here you idiot!" she exclaimed, giving chase. Thankfully for May the water slowed Ash enough that she took the chance to tackle him down. In the mere moments it took for both of them to submerge, she latched onto his back holding on tight and when Ash stood up, she used her fists to grind against his temples, "Ahh, you made a big mistake with messing with me, Ashyboy!" "Ahh, okay I give," Ash whined, and when she stopped, he pouted, "And don't call me that, Gary already makes fun of me, I don't need you doing it too." May rolled her eyes, resting her head atop Ash, shaking it no, "Mmm, I think it's cute, plus, you know he doesn't always call you that to tease you." This time Ash rolled his eyes before moving himself deeper into the water. The deeper they went Ash could feel his feet leave the sand below eventually using his legs to continue on their way. May detached her legs from around Ash's waist and allowed herself to float holding onto his shoulders as Ash pulled her along. Now, not to say that May was heavy or that he was out of shape, but the black-haired teen gave himself a boost by focusing his energy and using his aura to strengthen his arms and legs in an effort to power his strokes. After all, swimming with another person wasn't all that easy with the drag and all. He felt aura course through the muscles in his arms and legs giving them strength with each stride all the way until they were right above the reef. May released her hold on his back turning so they were floating face to face. Here they were in the middle of the sea away from the light of the torches on the beach leaving only the very dim light, cast over them by the distant stars. The boy could not see his date only being able to see her silhouette and a slight glint in her eyes.

"Here this'll let us breathe underwater," he explained, handing her a small tub-like device. **(A/N: Just think of it as some advanced breathing device. Idk I searched up if something like that exists, but I didn't find anything concrete other than full-on diving gear) **Putting it in her mouth she prepared to head to the reef before Ash caught her. He lifted his hand to her cheek and with his thumb gently caressing her cheek and spoke in a calming voice, "Close your eyes for a moment." May felt her breathing halt looking into his barely visible eyes. Ash closed his eyes before opening them revealing his vibrant electric blue eyes, the shining aura in each orb. "Trust me, May." May gave him a nod reaching to cover his which still held her cheek. Ash felt himself fall in love with her even more, if not for her willingness, but for her trust in him. Placing his thumbs over her eyes, they felt warm against his skin as he channeled energy through his limbs to his hands and into her eyes. As he did so, May stayed still only moving enough to keep herself afloat when a gradual cool sensation seemed to wash over her eyes. Any irritation she may have felt in them soothed making her hum in satisfaction. Finally, his hands lowered from her face passed her midriff to settle on her hips. He pulled her closer to him and he could feel his legs brush against hers as they kicked their legs to keep their heads above the salty sea. Ash whispered, "You can open your eyes now." With the opening of her eyes, May was given a unique and sensational experience; her sight was altered in a way that allowed her to see what the shadow of night normally would hide. The way her vision has changed, she'd compare it as something similar to being under a blacklight or maybe in terms of how some Pokemon could see ultraviolet light or maybe something else entirely.

Turning to look back to shore she saw the beach and the tree line as well as the still lit torches which had a light blue outline to them. Bringing her eyes back to Ash's she gasped noticing how clearer she could see Ash now. It wasn't anything like seeing in broad daylight, but enough to see when he smiled or the way his cheeks rose as he did so. His eyes still glowed that blue but now other aspects were highlighted, literally. She gazed over the top of his head as even though his hair was wet and clumped together, she could still make out a few light azure streaks in it. Lowering her sights, she noticed a very faint teal color adorning his face where his z-shaped marks were. Much like Ash had done the girl brought her fingers to the scars feeling the softer skin there, "You look, stunning." He leaned into her touch with a quiet coo, "I can say the exact same for you." The young man proceeded to relay the parts of her that came to life: her hair having a single strand that glowed a soft white, a lock of hair that started at the center of her forehead and down the right side of her face. Each eye giving of a shining gorgeous sea green, teal color rather than her usual sapphire colored eyes. From the sides of her eyes extend a small but elegant wing colored a surprisingly soft neon red-orange. Taking a breath Ash smiled at her when his eyes flicker for a short-lived instance. "Someone's here to see you, May…" May looked at him curiously while he pulled away from her, and pointed out to the side. Following his arm, she looked out to the open sea only to see a faintly glowing figure moving in their direction. For a moment she felt a tad bit panicked for fear of it being a Sharpedo only for it to disappear when feeling Ash give her a reassuring squeeze to her shoulder.

Reaching them the figure surfaced with a leap with a gleeful cry landing into the girl's arms. "Mama! May! I. Love. You!" spoke the little Pokemon. May's eyes widened in shock at what had landed in her arms. This was really a surprise sending her emotions into a whirlwind. "M-Manaphy?" stuttered May as tears fell down her cheeks. The smile on Manaphy's face disappeared and turned into worry. Why had his mother begun crying? "Oh, (Sniffs) It's okay Manaphy, these are tears of joy. It's just I never thought I'd see you again," said May hugging her, "baby," making Manaphy coo happily. Ash had told her about his encounter with Manaphy and the Temple of the Sea during the storm and always wondered if she'd ever get to see her sea prince again. The teen cradled the Pokemon as best as she could, keeping in mind that she needed to keep kicking her feet if she wanted to breathe, still as cool as the water was, she felt nothing but warmth holding Manaphy to her chest. Sniffing every so often she caressed the water type's head with love.

When she calmed, she placed a kiss atop the Seafaring Pokemon and with a loving giggle, "What a night to remember?" She looked up at Ash with a grateful smile

"Okay, not it's time for some underwater fun!" Ash exclaimed causing the young woman to look at him with an eyebrow raised. "There's more?" 'Mana, mana!" added nodding its head gleefully raising its fin high. It then slid out from its mama's arms, swimming circles around them both breaching the surface with water aerobics movements. Giggling May began to follow Manaphy who was laughing with excitement as they both took a dive down into the depths. When it finally clicked in his mind Ash's jaw dropped realizing he had been left behind by his own date, "Oi, wait for me!" Biting down on his breathing device he too dove into the waters easily catching up to a swimming May, who looked out in wonder. If not for the breathing tube in his mouth he'd have smiled watching her teal eyes bouncing about gazing over the view. Lastly, if not for the Aura Sight ability that had been temporarily shared with the coordinator, she would have seen nothing but a dark void rather than the vast coral reef that spread across the ocean floor. Excitedly, the young girl took hold of her sea prince to let it swim her down into the depths. **(INSERT MUSIC)** Wonder filled her eyes as she gazed over the thousands of colors and shapes presented to her. Getting close he marveled at the shelves of coral from a vibrant green to a crimson red. Small trenches formed between the shelves and mounds of coral. Sea sponges grew tall from different spots, others were smaller and more round. The reef was filled with color and between branches of plant life or along the rocky bottom many clammed up Clamperl, Shellder, and Cloyster rested. Searching further she saw hundreds of anemones with tendrils waving as water flowed through them, some displaying almost hypnotic dances. Moving closer she noticed how breathtaking the sea anemone looks with neon-colored tentacles which showed off a stunning sky blue near the tips and a more luminescent white nearing the main body.

Slowly, Ash reached the two and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, and looked over what she was looking at. Quickly, she turned to him pointing excitedly at something within the mass of tendrils wiggling to and fro. Manaphy smiled bringing its antennae in front of it to flash a small light coaxing out the hidden creature. From within a Goldeen emerged cautiously of the two humans though choosing to trust the mythical pokemon. "Goldeeen?" question the water type, its voice gracefully echoing. Neither humans nor pokemon moved as they looked at each other with curious eyes, but May would have declared Goldeens beauty if she were able to. See, under normal circumstances, the koi pokemon would have a pale yet elegant yellow-orange pattern around its body and flowing fins but now it was all the more stunning as its trademark orange was replaced by the exuberant amethyst hue that set it apart from anything May had ever witnessed. Ash felt his heart skip a beat watching the way her eyes revealed her thoughts and her aura fluttering out from her. He just couldn't look away until May's arm moved towards the Goldeen to which Golden prodded at her hand with its horn before nuzzling up against her palm. Ash felt his breath catch watching her excitedly yet gently pet the pokemon. Manaphy escaped its human's arms before performing swirls in the water calling out to the reef, beckoning the marine pokemon out from their hiding place out into the open. Within seconds the sea came to life with pokemon appearing in bountiful schools and groups. All kinds of sea-dwelling pokemon emerged from the spatial Staryu and Starmie that crawled over the rocks or spun through the water to the plentiful Wishiwashi that school in the hundreds. Without hesitation, May took the lead swimming deeper into the watery habitat glancing over everything as it all was so fascinating to behold. Oh, the colors, shades, and markings all the pokemon had that she had never known them to have astounded her as fish pokemon like Remoraid swarm around her, crossing her path, other times towards her only to go above her as they drew near. "Rem, Rem!" "Washi! Waaash, washi!" Wishiwashi zoomed on by.

Next thing she knew a hand took hold of hers and brought her to a halt to see Ash wave at her happily. She tilted her head when she noticed Ash pointing down below her feet, then from below lights appeared rising steadily in a spiral up to them. Manaphy cheered from between the two trainers as Chinchou performed a ballet from them with a gorgeous illuminating light show. Out of nowhere a school of Horsea rushed around them dodging and weaving between their arms and legs and threw May's floating hair. One exceptionally daring Horsea came and poked at her nose before tooting happily, "Seea, horsea!" Instantly, May doubled over laughing letting a burst of bubbles escape her nostrils. Lifting her sights a few seconds later she caught her date in quite the sticky situation, right there was her best friend and present date being aggressively cuddled by a group of Frillish who had attached themselves to him. A few blue, a few pink, but what they all had in common was the light green highlight running along their tentacles and the huge joyful grins on their faces. On the other hand, a certain legendary was desperately wanting to join in on the group hug but found no place for itself. Huffing it crossed its flippers and looked away indignantly. Of course, at this Ash snorted causing bubbles to escape his nose this time. This time it was May who looked on with a strong sensation in her chest. She watched as Ash freed himself and began to playfully chase around the various pokemon.

Soon enough they were all playing around doing rolls and flips. In a moment that May was distracted Ash snuck up behind her where he let his fingertips skim over her skin sending a tickle through her as she shook. Ash snorted as he attacked again letting his fingers glide over her flat belly causing her to jerk as she bubbled up. All the while she giggled to herself and tried to push her tickling assailant away, she didn't notice that Ash was directing them up to the surface. Eventually, they brought the water tension and into the open air. Taking off their breathers they both began to huff and puff enjoying the sweet feel of fresh air entering their lungs. It was then that Ash burst into a fit of laughter from the sheer joy he was experiencing. May smiled lovingly as she cupped his face with her wrinkly hands calming his laughter and making his electric blue eyes gaze into her see green ones. The young woman shivered as Ash placed his hand atop her hips and pulled her flush against him. Leaning in they both let their eyes fall closed feeling their lips lightly brushing into each other, only for a Luvdic to literally break them apart before they got the chance to truly kiss the other. "Whoah!" "What!" both Ash and May exclaimed as they looked around noticing they were surrounded by a certain school of pokemon. Ash and May almost lost it when they saw the hundreds of Luvdisc that all performed water aerobic splashing water and performing flips out into the air. Manaphy approached them exclaiming happily at them receiving fantastical laughs of glee from the couple. May wrapped her arms around Ash's chest and let her head rest in the crook of his neck, watching the spectacular display the Luvdisc performed. Each pink pokemon which had a natural heart-shaped form held markings that resemble neon pink hearts as well. 'Maybe the legend about the Luvdisc is true…' May thought nuzzling against Ash who only tightened his hold on her.

"Ash, I think it's time to head back now," May suggested so calm and relaxed and beginning to feel drowsy, "It's getting a bit late." Ash nodded before detaching from her and facing away from her, "Alright, grab a hold, I'll swim us back." Once more Ash channeled his aura into his arms and legs to give him extra strength to swim them back, with Manaphy following close behind. In no time they were back on the beach where Ash quickly handed May a towel to get herself warmed up. May wrapped herself in the towel like it was a blanket and picked Manaphy into her arms. There she stood in the flickering light of torches and nothing but open starry sky up above. A small warm breeze now blew over her rather than the cooler air from earlier. She looked down at her feet for a moment and wiggled them in the sand. Giggling May thought how funny something so simple could get her giggling. Veering her attention from her sandy toes, she turned to Ash who was still in just his wet boxers. "What do you need me to carry back to the house?" May questioned thinking about taking the picnic basket and their clothes. Ash waved her ways, "Nah, you're okay, I can handle the stuff. Just take Manaphy back home with you, I'll be back in a bit." Ash assured her with a kind smile before turning to begin packing up the stuff. As he bent down he felt a tap at his shoulder blade making him stand to find May directly before him. She smiled at him before leaning up on her toes to place an emotional kiss upon his stunned lips. Abruptly, breaking that heavenly kiss she pulled away sending a wink before turning to make her way back to the pokemon professors' house.

Ash was left frozen silently watching her fade into the distance before placing his fingertips at his lips. May had kissed him. She had kissed _him_. _The Princess of Hoenn_, the winner of the Sinnoh Grand Festival _kissed_ him. Instantly, a toothy smile spread across his face as pure unadulterated delight filled him; he just into the air-punching his fist into the air, "WOOOOHOOO! YEAAH!" From the distance, the brunette giggled rolling her eyes at the sound of his jubilant cry. "Well, Manaphy, turns out coming to Alola was the right decision after all," May said to her baby. "Pheeee," it agreed, snuggling into the human's warmth.

**[Later around 1am]**

Ash stepped into the darkness of his house, setting his burden down on the ground before stretching contently. He walked through the hall to his room to hit the shower and get all the salt and sand off his body. Carefully, he tiptoed into the bathroom where he dropped his soaked boxers and got into the shower. He sighed happily with the feel of the freshwater wiping away the itchy sand and sea salt. He thought about putting his boxers and sandy beach blanket in the wash but it'd be best to do it in the morning so as to not to wake anyone. Finally, finishing his shower he stepped out wrapping a towel tightly around his waist and stepped out to the kitchen for a late-night snack. While Ash was busying himself with rummaging through what's left of the picnic food, Gary had woken up from his sleep almost as if he sensed Ash's return. Walking to the kitchen Gary was greeted but his best friend in nothing but a towel. Ash lifted his sight to his best friend with cheeks full of food, "Hey, Garrth, wan sum?" The older of the two was wearing a black tank top and a pair of red boxer-briefs. Gary raised an eyebrow before conceding to accepting the pastry from the black-haired teen. "So, how was your date?" Gary asked as he kept it short, very simple. Ash immediately got a faraway and fantastical look, "It was awesome. It was so amazing, it was so...so...outstanding! We talk about so many funny things and all the pokemon we say in the water..." Ash began to explain everything in a whisper.

**And there you have it my peoplez! The long-awaited Date between Ash and May had been posted! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! leT ME HERE WHAT YOU THOUGHT SO I CAN IMPROVE FOR NEXT TIME!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME: AS THE JOURNEY CONTINUES!**


End file.
